Maybe It Was Fate
by JessCM09
Summary: Sometimes you can feel the moment when your life changes; something happens and you feel a shift. Maura Isles didn't believe in fate; not really, and yet the day she and her daughter met Jane Rizzoli she couldn't help feeling like somehow her life had changed. She wasn't really sure what she felt that day and yet she couldn't help thinking that maybe, just maybe it was fate.
1. Just The Beginning

**Well Hello There!**

 **For those of you who have read my stories before hello friends! For new readers I'd just like to introduce myself.**

 **This is my first Rizzoli and Isles story, but I have been writing for just over 2 years now. I write Criminal Minds normally- I've been writing a JJ/Emily series that consists of over 10 stories right now, but I've decided to take a little break. I recently discovered Rizzoli and Isles and I fell in love with the show! I love both the ladies, but I'm particularly fond of Maura. I've been having a difficult time coming up with new ideas for my series, but I've got this big idea for a story here so I decided to finally start writing this!**

 **I'm not sure how long this story will go but a lot of my plans are pretty far in the future so it could go on for quite a long time!**

 **I really hope you all will enjoy my ideas and I'm always up for suggestions!**

 **Thanks so much for giving my story a chance! -J**

 **Chapter 1 – Just the Beginning**

She was supposed to stay in the office; her mother said so. She was supposed to sit on the couch and colour in the new colouring book her mom gave her until she came back. She said she would only be a few minutes, but when you're four years old, a few minutes feels like forever and Amelia Isles was a curious child. So when her mother, Maura, didn't return to her office after several minutes, Amelia began to wander.

Poking her head out into the hallway, the little blonde turned her head to the right and then to the left, making sure there was no one around before tip toeing out of her mother's office. Not really sure where her mother was, and not wanting to get caught, Amelia walked slowly and quietly, taking in her surroundings as she wondered what kind of things she would find at her mother's new work.

So focused on staying quiet, Amelia didn't hear the ding of the elevator down the hall, nor did she notice the tall, skinny brunette enter the hallway, a smirk on her face as she watched the little girl sneaking around.

"Well the lab techs sure are getting younger and younger," the brunette called out, startling the four-year-old, who immediately spun around, a shocked look on her face as she realized she had been caught. "Hello there," the woman greeted, holding back her laughter as Amelia practically clung to the wall, having nowhere to hide. "Are you lost Sweetie?"

"I…I'm not supposed to talk to strangers," Amelia responded quietly, gasping as she realized that she had broken one of her mother's rules as she clasped a hand over her mouth. "Oops."

"Well that is a very good rule," the brunette chuckled. "You really shouldn't talk to strangers, but you know what a police officer is right?" She asked, receiving a nod from the young blonde in reply. "Well I'm a detective and that's a type of police officer," she explained. "So it's safe to talk to me, I promise. I actually work here; upstairs though. My name is Jane. Can you tell me your name?" She asked, bending down to the blonde's eye level when she got close enough.

"Amelia," the little girl replied shyly, biting her lip.

"That's a pretty name," Jane replied, smiling kindly. "Are you here alone Amelia?"

"No," Amelia shook her head. "I'm with my Mommy. I was supposed to wait in her office and colour until she came back, but she was takin a long time," she explained, suddenly talkative, surprising Jane with how mature she sounded given her size. "Are you a d-detective like Sherlock? Mommy told me about him. He solves mysteries. Do you do that?"

"Well…yeah kind of…I guess," Jane nodded, laughing at the excited look on Amelia's face. "Does your Mommy work here?" She then asked, still having no idea who this little girl belonged to.

"She starts on Monday," Amelia nodded. "I have to go to school then…without Mommy. I have to stay there all day and she's gonna come here," she explained, obviously having heard this plan from her mother more than once. "When schools over Mommy comes to get me and we go home. Mommy had to bring me here today so she could get ready. Then we're gonna go to get books!"

"Oh wow that sounds like fun," Jane smiled, realizing that the little girl must belong to the new M.E who was starting at BPD Monday morning. Jane had heard that the new Doctor was in the building and had decided to venture downstairs to introduce herself, wanting to start things off on the right foot since she would be required to work with the M.E quite frequently. "You know your Mom will probably worry if she gets back and you're not there. Maybe we should wait for her in her office don't you thi…"

"Amelia!" A woman cut off Jane's words as she entered the hallway, her heels clicking as she quickly made her way towards Amelia and Jane, a frantic look on her face. "Sweetie I told you not to leave my office. Honey what are you doing?" She asked, picking her up, Amelia immediately wrapping her legs around her mother. "I'm so sorry," she said turning towards Jane. "I shouldn't have left her alone. I hope she wasn't too much trouble."

"Oh it's not a problem," Jane quickly assured her, standing up to her full height.

"Mommy Jane is like Sherlock!" Amelia said excitedly, tugging at her mother's shirt collar.

"She's like Sher….oh you're a detective," she put together, turning her attention to Jane who nodded her confirmation.

"Yes I am," Jane smiled. "Jane Rizzoli, Homicide," she introduced herself, holding out her hand.

"Maura Isles," Amelia's mother replied. "I'm the new Medical Examiner. And you met Amelia," she said, adjusting the little girl on her hip. "We were just here getting my office set up. I just stepped into the morgue to check out a few things. Amelia was supposed to wait for me there but I should have known better. She's a very curious little one."

"Just like George," Jane said with a smile.

"George?" Maura raised her eyebrow in confusion.

"The monkey," Jane replied, receiving a blank stare from Maura, who obviously had no idea what she was talking about. "Curious George. It's a book series. You've never heard of it?"

"No I can't say I have," Maura replied seriously as Jane just stared at her with her mouth open, not knowing what to say. "Amelia prefers to read non-fiction, although we read some fiction every now and then. Usually chapter books," she explained. "Of course I do most of the reading but Amelia is learning."

"Oh well that's…well that's great," Jane replied stumbling over her words. "Um anyhow I uh actually came down here to….well just to introduce myself to you," she explained, deciding changing the subject was the best course of action. "I heard you were in the building so I thought I'd come say hello and welcome you to BPD since we'll probably be seeing quite a bit of each other."

"Given that you work homicide I would say so," Maura nodded, smiling. "That was very nice of you to come down Detective."

"Oh please call me Jane," Jane quickly corrected her. "No need to be so formal."

"Yeah Mommy her name is Jane," Amelia said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh thank you Miss Smartypants," Maura laughed, tickling Amelia's side playfully, causing the little girl to squirm until Maura returned her to the floor. "Well little girl I just have a couple more things to get set up in my office and then I should be done so we can go get your books. Does that sound good to you?"

"Thank sounds great!" Amelia replied enthusiastically. "Do you wanna come get books Jane?" She asked innocently, looking up at Jane with big, hazel eyes.

"Aw I wish I could," Jane smiled, once again kneeling down to the little blonde's height. "I actually have to head back upstairs to work, but maybe I'll see you again soon okay?"

"Okay," Amelia smiled sweetly, reaching up for her mother's hand.

"It was really nice meeting you Dr….um Maura," Jane said as she stood back up, reaching out to shake Maura's hand that wasn't holding onto her daughter. "I'm really looking forward to working with you."

"It was nice meeting you too Jane," Maura smiled. "And thank you again for coming down. That was very kind of you. I look forward to working with you as well," she said. "I will see you on Monday."

"See you on Monday," Jane nodded, before spinning on her heel and heading for the elevators.

Watching the Detective walk away, Maura couldn't help but feel intrigued, curious about the woman, whose scars she could feel on her hands and who obviously cared about her job. Looking forward to getting to know Jane better, Maura was glad she would be able to work closely with the Detective, hoping that maybe, just maybe she would make a new friend in the process.

"I like her Mommy," Amelia said, pulling the honey-blonde from her thoughts as she looked down at her little girl, a smile on her face. "She's nice."

"Yes she is," Maura nodded, squeezing Amelia's hand in hers. "She's very nice."

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

For Maura, who was dealing with her recent move to Boston, getting Amelia ready for her first day of kindergarten and preparing herself for her first day as the new Chief Medical Examiner for the Commonwealth of Massachusetts, the weekend had been incredibly busy. By Monday morning Maura wasn't sure where the time had gone, and though she had hoped that she would be able to take her time getting Amelia ready and to school, life had other plans.

As soon as she heard her cell phone ringing from where she left in on the kitchen island, she knew what it meant and even though she wanted to take time to make Amelia a good breakfast before getting her off to school, that was no longer a possibility. Getting the details from the dispatcher before running upstairs to get Amelia moving, Maura moved as fast as she could in order to get Amelia to school so she could get to work.

"I was beginning to think you weren't going to show up," Jane said as she came up behind Maura as soon as the medical examiner arrived at the crime scene. "You know when we met I didn't peg you as being tardy."

"I'm not. Not usually at least," Maura replied, pulling on a pair of latex gloves as she allowed Jane to lead her to the body she was meant to examine. "I had a bit of trouble getting Amelia off to school; first day and all. I wasn't anticipating getting a body on my first day," she explained. "I'm normally extremely prompt, especially with these kind of things. I really don't like being late but…"

"Maura, relax I'm sorry," Jane interrupted, placing her hand on the Doctor's shoulder, holding her back for a moment before they reached the rest of her team. "I was just joking. I'm sorry," she repeated. "Amelia had a hard time getting to school huh?"

"She isn't really accustomed to spending time with people her own age," Maura replied. "She spends most of her time with me so I'm afraid she hasn't really made a lot of friends. She was pretty nervous when I left her," she explained, her anxiety obvious. "Maybe I shouldn't have left her."

"Hey, she'll be fine," Jane was quick to reassure her. "Kids are resilient, and I know I haven't spent a ton of time with her but Amelia seems amazing. She'll do great," she smiled. "Now come on, this murder isn't going to solve itself," she said, turning Maura back in the direction of the body, where the rest of her team was waiting for them. "Korsak, Frost this is Dr. Isles," she introduced as she approached the two detectives waiting for them. "Dr. Isles these are Detectives Korsak and Frost; my team."

"It's very nice to meet you both," Maura smiled politely. "I'm sorry I'm late. What do we have?"

"Jane Doe," Frost was the one to reply. "Given the bruising on her neck I would say cause of death must be strangulation."

"Well we'll have to wait until I do the autopsy to determine that," Maura replied as she knelt down next to the body of a young woman who looked to be in her twenties.

"You're joking right?" Jane scoffed, raising an eyebrow as Maura continued her examination. "I mean look at the bruising. It's gotta be a strangulation."

"Actually that's not true," Maura replied, finally looking up. "Cause of death could be a number of things. Saying this is a strangulation right now would be a guess, and I don't guess Detective," she said, standing up to her full height. "I also don't joke; not about work at least. I'll have your COD this afternoon as soon as I complete the autopsy."

"Thank you Dr. Isles," Detective Korsak said, intervening before Jane could say anything; the brunette standing with her mouth gaping open, obviously wanting to argue. "One of us will be down to see you later today."

"Thank you Detective Korsak," Maura smiled, pulling off her gloves, not even seeming to notice the look Jane was giving her. "I'll have my techs transport the body. I'll be in touch," she said before turning around, the sound of her heels clicking as she walked back towards her car, leaving Jane wondering what the hell she had just witnessed.

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

As Jane worked hard to keep her focus on the case that day, she found herself struggling, unable to stop thinking about Maura and her work demeanor; which seemed drastically different from the woman she had met Friday afternoon in the BPD basement. There was something intriguing about the woman, who turned into the professional Dr. Isles right before her eyes, and Jane couldn't help wanting to know more; about Dr. Isles and about Maura.

With this in mind, Jane had been quick to volunteer to go down to the morgue to check out the progress on their Jane Doe; expecting Dr. Isles to be finished with the autopsy since it was now 1 in the afternoon. What Jane hadn't expected when she reached the morgue though was to find the medical examiner still hunched over the body, obviously still in the middle of her work.

"You know I'm beginning to wonder about your time management Dr. Isles," Jane called as she entered the room, Maura immediately looking up with a rather wounded look on her face, one, which she attempted to hide but to no avail. "I'm sorry that was just a joke," Jane quickly tried to recover, feeling guilty. "I was just coming down to see if you had anything for us yet. Are you okay?"

"I…" Maura began before stopping herself, not normally one to open up, especially to someone she barely knew. "I'm sorry I haven't completed the autopsy yet," she said instead, keeping her expression neutral. "I was called away on a personal matter and got to a late start. I should have something for you soon Detective."

"That's not a problem," Jane nodded, slightly confused by the doctors obvious reluctance to share with her. Not quite ready to give up yet though Jane decided to pry just a little further. "Is everything okay?"

"It's fine I just…" Maura faltered. "I had to leave to pick Amelia up from school."

"Oh already?" Jane said looking at her watch. "School's a lot shorter than it used to be."

"School wasn't done for the day," Maura shook her head sadly. "She refused to stay. I mean I tried to convince her but she was rather upset," she sighed, surprised to find herself opening up; something, which Jane seemed to make her want to do. "I'm sorry you don't need to hear this," she said, switching back to professional mode. "Like I said I will have something for you soon."

"Where's Amelia?" Jane asked, ignoring Maura's last words, only hearing that the sweet little girl she had met was upset.

"In my office, where hopefully this time she'll remain," Maura replied with a sigh. "I haven't been able to find an appropriate Nanny yet. I had to bring her here. I hope you won't share that little detail with anyone else."

"Of course not," Jane assured her, realizing that Maura obviously had no one to turn to watch her daughter. "Do you mind if I go say hello? I can make sure she hasn't wandered off and you can keep working. I'll just tell Korsak that I'm watching the autopsy."

"Sure," Maura nodded with a small smile. "I should be done here soon. I'll come get you when I'm finished," she said, watching as Jane nodded before turning to head for her office. "Jane," she called, causing the brunette to turn back towards her. "Thank you."

"No problem," Jane smiled, before heading in the direction of the medical examiner's office, poking her head into the room where she found Amelia sitting on the floor in front of the coffee table, colouring a picture. "Hey there," she greeted softly, not wanting to startle the little girl.

"Oh hi Jane," Amelia replied, smiling a smile that didn't seem quite as bright as Jane remembered. "Mommy's working."

"I know," Jane smiled, making her way to the couch across from the little blonde, sitting down facing her. "I told her I would come check on you. You working here now?" She asked, her tone light and joking, hoping to cheer the four-year-old up, as she was obviously still upset.

"I'm supposed to be at school," Amelia shook her head sadly. "Mommy had to come get me. I don't like it there."

"Why not?" Jane asked. "School's awesome. You get to learn so much like reading and math and all kinds of fun things," she said. "I thought you liked to read."

"I do," Amelia nodded, looking far too serious for a girl so young. "But I would rather read with Mommy. I don't like school. I don't have any friends," she admitted, the sad look on her face indicating exactly why she had been insistent about leaving school that day.

"Aw well it's only the first day," Jane said, moving to sit down on the floor so she could look the little girl in the eyes; the coffee table still separating them.

Even though Jane really didn't know Amelia or Maura for that matter, she felt an immediate connection to the mother/daughter duo and wanted to get to know them better, which was why she felt the need to provide some form of comfort to the little blonde, who looked so much like her mother.

"I know it can be hard being somewhere where you don't know anyone," she said gently. "But you'll get to know the other kids. You'll have friends before you know it. You just have to give it some time."

"The other kids don't like me," Amelia shook her head, for once sounding her own age. "I'll never make friends here."

"Hey of course you will," Jane said, reaching out and placing a hand over the little girl's. "I mean you've already made a new friend here."

"I have?" Amelia said, furrowing her eyebrows in the most adorable way, making Jane smile.

"Of course you have!" Jane replied enthusiastically. "I mean I'm your friend. At least I'd like to be…if you'll have me," she said, sticking out her lip in a pout, making Amelia giggle. "I can be your friend can't I?"

"Okay," Amelia nodded, her smile finally reaching her eyes, looking up when she heard a noise behind Jane, finding her mother standing in the doorway, having watched quite a bit of Jane's interaction with her daughter. "Mommy!" the little girl called, jumping up from her spot and running into her mother's arms. "Mommy can Jane come to pizza night this week? Please?" She begged.

"Oh...well…of course," Maura replied with a small smile. "If she's not too busy of course she can," she said, looking up to find Jane watching her with a confused look on her face, realizing she needed to explain. "On Friday nights Amelia and I make homemade pizza and watch a movie. I promised her she could invite a friend this week," she explained, having expected her daughter to invite one of her friends from school. "If you're too busy…"

"I'd love to come," Jane replied, beaming as she stood up, making her way over to where Maura and Amelia stood. "That actually sounds perfect!"


	2. Getting to Know Each Other

**So originally I was going to wait until I finished the next chapter before I posted this chapter, but the reviews from the first chapter were just so amazing that I decided not to make you guys wait!**

 **I cannot thank you all enough for all your feedback! Your reviews made me so happy!**

 **I hope you all will enjoy this chapter as well. I really wanted to take some time for our ladies to get to know each other! So enjoy!**

 **Thanks again for reading! -J**

 **Chapter 2- Getting to Know Each Other**

"So what do I bring to Pizza night anyways?" Jane asked late Thursday afternoon, having wandered down to the basement in search of Maura, trying to escape her paperwork; having solved the murder of their Jane Doe from earlier in the week. "I mean I feel like I need to bring something. I can't come empty handed."

"Well I have everything we need to make the pizza at home," Maura replied, looking up from her computer screen. "Though you are welcome to bring anything else you may want to add to our dinner."

"Okay," Jane nodded, flopping down on the couch, making herself at home like only she could. "And what about the movie? What do you two usually watch?"

"Well normally we watch a documentary of some sort," Maura said, unable to miss the disgusted look on Jane's face. "You don't like documentaries?"

"Well they're alright," Jane lied, shrugging her shoulders. "But I mean does Amelia like that? Doesn't she get bored? She's four!"

"She actually enjoys them quite a bit," Maura told her as Jane simply stared at her in disbelief. "She does! And they're all she really knows. We don't watch much else."

"Okay that's just unacceptable," Jane scoffed. "Amelia is a kid! She needs to watch kid movies," she said. "I'm going to bring something. That will be my contribution to the night and trust me Amelia is going to thank me for it one day."

"I suppose that would be okay," Maura replied reluctantly, though she couldn't hold back her smile, amused by Jane's concern. "I mean Amelia did invite you as her special guest, so it's only fair that you get to contribute something to the night. Will you still be coming over right after work?"

"As soon as I can get out," Jane nodded, surprised by how much she was looking forward to the next night. "How's Amelia doing anyways? School going any better?"

"Well she's staying the whole day," Maura said. "Though I'm not really sure that things have gotten any better on the friends front. Angela said she hasn't really seen Amelia with any of the other kids when she picked her up the last couple days," she explained. "Thank you again for introducing me to your Mother Jane. She has been a really big help these last couple days."

After Monday afternoon Jane, realizing that Maura obviously needed some help with her daughter, had spoken to her own Mother explaining the situation and asking her if she would be willing to help. Angela had been quick to agree, immediately coming in to BPD to introduce herself. Though Maura has been reluctant about accepting help, she had eventually realized that Angela and Jane were not going to take no for an answer and had agreed to Angela watching Amelia after school for her.

"It's really no problem Maura," Jane had assured her. "My Ma is happy to help and she said Amelia has been great. I hear they're getting along brilliantly."

"Amelia loves Angela," Maura smiled. "I do hope Angela knows I won't be taking advantage of her much longer. I've got Nanny interviews all weekend."

"Maur, you're not taking advantage," Jane said, the nickname slipping out without thought. "My mother volunteered to help and she's loving it. You don't have to rush into anything. Don't worry okay?"

"Okay," Maura sighed, realizing that there was no point in arguing as she had already had a similar conversation with the older Rizzoli the night before. "Well thank you…again," she smiled. "So tomorrow night?"

"Tomorrow night," Jane nodded, smiling. "I can't wait."

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

Maura wasn't sure why she felt so nervous. The honey-blonde had spent most of her workday Friday thinking about her plans for the evening and when she had gotten home by 5pm, Amelia immediately began asking about when Jane would be arriving.

Jane and Maura had been getting along wonderfully, having lunch together most days and seeing each other quite a bit during the day when their work allowed it. Maura was surprised by how easily she got along with the brunette detective, especially since socializing wasn't exactly one of her strengths. Maura rarely made friends and it wasn't very often that she brought new people around her daughter but Jane Rizzoli seemed to be the exception.

So as the medical examiner began to get things ready in the kitchen while Amelia finished up some printing exercises for school, she couldn't help but feel nervous about the night ahead, not wanting to do or say anything that could ruin her friendship with Jane.

"Mommy is Jane going to be here soon?" Amelia asked, looking up from where she sat at the kitchen island, beginning to get antsy.

"She messaged me not too long ago," Maura replied, smiling at her daughter. "She was running a little late but she should be on her way," she assured her. "Just be patient for a few more minutes okay?"

Huffing in response, Amelia went back to her homework, Maura laughing to herself as she began chopping up ingredients for their pizzas, wanting to have everything ready for when Jane arrived. Focused on her task, Maura was surprised when the doorbell rang a few minutes later.

"I'll get it!" Amelia shouted jumping down from the stool she was seated on and running for the door.

"Make sure you ask who it is!" Maura called, running her hands under the faucet.

"Who is it?" Amelia called through the door, listening closely as Jane called back that it was her. "Jane!" The little girl greeted as she pulled open the door, immediately jumping into the rather surprised detectives arms.

"Hey kiddo," Jane smiled, picking the little girl up and settling her on her hip. "Sorry I'm late! I hope all the fun didn't start without me!"

"Don't worry we waited," Amelia assured her with a very serious look on her face making Jane laugh as Maura made her way to the entryway, greeting her with a smile.

"You're just in time Jane," she said, taking the bag that the brunette brought in with her and placing it on the table for her. "Everything's ready to start making the pizza. I've already worked out the dough. We just have to add the toppings and I will warn you Amelia likes quite a bit on her pizza."

"Ah a girl after my own heart," Jane grinned, following Maura in the kitchen where she placed Amelia on top of one of the stools, ruffling the little blonde's hair before making her way over to the sink in order to wash her hands. "Your house is beautiful by the way. I felt a little intimidated walking up."

"Oh thank you," Maura blushed; knowing the house was a bit extravagant considering it was just her and Amelia. "Amelia can give you a proper tour once we get the pizza in the oven. Although I must warn you we still aren't completely finished unpacking."

"Well you could have fooled me," Jane laughed, looking around the great room that consisted of the kitchen, dining room and family room; all of which looked immaculate. "I would love a tour though," she smiled, noticing the uncomfortable look on Maura's face; silently berating herself for saying anything at all. "So let's get this pizza started huh? I for one am starving!"

"Me too!" Amelia agreed, sitting up on her knees so she could see the top of the counter better.

"Alright then we better get started so we can feed you two," Maura smiled, her tone once again light and playful as she spoke to her daughter. "Why don't you show Jane how it's done?"

"Okay," Amelia nodded enthusiastically as Jane made her way back around the counter so she could stand next to the younger Isles.

"So you guys do this every Friday?" Jane asked looking briefly at Maura while still following along with Amelia.

"We try to," Maura replied, chopping up a few more things. "Amelia loves pizza but takeout tends to be rather greasy so I prefer this; it's much healthier. And Amelia loves it."

"And where may I ask did you learn to make pizza like this?" Jane asked curiously. "I mean I see a lot of homemade pizza in my family but we're Italians; it's in our blood. You don't look Italian to me."

"I spent a summer in Italy when I was 20," Maura replied, once again unable to hold back her blush. "I like to try and educate myself in some way whenever I travel so I ended up taking a few cooking classes," she explained. "I can make a pretty good lasagna too, though I'm sure it's nothing compared to what you ate growing up."

"My Mother does make the best lasagna," Jane grinned as she helped Amelia spread green peppers around the pizza.

"I like your mother," Amelia said, looking up at Jane with her big, hazel eyes. "She tells me stories and we got to bake cookies together."

"Yeah my Ma's pretty great like that," Jane nodded. "I've been told she's been having a great time with you too Mia."

"Mia?" Amelia furrowed her eyebrows, not understanding the nickname, which had just rolled off Jane's tongue.

"Yeah," Jane shrugged. "Mia. It's short for Amelia. It's a nickname. Do you like it?"

Amelia bit her lip and placed a finger on her chin as she thought about this for a moment, Jane doing everything in her power to hold back her giggles; looking up to find that Maura was also struggling not to laugh at the look on her little girl's face.

"I like it," Amelia eventually nodded, a goofy smile on her face. "Do you have a nickname?"

"Well most of my family calls me Janie," Jane replied, delighting the young blonde who clapped her hands in excitement.

"Janie!" Amelia exclaimed. "I want to call you that!"

"Well you can definitely call me that if you want," Jane laughed, amused by the little blonde's enthusiasm. "I mean we are friends. You can call me whatever you like."

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

When Jane revealed _The Little Mermaid_ as her movie choice for the evening she was surprised to find that Amelia had never even heard of the movie. The four-year-old, who was obviously too smart for her own good, had apparently never watched a Disney movie; a fact, which Jane considered completely unacceptable. So as they all sat down together in the Isles' family room, their bellies full of pizza, Jane had been just as excited as Amelia; spending much of the movie watching the little one's reaction rather than paying attention to the screen.

"Well she almost made it all the way through," Maura whispered when the movie ended, turning her attention to her daughter only to find that the little blonde had fallen asleep, her head leaning against Jane's shoulder. "I think she really enjoyed it."

"I'll let you borrow the movie so she can watch the end tomorrow," Jane said, shifting so that she could drape her arm over Amelia's shoulders; careful not to wake her. "And I was serious before. Your child is in desperate need of a Disney movie education."

"I will keep that in mind," Maura chuckled softly, smiling at her sleeping daughter, slightly surprised by how comfortable the four-year-old seemed to be with Jane Rizzoli. "You know you're very good with her. She seems to have taken to you very quickly, which really isn't normal for Amelia. You've been extremely kind."

"Aw she's a sweet kid," Jane shrugged. "She makes it easy. Plus tonight was a lot of fun. I'm glad I was able to snag an invite," she joked, smiling as Maura laughed. "Could….would it be okay if I asked you a question?" She then asked, biting her bottom lip nervously, not wanting to seem intrusive, but unable to ignore her curiosity.

"Of course," Maura nodded, having a pretty good idea of where this conversation was headed. "My situation often elicits quite a few questions."

"Where's Mia's father?" Jane asked carefully. "I mean it's just the two of you?"

"Well yes it is," Maura replied, though the answer was unnecessary. "I actually don't know who Amelia's father is," she said, realizing how that sounded as she watched Jane search for a way to backpedal. "It's not like that," she quickly intervened before the brunette could say anything. "It's just that I used a sperm donor. It was completely anonymous; all I was ever given about the man was his physical description as well as health and educational background; those types of things."

"Oh," was Jane's reply, no longer sure exactly what to say. "I uh…so you just really wanted a kid?"

"Well yes," Maura nodded, smoothing the imaginary wrinkles in her pants as she considered how much more to share. "I was engaged at the time," she eventually continued. "I wanted to be a Mother, and I thought that Vanessa did as well," she said, avoiding making eye contact with Jane. "Getting pregnant in a non-traditional way often takes quite a few tries, so we decided to do a round of IVF before the wedding. We really didn't expect it to work, but it did," she shrugged. "Vanessa left when I was about six months in. She said she wasn't sure she wanted to be a mother anymore. So it's just me and Amelia."

"I…" Jane began once again feeling speechless. "I'm sorry that happened to you Maur," she said, wishing she could reach out for the medical examiner without rousing Amelia. "She's never contacted you about Amelia? Vanessa I mean."

Maura was rather surprised that Jane seemed unfazed by the fact that she had been engaged to a woman, once again feeling grateful that the brunette had stumbled into her life so easily.

"I haven't heard from her since the day she left," Maura shook her head. "I have heard that she's married to a man now. They have a two year old son," she said sadly, her eyes falling on her daughter; unable to imagine how someone could ever walk away from a life with her. "It's okay though. Amelia and I are quite content with how things are. Everything seems to have worked out the way it was supposed to."

"Definitely," Jane nodded her agreement, amazed by just how strong Maura Isles seemed to be. "So why the move to Boston though? I mean wouldn't you prefer to be closer to your family?"

"Oh well my family is…it's complicated," Maura replied with a shrug once again wondering how this person, whom she barely knew, seemed to make her open up more than anyone ever had. "I'm an only child. My parents adopted me," she explained, trying to stop herself from fidgeting; something she never did. "They work a lot…all over the place so I'm afraid trying to live close to them is nearly impossible at this point. I moved to San Francisco before Amelia was born. We were quite happy, but I'm afraid Amelia doesn't have much of a relationship with her grandparents and we didn't really have many people to leave behind in California, so when I got this offer here I just couldn't turn it down," she continued. "I lived in Boston for quite a bit when I was younger. I even went to college here so it seemed like a good choice, even if it meant Amelia and I starting over on our own."

"Well you two aren't alone anymore," Jane told her. "I mean I know we barely know each other, but you've got me," she said, feeling her cheeks flaring, feeling the need to make a joke in order to break the seriousness of the conversation. "I mean Mia and I are friends now so you're kind of stuck with me," she laughed. "Plus you have my Ma too, and once she inserts herself into someone's life they kind of have a hard time kicking her out."

"Thank you Jane," Maura replied, her beaming smile indicating just how happy the fact that she had made a new friend made her. "You know I should probably get her up to bed," she then said, gesturing towards Amelia who was still fast asleep, leaning against Jane. "Will you wait while I tuck her in? It's not often that I get adult time outside of work, I'd love if you'd stay for a while."

"Of course," Jane nodded, smiling. "I'll wait here, unless you need a hand?"

"No, no I'll be fine," Maura shook her head, standing up before bending over her daughter, lifting her up.

Though she was still fast asleep, Amelia immediately shifted, wrapping her legs around her mother like a monkey as she sleepily lifted her head. "Mommy?"

"Shhh, I'm just taking you to bed Baby, it's okay," Maura cooed softly, kissing the side of the little blonde's head. "Would you like to say goodnight to Jane?"

Turning her head towards where Jane still sat, her eyes barely open, Amelia gave the Detective a tired smile. "Goodnight Janie. Thanks for…coming," she said between a yawn.

"Goodnight Mia," Jane smiled. "Thanks for inviting me. I had a lot of fun," she said. "Sweet dreams kiddo."

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

A professional at getting a sleeping Amelia into her pajamas and tucked into bed, Maura returned to Jane a few minutes later, finding the brunette flicking through the television channels, looking rather comfortable.

"Can I get you a drink?" Maura asked, startling Jane who hadn't heard her return. "Wine perhaps? A beer?"

"You have beer?" Jane asked, surprised.

"Your Mother told me it was your preferred beverage," Maura shrugged. "I just wanted to make sure I'd have something you'd like since she said you don't drink much wine."

"Oh you didn't have…thank you," Jane smiled. "A beer would be great," she nodded, watching as Maura went to her fridge to retrieve a bottle before moving to pour herself a glass of wine.

"Here you go," Maura said as she returned to the couch, handing Jane her beer.

"Thank you," Jane said, accepting the bottle; opening it up before taking a long drag, not missing the fact that Maura had purchased her favourite. "Did she even budge when you put her down?" She asked, still thinking of Amelia.

"Not one bit," Maura shook her head, the corner of her lips twitching into a grin. "She's a pretty heavy sleeper, which comes in handy when you don't want to wake her up again," she smiled, taking a sip of her wine; still watching Jane over her glass. "You know we've talked a lot about me, but you've hardly told me anything about yourself."

"Oh well there's not much to tell," Jane shrugged, leaning back into the couch, doing her best to avoid Maura's disbelieving stare. "Alright what do you wanna know?"

"You have siblings?" Maura asked, figuring she would start with the easy stuff.

"Two younger brothers," Maura nodded. "Frankie's actually a cop. He's just a rookie though so you probably haven't seen much of him around," she explained. "He's a good guy though. One of my best friends," she smiled, her smile eventually falling when her thoughts then turned to her youngest brother. "Then there's Tommy. He's uh…well…he got himself into a bit of trouble about a year ago. He's…well he's in jail."

"Oh," was Maura's reply, obviously unsure of what to say. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"No it's fine," Jane interrupted, brushing the apology off with the wave of her hand. "Tommy was a troublemaker when he was a kid; it finally caught up with him," she shrugged. "I haven't talked to him since he went in and I don't think Frankie has either. Breaks my Ma's heart though."

"And what about your Father?" Maura asked, furrowing her eyebrow in thought. "I haven't heard Angela mention anyone."

"My father left a couple months ago," Jane replied, playing with the label on her beer bottle. "As far as I know he's in Florida with some bimbo," she shrugged. "Asshole…sorry," she apologized, knowing from her experiences at work that the honey-blonde didn't appreciate her swearing.

"I think that one was warranted," Maura replied, breaking out into a grin when Jane laughed appreciatively. "I'm sorry about your father though."

"Hm who needs him," Jane shrugged. "If you ask me, my Ma's better off, even if she doesn't see that yet. She's doing alright for herself."

"Definitely," Maura smiled, carefully considering her next question, wondering perhaps if she was being too intrusive.

"You okay there?" Jane asked, noticing Maura's far-off look.

"Just thinking," Maura replied, Jane giving her a pointed look as she raised her eyebrow in question. "I…I was going to ask another question," she sighed. "But I'm afraid that perhaps I am being a bit nosey. I don't…I guess you could say I don't have a lot of experience with friends and I don't want to ruin anything by being too intrusive."

"Hey you can ask me anything," Jane assured her. "I mean I don't promise that I'll answer anything, but you can ask it. You've done plenty of sharing tonight, the least I can do is take a turn."

"Okay," Maura nodded, still looking rather apprehensive as she took a deep breath. "Well it's just that I was wondering about the scars on your hands," she said, surprising Jane, who hadn't even realized that the blonde had seen her scars; scouring her memories until she recalled shaking Maura's hand the day they met. "I'm sorry I was just curious," she said. "By the looks of them they seem to be rather old, but I couldn't help noticing them. You don't have to tell me."

"It's alright," Jane shook her head, trying to ignore the nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach; a feeling, which overtook her whenever she thought about what had happened to her hands. "It's actually strange…having someone who doesn't already know what happened to me. I'm not used to it," she explained. "It was pretty big news when it happened. Detective falls into a serial killer's trap…" Jane paused; hating the vulnerability she could hear in her voice, but feeling like she owed it to Maura to be honest. "I was careless. I was so focused on solving the case and saving the missing woman that I just…I forgot protocol. I made a mistake and it almost cost me my life."

Rather shocked by the brunette's confession, Maura couldn't help but feel terrible, wanting to reach out and take Jane's hand in hers but thinking better of it. "What did he do?" She eventually asked when she realized that the Detective wasn't going to continue unprompted.

"They called him The Surgeon," Jane replied, her gaze straight ahead, not looking at Maura. "He pinned me to the floor with scalpels," she said rubbing her thumb over the palm of one of her hands. "If Korsak hadn't gotten there when he did…I was stupid."

"You were brave," Maura corrected her, finally giving in as she reached out to stop Jane from irritating her scars. "You were trying to save a life. If you ask me that's not stupid at all; just brave."


	3. Acting Like a Kid

**You all have been way too kind to me! Thank you so much for reading this! I cannot even express how much it means to me that you all are enjoying this!**

 **Hope you like this chapter! –J**

 **P.S For those of you wishing Jane had talked more about her hands and the stuff with Hoyt, fear not! It will come up again…soon!**

 **Chapter 3- Acting Like a Kid**

"Where's Mommy?" Amelia asked one Thursday night, sitting across Maura's dining room table from Jane; a big bowl of Macaroni and Cheese in front of her, something, which the four-year-old promised not to tell her mother.

"She's at a meeting with your teacher," Jane replied, taking a mouthful of her own macaroni.

It had been a few weeks since Maura and Amelia had met Jane and quite a bit had changed in the short amount of time. Maura invited Angela to live in her guesthouse after the older Rizzoli fell into some financial trouble. And even though Maura had insisted that Angela did not need to continue looking after Amelia, no nanny had been hired and the Medical Examiner seemed to accept the fact that the Rizzolis were going to help her out whether she wanted them to or not.

So when Maura realized that she had a parent-teacher conference on a night when Angela already had plans, she easily accepted Jane's offer to babysit, promising she would do her best to get home as quickly as she could; which Jane had simply shrugged off. If she was being honest with herself Jane was excited to spend the night with Amelia, whom she had formed quite a strong bond with.

"Am I in trouble?" Amelia asked innocently, her big, hazel eyes filled with fear as she dropped her fork on the table. "I was a good girl at school!"

"Of course you were!" Jane quickly intervened, not wanting the little blonde to get upset. "Don't worry kiddo you're not in trouble I promise," she assured her. "Teachers just like to meet the parents of their students after a couple weeks of school so that they can talk to them about how their kids are doing. Your Mom is just talking to your teacher about what you're learning that's all. Don't worry."

Assured by Jane's smile, Amelia nodded her head, picking her fork back up before shoveling a heaping of macaroni into her mouth with a grin. "Can…we…play…after," she asked, her mouth still full.

"Hey no talking with your mouth full," Jane laughed, shaking her head at the mischievous look on the blonde's face. "And we can play for a bit after your bath, but bed time's same as always. What would you like to play?"

"Can we play with my dolls?" Amelia asked looking excited, Jane smiling at the sight of the young Isles actually acting her age rather than her usual mature self.

"Sure we can do that," Jane nodded, Amelia's eyes immediately lighting up in excitement. "But you have to finish your dinner and have a bath first," she reminded Amelia who nodded as she began scooping her dinner into her mouth. "Hey slow down," Jane laughed. "You're going to hurt yourself like that. We've still got some time."

And though they still did have plenty of time, Amelia ate in silence, not wanting to waste time talking, eating quickly before helping Jane clear the table and load the dishwasher so she could take her bath. Having spent very little time with kids since she was one herself, Jane wasn't sure what to expect when she had volunteered to babysit; slightly worried that she would get some resistance from the younger Isles. Amelia wasn't like most children though as she was completely agreeable, allowing Jane to help her with her bath before the pair eventually retreated to Amelia's room to play with her dolls.

Having preferred sports as a child, Jane had never played with dolls, so she started out feeling rather awkward as Amelia handed her a brown-haired doll that she insisted looked just like Jane. Amelia, who loved her dolls, immediately fell into her regular routine, giggling and chatting through her doll as Jane watched her with an amused expression on her face. Realizing she didn't need to worry about feeling silly with a four-year-old, Jane eventually let her guard down and joined in, finding herself actually enjoying herself.

"Well little girl I think it's about time we get ready for bed," Jane eventually announced, looking at the clock and realizing she had lost track of time.

"Awww," Amelia pouted, her shoulders slumping in disappointment.

"Sorry kiddo, but if your Mom comes home and you're still up I'm going to be in big trouble," Jane told her, running her hand over the blonde's hair. "You don't want me to get in trouble do you?"

"Hmmm…" Amelia hummed, tapping her chin as she thought about this, eventually grinning, as Jane watched on looking offended. "I guess not," she giggled. "Will you read me a story?"

"Sure, but you have to go brush your teeth first," Jane replied, laughing as Amelia jumped up and ran towards her bathroom. "And I get to choose the book," she then called, running downstairs to grab the book she had brought with her from her bag before returning to Amelia's room where the little girl now waited in her bed, tucked in with the covers up to her chin. "Well don't you look cozy," Jane chuckled, taking a seat on the edge of Amelia's bed.

"What are we gonna read?" Amelia asked, trying to get a peak at the cover of the book Jane brought in. "Is that a monkey?"

"It sure is," Jane nodded with a smile, moving the book so Amelia could see it properly. "Now I know you and your Mom usually read about real animals and what not, but I thought we'd try something a little different. Is that okay?" She asked, Amelia nodding enthusiastically. "Great," she smiled. "This is curious George, he's a monkey who's always getting himself into trouble because he's always curious. He likes to know things, so he'll do a lot of sneaking around when he's not supposed to. Kind of like you when I first met you. Do you think you might like to hear more about him?"

"I like monkeys," Amelia nodded happily, leaning against Jane's side as Jane opened up to the first page.

"This is George," Jane began reading the first page. "George was a good little monkey, at least he tried to be, but he was curious…"

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

When she got home that night Maura felt exhausted. Dragging her feet through the front door, the honey-blonde dropped her purse on the table in the entryway, resisting the urge to simply lie down in the family room as she headed for the stairs, hearing Jane's voice coming from what she suspected was Amelia's room.

Stopping outside her daughter's room, Maura listened to Jane reading for a few moments, eventually figuring out that the Detective was reading the story she had told her and Amelia about when they first met. Peaking her head into the room, Maura found that Amelia was fast asleep, Jane reading on as the little blonde leaned against her.

"You're reading to my daughter about a fictitious monkey?" Maura called softly, an amused expression on her face as Jane jumped clearly startled; chuckling softly as she checked to make sure Amelia was still asleep.

"How long have you been standing there?" Jane asked quietly, not wanting to wake the blonde.

"Long enough," Maura smirked, moving into the room in order to kiss her daughter goodnight; Jane seeing her intention as she ran her hand over Amelia's hair before carefully moving off the bed. "Did everything go alright? Amelia behaved herself?"

"She was an angel, as always," Jane smiled, watching as Maura leaned down to kiss Amelia, making sure the covers were all the way up to the four-year-old's chin before turning her attention back to her. "I honestly think the kid is more mature than I am," she smiled, Maura simply quirking an eyebrow in agreement. "How'd it go with the teach?"

"Good…and not so good," Maura sighed. "I guess it depends how you look at it."

"Well that sounds intriguing," Jane smirked, not missing the stressed look on Maura's face. "You wanna talk about it?"

Nodding Maura led Jane out of Amelia's room, leading the brunette down the stairs and into the kitchen where she immediately opened up the fridge, pulling out a beer for Jane before moving to pour herself a glass of wine. "Oh this is one of those conversations," Jane joked, taking a seat on one of the kitchen stools as she accepted her beer. "Okay start talking. What happened, because somehow I can't imagine it being that bad? I mean I've met Amelia, that kid is the most well behaved child in history."

"Of course she is," Maura agreed. "But that's not the problem," she sighed again, taking a sip of her wine before leaning against the kitchen island. "Mrs. Ricci said Amelia is very bright. She catches on to new concepts easily, she's doing well with all her lessons, though Mrs. Ricci is worried that she is getting a little bored," she explained. "Amelia's apparently moving through things a lot quicker than the other kids. They can give her extra work for now, to keep challenging her, but she does think we may have to consider having Amelia skip a grade next year if things continue this way."

"Well that's great!" Jane exclaimed. "Isn't it?"

"Of course it is," Maura was quick to reply. "It's fantastic, and I think Amelia would do great with more challenging work; I mean she really loves to learn."

"Okay so then what's the problem?" Jane asked her eyebrow furrowed in confusion. "Because I don't get it."

"Mrs. Ricci is also concerned about Amelia's struggles with socializing with the other kids," Maura explained, her body seeming to slump in disappointment. "Apparently Amelia has no problem participating in class, but when it comes to play time or any type of group work she tends to isolate herself. It has been a few weeks now and I thought that Amelia would have made friends by now, but apparently that's not the case. It's my fault. I never sent her to daycare or anything when she was younger; I always left her with our neighbour in San Francisco when I had to work. I should have socialized her more…I…"

"Aww come on Maur, don't do that," Jane said, reaching out and putting her hand on top of Maura's. "You love your kid. You've taken care of her and you've taught her so much. You're an amazing mother! Don't beat yourself up," she said, giving Maura's hand a squeeze. "Amelia's a great kid. So she's a little shy; lots of kids are. She'll make friends eventually. You just have to give her some time."

"I'm just worried she doesn't know how to relate to kids her own age," Maura said, looking worried. "I mean the girl her teacher described doesn't sound like my daughter. Sure she's quiet when she first meets someone but she always opens up! Look how she is with you," she pointed out. "She should be like that with her classmates."

"She will be," Jane assured her.

"But what do I do to help?" Maura asked, feeling helpless. "I have to do something."

"Well," Jane bit her lip, thinking. "Maybe you just need to let her be a kid. Encourage her to act her age for a change."

"I don't understand what you mean," Maura shook her head in confusion.

"I mean that you have a four-year-old going on like 30 Maur," Jane said, unable to hold back her smile. "I'm not saying it's a bad thing," she said, seeing the blonde wanting to argue. "I'm just saying that Mia doesn't seem to just act like she's four; not often at least."

"Well what do I do?"

"You know what, I think I can help," Jane grinned. "Sunday afternoon. You, me and Amelia."

"Doing what?" Maura asked, raising her eyebrow, unsure what the Detective was up to.

"You'll see," Jane smiled. "You'll just have to trust me."

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

"Who's ready for a Jane Rizzoli Sunday?" Jane called as she let herself in Maura's house, dressed in jeans and sneakers, wearing a black jacket over a Red Sox shirt.

"I am! I am!" Amelia yelled, running down the stairs and heading straight for Jane who immediately lifted her up and into her arms.

"I don't understand why you won't tell me where we're going," Maura huffed as she followed Amelia at a much slower pace, a pout on her face as she pulled on a yellow jacket.

"I told you it's a surprise," Jane smirked as she placed Amelia back down on the floor so the little blonde could put on her shoes. "What fun would it be if I told you?"

"I don't like surprises," Maura replied, pulling on her own sneakers. "All you'll give me is 'dress comfortably', which is extremely vague might I add and doesn't give me any indication as to where we're headed."

"That's the point," Jane laughed, holding out her hand for Amelia to take. "You're dressed perfectly though by the way. You'll be much more comfortable in that then in one of those dresses you wear."

"I'm comfortable in my dresses," Maura argued, following Jane and Amelia out the front door, turning to lock it before heading towards Jane's car. "It's these jeans I'm uncomfortable in. I don't know how anyone could enjoy wearing them, and these shoes should not be worn outside of a gym."

"Well you'll be happy you wore them today," Jane smiled, helping Amelia into the back of the car, making sure she was buckled into the booster seat she had borrowed from her mother before turning her attention back to Maura, who was still standing in front of the car, her hands on her hips. "Are you planning to get into the car anytime soon Maur? Because I really think this day would be more enjoyable in daylight, you know when it's warmer."

Though it was October, it had been an unseasonably warm week, much to Jane's delight as she planned on spending most of the day outdoors, hoping that both Amelia and Maura would enjoy what she wanted to do.

"You're absolutely impossible," Maura sighed, getting into the car and putting on her seatbelt before crossing her arms over her chest.

"Aw come on Maur, no pouting," Jane said, trying not to laugh. "You'll find out where we're going soon enough, and I promise you won't hate it."

"Yeah come on Mommy no pouting!" Amelia chimed in from the backseat. "It's gonna be fun!"

"Listen to the kid," Jane smirked, watching out of the corner of her eye as Maura finally let herself relax, uncrossing her arms and settling back into her seat. "So Mia have you ever played baseball before?" She then asked, looking into the rearview mirror to find the little blonde considering her question carefully.

"No," Amelia shook her head. "I don't think so…Mommy have I?"

"No I can't say that you have," Maura replied. "I actually don't think we've ever even seen a baseball game."

"Well now that's just tragic," Jane scoffed. "Baseball is my favourite sport," she told both the Isles. "I played every summer growing up and I watched every Red Sox game that I could with my family. We're big fans," she told them. "Baseball's a lot of fun and it's probably my favourite thing to do, so I thought that I would share that with you guys," she continued as she pulled her car into the parking lot for a park that Maura often passed on the way to work. "I've also packed a picnic for later and we can even go play on the playground after. How does that sound? You want to learn how to play baseball?"

"Yeah!" Amelia replied enthusiastically, a big smile on her face. "Mommy too?"

"I don't know," Jane said, holding back a smirk. "What do you think Maur? You ready to play some baseball?"

Looking from Jane to Amelia, both of whom seemed to be begging her with their eyes, Maura knew she was fighting a losing battle, sighing as she felt herself giving in. "Well I suppose," she eventually replied, smiling as Amelia squealed in delight. "But there will be absolutely no teasing Jane Rizzoli! I do not play sports!"

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

"Okay you ready Maur? This is the last one," Jane called out later that day, standing a ways away from Maura, holding a baseball in her hand, preparing to pitch to Maura who was standing with her bat at the ready.

"That's what you said last time," Maura called back, trying to remember everything Jane had taught her about hitting, feeling like perhaps it was hopeless.

When they arrived at the park Jane spent nearly two hours throwing around a baseball with Amelia and Maura, teaching both blondes the proper ways to wear their gloves and how to throw the ball. When Amelia and Jane eventually began to get hungry, Maura suggested they break for lunch; all sitting together under a tree to enjoy the picnic that Jane had packed for them. Having enjoyed playing baseball with Jane, Amelia practically begged to play some more after they finished eating; thrilled when Jane taught her how to hit the ball with a bat.

"I promise this time will be the last time," Jane laughed. "I just want you to get a hit. Just remember what I told you."

"You can do it Mommy!" Amelia yelled from where she stood not too far behind Jane, jumping up and down. "Member just keep your eye on the ball!"

"Thanks Sweetheart," Maura called back, attempting a smile despite her frustration. "Can we just get this over with now?" Her attention focused on Jane, who was watching her with an amused expression on her face.

"Alright here we go," Jane nodded, preparing to throw Maura a simple underhand pitch, practically holding her breath as the ball left her hand, watching as it sailed towards Maura; the honey blonde swinging at just the right moment as the bat made contact with the ball, sending it flying over Jane's head. "You did it!" Jane shouted, throwing her arms in the air in celebration.

"Oh my goodness! I did it!" Maura's mouth hung open, obviously just as surprised.

"Yay Mommy!" Amelia squealed in delight, throwing her glove up into the air before running towards her mother, throwing her arms around her waist. "You did it! You did it! Good job Mommy!"

"Thanks baby," Maura laughed, picking Amelia up and spinning her around, rather pleased with her daughter's pride in her hit. "Are you satisfied now?" She asked as Jane joined them, raising her eyebrow. "I hit the ball."

"Yes you did," Jane smirked. "Quite well I might add. Good job. I think we taught her well didn't we Mia?"

"We did!" Amelia nodded enthusiastically, running her fingers through her mother's hair. "You hit it real far Mommy."

"I did pretty well," Maura smiled. "But I think you definitely did better. Now what do you think, you ready to do something else for a while?"

"Can we play on the swings Janie? Please?" Amelia practically begged, using her best puppy-dog pout on Jane, who wouldn't be able to say no if she tried.

"We sure can kiddo," Jane replied, grinning ear to ear. "In fact I'll race you there."

Wiggling out of Maura's arms so she could return to the ground, Amelia immediately took off running in the direction of the swings, Jane following close behind as Maura simply laughed; picking up Amelia's baseball glove before heading after the pair. When she finally reached the swings Amelia was being pushed by Jane; the little blonde laughing happily as she kept calling out for Jane to push her higher and higher.

"This was a good idea," Maura said, standing beside Jane and watching her daughter with a smile on her face. "Amelia's having a great time. It's nice to see her so…." She began, searching for the right word.

"Childlike?" Jane finished for her with a smirk. "It's nice to see her acting like a four-year-old don't you think? Laughing and yelling and just having a good time; this is how it should be. She's so serious all the time, she should just be having fun being a kid."

"I know," Maura agreed, knowing her daughter's seriousness likely stemmed from her own personality and the fact that the pair spent all their time together. "I'm really glad I let you talk me into this. You're right it's definitely good for her, so thank you."

"Anytime," Jane smiled. "I mean I'm having a great time too so I'm serious when I say anytime," she said, her and Maura laughing as she looked around, noticing quite a few kids running around the playground; her eyes eventually falling on a little brunette who looked about Amelia's age.

Grabbing Amelia's swing in order to stop her from swinging, Jane moved around to stand in front of Amelia, the little blonde looking up at her in confusion. "Hey Mia, you see that girl over there?" She asked, gesturing to the little girl with her head; Amelia nodding in reply. "Why don't you go ask her to play?"

"I don't know her," Amelia replied, furrowing her eyebrows.

"I know, but look she's all-alone," Jane said, watching as Amelia watched the little girl with careful consideration. "I bet she'd really like someone to play with. It'll be fun. Me and your Mom will wait right over there," she said, pointing towards a bench not far from the playground. "What do you think?"

Amelia considered this for a few moments longer, biting her lip in thought as Jane and Maura waited her out, both hoping the little girl would say yes, but not wanting to push her too hard.

"Well…okay," Amelia eventually replied, jumping off the swing, heading in the direction of the little girl, before turning back towards her mother and Jane. "You'll be right there?" She asked, pointing towards the bench.

"We'll be right there," Maura nodded, giving her daughter and encouraging smile. "Go ahead," she nodded.

Satisfied, Amelia headed towards the girl, looking rather nervous as she eventually approached, Maura and Jane watching as Amelia said something and the other girl nodded in reply, before both girls ran off towards the jungle gym.

"She did it," Maura practically whispered as she finally released the breath she had been holding in. "Oh my gosh she did it."

"That she did," Jane grinned proudly, putting a hand on Maura back in order to lead her towards the bench so they could sit down. "And look at that they're getting along wonderfully," she gestured towards the pair of little girls who were playing on the slide; the brunette talking animatedly while Amelia grinned happily. "I knew she could do it. You know we should make this a regular thing."

"Well it's going to get cold soon," Maura replied, still watching Amelia. "Winter isn't exactly an ideal time for the park."

"Well then we'll have to do other things," Jane said. "Movies, the gym, the library…whatever," she shrugged, like spending all her free weekends with Maura and Amelia would be the new norm. "If Amelia makes some friends at school then we can bring them along too."

"Oh she looks so happy," Maura gasped, not really seeming to have heard any of what Jane said as she continued to watch Amelia. "Oh thank you Jane," she said, turning towards her friend, her eyes filled with happy tears. "Today has been absolutely perfect. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome Maur," Jane smiled, reaching out and taking Maura's hand, giving it a firm, supportive squeeze. "It was my pleasure."


	4. The Return of an Enemy

**Now I feel like I need to warn you that my updates will not always be this frequent. Right now it seems like I have found my writing inspiration though and so these chapters are coming out really quickly. Don't be surprised if it eventually slows down a bit.**

 **Also I plan to include certain details from the show (though things will be slightly different as I will take out some things). This story is really about focusing on Maura, Jane and Amelia for me, but I will have a bit of cases here and there and what not. I really hope you'll enjoy this chapter. I felt like it was really important to include it!**

 **Thanks so much for everyone that has been reading! You're all amazing! -J**

 **Chapter 4- The Return of an Enemy  
**

Maura didn't understand the significance of the teacup, not at first at least. Examining the body of the man, it wasn't until she heard Jane pause mid-sentence, looking up to find the brunette with a look of shock and fear on her face that the medical examiner realized that something was seriously wrong. Looking from Korsak to Jane and back again, Maura wasn't sure what to do or say; waiting for one of the Detectives to make the first move.

"What do we got?" Frost asked, obliviously walking in on the rather tense moment, returning to the house after empty his stomach contents in the front garden. "Ummmm what's going on?" He asked, noticing the looks on both Jane and Korsak's faces.

"The Surgeon," Jane answered, her voice low, but easily heard in the silent room.

"It's not possible," Korsak immediately argued, shaking his head as he ignored Maura's gasp of understanding.

"Is he out?" Jane asked, knowing she sounded frantic, but suddenly not caring, as she kept her attention focused on Korsak and away from Maura's worried gaze. "Did they let him out Korsak? Did he escape?"

"No they would have informed us there's no way…"

"Well look around Korsak," Jane interrupted, gesturing at their crime scene and their victim. "Wife's missing, husband's throat has been slashed, the teacup and….and stun gun marks," she choked out, trying not to panic. "It's Hoyt's MO. Every detail."

"It's not him Jane," Korsak stated firmly even though he knew there was nothing he could say to truly assure the brunette. "It's just not possible."

"Well then it has to be some kind of copy-cat," Jane said, though she didn't believe that for a second. "Some sort of apprentice or something," she guessed. "He must…he taught someone his ways…he's been in contact with someone on the outside…something…" She continued. "I don't care what you say Korsak this has Hoyt written all over it and I'm not letting this happen again. I want to see him. Frost let's go," she ordered, heading for the front door, Frost following her rather hesitantly.

Frozen in place for a moment, still feeling completely shocked, Maura continued to stare at the place where Jane had stood before her mind finally caught up with her and she headed in the direction Jane left.

"Jane," Maura called, seeing the Detective making her way towards her car. "Jane, wait," she tried again, jogging as fast as she could in her heels to catch up.

"What?" Jane huffed, spinning on her heel to face Maura as Frost simply got in Jane's car, knowing it was best to give the women some privacy. "What is it?" She asked again, doing her best to soften her tone.

"Are you okay?" Maura asked, though she knew it was a stupid question. "I mean well of course you're not okay but…Where are you going?"

"I need to see him," Jane replied, massaging her left palm with her thumb, a nervous habit she had whenever the topic of Hoyt came up. "I have to talk to Hoyt. I need to make sure he's still exactly where he should be."

"Jane, Korsak's right," Maura shook her head, resisting the urge to reach out and take Jane's hands in hers. "Someone would have told you if Hoyt was out. It's late. Maybe you should just head home for the night and wait until…"

"No," Jane quickly interrupted, shaking her head. "I need to do this now. I need to know now."

"Well then maybe you should let someone else…" Maura began, cutting herself off when she saw the look on Jane's face. "I'm worried about you," she then admitted, having never seen Jane like this before; used to the strong, fearless Detective that she worked with every day.

"Hey," Jane reached out, grabbing onto one of Maura's hands and giving it a firm squeeze. "I'm okay," she assured her. "Or I will be. I just…I really need to do this. I need to be the one to do this. I'll…I'll call you later okay? I promise. Give Mia a kiss for me okay?"

"Okay," Maura nodded reluctantly, squeezing Jane's hand one last time and giving her the most reassuring smile she could muster before watching Jane get into her car and drive away. "Be safe Jane Rizzoli," Maura whispered as she continued to watch the back of the car. "Be safe."

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

Jane didn't call Maura after her visit with Hoyt; she didn't get a chance. As soon as she left Hoyt she received a call from Korsak telling her they had found Gail Yaegar, the wife of their victim's, body. Promising she would be there soon, Jane had hung up the phone, calling to Frost to hurry up before rushing out to her car and towards their crime scene; needing to see their newest victim for herself.

As soon as she arrived on the scene and approached Korsak and Maura, Jane could immediately feel Maura's eyes on her; doing her best to ignore this as she bent down in front of Gail Yeager's body, which was naked, covered only by some well-place foliage.

"W-what do we have?" Jane asked, clearing her throat in order to steady her voice.

"It's definitely Gail Yeager," Maura replied, noting the look on Jane's face and understanding that now was not the time to ask about her visit with The Surgeon. "Based on my findings she's been dead about 36 hours, which means she was killed not long after her husband," she explained, pausing as she watched Jane fighting to keep her face impassive, wanting to control her reactions no matter how hard it was. "I'll know more tomorrow when I perform the autopsy."

"I wanna be there," Jane insisted, standing back up to her full height and giving Maura her full attention.

"Of course," Maura nodded, understanding that Jane was about to throw her entire self into the investigation. "I'm going to have them move the body now. There isn't much more we can do tonight anyways," she said glancing at her watch with a sigh, knowing there was very little hope for sleep tonight. "Let me drive you home?"

"I have my car," Jane was quick to reply.

"Frost will take your car," Maura insisted, turning to Frost who nodded his consent, understanding the Doctor's intentions. "And I can pick you up for work in the morning. Now come on."

"Maura…" Jane began to argue, quickly cut off by a stern look from Maura; a look, which the Medical Examiner usually reserved for her daughter when she was being particularly troublesome. "Fine," she huffed, seeing there was no point in arguing as she followed Maura towards her car; dragging her feet as she got into the passenger's seat. "You know you really don't have to do this. I can drive myself home; I'm not going to lose it on my drive or something."

"I know that," Maura replied, turning on the car and starting to drive away from their crime scene, not looking towards the brunette. "I'm not worried you're going to lose it," she eventually added, keeping one eye on the road as she attempted to gauge Jane's reaction. "But I am worried about you. I know you don't like to talk about these things Jane but I am here for you. I'm you're friend," she reminded her. "Please talk to me."

"I don't know what you want me to say," Jane sighed, running her hands through her hair in frustration, hating that she could feel herself losing control of her emotions.

"I just want to know that you're okay," Maura said carefully. "Or that you're going to be at least. I know this can't be easy for you," she continued. "You haven't told me much about The Surgeon…about Hoyt, but I know it couldn't have been easy seeing him."

Shaking her head Jane allowed herself a moment to compose herself, not wanting to speak until she knew she could do so without falling apart. "This just…it feels personal somehow," she finally began, not quite sure how to explain herself. "When Hoyt had me I…I was completely helpless. I mean I was pinned to the ground; he could have done whatever he wanted with me. If Korsak didn't show up when he did Hoyt would have…I…well I definitely wouldn't be here," she continued, clearing her throat. "He's taught someone his ways Maur," she turned to the blonde. "He has an apprentice out there continuing his work and I…I don't know what that means for me."

"No one's going to let anything happen to you Jane," Maura was quick to assure her, glancing from the brunette to the road, trying to keep her mind focused on her driving. "Hoyt can't get to you and his apprentice isn't going to either. We're going to find this guy."

"Even if we do it won't matter," Jane replied sounding frustrated. "This is what he does Maur. He trains people to kill like he does," she sighed. "Even if we find this guy there will be another. There's always another," she said, once again running her thumb over the scar on her palm. "You know he asked to see my hands."

"He's just trying to mess with your head," Maura told her. "He doesn't want you focused. You can't let him get to you."

"Too late," Jane laughed sadly, knowing that Hoyt was in her head whether she liked it or not. "He's in my head; he has been for over a year now and he knows that. He'll use it to."

"Not if we don't let him," Maura replied firmly, pulling up in front of Jane's apartment. "You can beat him Jane. I know you can," she assured her as she put the car in park and turned in her seat to face the brunette. "You're not alone. The team can help you; _I_ can help you. You just have to let us."

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

Accepting help was not one of Jane's strengths, but upon hearing the news that Hoyt had escaped the Detective knew the time had come for her to give in to the requests of her family and friends. A patrol car had been placed outside her apartment, but after resisting attempts from both her Mother and Frankie to stay with her, the brunette realized there was only one place she wanted to be; only one person who could truly make her feel better.

Ignoring the part of her brain that was shouting at her that going to Maura's was a bad idea, Jane got in her car anyways, know that a team of officers would follow her wherever she went. Making it to Maura's in record time, Jane knocked on the door; the honey-blonde answering the door dressed immaculately considering it was rather late.

"Do you always look like you're coming from a photo shoot?" Jane asked, feeling slightly better upon hearing Maura chuckling softly as she stepped aside to let her in. "I shouldn't be here."

"Don't be foolish of course you should," Maura replied, closing the front door and locking it behind her. "You shouldn't be alone. And besides it will make your mother feel better knowing you're here. She's worried sick you know."

"Trust me I know," Jane rolled her eyes, following Maura into the kitchen, feeling her exhaustion finally getting to her. "Where's Mia?"

"She's sleeping," Maura replied. "Do you want something to drink? Or eat? Your Mother made Amelia a casserole."

"I think I'd rather just go to bed," Jane replied tiredly, as Maura nodded in understanding.

"Of course," Maura nodded. "The guest room is all made up," she said, gesturing towards the stairs and leading Jane up to the guest room; the pair quiet so as not to wake Amelia.

Expecting Maura to simply say her goodnights before heading to her own room, Jane was surprised when the Medical Examiner instead followed her into the guest-bedroom, lying down beside her without saying a word.

"Is this your way of telling me you have feelings for me or are we having a sleepover," Jane joked, hearing Maura laughing lightly beside her as she attempted to get comfortable. "I've never been so scared in my whole life," she admitted quietly, as Maura reached out a supportive hand. "I shouldn't have come here. It's not safe. Mia…"

"Mia is fine," Maura assured her. "She's asleep in her bed. There is a patrol car out front. We'll be fine."

"I shouldn't have…I should just go," Jane said, sitting up, only to have Maura hold her back.

"Just wait here for a minute. Please," Maura told her before getting up and leaving the room, returning a few minutes later carrying a sleeping Amelia in her arms. "Here," she said quietly, placing the small blonde in the middle of the bed. "This way you know she's safe; though she might be a little confused when she wakes up. Now will you please stay?"

"O-okay," Jane relented, lying back down next to Amelia as Maura got into bed on the four-year-old's other side. Yawning as she finally felt herself relax, Jane knew she would be asleep soon, satisfied that both Amelia and Maura were safe beside her. "G'night Maura," she said sleepily, hearing Maura hum in reply. "Thank you."

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

The first thing Jane registered when she woke up the next morning was a weight on her arm, followed by the feeling of something else draped over her stomach, effectively holding her down. Feeling her heart begin to beat faster, Jane tried not to panic as she squinted her eyes open, her fear subsiding when she realized the thing holding her down was only Amelia, who was still fast asleep.

Smiling, Jane remembered the night before, noting that Maura was no longer on Amelia's other side as she ran her fingers through the little blonde's hair, causing her to stir; her hazel eyes opening and searching with a confused look on her face.

"Janie?" Amelia mumbled sleepily. "Where am I?"

"Just the guest room sweetie," Jane replied, rubbing Amelia' back in comfort, seeing that she was still a little confused.

"How come you're here?" Amelia asked, clutching Jane's shirt in her hand, still looking like she was half asleep.

"I came over last night," Jane told her, not really sure how to explain why she was there to a four-year-old. "I needed a friend so I came to see your Mommy. I was feeling a little…down so she decided to bring you in here to sleep."

Accepting this answer, Amelia simply nodded before snuggling closer to Jane, making the brunette smile as she hugged her tighter. "Where is Mommy?" Amelia eventually asked.

"She must be downstairs," Jane replied, still rubbing her hand up and down Amelia's back as she strained her ears, hearing noises coming from what she guessed was the kitchen. "She must have been up early."

"She always is," Amelia nodded seriously, as Jane smiled a smile that didn't quite meet her eyes; Amelia looking up at her with wide, concerned eyes. "Janie are you sad?" She asked, surprising the detective.

"W-what do you…I'm not sad," Jane stuttered. "Why do you ask that honey?"

"You look sad," Amelia replied, reaching up and touching Jane's cheek. "Your smile is different and your eyes are sad," she said like it was the most logical explanation in the world.

Not quite knowing what to say, Jane ran her hand over Amelia's head, truly amazed by just how astute the younger Isles really was. "I guess I've had a hard week," She eventually offered as explanation, hoping Amelia would accept it.

"Is that why you came to see Mommy?" Amelia asked innocently. "She makes me feel better when I'm sad."

"She's pretty great like that huh?" Jane smiled as Amelia nodded happily.

"Mommy's the bestest. She knows how to make everything feel better," the little blonde told her, neither her nor Jane noticing the sound of footsteps approaching the room.

"I do huh?" Maura said, having heard her daughter's statement as she entered the room, a smile on her face, already dressed and ready to face the day.

"Mommy!" Amelia greeted happily, though she remained snuggled into Jane's side. "Mommy Janie's sad."

"Oh she is, is she?" Maura raised an eyebrow, taking a seat on the edge of the bed next to her daughter.

"We gotta make her feel better," Amelia said, looking rather concerned.

"Well how do you suggest we do that?" Maura asked, her eyes focused on Jane whose brown eyes met hers, a small smile on her face.

"You know what I think you've both already helped," Jane told them, hugging Amelia closer and winking at Maura over the young girl's head. "I actually feel better already."

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

When it was finally over Jane wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry. Her apartment has been trashed and Hoyt, who managed to get a hold of her in all the chaos of the break-in, once again fooled her. When she had come-to, to find that she was once again at Hoyt's mercy, it took all her self-control not to panic; coming up with a plan when Hoyt and his apprentice had left her alone. Though she was visibly shaken when help finally came, Jane was able to take some solace in the fact that she had given Hoyt a scar of his own, having shot a hole through his hand; a fact, which she knew, everyone knew she had done on purpose.

As soon as Maura had heard that Hoyt had gotten a hold of Jane she felt completely panicked. Not knowing what to do or how to help, the Medical Examiner resorted to attaching herself to Frost's hip; refusing to be left behind in the search for Jane, needing to know that her friend was okay.

"You'll stay with me tonight," Maura insisted when Jane had finally been checked over by a paramedic, refusing to go to the hospital. "Your apartment is in complete disrepair; I will help you clean it up tomorrow, but for tonight you'll stay with me," she said, leaving no room for argument as she lead Jane towards Frost's car.

Nodding, Jane allowed Maura's to usher her to the car and into the backseat, remaining silent as both Maura and Frost got into the front of the car and drove them towards the Isles home. Jane didn't say a word the entire way, and Maura began to worry, when the Detective had simply allowed her to lead her towards the house when they had finally arrived.

"Your Mother is in there you know," Maura warned Jane before they entered her house, standing at the front door. "She's in there with Amelia and she's worried sick and I know the last thing you probably want right now is to feel smothered but there's really no avoiding it. Are you okay?" She asked with a sigh, worried by the brunette's silence.

"It's over," Jane finally mumbled, leaning against the doorframe.

"It's over," Maura nodded, crossing her arms over her chest in order to prevent herself from reaching out for Jane. "Hoyt will be locked up again. It's over. You're safe."

"I shot him in the hand," Jane said, meeting hazel eyes as Maura nodded in understanding. "I should have killed him….I should have ended it."

"You wouldn't have been able to live with yourself if you did," Maura shook her head. "You did the right thing. It's over now."

"It's not though," Jane sighed, running her hand through her hair in frustration, needing Maura to understand. "It's not over. It won't be over until he's dead," she continued, not missing the worry that flashed across Maura's face; a look, which was gone as fast as it was there. "As long as Hoyt's alive he's going to find a way back into my life. He'll train another apprentice, they'll kill another couple and somehow I will get wrapped up in it all."

"And if all that happens you will do what you do and stop him again," Maura replied confidently. "Hoyt isn't going to beat you. You won't let him…I know you won't," she continued. "You can't let him get into your head Jane. You're stronger than he is. You're going to be okay; I know it."

"Oh yeah?" Jane raised her eyebrow. "And how do you know that Dr. Isles?"

"Because I'm going to make sure of it," Maura replied with a small smile, feeling her cheeks reddening. "I mean well…I'm here for you. You've got me. For what it's worth."

"Thanks Maur," Jane smiled, reaching out and squeezing Maura's hand in hers. "That's actually worth more than you know."


	5. Thankful

**Time for a little Rizzoli and Isles Thanksgiving! Just really wanted our girls to spend some holiday time together. I've got some big plans for the next chapter, but it might take me a few days to get it done!**

 **Thanks so much to everyone who's reading! -J**

 **Chapter 5- Thankful**

"You must be nuts," Jane announced one Monday afternoon as she let herself into Maura's office, where the Medical Examiner was completing paperwork. "You must have completely lost your mind," she huffed, plopping down on the couch in the way that she knew drove Maura crazy.

"I have not," Maura replied, sounding scandalized. "I will have you know that all of my faculties are functioning perfectly, thank you very much."

In the weeks that had passed since the incident with Hoyt Jane and Maura had become even closer then they already were as they spent nearly all of their free time together and often found reasons to visit each other at work. Maura had never really known true friendship before, but the more time she spent with Jane, the more she realized that the brunette had easily become her closest friend.

"Well I don't believe that for a second," Jane scoffed. "Because you would have to be nuts to allow my mother to host Thanksgiving dinner at your house."

Giving Jane a stern look, Maura resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the Detective's dramatics. "Jane your mother lives in my guest house," she pointed out. "It's hardly big enough to host a proper dinner. She told me she plans on having you and Frankie as well as Korsak and Frost over, so of course I offered her the house," she shrugged. "It's called being considerate."

"Or crazy," Jane rolled her eyes, moving so she could lie down on the couch, missing the glare being directed her way. "I mean you and Amelia shouldn't be obligated to spend your holiday with my family. You've met my mother Maur, she's loud and invasive and my brother's no better," she continued. "Plus you know Korsak and Frost, the place is going to be an absolute zoo."

"Well that sounds fine to me," Maura shrugged, as Jane turned her head to face her. "It sure sounds better than the day I had planned. I think Amelia and I have spent enough Thanksgivings on our own," she said, her eyes falling to her desk, no longer able to meet Jane's gaze.

"You mean your parents never come for Thanksgiving?" Jane asked, moving to sit up, suddenly wishing she hadn't brought up the subject in the first place upon seeing the sadness on the honey-blonde's face. "You and Amelia really have to spend the holiday alone?"

"I told you my parents are out of the country," Maura shook her head. "They almost always are, especially during the holidays," she shrugged. "Amelia and I have always gotten along fine without them and we usually do quite well on our own but I just thought I would offer the house to your Mother since it seems like such an important day for her. Plus she was kind enough to include Amelia and I."

"I'm sorry Maur," Jane sighed, feeling like a jerk. "I didn't think. I'm sorry," she repeated. "No one should have to spend the holidays alone and it was really nice of you to offer Ma the house," she said, doing her best to make up for making Maura feel lousy. "And you know what, I think this will be my best Thanksgiving yet."

"Oh yeah?" Maura raised her eyebrow. "And why is that?"

"Because you and Mia will be there obviously," Jane replied with a grin, succeeding in making Maura smile. "I mean it will be nice to have an ally against all those boys and my Ma; they tend to gang up on me. And Mia being there will be an added bonus. It's impossible not to have fun with that kid around."

"Well Amelia will be thrilled to be spending the day with you," Maura smiled, knowing how much her daughter and Jane adored each other. "You are her best friend after all."

"I thought she made some new friends at school," Jane replied, slightly confused.

"Oh she has," Maura nodded happily, rather impressed by how far along her daughter had come at school with her peers. "She has made quite a few friends actually, but she insists that _you_ are her very best friend," she said, unable to hold back her laughter at the look of pure delight on Jane's face. "She talks about you all the time."

"That's so sweet," Jane replied rather giddily, not caring that she was getting excited over the fact that a four-year-old considered her, her best friend. "I mean well you know how much I like Mia," she said, seeing Maura smile. "I'm really glad I get to spend Thanksgiving with my best friend," she then added, grinning at Maura. "Both of them."

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

Thursday morning Amelia woke early, sitting up in her bed and listening for the sound of her mother throughout the house. Hearing nothing, the young blonde realized her mother must still be in bed; unsure of how early it really was, but unable to get back to sleep as she was simply too excited.

Maura had told her daughter about their Thanksgiving plans on the weekend, and every morning since then Amelia asked if it was Thanksgiving yet; excited about spending the day with Jane, her family as well as the Detectives that her Mother worked with. Maura had assured Amelia the night before that Thanksgiving would be the next day and the four-year-old was absolutely elated, barely able to sleep.

Knowing she wouldn't be going back to sleep, Amelia crawled out of bed, quietly making her way into the hallway and in the direction of her Mother's bedroom. Poking her head in the room the little blonde found her Mother still fast asleep, as she tip-toed closer to the bed.

"Mommy," Amelia whispered when she was standing next to the older blonde, her voice too quiet to rouse the sleeping Doctor. "Mommy," she repeated, stroking her mother's cheek with her little hand, Maura's eyes slowly opening, looking rather disoriented.

"Baby what are you doing up?" Maura asked groggily, turning to look at the clock on her bedside table. "It's early."

"But it's Thanksgiving Mommy," Amelia replied innocently, giving her mother her best smile. "Everybody's comin' over today!"

"Yes but not for quite a few hours," Maura laughed, reaching out and grabbing her daughter in order to lift her up onto the bed. "Everybody is probably still sleeping and you should be too," she said, pulling the little blonde close while running her fingers through her hair.

"I'm too excited to sleep Mommy," Amelia replied with a pout. "Janie's coming over and her brother! I never met her brother," she continued on excitedly. "Angela said she's gonna make lots of yummy food! It's gonna be so much fun Mommy!"

"I know it is," Maura chuckled; feeling rather excited herself since it had been many years since she had a Thanksgiving that involved other people. "I'm looking forward to today as well, but unfortunately we have to be patient because Jane and her family aren't going to be here for a while. So how about we try and get a bit more sleep," she suggested, knowing the four-year-old would crash hard in the afternoon if she didn't get a couple more hours of sleep.

"But I'm not tired anymore," Amelia said, playing with the buttons on her Mother's pajama top.

"Okay well if you can't sleep how about we just lay and snuggle for a while," Maura tried instead. "How does that sound?"

"I guess that's okay," Amelia replied, tucking her head under Maura's chin, the older Isles smiling as she rubbed her little girl's back. "What are you most excited about today Mommy?"

"Well," Maura took a moment to think about her answer, trying not to laugh at the question. "I'm excited to spend the day with everyone," she finally replied. "Thanksgiving is about being with family and friends so I'm very happy that we get to spend the holiday with our new friends. And I'm very excited to eat some of Angela's delicious cooking," she added, making Amelia giggle. "What about you? What are you most excited for?"

"To play with Janie," Amelia answered, not even having to think about it.

Laughing Maura ran her hand over Amelia's head. "You really like Jane huh?" She said, knowing the answer, but hoping that talking would make the little blonde tired.

"Janie is a lot of fun," Amelia nodded, wrapping her arm around Maura's middle. "She knows lots of games and she reads stories with funny voices and she likes to have dance parties," she listed all the things Jane had done with her since she had become a frequent visitor of the Isles household. "I like it when she comes over. Don't you Mommy? You're always happy when she's here."

"Yes I am," Maura agreed with a smile, continuing to rub Amelia's back as she could detect the sleepiness in her daughter's voice. "Jane has been very nice and we've become really good friends. I enjoy when she's over just as much as you do."

"Is Janie your best….friend…too?" Amelia asked between yawns, her eyes drifting shut.

"You know what honey I think she is," Maura replied, feeling Amelia's head falling against her arm. "Amelia?" She called softly, receiving no reply, Amelia now breathing deeply. "Sleep tight sweet girl," she kissed Amelia's head, hugging her daughter tight before closing her eyes and drifting off.

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

Needing to start cooking, Angela had let herself into the main house rather early, doing her best to keep quiet since she had yet to see Maura or Amelia. It was about an hour later when the Mother-Daughter duo finally made their way downstairs, both dressed and ready for the day, Maura in a red dress with a black blazer and Amelia wearing a navy blue dress with white tights.

"Well don't you two look nice," Angela smiled as Amelia ran towards the kitchen, quickly climbing up on one of the stools, while Maura went to make herself a cup of coffee.

"Mommy said I should wear a dress," Amelia said, rolling her eyes towards the ceiling, Angela snorting out a laugh as Maura turned towards her daughter in shock.

"You love dresses!" Maura said, her hand on her hip.

"But you can't play in a dress Mom," Amelia replied, sounding like a teenager rather than her four-year-old self. "And Janie is gonna be here to play! I can't play in this!"

"Wow I think she's spending too much time with Jane," Angela mumbled to Maura. "She sounded just like her," she laughed before turning her attention back to Amelia. "Well I think you look very pretty Amelia. I'm sure Janie will think so too. And you'll be able to play. Don't worry."

Sighing Amelia rested her chin on her hand as Maura simply rolled her eyes before returning her attention to her coffee. "It smells great in here by the way Angela. Can I help you with anything?"

"Well you can peel some carrots if you like," Angela replied, knowing Maura was likely to keep offering to help until she allowed her to. "And what about you Amelia? I thought you were gonna help me today."

"Well what do I do?" Amelia asked, raising her head in interest.

"Bring your stool over here and come help me with the stuffing," Angela told her, Amelia immediately following her instructions. "And later I'm gonna teach you how to make my Grandma's gravy. It's a family secret so you're going to have to keep it to yourself okay?"

"Okay," Amelia nodded, her expression serious, as she allowed Angela to show her what to do.

Watching Angela and Amelia while peeling the carrots, Maura was overcome with happiness, loving how caring Angela was with her daughter; feeling like Amelia finally had a grandmother figure in her life. Eventually finishing with the carrots, Maura took to watching Angela and Amelia work, loving the interaction between the two.

It wasn't until the door opened over an hour later that Maura was broken out of the trance she had fallen into, Amelia gasping in excitement when Jane's voice called out from the foyer.

"Janie!" Amelia exclaimed before jumping off her stool and taking off towards the door, where Jane was knelt down waiting for Amelia with her arms wide open; the little blonde immediately running into them and being lifted up.

"Hey kiddo," Jane kissed the side of Amelia's head while Amelia wrapped her arms around Jane's neck and her legs around her middle. "Look at you looking all pretty in your dress. You helping my Ma?"

"We made stuffin," Amelia nodded before noticing the man standing behind Jane. "Who's that?" She asked quietly, ducking her head behind Jane's.

"That's my brother Frankie," Jane replied, tickling Amelia's side in an attempt to get her to look up. "Remember I told you he was coming. Frankie this is Mia."

"Hey there Mia," Frankie greeted with a grin, as Amelia played with Jane's necklace. "It's very nice to meet you. Janie here has told me lots about you. She said you're pretty great," he said, making the little girl smile. "She's pretty fond of you and your Ma."

"Where is your Ma anyways?" Jane asked, just as Maura came around the corner with a smile on her face. "Ah there she is. Frankie this is Maura, Maura this is my brother Frankie."

"It's nice to finally meet you Frankie," Maura said, reaching out to shake Frankie's hand. "Jane has told me so much about you."

"All good things I hope," Frankie joked. "And it's good to finally meet you too Maura. I mean it's about time considering we work in the same building."

"Yes well Jane said you're out on the street quite a bit," Maura replied. "But I'm glad we were all able to get together today. Please come on in and make yourself at home. I'm sure Frost and Korsak will be joining us soon."

"Janie will you play with me?" Amelia asked quietly, still acting shy, as she remained secured in Jane's arms.

"You bet I will," Jane was quick to reply. "Let me just say hi to my Ma first okay? You wanna meet me in the family room or are you coming with me?"

Tightening her hold around Jane's neck, Amelia smiled before replying, "I'm staying with you."

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

It wasn't long before Korsak and Frost showed up, Korsak carrying a pie while Frost brought bouquets of flowers for both Angela and Maura (Jane wondering where her flowers were). Amelia had been shy at first, remaining attached to Jane's side until Jane started up a game of hide and go seek with Frost and Frankie, which ultimately got the four-year-old out of her shell as she ran around the house giggling, much to her mother's delight.

For her part Maura had helped Angela in the kitchen for a good portion of the afternoon before eventually joining Korsak in the family room, enjoying her time talking with the older man. When dinner was finally ready everyone sat down together, all praising Angela on the feast she created while immediately digging in.

"So Janie what are you thankful for this year?" Frankie asked as everyone was enjoying dessert, which consisted of both apple and pumpkin pie.

"Well I'm thankful for Ma's cooking," Jane replied with a grin, leaning back in her chair.

"Janie," her Mother gave her a warning look, Jane huffing, knowing there was no way she was getting out of her mother's favourite Thanksgiving tradition.

"Okay, okay," Jane relented. "I'm thankful to be here today with all of you," she said. "And I'm especially thankful that Maura and Mia were able to join us this year. You two have made a great addition to our little family here," she finished with a blush, not usually one to get sentimental. "What about you Korsak? What are you thankful for?"

"I'm thankful for good friends," Korsak replied, raising his glass. "And that I still get to do a job I love, with a team I can always rely on," he nodded towards Frost and Jane, both smiling in reply. "Angela?"

"I'm thankful for all of you," Angela said, smiling lovingly at the group. "Especially my kids, who have been incredibly good to me this last year. I'm also very grateful for Maura and Amelia for taking me in. We're happy to have you in the family," she said turning to the two blondes. "What about you Maura? What are you thankful for?"

"Oh. Well," Maura stumbled, feeling her cheeks beginning to redden, not having prepared for this little sharing period, looking to Jane who gave her an encouraging smile. "Well I'm thankful to all of you for including Amelia and I in your Thanksgiving. It's…you can't possibly understand just how much it means," she added, doing her best not to get emotional as she avoided Jane's gaze. "I don't think I've…we've ever had a family like this," she smiled, planning on asking Frost what he was thankful for before Amelia surprised her, jumping up and down in her seat beside her.

"Mommy I wanna go! Pick me Mommy," the little blonde exclaimed, making everyone at the table laugh.

"Okay Amelia, what are you thankful for honey?" Maura asked with a laugh.

"I'm thankful for you Mommy," Amelia replied, smiling her biggest smile as Maura ran a hand over her head. "And I'm thankful for all my new friends and my very best friend Janie," she said, turning towards the brunette who grinned happily. "This is the best Thanksgiving ever!"

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

Though she felt utterly exhausted, Maura was grateful when dinner and cleanup was finished and everyone moved into the family room, all settling in to play cards, not quite ready to call it a night. Though she normally felt awkward in social gatherings like this, Maura was surprised by how comfortable she felt around Jane and her family, relaxing as she talked and laughed with everyone.

Amelia was loving having everyone around and had opened up quite a bit as she sat on Jane's lap, helping her play; answering questions thrown her way by Frost and Frankie who were enjoying joking around with the little girl.

"Looks like we're boring someone here," Frost pointed out a couple hours later, nodding towards Amelia who was leaning back against Jane's chest, her eyes beginning to fall shut.

"Oh my I didn't even notice the time," Maura said, looking at her watch. "It is way past bedtime," she said, placing her cards on the table before standing up. "Come on Amelia time for bed sweetie."

"I don't wanna," Amelia pouted, pushing back against Jane. "I wanna stay here."

"You know what kiddo we're all gonna go because it's our bedtime too, especially Korsak's," Jane told her, wanting to help Maura out. "So you should listen to your Ma okay. You'll see us another day."

"Can Janie tuck me in?" Amelia asked her mother, looking up with pleading eyes.

"Okay," Maura agreed with a laugh. "Why don't you say goodnight to everyone and then go get your pajamas on and then maybe Jane will come up and tuck you in if you ask really nicely."

Turning around on Jane's lap to face her, Amelia looked up at Jane with big hazel eyes that the Detective had no idea how to resist. "Janie will you tuck me in for bed?"

"I sure will," Jane smiled, tucking Amelia's hair behind her ear for her. "Say goodnight to everyone okay."

Nodding Amelia jumped off Jane's lap before making her way around the room, giving everyone a hug and saying goodnight. "Night Mommy." She said, when she made it to her mother.

"Goodnight sweet girl," Maura replied, bending down to kiss the little blonde and giving her a hug. "Sweet dreams."

"I'll be right up kiddo," Jane called as Amelia headed for the stairs. "You sure it's okay if I tuck her in Maur?" She turned towards the older Isles once Amelia was out of earshot. "You don't mind?"

"Not at all," Maura shook her head with a smile. "You go ahead, I'll be fine down here. I assume you're all going to stay?"

"I'm not leaving until we find a card game we can beat you at Maura," Frankie replied as the rest nodded their agreement.

"Alright, but don't start without me, I'll be right back" Jane said taking the stairs two at a time, heading for Amelia's room where she knocked on the door before poking her head inside, finding Amelia laying in bed looking ready to pass out. "Look at you, you look snug as a bug," Jane smiled as she made her way over to sit on the edge of the bed. "Did you have fun today sweetheart?"

"I had the most fun," Amelia nodded happily. "I love Thanksgiving!"

"Me too," Jane agreed, stroking her hand over Amelia's hair as the little blonde allowed her eyes to drift shut. "I'm glad I got to spend to it with you."

"Me too," Amelia smiled sleepily, her eyes still closed. "Can you come over tomorrow too?"

"I've gotta work tomorrow, but I will try to come over after," Jane replied, leaning over and playing a kiss on top of the four-year-old's head. "Sleep now kiddo."

"O…kay," Amelia nodded, her head falling back against her pillow. "Night Janie. Love you."

Feeling like her heart might burst out of her chest, Jane once again leant over the little blonde in order to kiss her head. "Love you too Mia. Sleep tight."


	6. Blind Date

**Well I knew it would take me a bit longer to get this chapter up but I hope that I didn't keep you guys waiting too long! I really hope you'll enjoy this chapter and I hope it will get you excited about the things to come!**

 **As always thank you for reading! -J**

 **Chapter 6- Blind Date**

"No, no way Frankie. It's not happening," Jane told her brother one Wednesday afternoon, shaking her head as she brother pulled up a chair next to her desk.

"Aww come on Janie," Frankie begged. "When's the last time you went on a date? You need to get out more, you work all the time. Don't you think it would be nice to have a social life for a change?"

"I have a social life," Jane argued glaring at her brother.

"I'm not sure hanging out Mia counts Jane," Frankie pointed out. "She's four. You need to hang out with some people your own age."

"I hang out with Maura."

"Maura doesn't count either. She's your friend," Frankie replied. "Unless there's something you're not telling me?"

"What? No!" Jane was quick to reply, feeling her cheeks flaring despite her best efforts to control her reaction, praying her brother didn't notice, not really wanting to hear his teasing.

"Exactly! That's why you need to let me set you up," Frankie said, not paying enough attention to catch his sister's reaction, simply continuing with his begging. "Come on, I'm telling you, you'll like this one."

"That's what you said last time," Jane rolled her eyes. "What makes you think I'm going to trust you after that?"

"Okay so maybe the last one was a poor choice," Frankie admitted with a shrug. "But I swear this one's different. I really think you'll like her."

"Who will you like?" Maura, who walked up behind the pair, overhearing the end of their conversation, said making Jane practically jump out of her chair, not hearing the doctor approach.

"Oh…uh…it's…" Jane stuttered uncomfortably.

"The woman I'm trying to set Janie up with," Frankie interrupted oblivious to his sister's awkwardness. "You see I met this girl who I think would be perfect for Jane so I want to set them up on a blind date but Janie here refuses to go," he explained. "Which I think is pretty ridiculous considering she never dates."

"Oh," Maura replied doing her best to hide the surprise on her face as she quickly attempted to recover. "Well why don't you want to go Jane?" She asked, turning to the Detective who was watching her carefully.

"I don't like blind dates," Jane shrugged, her eyes falling to the desk in front of her when Maura attempted to meet her gaze. "Plus Frankie has the worst taste."

"That is not true," Frankie argued. "Come on Janie just give it a chance."

Sighing, Jane pinched the bridge of her nose, frustrated by the conversation and hating that Maura was now involved as the honey-blonde waited for her response, watching her with curious eyes.

"I…well…" Jane bit her lip, not knowing what to say.

"I think you should do it," Maura interjected, Jane's head turning her way in surprise. "I mean you might like this woman," she continued. "I can't see what harm one date could do."

"Thank you Maura!" Frankie practically shouted, throwing his arms in the air in celebration.

"Oh all right," Jane groaned, not really seeing a point in arguing anymore. "I'll go alright. Now get out of here," she said to Frankie who was grinning from ear to ear, satisfied that he finally won.

"I'll text ya the details later," Frankie called as he headed for the elevators; Jane shaking her head as she leaned back in her seat, turning her attention to Maura.

"Thanks for the help there Maur," she said as Maura took a seat in the chair Frankie left behind.

"Well I'm sorry but I just thought that Frankie had a point," Maura shrugged, unable to recall Jane going on a date of any sort in the time that she had known her. "Who knows maybe you'll have a good time."

"Doubtful," Jane huffed, watching as Maura busied herself smoothing out non-existent wrinkles in her dress, something she tended to do when she was uncomfortable. "You okay there?"

"Hm?" Maura hummed, looking up to find Jane raising her eyebrow questioningly. "Oh well…it's just…" she stuttered, sighing before finally deciding she might as well be honest. "I just didn't realize that you dated women," she said, feeling her cheeks flaring. "I mean you never told me."

"You never asked," Jane shrugged, trying to remain nonchalant "Does that bother you?"

"Well obviously not," Maura rolled her eyes in Jane-like fashion. "You know I was engaged to a woman Jane," she said. "I just thought that was something you would have told me. I mean we are friends."

"Yes we are," Jane nodded, not missing the hurt look on Maura's face, immediately feeling guilty. "I'm sorry Maur," she sighed. "Of course we're friends. I don't even know why I didn't tell you. It just never came up," she continued. "Forgive me?" She said, giving the blonde her best puppy-dog eyes.

Shaking her head, Maura was unable to hold back her smile. "I guess I can do that," she laughed, making Jane smile.

"Oh thank goodness," Jane replied, wiping her brow as she pretended to be relieved, loving the chuckle it elicited from the blonde beside her. "So did you come up here for a particular reason or did you just miss me?"

"Oh of course," Maura said, suddenly remembering the file in her hands. "I have the results you were waiting on."

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

Maura didn't know why it was bothering her so much. She wasn't sure why she couldn't get it off her mind; or at least she refused to admit it. Jane dated women. Jane dated women and she didn't share this detail with Maura. Normally this fact wouldn't even phase the doctor; she hardly ever shared her sexual orientation with anyone simply because she didn't really think it was important. Jane not telling her though was different, partially because Maura had shared her story about her ex-fiancé after only knowing the Detective for a few days, and yet Jane hadn't said a word after months of friendship. It stung, and after Maura had learned about Jane's blind date, the honey-blonde could think of nothing else; spending the next two days wondering what this woman would be like and whether or not Jane would really like her.

When Friday came Maura resisted the urge to visit Jane, wanting to ask questions but knowing it would only be intrusive and likely annoy Jane who didn't seem the least bit excited about her date. So in an attempt to distract herself the Medical Examiner buried herself in paperwork, breaking only for a quick lunch; only noting the time when she was interrupted several hours later.

"Well are you going to wish me luck or what?" Jane called as she barged into Maura's office, not bothering with knocking.

"Luck?" Maura quirked her eyebrow in confusion, her mind still focused on the documents laid out in front of her.

"You know…the date," Jane said slowly, waiting for the blonde to remember. "You know I'm a little offended you forgot," she scoffed. "I half expected you to park yourself at my desk all day giving me advice and asking me what I had planned and yet nothing! You didn't even visit."

"Oh…I'm sorry Jane," Maura replied, dropping her pen and focusing her attention on the brunette. "I guess I got a bit caught up in my work," she explained. "I didn't even notice the time. Are you heading out soon?"

"Yeah I'm supposed to pick Erika up in like 20 minutes," Jane shrugged looking at her watch. "I'm just gonna take her for dinner and drinks. Figured it was simple enough."

"That is the typical first date activity," Maura nodded, smoothing out the papers in front of her. "Did you bring a change of clothes with you?" She then asked looking over Jane's normal work attire of dress slacks, v-neck t-shirt and blazer.

"What? What do you mean?" Jane asked, looking down at her outfit in confusion. "Why do I need a change of clothes?"

"Well for your date of course," Maura replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I mean you can't possibly be planning on wearing that!"

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Jane raised her eyebrow. "I think I look good."

"You look like a Detective," Maura pointed out. "Those are your work clothes Jane. You can't wear them on a date," she said standing from her seat and moving to stand in front of her desk, turning her back towards Jane. "Here. Unzip me."

"Wait? What?" Jane exclaimed. "No! Maur! What…what are you doing?"

"Helping you," Maura replied simply. "Now unzip me. You can wear this tonight," she said gesturing to the red dress that she was currently wearing.

"What? Are you…you're actually serious," Jane stuttered, as Maura gave her a pointed look, waiting for her to undo the zipper on the back of her dress. "Maura I cannot wear that!"

"Of course you can," Maura shrugged. "What you can't wear is that outfit. This is a very nice dress. I'm sure your date will appreciate it."

"Maura there's no way I can wear that," Jane continued to argue, her voice beginning to whine. "It probably costs more than I make in a month and it's…I…you're not going to give this up are you?" She eventually sighed.

"Not a chance," Maura shook her head with a smile. "Now unzip me."

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

"Mommy how come Janie couldn't come to movie night?" Amelia asked Maura later that night halfway through Aladdin, another one of Jane's movie recommendations. "I thought she loved movie night."

"Aw she does sweetheart," Maura replied, running a hand over the little blonde's head. "Jane just had plans tonight, but she was really sad she had to miss out on coming here. She'll come see you soon."

Sighing Amelia seemed to accept this, resting her head against her mother's arm. "Where did Janie have to go?" She eventually asked, obviously not ready to drop the topic.

"Well Jane had a date tonight honey," Maura explained, wrapping her arm over Amelia's shoulders.

"A date?" Amelia looked up with wide, innocent eyes.

"Yes," Maura nodded, realizing her daughter was waiting for an explanation. "You see sometimes two people will go out together sometimes to dinner or maybe a movie, just the two of them because they want to get to know each other better," she explained, hoping the four-year-old would accept her answer.

Nodding, Amelia seemed to contemplate this for a moment before looking back up at her mother. "Do you go on dates?"

"Oh…" Maura hesitated not expecting the question. "Well yes sometimes," she nodded. "I date occasionally but…well I haven't been on one in a while I guess," she continued, realizing she couldn't even remember her last date.

"You should go on one soon then," Amelia suggested happily. "Maybe Jane will go on a date with you!"

Surprised and slightly flustered Maura didn't know quite what to say, saved from having to come up with anything by the ringing of her cell phone; checking the caller I.D. and seeing Jane's name lighting up the screen.

"I'll be right back sweetie," Maura said, grabbing her phone and heading towards the kitchen were she could still keep an eye on the younger blonde. "Jane?"

"You have to get me out of here," Jane skipped the greetings, sounding frantic. "I don't know what the hell Frankie was thinking but he's a complete idiot! I have to get out of here Maur."

"Get you out of there?" Maura repeated sounding confused. "Jane you're on a date. I think that's rather rude. You shouldn't even be on the phone. Where are you?"

"Hiding in the bathroom," Jane replied, explaining why she was speaking so softly. "And I need you to forget your proper etiquette right now and help me get out of here because trust me when I say this is the worst date in the history of dates and I cannot possibly spend another minute with this woman. Please Maur. You gotta get me out of here."

"Well what am I supposed to do?" Maura asked, completely flummoxed.

"Call me with an emergency, say we got a body, anything," Jane told her. "I don't care what you say just make up something!"

"I can't do that Jane."

"What do you mean you can't do it?" Jane repeated in disbelief, her voice pleading desperately. "Maur please. I don't care what you say I just need your help."

"No Jane I don't think you understand," Maura replied. "I can't lie."

"What do you mean you can't lie? Of course you can," Jane said. "Everyone can lie. Come on Maura please don't make me stay here."

"No Jane really I can't lie," Maura tried again, her voice serious. "I break out into hives and I've been known to go completely vasovagal."

"Vaso…what? What are you talking about?"

"Fainting Jane," Maura explained with a sigh. "I've been known to faint when I lie and given that I'm home alone with my four-year-old daughter I don't think it would be wise to do something that may cause me to pass out."

"What…are you…you're serious?" Jane exclaimed, not quite believing what she was hearing. "Well what am I supposed to…but….okay I have a plan!" She continued excitedly. "Alright call me back in five minutes and just follow my lead."

"Jane I don't think…." Maura attempted to argue before realizing that the Detective had already hung up the phone. Knowing she couldn't simply leave her friend waiting for her call, Maura sighed, checking to make sure that Amelia was still occupied with her movie as she waited for 5 minutes to pass. "Jane Rizzoli," she whispered to herself as she began dialing Jane's number into her phone. "What am I going to do with you?"

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

It was a half an hour later when Jane let herself into Maura's house, finding the two Isles cuddled up on the couch, Aladdin still playing on the screen. "Well I'm glad to see you've taken my movie advice," she called as she made her way around the couch, Amelia's head popping up in surprise.

"Janie! You're here," the little blonde exclaimed, jumping up and into the Detective's arms.

"I sure am," Jane smiled, carrying Amelia back over to the couch where she plopped down beside Maura, keeping the child in her lap. "I couldn't miss all of movie night. You know it's my favourite night of the week."

"Mommy said you had a date," Amelia said, leaning back to rest against the brunette's chest, her attention focused back on the movie.

"Yes well I'd much rather be here," Jane replied glancing at Maura.

"And are you planning on telling me why I had to call you and allow you to lie to your date about me needing you here?" Maura asked with a raised eyebrow, knowing her daughter was too focused on the television to really pay attention to their conversation.

"Let's just say my brother has no understanding of my taste in women," Jane rolled her eyes. "I'm pretty sure he saw blonde with boobs and nothing else. It was like talking to a wall," she huffed. "I could have a more intelligent conversation with Mia. I'm never letting my brother set me up again."

"Well it was nice of him to try," Maura shrugged, leaning back into the couch and getting comfortable as Jane did the same, keeping her arms looped around Amelia's middle. "He probably thought he was being helpful."

"Yeah well…" Jane shook her head, not quite knowing that to say. "I appreciate his effort but I think I'm good being single right now," she shrugged. "I mean I'd much rather spend my free time doing this," she said, nodding towards the movie, making Maura smile. "This is all I need right now."


	7. Surviving the Holidays

**Now originally I had no intention of writing a Christmas Chapter, but after Thanksgiving quite a few of you mentioned Christmas so I decided to go for it! I then got an idea and I sort of went for it, and apparently it turned out a lot longer than I expected. I really hope you'll enjoy it! Next two chapters are all planned out in my head and I really can't wait to write them!**

 **Thanks so much for reading! -J**

 **Chapter 7- Surviving the Holidays**

Having learned her lesson from Thanksgiving, Jane knew not to assume that Maura had big plans when Christmas came along. Understanding that Maura's parents were not the type of parents to drop what they were doing in order to spend the holidays with their daughter and granddaughter, the Detective decided to include the blonde duo in her own plans; excited by the prospect of creating a truly magical Christmas for Amelia. With thoughts of Santa Claus, tree decorating and presents in her head Jane prepared herself for the best Christmas she has since she was a kid herself; grateful for the fact that Cavanaugh had given the team the day off granted no emergency came up.

"All right what's the deal? Does Mia believe in Santa Claus or what?" Jane asked one night after work, driving Maura home. "Because I know she's four, but she's also smarter than I am so I wasn't really sure what to assume."

"She believes to a point I guess," Maura shrugged. "I mean she's skeptical. She has a hard time believing things that she can't see, but she's still excited by the prospect of Christmas and getting presents. And she did write a letter to Santa Claus this year. Why do you ask?"

"Well if I'm spending Christmas with you guys I need to know how to act," Jane replied like it was the simplest explanation in the world, missing the surprised look on Maura's face. "I've got big plans though. One Christmas with me and Mia won't be skeptical at all! I'm going to make a believer out of her yet, don't you worry."

"You're spending Christmas with us?" Maura turned towards Jane, seeming not to have heard anything else the brunette said.

"Well yeah I was planning on it," Jane said, briefly taking her eyes off the road to look at Maura. "Do you not want me to spend Christmas with you?"

"Oh no, no, of course I do," Maura quickly assured her. "I just thought…well I thought you'd be spending the Holidays with your family. I didn't think…I…"

"Well I assume my Ma and Frankie will spend the day with us as well," Jane interrupted, seeing that the blonde was struggling. "If that's okay with you of course," she added. "I was just hoping that I could spend Christmas Eve with you and Mia though. I mean Christmas is way more fun when you're a kid and I was just really excited about getting to make it fun for Mia. If you and Mia have your own traditions though I totally don't have to come. You don't have to feel obligated to say yes."

"Jane we'd love to have you for Christmas," Maura replied, giving the brunette a reassuring smile. "For Christmas Eve as well. Amelia will be thrilled when we tell her and it will be nice to have your family there as well. We had such a great time at Thanksgiving so I'm sure whatever you have planned will be wonderful."

"Great," Jane grinned, pulling in to Maura's driveway. "You know I think I found the perfect gift for Mia. I'm really excited to give it to her."

"I'm sure she'll love whatever you give her," Maura smiled, undoing her seatbelt. "Are you coming in? Angela text me; she made chicken and spaghetti. I'm sure there's a lot."

With a big smile on her face, Jane turned the car off before undoing her seatbelt. "That sounds perfect," she said before following Maura out of the car and towards the house, secretly elated to get to spend even more time with the Isles'.

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

When Maura agreed to spend Christmas with Jane she had no idea what she had actually agreed to, because for Jane, Christmas was not just a single day, but rather a week-long event, which consisted of a rather strict schedule. Jane had informed Maura that they would spend their nights after work preparing for Christmas with activities such as baking cookies, wrapping presents and decorating the tree and lucky for the two friends things at work seemed to be working to their favour, as they solved their open case 2 days before Christmas eve.

"All right Mia the key to decorating the tree is balance," Jane told the little blonde who was listening carefully, giving her full attention to Jane. "You wanna make sure you don't put all the ornaments in the same spot, you gotta spread them out. You think you can do that?"

"I can do it," Amelia nodded enthusiastically as Jane handed her the first ornament for their tree, which Jane had already strung lights on.

"You know I had no idea you were so serious about Christmas," Maura said as she made her way into the room, handing Jane a beer as she sipped a glass of wine. "I don't think Amelia and I have ever had a Christmas quite like this. You seem to have everything planned right to the minute."

"Oh…welll…I just wanted it to be special," Jane shrugged. "I mean my family always made a big deal about everything when we were kids, but it's been a while since I've gotten to celebrate this way. I like getting to make memories like this for the kid," she said, helping Mia fill out the top of the tree as Maura joined them. "What was Christmas like for you when you were a kid?"

"Very formal," Maura replied, placing a red ball on the tree. "If both my parents were in the same country they would host an extravagant dinner for all their friends," she explained. "And then there were years when one or both of them were away for work…" she paused. "I do have a very fond memory of a Christmas I spent with one of my Nannies and her family. She had quite a few grandchildren and it had been quite fun."

Feeling her heart break at the thought of a young Maura spending Christmases with her Nannies and people that worked for her parents, Jane couldn't help but also feel angry, not understanding how her parents could treat their daughter that way. "I'm sorry Maur," she eventually sighed, not really knowing what to say, but understanding that Maura wouldn't expect anything. "You know I don't know your parents but I really don't get them. How could they treat a kid like that? How could they not want to spend every minute with you, and how could they not want to be in their granddaughter's life?" She added, lowering her voice so Amelia wouldn't hear. "I mean when's the last time they even contacted you?"

"I email my father regularly and my mother called me….two weeks ago," Maura bit her lip, avoiding Jane's gaze. "I know that probably sounds awful. And I know that it's not right," Maura sighed. "But it's…well it's all I've ever known. It really doesn't bother me."

"Well it bothers me," Jane huffed, knowing it was best if she just dropped the subject, not wanting to upset Maura. "Hey Bug look at this it's your very first Christmas ornament," she said, turning towards Amelia with a Christmas ball that said 'Baby's first Christmas' on it. "This one's really special. Where do you think we should put it?" She asked just as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get that," Maura said, smiling at the interaction, heading towards the front door with no idea who would be visiting; opening up the door to find the last person she expected standing on the other side making her gasp. "Mother."

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

"What is she doing here? What is…how…she…" Maura stuttered, pacing her bedroom as Jane stood by watching helplessly, not knowing what to do. "She didn't even call! She just showed up. Why would she do that? She never does that. What do you think she wants? I don't…what do I…"

"Maur…Maura…breathe," Jane directed, stepping in front of the blonde to halt her pacing as she placed her hands on Maura's shoulders, making sure she was looking her right in the eyes. "Hey look listen to me okay," she said slowly. "You need to calm down; you're gonna have a panic attack or something, just breathe alright. It's okay," she soothed, watching as Maura's breathing calmed down, their eyes still locked on each other's. "You're Ma's here, and I really don't know why but we can find out. We just need to go and ask her, which we should probably do soon considering we left Mia out there with her," she said, glancing at the door as if she could see Amelia and Constance Isles through it.

"I just…I don't know if…I…" Maura continued to struggle to find the right words, obviously flustered.

"I know," Jane nodded in understanding, knowing that Maura was more bothered by her mother's treatment of her than she ever let on. "Look I get it okay. But you can do this," she assured her. "She's your Mother Maur. You just gotta go out there and talk to her. It'll be okay."

"Okay," Maura nodded robotically, taking a deep breath as Jane finally released her hold on her shoulders. "I can do this," she repeated. "You'll stay though right?"

"I'll be right with you," Jane nodded, smiling as she gave Maura's hand a reassuring squeeze before following the honey-blonde out of her bedroom and back towards the family room where her Mother and Daughter sat together, both looking rather uncomfortable.

"Oh are you finished hiding now?" Constance asked, standing from her spot on the couch as Maura and Jane returned. "You know it's not polite to leave your guests waiting Maura."

"I'm sorry Mother," Maura replied, resisting the urge to roll her eyes. "I wasn't hiding though, I just needed to speak with Jane for a moment," she said, having introduced her Mother to her friend before bolting for her bedroom. "You know I'm surprised to see you here. You didn't call."

"Since when do I have to call?" Constance replied. "It's the holidays after all; can't a Mother visit her daughter and granddaughter at Christmas?" She asked. "I mean it has been quite a while since I've seen Amelia. She's grown."

"Yes well it has been a year," Maura replied, taking a seat beside her daughter, appreciating the fact that Jane took the chair closest to her.

"Well she looks just like you," Constance said, smiling at the little blonde who had shifted closer to her Mother, looking rather nervous. "Are you looking forward to Christmas Amelia?"

Nodding, Amelia moved to grab Maura's hand, playing with her fingers anxiously. "Janie is stayin' for Christmas," she added quietly.

"Oh how nice," Constance smiled politely. "You know I didn't realize you were seeing anyone Maura. You didn't mention anyone on our last call."

"Oh Jane and I aren't…." Maura began. "We're just friends," she clarified, refusing to meet the brunette's eyes.

"Oh well...it's nice that you've made such a good friend since you've moved here then," Constance replied, though the look on her face seemed skeptical. "I didn't realize that you would have plans for Christmas. I hope my presence isn't disrupting anything."

"Oh of course not mother," Maura was quick to assure the older woman. "You're more than welcome to join us for Christmas. It will just be the three of us and Jane's mother and brother. We'd be happy to have you."

"Yeah my Ma's doing the cooking and she always makes a ton of food, so the more the merrier really," Jane added, seeing how much her mother's presence really meant to Maura. "I'm sure Mia would love it too. Right Mia?"

"Yes," Amelia nodded shyly. "You should come Grandma," she added.

"Well I am only in the city for a few days, and I have quite a bit going on," Constance replied, Maura's shoulder's immediately falling in disappointment. "However I think spending time with family on Christmas sounds wonderful," she added with a small smile, watching as Maura looked immediately delighted; though the blonde did her best to hide it.

"Thank you Mother," Maura replied, happy that the older Isles was making time to see her granddaughter for a change, though she also felt rather nervous at the prospect. "We'll be happy to have you."

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

Later that night after Jane had read Amelia a story (as per Amelia's request), and Jane and Maura had tucked the little blonde in; the pair made their way downstairs, wordlessly heading into the family room where they both plopped down onto the couch, letting out sighs of relief. Though Constance hadn't stayed long, insisting that she needed to check in to her room at the Ritz, her visit seemed to have exhausted Maura, who always felt like she needed to impress her mother whenever she was around.

"So you wanna talk about it?" Jane eventually asked, sensing that Maura needed to talk. "I mean I know you said your relationship with your parents is complicated but your Mom seems to have made you a bit tense."

"I'm not tense I'm just…" Maura began to argue, stopping when she noticed the look of disbelief on Jane's face. "Okay maybe I'm a little tense," she sighed. "I don't know what it is but my Mother just…she just makes me so…anxious," she continued, looking sad. "It's difficult to explain."

"Well why don't you give it a shot?" Jane replied, reaching out and giving Maura's hand a squeeze. "It might help. And I promise I'll listen."

Doing her best to smile, Maura took a deep breath, realizing that Jane was right about her needing to talk to someone.

"You know I never realized it when I was a kid, but looking back on my childhood, there was a lot of benign neglect," Maura explained sadly. "I know my parents loved me but they just…it was like they didn't know how to connect with me. I went away to boarding school when I was ten…I think I sent away for the brochure myself," she said, Jane chuckling softly, though her eyes were sad, thinking of a young Maura, growing up on her own. "My relationship with my parents has never been great, and I think I've just spent so much time trying to please them….trying to get their attention that I just…they make me so anxious. It's like I become this person who has no idea who I am. I don't know how to be myself around them. I don't know how to be the daughter that they want."

"Aw come on Maur," Jane said, once again reaching out and placing a comforting hand on Maura's leg. "How can you even say you're not the daughter your parents want? Look at you. You're the Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts, you're a fantastic Mother to the smartest four year old I have ever met, which I'm positive came from you and you've made an amazing life for yourself. What part of that wouldn't your parents be proud of?" She asked, looking up to find hazel eyes shining with tears. "You have everything to be proud of Maur. Don't let your parents make you doubt that."

"Thank you Jane," Maura replied emotionally, placing her hand over the one sitting on her knee and giving it a squeeze. "Oh goodness look at me. I'm a mess," she tried to laugh off, wiping away a tear, which managed to escape.

"Don't be ridiculous," Jane replied, waving the honey-blonde off. "You look gorgeous, as always."

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

Christmas Eve, Jane was practically buzzing with excitement as Amelia followed her every move; the pair preparing a note for Santa with milk and cookies before curling up together in bed with Maura where Jane read 'The Night Before Christmas'. Once Amelia was asleep, Jane had been happy to help Maura lay out presents under the tree; the pair staying up late into the night talking by the fire before retiring to their separate bedrooms for the night.

Jane had been first to rise the next morning, sneaking down the hall towards Maura's room where the blonde was still fast asleep much to the Detective's disappointment. Unable to force herself to go back to sleep, Jane let herself into Maura's room, quietly tip-toeing towards the bed.

"Maura…Pssst…Maur," Jane whispered, leaning over her sleeping friend. "Maur…"

"Jane?" Maura peaked open an eye, finding the brunette leaning over her rather closely. "What's wrong? What time is it?"

"It's Christmas," Jane replied with a goofy grin, not wanting to note the time as it was rather early and she knew Maura would want Amelia to get some more sleep. "It's Christmas," she repeated. "You gotta get up."

"Jane you are acting like a child," Maura rolled her eyes, though she still sat up, groaning as she noticed the time on her bedside clock. "Really Jane? It's barely 7."

"I know but I'm excited," Jane replied, sounding childish. "Come on you gotta get up. Can I wake Mia? Please Maur? Come on!"

"Alright, alright," Maura agreed as she dragged herself out of her bed. "Go get her up while I go to the bathroom, but if she's grumpy this afternoon you're the one who has to deal with her," she called, not quite sure if Jane even heard her as the Detective was already halfway to Amelia's room.

Though the four-year-old had been asleep when Jane entered her room, Amelia was wide-awake as soon as Jane shook her; the little blonde catching the older woman's excitement. And though she had been rather tired, Maura found herself feeling much more awake as soon as she and Jane escorted Amelia down the stairs where she had immediately squealed in delight at the sight of all the present under the tree.

With her Mother's permission, Amelia had dove right in, opening up box after box finding herself with new clothes, dolls, a science kit that she asked for and several books that she was particularly thrilled about, including a few Curious George ones that Jane had forced Maura to buy.

"Mommy can I give Janie her present now?" Amelia asked after she had opened her last gift, looking rather excited.

"Of course," Maura nodded, watching as Amelia ran to grab the present she had helped her mother wrap from under the tree, bringing it to Jane and placing it on her lap.

"Merry Christmas Janie!" Amelia beamed, sitting down beside the brunette, watching her excitedly.

"Thanks Cutie," Jane smiled, ruffling her hair before pulling open the wrapping paper, revealing a framed picture which Amelia had obviously drawn herself. "Oh wow look at this," she exclaimed. "Aw Mia thank you! It's beautiful."

"It's you and me and Mommy," Amelia explained, pointing to the three people in the picture, all who were drawn with big smiles on their faces. "Mommy said you would like it."

"I love it!" Jane replied with a big grin. "And I bet it's going to look great on my desk at work. Thank you so much," she repeated, wrapping her arms around the little blonde who looked rather proud of herself. "And you know I've got something for you too," she said when she pulled away. "And for your Mom as well," she added, moving to grab the presents she had placed under the tree the night before.

"I have something for you as well," Maura said, grabbing an envelope with Jane's name on it, handing it to the brunette as Jane gave her a bag.

"Let's let the munchkin open hers first," Jane suggested, the pair sitting down as Jane handed Amelia a small box. "There you go Bug. Open it up."

With a big smile on her face, Amelia opened up the box gasping as she revealed a silver necklace with a heart pendant. "Look Mommy! What does it say?" She asked, looking thrilled.

"It say 'Friends'," Maura replied with a smile. "It's beautiful," she said, taking the necklace out of the box before moving to put it around Amelia's neck for her.

"That's not all look," Jane said, pulling an identical necklace out from under her t-shirt. "See mine's the same, except it says 'best'," she explained, watching as Amelia's hazel eyes practically lit up. "So together they make 'best friends', because we're best friends."

"I love it!" Amelia exclaimed, jumping into the brunette's arms and throwing her own little arms around her neck. "Thank you Janie!"

"You're welcome sweetie," Jane smiled, placing a kiss on the side of the four-year-old's head. "I'm glad you like it," she said, turning Amelia around so she could sit on her lap. "Now let's watch your Mom open up her present," she said, nodding towards Maura who peered into her bag, moving the tissue paper out of the way, eventually breaking out into a grin as she saw what was inside. "Now I know it's not much, but well when I saw how the picture turned out I just wanted you to have it and…"

"It's perfect Jane thank you," Maura interrupted, pulling out a framed black and white photograph of herself, Jane and Amelia at Thanksgiving, all three laughing at something outside the frame; not looking at the camera. "I love it," she smiled, getting up and placing it in the middle of the mantle before turning back towards the Detective who was fiddling with the envelope in her hands, Amelia still sitting on her lap. "You should open that."

Nodding, Jane flipped the envelope over, pulling open the flap and sliding out a card inside. Not knowing what to expect, the brunette's jaw dropped when she opened the card and realized just what her friend had gotten her. "You…are you…are you kidding me? This is…it's…"

"Season tickets for the Red Sox," Maura finished for the obviously flustered Detective. "There're three seats there, and apparently they're relatively good. I thought you could take your brother and Frost with you most of the time, and well you've been talking about wanting Amelia and I to go with you so I just thought….Do you like it?"

"Like it? Maura I _love_ it!" Jane exclaimed, lifting Amelia off her lap, practically jumping off the couch and throwing her arms around Maura. "This is…I can't believe you…wow! Thank you!" She finally managed to get out, making Maura laugh. "It's way too much."

"It's not," Maura quickly shook her head as she pulled away. "You've been so amazing to me and Amelia and I just wanted to get you something that you would really enjoy to say thank you," she explained. "Your friendship has just meant so much…to both of us."

"Well it means a lot to me too," Jane grinned, giving the honey-blonde one more hug before pulling away. "Thank you so much! This is amazing…seriously…best Christmas ever!"

Laughing, Maura watched as Jane scooped Amelia up into her arms, dancing around and singing a Christmas carol as the little blonde giggled uncontrollably. Looking back at the picture that Jane had given her, Maura couldn't help thinking that Jane was right; this really was going to be the best Christmas ever.

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

Christmas morning could not have been more perfect in Maura's opinion, loving every moment with Jane and Amelia and eventually Angela who had joined them for breakfast as well as to give Amelia a present of her own. Frankie showed up in the early afternoon, a grin on his face indicating he had not spent his morning alone like his Mother thought he did.

Maura was beyond happy, and yet a familiar anxiousness filled her stomach as she watched time pass wondering if her Mother was really going to show up. Though the older Isles was in Boston, she had not contacted Maura since the night she had stopped by, and the Medical Examiner was beginning to think she wasn't going to bother to stop by to see her granddaughter on Christmas at all.

Sensing her friend's distress, Jane did her best to distract Maura, using Amelia, who was practically bouncing off the walls after consuming far too much sugar. Though she wouldn't normally allow Amelia to act as crazy as she was, Maura couldn't help but laugh along with the Rizzoli's as the little blonde danced around the family room, the new CD Frankie bought her playing rather loudly.

When the doorbell rang 10 minutes later though, Maura practically jumped from her seat, quickly moving to turn the music down making Amelia groan in protest as she straightened out her dress before heading to open the door.

"Merry Christmas Mother," Maura greeted with her best smile as she opened the door to reveal Constance standing on the other side with a large gift box in her arms. "I'm so glad you could make it."

"Merry Christmas Darling," Constance smiled as Maura moved aside to let her in, the older Isles immediately taking in the family room, which was still a mess of Amelia's new toys; Maura's cheeks instantly reddening in embarrassment. "Well it looks like someone's had a good Christmas. Hello Amelia," she called, the little blonde waving as she continued to prance around the room.

"Here Mother let me take that for you," Maura gestured to the box, taking it from Constance's arms. "There's a couple people I'd like you to meet," she said, heading into the family room. "Mother this is Angela and Frankie Rizzoli. Jane's Mother and Brother. This is my Mother Constance Isles."

"It's so nice to finally meet you," Angela greeted, standing up in order to shake Constance's hand. "Maura has told us so much about you. We're so glad you could join us for dinner."

"Well actually it turns out I won't be able to stay for dinner, I have a flight back to London in a couple hours," she said, glancing at the clock and missing Maura's shoulder's slumping in disappointment, a gesture which Jane didn't miss. "I just wanted to come by and bring Amelia's gift."

"You're flying back today?" Maura asked, trying and failing to disguise the disappointment in her voice. "Why can't you leave tomorrow? I mean I thought you were staying until tomorrow."

"I was but it turns out I have a rather important meeting tomorrow, first thing," Constance replied, moving and sitting in one of the armchairs. "So obviously I must leave today. Amelia darling stop that dancing and come here and see your Grandmother," she then said, turning towards the little blonde who immediately froze in place, looking from Maura to Jane, unsure of what to do.

"Come on Amelia, your Grandmother came to see you," Maura waved her mini-me over, her heart sinking as she watched the youngest Isles nervously make her way over, standing beside Maura and wrapping her arm around her leg.

"This is from me and your Grandfather," Constance told Amelia, moving the box in front of the little girl. "Would you like to open it?"

Looking up at her mother, Maura nodded encouragingly. "Okay," Amelia eventually replied, taking a small step away from her Mother and pulling back the wrapping paper, gasping as she revealed a rather large dollhouse. "Wow. Look Mommy."

"Oh that's very nice," Maura smiled a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. "What do you say to your Grandmother sweetheart?"

"Thank you," Amelia replied, kneeling down to get a better look at the picture on the box. "Mommy can this go in my room?"

"Of course," Maura nodded.

"Yeah we can put it together later tonight," Jane volunteered, sitting down on the floor beside the four-year-old, feeling the need to be closer to the two blondes, sensing Maura's sadness.

"You know your Mother used to have a dollhouse just like this," Constance told Amelia, who only seemed to be half-listening. "Do you remember it Maura?"

"Yes I believe you left it for me on my sixth birthday, the year you and Father were in Spain," Maura replied rather bitterly.

"Yes well if I remember correctly you really loved it," Constance said, ignoring her daughter's tone.

"Frankie why don't you help me in the kitchen, I need to check on the turkey," Angela quickly suggested, grabbing her son's hand and forcefully pulling him out of the room to give the Isles women a bit of privacy; Jane remaining behind in order to support her friend and keep and eye on Amelia.

"You know I was really looking forward to you staying for dinner," Maura told her mother quietly. "I don't understand why you couldn't reschedule your meeting for another time. Don't you want to spend some time with your Granddaughter? Amelia hardly ever sees you."

"Maura please, you know I can't simply reschedule these things," Constance was quick to brush her daughter off. "And I'm seeing my Granddaughter now aren't I. I told you I would come by and here I am," she said. "And Amelia loves her dollhouse. Don't you Dear?"

"It's very nice," Amelia nodded innocently, unaware of her Mother's upset.

"See she's happy," Constance said, as Maura silently seethed, hating that her parents were buying off her daughter the same way they used to buy her off when she was a child. "I have something for you as well of course. It's being sent from Paris. You should have it in a few days."

"Wonderful," Maura replied, resisting the urge to roll her eyes, biting her tongue so as not to say something she would regret in front of her daughter. "Will you at least be able to stay a little while longer?"

"I'm afraid not," Constance shook her head, checking her watch before standing from her seat. "I really must be going Dear. But we'll talk soon," she said. "Merry Christmas Amelia, Jane," she said, gesturing to the pair on the floor before turning back towards Maura. "Merry Christmas Darling. We'll speak soon."

"Of course," Maura nodded, blinking back tears as she silently walked her mother to the door, hearing Jane following close behind; the brunette placing a hand on her back as soon as the door shut behind the eldest Isles.

"You okay?" Jane asked quietly, knowing the answer, but asking anyways.

"Oh well…of course," Maura nodded, though her eyes still shone with tears. "I just…I'll be right back," she said before making a beeline for the stairs, obviously needing a moment to compose herself.

"Ma, I'll be right back. Frankie watch Mia," Jane called as soon as Maura was out of sight, heading out the front door, hoping Constance hadn't left the driveway yet.

Though it was freezing, Jane ran out without a coat, calling for Constance, who rolled down the window to her car when the brunette approached.

"Did you need something Jane?" Constance asked sounding rather annoyed.

"Yeah I do actually," Jane replied sternly. "I need to know what you're doing to your daughter," she snapped. "You show up here out of nowhere and get her all excited about spending a holiday with you and then you show up here for twenty minutes and leave? Didn't you see what it was doing to her?"

"Excuse me, who do you think…."

"Don't you know that all Maura wants is to make you proud?" Jane continued, not allowing the older woman to interrupt. "Can't you see that all she wants is your approval; to be the daughter you want and yet you don't even care! And what about Amelia? Don't you even want to know your Granddaughter? Those two are absolutely amazing and you don't even know it because you don't know anything about them, because you don't even care enough to try and get to know them," she continued, feeling her anger increasing with every second. "I don't understand you at all. I don't get how you can just walk away like this."

"I told Maura I have a very important meeting in the morning," Constance replied. "She understands that."

"Only because she's used to it," Jane rolled her eyes. "And if you truly believe that she isn't the least bit disappointed right now than you really are blind."

"You know it's a relief to see that Maura has finally grown out of her inability to lie," Constance said, eyeing the brunette in a way that made her slightly uncomfortable, as she didn't understand the change of topic.

"What are you talking about?" Jane scoffed. "Maura can't lie. She passes out or gets hives or whatever."

"Well then she must really believe that you and her are just friends," Constance said, surprising Jane.

"We are just friends," Jane clarified, though she could feel her cheeks flaring despite the cold. "I don't know what you're talking about. Maura's my best friend. That's it."

"Well then it seems like I'm not the only one who's blind," Constance replied raising an eyebrow in challenge. "Now if you don't mind I really must be going. Goodbye Detective."


	8. Realization

**When I decided to start writing for this fandom I had no idea just how welcoming you all would be! It has been seriously amazing to read all the reviews and to know that so many of you are reading my story so thank you so much! I was feeling so stuck with my writing and then I started this story and I just can't stop writing and I feel like I owe that to all of you!**

 **Thank you so much! Hope you enjoy this chapter and I PROMISE you're really going to like what I have planned next! -J**

 **Chapter 8- Realization**

Christmas had an affect on Jane and Maura, though the affect was different for both. Maura, torn up by her Mother's disappointing actions became rather withdrawn, focusing on her work and Amelia and not much else, even though Jane was a constant presence.

For her part, Jane also struggled after Christmas, Constance's words playing in her head over and over again as she did her best to shut them out. Yes she cared about Maura, and the Medical Examiner was easily the best friend she ever had, but for Jane that was where it ended. Or that's at least what she kept telling herself, constantly reminding herself that Constance Isles had no idea what she was talking about, especially when it came to her daughter. So with Constance's words pushed to the back of her mind, Jane worked her way into January, keeping a constant eye on Maura as she did whatever she could to help cheer her friend up, while also doing her best to make sure that no one was mistreating her at work.

"Here comes the Queen of the Dead," Jane heard one of the uniforms mutter under his breath as Maura arrived at their crime scene early one morning; the blonde dressed immaculately in black pants and a red coat with a pair of boots that the brunette had no idea how she walked in.

"Hey call her that again and you'll get my boot up your ass you hear me?" Jane practically growled, hoping Maura wouldn't hear her; the uniform having the decency to look embarrassed. "Hey Maur," she greeted, holding out an arm in order to assist the blonde over the rather icy ground towards their body.

"You know Jane you really don't need to be so crude all the time," Maura said in reply, having obviously caught the interaction between Jane and the other officer.

"Actually I think that I do," Jane rolled her eyes. "I don't like it when they call you that. You may be fine with ignoring it but I'm sure as hell not. And don't tell me it doesn't bother you because I know it does."

"I just don't see the point in stooping to their level. It's childish," Maura replied, not bothering to deny what Jane was saying as she gripped the brunette's arm a little tighter in order to steady herself. "It's just a name. You threatening all of them with bodily harm every time they utter it really isn't necessary. I'm fine."

Hearing what the honey-blonde was saying, but seeing the truth in her eyes, Jane could feel her own heart breaking, knowing just how hard Maura was taking everything since Christmas. "Maur hey wait a second alright?" She said, stopping and pulling Maura away from the officers gathered around and stepping in front of her in order to make sure the blonde was really listening to her. "Listen to me okay? Because this is important," she said, placing her hands on Maura's shoulders. "I'm going to defend you when I hear them calling you that. Every time. You wanna know why? Because you're my friend," she continued. "You're my friend and I care about you and I don't care if you say you're fine and it doesn't bother you, because it bothers me. So whether you like it or not I'm going to keep defending you. Got it?"

Meeting Jane's gaze, Maura could feel tears stinging her own eyes, overwhelmed by the brunette's concern for her; not used to having someone in her corner. "I got it," Maura eventually nodded, Jane giving her shoulder a firm squeeze. "Thank you Jane."

"Anytime," Jane winked, finally dropping her arms as she stood up straighter. "Now how about we get to work huh? We've got a murder to solve."

"Well I think I'll be the judge of that," Maura smirked, once again placing a hand on Jane's arm as the brunette's led her in the direction of their body where both Frost and Korsak were waiting, both looking rather impatient. "Well what do we have here?"

"Gun shot wound to the head," Frost answered even though it was unnecessary as Maura could obviously see the cause of death. "Hiker found him about an hour ago. No I.D on him."

"Given the temperatures our time of death may be difficult to determine," Maura said as she kneeled down beside their John Doe. "The cold would have delayed decomposition, but I should be able to give you a wide window," she explained, pulling out a syringe in order to collect the fluids she needed. "COD appears to be a GSW to the head, but obviously I will need to do a full autopsy in order to ensure no other factors were involved."

"We would expect nothing less," Jane replied, smiling when the ME looked up and gave her a stern look.

"I should have something for you this afternoon," Maura said, pulling off her gloves and allowing Korsak to help her back up. "Thank you."

"We'll send Jane down to see you this afternoon Dr. Isles," Korsak told her. "We'll need that bullet if we're going to find our shooter of course."

"Of course," Maura nodded as she packed up her things before turning back towards Jane. "My team will transport the body. I'm going to head back now. Are you driving with me or do you have your car?"

"Frost picked me up, I'll come with you," Jane replied, once again offering her arm. "I'll start looking for similar crimes when I get back to the office. Call me if you two find anything else," she said, placing a hand on Maura's back in order to guide her away. "Enjoy the cold!"

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

Later that afternoon Jane barged into the morgue in typical Jane fashion shouting something about having donuts when she realized Maura was on the phone, clasping a hand over her mouth as she placed her box of donuts down and went to stand by the sinks, listening to Maura's end of the conversation.

"Yes I know originally said I would be able to attend the conference, but I'm afraid something has come up," Maura said into the phone, turning away from Jane as if it would prevent the brunette from listening. "I was looking forward to speaking as well, but I'm sorry I really don't think I can manage it. No….no…okay. Yes we'll talk about it later; I really need to get back to work. Yes I will call you back this evening. Thank you," the honey-blonde said before ending her call, taking a deep breath before turning around to face Jane who was watching her expectantly. "So donuts?" Maura raised an eyebrow. "Do you have a glazed one?"

"What was that about?" Jane ignored the blonde, gesturing towards the phone. "Who was that?"

"Oh it was nothing," Maura attempted to brush the Detective off. "Just an old colleague. Not important. I assume you came down to talk about our victim? Because I have good news I've got an I.D. so…."

"Were you talking about that conference you were supposed to go to next weekend?" Jane interrupted, remembering Maura mentioning a Medical Examiner conference that she was going to speak at quite some time ago. "I thought you were looking forward to that? You're not going?"

"Oh…well no," Maura replied, placing her gloves back on before moving over to the body laid out on one of the tables, obviously attempting to avoid the topic by burying herself in her work. "It's just not a good time for me to go away for a weekend."

"What? What do you mean? Why not?" Jane said, moving to stand in front of Maura, unwilling to drop the subject just like that. "A few weeks ago you were all set to go. What's changed?"

"I just don't think I should be leaving Amelia for a whole weekend," Maura told her, her attention still focused on the body so as to avoid Jane's gaze. "I mean we've never even spent a night apart from each other and I really don't think I should just run off to New York. I mean I know she loves Angela, but I'm just not entirely sure that she'll be comfortable spending the whole weekend alone with her."

"Maur come on," Jane said, softening her tone in a way that she knew would get the Doctor's attention. "Look at me all right? What's going on? Because I know you keep saying your fine but you haven't been the same," she continued, pausing as she considered the repercussions of bringing up Maura's mother. "You've been acting different since Christmas, and I'm pretty sure I know why and I get it…really I do. But you can't keep letting it bring you down like this. You don't need your Mother's approval. You're so smart and you're so good at what you do, but you're letting your Mom get in your head and you gotta stop," she said, giving a small smile as she watched hazel eyes fill with tears that Maura fought to keep at bay. "Go to the conference and teach those other Docs how to do their jobs or whatever you do at a Medical Examiner Conference," she said, making Maura chuckle.

"But Amelia…"

"Will be fine," Jane interrupted before Maura could argue any further. "I'll stay at the house with her. She's comfortable with me we'll be fine," she told her. "My Ma can keep an eye on her during the day if I have to work but I'll make sure I'm home for dinner. She'll love it I'm her best friend. Now come on? Whadd'ya say?"

"Well….I was really looking forward to the conference," Maura smiled, wiping away a stray tear with her sleeve. "Thank you Jane and…and I'm sorry for my behaviour lately I just…I'm…"

"I know," Jane nodded, reaching out and squeezing the blonde's arm, knowing she would get yelled at about contamination if she touched the gloves on her hands. "Now what do you have for me?"

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

It wasn't that Maura didn't trust Jane, because she did. Maura knew how much Jane cared for Amelia and she was aware that the Detective was fully capable of keeping watch over the four-year-old for a few days while she was away; and yet her stomach was in knots. With her bags packed and ready to go, the honey-blonde stood in her foyer with Jane and Amelia, feeling like she was going to be sick as she held her daughter's hand tightly in her own.

"Mommy you're holding too tight," Amelia whined, startling Maura who immediately dropped the smaller hand, feeling guilty.

"I'm sorry Sweetie," Maura apologized, bending down so she was at the little girl's height. "Mommy's just feeling a little anxious. I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm just going to miss you so much," she said, opening up her arms, grateful when Amelia immediately fell into them; throwing her little arms around Maura's neck. "Are you sure you'll be okay without me?"

"Maur we're going to be fine," Jane told her for what she was sure was the 100th time that day. "Mia and I are going to have a great time. Right Bug?"

"Yeah Mommy we're gonna have a great time," Amelia grinned as she pulled out of her Mother's embrace, placing a little hand on her cheek. "I'll be okay with Janie."

"You're not going to miss me?" Maura asked with a small pout, doing her best to hold back a smile at the adorable look on her daughter's face.

"I'll miss you lots Mommy," Amelia nodded seriously, her hand still resting on Maura's cheek. "But Janie will take care of me. You gotta go teach the other Docs," she said as Jane chuckled quietly, having been the one to explain exactly where her mother was going to the little blonde.

"Yeah Maur, you gotta go teach the other Docs," Jane grinned, moving to stand behind Amelia and placing a hand on her shoulder. "We're going to be fine. But you're going to miss your flight if you don't get going. Come on. It'll be fine," she assured her for the millionth time in the last two weeks. "You can call us when you get there and before bed. You'll be back before you know it."

"Yes...okay…you're right," Maura nodded, giving Amelia another quick kiss before standing back up to her full height in order to properly speak to Jane. "You'll call me if anything happens? You have my number obviously but the hotel number is…"

"On the fridge," Jane finished for her with a smile. "I know. We've been through this. Don't worry," she said, reaching out and pulling Maura into her arms, understanding the blonde needed the comfort. "We'll be just fine. And Ma will be around all weekend too so stop worrying."

"You're right I'm sorry," Maura sighed as she pulled out of Jane's arms and grabbed the handle of her suitcase. "Okay time to go," she said taking a deep breath. "I'll call you as soon as I land and I'll talk to you before bedtime Amelia. I love you and you be good for Jane okay?"

"I will," Amelia promised, as she took hold of one of Jane's hands. "Bye Mommy I love you."

"Safe flight. We'll talk soon," Jane smiled, lifting Amelia up onto her hip as she stood in the doorway both waving as Maura got into the car that was waiting for her out front.

Waving until the car was out of sight, Jane eventually turned her attention to Amelia; the little blonde watching her with a small smile on her face as she threaded her fingers into Jane's hair. "Alright kiddo. You ready for some fun?"

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

Having spent the majority of her time with Amelia with Maura present, Jane knew that the weekend wasn't going to be all fun and games. As much as she enjoyed goofing around with the adorable four-year-old, she also knew that when she agreed to babysitting for the weekend it meant becoming the parental figure, even if only for a few days.

Luckily for Jane though Amelia made it easy. Though she acted much more like a four year old then when they first met, Amelia was still incredibly mature for her age and listened better than any child Jane had ever met. Jane had managed to get out of work early that Friday night, meeting Amelia at home where the pair made pizzas with Angela before hunkering down on the couch to watch Beauty and the Beast after their phone call with Maura. Amelia had immediately fallen in love with the movie, enjoying the fact that Belle enjoyed reading just as much as she did; chatting with Jane throughout the movie about everything she loved.

"We should watch this again with Mommy," Amelia said through a yawn when the movie was over, leaning her head against Jane's shoulder. "She'll like it."

"We can do that," Jane chuckled, running a hand over blonde hair before placing a kiss atop the little girl's head. "I think it's time for bed little girl. Come on it's late."

Seeing that Amelia's eyes were already closing and she didn't look like she was going to be moving anytime soon, Jane simply scooped the four-year-old up, glad she had opted for changing into pajamas before the movie started as she headed up the stairs. Though she was half asleep, Jane took the time to tuck Amelia into bed, placing a kiss on her forehead as she pulled the covers up to her chin.

"Sweet Dreams Mia," Jane whispered, quietly heading back towards the hall.

"Night Janie, I love you," Amelia replied sleepily, rolling over to face the wall as her breathing evened out.

"Love you too," Jane replied, making sure the nightlight was on before turning off the main light and closing the door halfway.

Knowing that Amelia was likely to be up early the next morning, Jane decided to get to bed early; returning downstairs only to turn off lights and make sure the house was locked up before heading for the guestroom. The brunette took her time getting ready for bed in the adjoining bathroom before finally turning out the lights and climbing into bed; seriously appreciating Maura's obviously expensive mattresses as she was instantly comfortable beneath the covers.

It wasn't until her eyes began to drift shut that Jane heard a small sound, opening her eyes to find an outline of a very short person standing in the doorway.

"Janie?" Amelia called quietly, seemingly glued to the doorframe.

"Mia?" Jane sat up, turning on the bedside lamp so she could see the little girl properly. "What's wrong sweetie?"

"When's Mommy coming home?" Amelia asked, sounding small and just a little frightened.

"Hey come here," Jane called, holding open the covers, Amelia immediately running over and climbing up onto the bed. "We talked about this remember? Your Ma's not going to be back until Sunday," she explained, surprised by the four-year-old's sudden desire for her Mother considering she was fine less than an hour ago. "What's wrong?"

"I can't sleep," Amelia replied sadly, tears shining in her eyes. "I miss Mommy. She always helps me sleep," she said with a shaky voice that pulled at Jane's heartstrings.

"Hey it's okay," Jane told her, placing an arm around Amelia's shoulders. "I know you miss your Mom but she'll be home in a couple days. And you don't have to be scared, because I'm here," she assured her. "Everything's okay. You wanna sleep in here with me?"

"Can we sleep in Mommy's room?" Amelia asked, looking up with big, hazel eyes that Jane simply couldn't say no too.

"Oh uh…yeah…yeah we can do that," Jane nodded, figuring Maura would understand. "Come on," she said, lifting Amelia up out of bed and carrying her down the hall to Maura's room.

Placing Amelia in bed, Jane turned on the lamp before turning off the main light and crawling in beside the little blonde who had curled up clutching what she guessed was Maura's pillow.

"I like it in here," Amelia practically whispered. "It smells like Mommy."

Smiling, Jane ran her hand over Amelia's hair before wrapping her arm around the little girl, offering as much comfort as she could. "You know I bet your Mom is missing you too," Jane said as she placed a kiss on Amelia's forehead. "But she's going to be so proud of you for being so brave without her here this weekend. And I'm sure she'll be very happy to hear you missed her so much."

"I love Mommy," Amelia sighed sleepily, her eyes once again drifting shut as she allowed Jane's hand rubbing up and down her back to lull her to sleep. "Janie?"

"Hmm?" Jane hummed softly in response.

"I like having you here," Amelia said before her head fell forward, resting against Jane's chest as her breathing once again evened out and she fell asleep.

With Amelia once again asleep, Jane allowed herself to get comfortable, keeping the little blonde in her arms as she settled against her pillow and closed her eyes. Feeling the weight of Amelia's head on her chest, the brunette felt a deep love for the four-year-old, who reminded her so much of her Mother.

Sometimes it amazed Jane just how much Amelia was like Maura and it was moments like this one that made Jane wonder how she ever got along without the Isles in her life. Pulling Amelia tighter against her, Jane realized that she couldn't imagine life without Amelia and Maura; couldn't picture Friday nights anywhere else or wanting to spend any of her free time away from them for that matter.

And it was in that moment; with Amelia sleeping soundly beside her, that Jane realized that maybe, just maybe Constance Isles was right.

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

"Mia…come out, come out where ever you are," Jane called, tiptoeing through Maura's backyard a snowball hidden in her hand behind her back as she searched for the little four-year-old who was currently hiding. "Come on squirt, don't be scared."

Jane had to work Saturday afternoon, leaving Amelia with Angela with the promise that she would get home as soon as she could; making it back shortly after dinner in order to spend the evening playing with Amelia and her dolls. Seeing that the little blonde once again looked nervous before bed, Jane had decided to simply suggest sleeping in Maura's room again so that Amelia wouldn't be afraid even though the younger Isles kicked in her sleep.

Sunday Jane was lucky enough to get the day off, waking up to see a fresh layer of snow on the ground, prompting her to suggest an afternoon playing in the yard. The pair had started out building a snowman, which had eventually turned into a snowball fight that left Amelia running away to hide.

Hearing a twig snap behind her Jane turned on her heel, searching the back garden for a glimpse of Amelia's pink jacket but finding none.

"Mia…." Jane tried again hearing nothing, starting to feel worried when all of a sudden she was hit in the back of the head with a snowball.

"Got ya!" Amelia shouted, falling into a fit of giggles as Jane immediately swooped her off the ground. "I got you…I got you…" Amelia continued to laugh.

"Yeah, yeah you got me you little sneak," Jane laughed, placing Amelia back down on the ground. "Now you better run because I'm going to get you," she said, giving the four-year-old a head start before chasing her around, Amelia laughing hysterically while Jane continued shouting her threats, occasionally flicking snowballs towards the little runner.

The pair kept on running around until the sound of someone clearing their throat interrupted, both freezing in the tracks, turning towards the back patio to find Maura watching them with a hand on her hip.

"What exactly is going on here?" Maura asked, raising an eyebrow but unable to hold back an amused smirk.

"Mommy!" Amelia practically screamed, running towards her mother and jumping into her arms; immediately wrapping her little legs around Maura's middle, holding onto her for dear life. "Mommy I missed you!"

"Oh I missed you too sweet girl," Maura sighed, placing a kiss on her daughter's cheeks and hugging her tight. "I missed you so so much! Did you have fun with Jane?"

"I had the _best_ time!" Amelia replied, placing her little hand on Maura's cheek, making her smile. "But next time Janie stays over you should stay home Mommy."

"I'll keep that in mind," Maura chuckled, placing a kiss on the little blonde's forehead. "Now what do you say you two come in and warm up? I'll make some hot chocolate."

"Okay!" Amelia was quick to agree, allowing Maura to place her back on the ground before running into the house as Maura turned around to wait for Jane.

"Thank you again for staying," Maura smiled.

"It was my pleasure," Jane assured her. "The weekend went well? You're looking a little happier."

"It went well," Maura nodded, as she and Jane followed Amelia in the house. "My talk was very well received and I think it really helped me get my mind back into my work. Thank you for encouraging me to go. You were right," she said as Jane began pulling off her snow gear. "Amelia honey please come pick up your coat," she called to the little blonde who was already in the family room with her dolls. "Was she really okay this weekend? There weren't any problems?"

"She was an angel as always, just like I told you on the phone," Jane replied, following Maura into the kitchen where they both began pulling things out to make hot chocolate. "Although she does kick in her sleep. I'm pretty sure I've got bruises."

"I thought you said she was sleeping okay," Maura turned to the brunette, a look of concern on her face.

"Well she did," Jane bit her lip. "Once we both moved into your room," she added, giving Maura her most innocent smile. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I just didn't want to worry you. And I hope it's okay we slept in your room. I didn't mean to like invade your space or anything but Mia just felt better in there. She said it smelt like you," she explained with a small smile, which Maura reciprocated.

"It's fine," Maura assured her. "Actually I really appreciate that you did that for her," she smiled. "She usually sleeps so well but every once in a while she seems to just need some reassurance. I'm glad she had you here for that."

Smiling Jane looked into hazel eyes, feeling a sudden fluttering in her stomach that was completely new to her, wondering if perhaps Maura felt it too as she noticed something of a glint in the blonde's eyes. "You know I'm glad you had a good time, and I had a great time with Mia but…I'm really glad you're back."


	9. The Beast in Me

**One of my favourite parts about writing this story is considering how the storylines in the show would change with Amelia involved. The Beast in Me is one of my favourite episodes because Sasha Alexander is amazing in it so I really wanted to be able to write about it! I really hope you all will enjoy it (I have a feeling you will)!**

 **Thank you so much to everyone for reading! -J**

 **Author's Note: Some of the dialogue and most of the story line comes from the Episode "The Beast in Me" in season 1 of Rizzoli and Isles.**

 **Chapter 9- The Beast in Me**

If Maura knew what was going to happen that day she may have stayed home. If she knew just how drastically her life was about to change she would have kept Amelia home from school and played dolls and read books; whatever her daughter wanted. But Maura didn't do things like that; she didn't skip work or allow Amelia to stay home from school, so when her phone rang, alerting her to a body she drove her daughter to school before making her way to the address she was given, getting stuck in traffic along the way.

When she finally made it to the scene she found Frost, Korsak and Jane attempting to get a good look at a body in a car, which they weren't yet allowed to touch since they hadn't gotten a warrant.

"What do we have?" Maura asked as she approached, getting as close as she could without touching anything.

"Well we can't determine cause of death like you can, but I'm willing to guess it has something to do with the ice pick in his head," Jane replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes as yet another car honked their horn, wanting to get past the crime scene they had set up. "We may never find out though because apparently the tow truck is never coming."

"You really need to work on your patience Jane," Maura replied, still looking over the body of the young man in front of her. "I'm sure the tow truck is getting here as fast as it can. Do we have any idea who this is?"

"Not yet," Frost was the one to reply. "But looks like we're in luck. Tow truck's here," he pointed out, watching as Jane threw her hands up in an 'it's about time' gesture before immediately going to give the driver a hard time. "Think we should help him before she gets too out of hand?" He asked Maura, gesturing to Jane.

"No I think that would only make the day harder for us," Maura replied with a small smile, knowing Jane would only complain more if she wasn't allowed to take something out on their truck driver. "Let's just focus on getting this car moved so we can find out about our John Doe here."

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

He had a wonderful mind. He was a thief, who stole people's identities, but he had a mind that Maura would have loved to study. The blonde was amazed by his artwork and his obvious computer knowledge and she couldn't help feeling saddened by the fact that he had used his brain for wrong and had been taken from the world so early.

"Do we have an I.D yet?" Jane asked as she let herself into the morgue, hoping Maura had found something, since their victim had gone to great lengths to protect his identity by burning off his fingerprints.

"I ran his dental records but I didn't get a hit," Maura replied, still leaning over the body. "But lucky for us he can't hide his DNA the way he hid his fingerprints. I'm waiting on the results."

"You know something about this guy just doesn't make sense," Jane told her. "I mean he was obviously making some serious cash with his identity theft business, so why was he driving such a crappy car? I mean I don't get it."

"Well there must be some reason," Maura replied. "Maybe he was…" she began, interrupted by the ringing of the morgue phone. "Dr. Isles," she picked up as Jane watched her expectantly, anxiously waiting on an answer about who their victim was. "What? No that's not possible….no I don't cross-contaminate…I…I'll call you back," she said before hanging up the phone. "That's not possible," she muttered, moving to her computer.

"What? What's wrong?" Jane asked, following the blonde, concerned by her obvious state of distress. "What is it?"

"They said there's a problem with the DNA," Maura replied, still focused on her computer screen. "They think it was contaminated, but it's not possible. I…it's not possible."

"Aw come on Maur, everyone makes mistakes," Jane replied, placing a hand on the ME's shoulder. "It's not a big deal. Just send another sample."

"No you don't understand," Maura insisted, shaking her head. "Look here. This is our victim's DNA profile," she explained, pointing to the screen. "This is mine. See these genetic markers; they're the same."

"Yeah okay," Jane nodded, not really getting where Maura was going. "And how did that happen? You must have done something screwy. It's contaminated. Just send another sample."

"No," Maura once again shook her head, much to Jane's confusion. "There are enough markers here to draw a definitive conclusion," she said. "It's a biological match."

"W-what? Maura what are you saying?" Jane gave her a look of confusion not quite understanding. "Are you saying that the guy on the table here is somehow related to you?"

"I'm saying he's my brother," Maura replied, her hands falling to her sides feeling completely shocked. "He's my brother," she repeated, looking to her table where the young man lay; every feature he shared with Maura now standing out as the truth hit her. "Oh my God."

"Maur are you…but…are you sure?" Jane asked, not missing the fact that the blonde was now abnormally pale, looking a little like she was going to be sick. "Maura?"

"I'm sure," Maura nodded robotically. "Absolutely positive."

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

When Jane found Maura the honey-blonde was sitting in the park on a bench looking more lost than Jane had ever seen her look. Feeling her heart clench, Jane silently sat down beside her friend, immediately placing her arm along the bench behind her, rubbing comforting circles on Maura's shoulder.

"He was my half brother," Maura eventually spoke, though she didn't sound much like herself to Jane. "We share the same Father but not the same Mother," she paused, taking a deep breath. "It's so odd. I have a blood relative."

"I'm so sorry Maura," Jane replied, not really knowing what else to say.

"You know I always wondered what it would be like to have a sibling," Maura said sadly. "More so than I wondered about my biological parents and now…I don't know anything about him; I don't know his name, all I know was that he was a thief."

"And a brilliant artist," Jane added, wanting to offer some form of comfort, understanding just how bothered Maura was.

"It's not enough," Maura shook her head. "I need to know how he ended up on my table; why he did what he did. What if I never know?" She asked, turning to Jane with wide, hazel eyes, which begged for answers.

Sighing, Jane wished she could give Maura the answers she wanted, but knew there really wasn't anything she could offer her at this point. "What do you know about your biological parents?" She asked instead, searching for answers of her own.

"Nothing," Maura shook her head. "My parents told me that my adoption was private between them and their lawyer. All they knew was my birthday," she shrugged, her sadness indicating just how much she longed to know where she came from.

"Will you…will you tell them about this?" Jane asked, thinking of Constance, who had no real understanding of her daughter.

"No," Maura was quick to reply. "No definitely not. I never even told them when I tried to find my birth parents before I left for college."

"What did you find out?"

"Nothing," Maura sighed, sitting back as Jane continued to offer her silent support. "All the records were sealed. I may have wanted to know who they were but they didn't want to know me."

Hearing the sadness in her friend's voice, Jane immediately shifted, turning so she was fully facing Maura, placing a comforting hand on the blonde's knee. "Okay. What can I do?"

Not answering right away Maura seemed to consider this for a moment; not quite knowing what she needed before it finally hit her. "I need to know who did this to him," she said. "I need to know why."

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

Jane never imagined that finding the true identity of Maura's brother would cause her so much fear, but as soon as Korsak explained that their victim; Colin Doyle, was the son of Irish Mobster Patrick Doyle, the detective felt her blood run cold. Realizing that Colin was killed in order to draw his father out of hiding, Jane understood what this could mean if anyone found out the truth about Maura; practically sprinting down the stairs to the morgue to find Maura standing frozen in shock holding a bloody rag in her hand.

"Maura? Maur…what…what's going on? Are you okay? What happened?" Jane asked, not caring that she sounded completely panicked as she placed her hands on the blonde's shoulders. "What happened?"

"Colin's father came to identify the body," Maura replied, still in shock. "That's his name by the way. It's Colin."

"I know," Jane nodded, hating what she knew she had to tell the Doctor. "We just figured it out. Listen Maur there's something else. Your…Colin's father is…."

"He introduced himself as Mr. Selsi," Maura interrupted. "Selsi…it's Isles backwards. He…he knew who I was. He knows that…I mean he…he knows who I am. And…and I was going to try and get a DNA sample and he just…he just gave me one," she explained, holding the rag out to show Jane. "How could he know who I am?"

"Maura there's more," Jane sighed, knowing things were about to get complicated. "Maura that man that came in here…Colin's father…your birth father. Did you…did you recognize him?" She asked, Maura shaking her head as she furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "Maura it's Patrick Doyle…Paddy Doyle."

"Paddy Doyle," Maura repeated, her eyes widening in understanding. "You mean… _the_ Paddy Doyle," she said, knowing the stories. "But…that means…"

"Korsak thinks that whoever killed Colin did it to draw Doyle out," Jane explained. "The guys got a lot of enemies Maur and if they…if they found out about you…." She paused, once again feeling an intense fear in the pit of her stomach. "Maur you and Amelia could be in serious danger."

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

Afterwards all Jane will remember is the fear. As soon as Frost told her that Colin Doyle's files had been hacked she felt paralyzed by the fear, realizing that Maura's DNA results were now in the hands of a killer as she once again ran for the stairs willing herself to get to the morgue as fast as she could as Korsak and Frost followed close behind. Reaching the morgue, Jane's legs almost gave out when she realized that Maura was gone; the receiving door left wide open meaning someone had taken her out of the building.

Resisting the urge to panic, Jane's mind went into overdrive until one thought took over and she immediately set into action.

"Frost call my Ma tell her to take Amelia and lock themselves in the bathroom and not to come out until I get there," Jane called already heading out the door, thinking about nothing besides getting to Amelia and making sure she was safe. "Korsak let's go."

There was no question about who would drive as Jane got into the drivers seat, placing her siren on the dash as she immediately turned the car and pulled out of her parking space, practically slamming on the gas pedal. Though he looked a little afraid, Korsak knew better than to say anything, understanding the urgency of the situation and knowing just how scared Jane was for Maura's daughter.

"I know you're freaked but we need to have our heads in this," Korsak said when they were nearly at Maura's. "We clear the house together. Follow protocol and make sure everything's safe before we get to Amelia understood?"

"Understood," Jane nodded, turning off the lights as they pulled up to Maura's, the pair practically jumping out of the car as soon as it was in park.

Though they had no reason to believe that anyone would be coming after Amelia, the Detectives wanted to take every precaution possible as they quietly made their way inside, guns drawn as they cleared the house room by room before finally making it to the master bathroom.

"Ma, it's me, open the door," Jane called, knocking lightly on the door as she resisted the urge to simply bust the door down to get to Amelia.

"Janie? Oh thank God," Angela could be heard from inside the bathroom, taking a moment before finally unlocking the door and opening it up. "Janie what in the world is going on?"

Completely ignoring her Mother, Jane quickly brushed past the older woman with only one thing on her mind as her eyes landed on the little blonde sitting in front of the bathtub with tears running down her face.

"Janie!" Amelia exclaimed, jumping up and throwing her arms around the brunette's neck, her tears immediately soaking Jane's shoulder.

"Hey shhh baby it's okay," Jane soothed, rubbing her hand up and down the little girl's back. "It's okay. It's okay I'm here."

"I'm scared," Amelia cried, not really understanding what was going on. "Where's Mommy? I want Mommy. Where's Mommy?"

"Your Mommy's working honey, but she's going to be back real soon," Jane lied, sharing a worried with Angela who was being filled in by Korsak. "It's going to be okay. We're going to go down to the station and wait for your Mom there okay? Come on it's okay," she said, standing up to full height, Amelia immediately wrapping her legs around her as she handed Korsak the keys to the car, knowing there was no way she was sitting anywhere besides the backseat with Amelia.

Though Amelia really didn't know what was going on, the four-year-old understood something was wrong, spending the entire car ride in tears as she clung to Jane tightly, not letting go even when they had made it to the precinct.

"Mia honey why don't you go find a snack in the break room with my Ma?" Jane suggested when they had finally made it back up to homicide, wanting a minute with Korsak and Frost, needing to figure out how they were going to find Maura.

"I wanna stay with you," Amelia replied, tears still falling as she wrapped her arms tighter around Jane's neck. "Please. I want Mommy."

"Hey Baby look at me okay," Jane said, trying to calm the little blonde down, knowing she was spooked by everything that had happened at the house. "Everything's okay. I know you're scared but you don't need to be. I'm here. Everything's okay, but I need to talk to Korsak and Frost for a minute alright? How about you go sit at my desk and you draw your Ma a picture okay? You can give it to her when she gets back."

"I don't want you to go," Amelia said, hiding her face in Jane's neck.

"Hey I'm not going anywhere," Jane told her, though her stomach clenched in fear, wanting to be out on the street looking for Maura. "I'm going to be right here where you can see me the entire time. Now can you go sit at my desk? Just for a few minutes?"

"Okay," Amelia nodded sadly, Jane kissing her on the head before placing her down on the ground; the little blonde dragging her feet towards Jane's desk.

"We need to get out there and look for Maura," Jane said once Amelia was out of earshot, careful to keep her voice low. "We gotta find her."

"Jane we wouldn't even know where to start looking," Korsak replied, knowing it would likely do very little to deter the brunette.

"Plus don't you think maybe you need to stay here?" Frost added, nodding his head towards Amelia who kept glancing over as if to ensure Jane was still there. "She needs you. We still have to figure out who we're dealing with here. We don't even know who has Maura."

"Don't remind me," Jane grumbled, beginning to pace as her mind worked in overdrive, needing to do something; anything, in order to find Maura, the sound of her phone ringing eventually interrupting the battle going on in her head. "It's a blocked I.D," she said as she checked the screen before picking up. "Whatever you want I'll get it," she was quick to answer, throwing everything she ever learned about hostage negotiation out the window.

"Jane?" Maura's timid voice came through the other end of the phone as Jane released a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

"Maura? Oh thank God. Are you okay? Where…."

"Jane no one's answering the phone at the house," Maura interrupted, sounding frantic. "I can't get a hold of Angela. Amelia…."

"Amelia's here with me," Jane intervened before the blonde could completely panic, Amelia watching her curiously. "Her and Ma are here. Everything's fine. Where are you? What happened?"

"It was Paddy…he….I…I can't explain it now I…I need…." Maura struggled to find the right words, her tears evident in her voice.

"Can you get to my apartment?" Jane asked, understanding exactly what Maura needed.

"Y-yes….I'm not far," Maura replied. "Jane please I need you to bring…"

"I'll bring Amelia," Jane finished for her. "I'll be there soon," she said before hanging up and turning towards Korsak and Frost. "She's okay…or at least I think she is. I gotta go," she said before quickly making her way over to Amelia. "Mia come on we're gonna go see your Mom okay? Come on," she said, picking up the little blonde and practically running for the elevators.

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

"Mommy!" Amelia exclaimed as soon as Jane opened up the apartment door and she laid eyes on her mother, immediately taking off in order to throw herself into the older blonde's arms. "Where were you? I was scared."

"I'm so sorry Baby," Maura apologized, lifting the four-year-old up into her arms as a few tears escaped down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry. I was just…oh I was just so worried," she admitted looking up to find Jane watching them with a worried look on her face. "Everything's okay," she assured the little girl, placing a firm kiss on the side of her head before pulling back to look properly into hazel eyes much like her own. "Honey Mommy needs to talk to Jane for a minutes okay? Do you think you can go down the hall to Jane's room and watch TV? I promise it will only be for a few minutes and then you can come right back? Can you do that for me?"

Biting her lip as she thought about this, Amelia seemed to consider her Mother for a moment, eventually seeing that the older blonde was being truthful as she nodded. "Okay Mommy. But be fast okay?"

"Okay," Maura smiled, placing Amelia down on the ground and watching as she ran down the hall towards Jane's room before turning her attention to the brunette detective.

"Maura I'm so sorry if I freaked you out taking Mia and Ma I just…I saw you were missing and I completely panicked. All I could think was what if someone goes after Mia and I just had to get her. Ma forgot her phone and I was just so scared and…" Jane's rant was cut off when Maura' s lip suddenly collided with hers, completely catching her off guard; taking a moment until her mind caught up with her and she returned the kiss.

Feeling like her head was spinning, Jane was breathing hard when Maura finally pulled away, the pair still clutching to each other's shirts as they both tried to catch their breath.

"I…I'm sorry….I…I'm sorry," Maura practically whispered, her breathing ragged.

"Don't be," Jane said before pulling Maura back towards her, once again joining their lips, this time allowing Maura to deepen the kiss.

Their tongues meeting, it was the sound of Jane's moan that eventually pulled Maura from the spell they had fallen under as she once again pulled away. "We should stop," she said, though her eyes fell to Jane's lips, completely intoxicated by them.

"Right…right…I'm sorry," Jane shook her head, trying to focus on anything besides Maura biting her lip.

"No…no, don't be," Maura said, reaching out and taking Jane's hands in hers. "Don't be sorry. I'm not," she assured her. "I just…Amelia's down the hall. I was basically just kidnapped. As much as I would love to keep kissing you like that I think maybe we should wait for a time where my daughter isn't going to walk in and we haven't been through some big emotional ordeal," she said with a small smile as Jane rubbed the back of her hands with her thumbs. "And perhaps after we talk."

"Talk…right," Jane nodded. "Talking would be good," she said, taking a step back in order to resist the urge to kiss Maura again. "But we should really talk about all this first," she said, suddenly remembering the reason they were there. "What the hell happened Maur?"

"It was Paddy," Maura told her again, taking Jane by the hand as they moved to sit at the counter. "He wanted to…warn me I guess," she said. "He's concerned about whoever killed Colin getting to me and Amelia. He's…he had pictures of me Jane; pictures of me throughout my life. He's been keeping tabs on me and Amelia and…he doesn't know who did this to Colin, he…he wants to send a message…he wants me to feed him information."

"Of course he does," Jane nodded, unsurprised. "Makes sense. He wants to take care of it on his own," she said, watching Maura carefully. "Maybe we should let him."

"What?" Maura raised an eyebrow, looking rather surprised. "But…"

"Maura whoever did this to Colin could come after you and Amelia," Jane interrupted before the blonde could argue. "Doyle might be the only one who can protect the two of you."

"But that's not how we work," Maura shook her head though she looked conflicted. "That's not…"

"I know," Jane nodded, squeezing Maura's hand. "But we have to think about Amelia Maura. We can't let anything happen to her."

Nodding Maura sighed, releasing Jane's hand as he covered her face in frustration. "Maybe you're right. Maybe it's the only way," she relented. "Maybe….I don't even know who I am anymore."

"Hey look at me," Jane said, grabbing Maura's hands and pulling them away from her face. "Listen to me okay. This changes nothing. You are still the same ridiculously smart, goofy woman that you were before all this. You're still the same Maura…the same beautiful, amazing woman who I really wish I could kiss right now," she added with a small smile.

"Soon," Maura smiled, tucking a strand of hair behind Jane's ear. "We need to solve this case first. We need to find Colin's killer. After, okay?"

"Okay," Jane nodded, leaning forward to rest her forehead against Maura's. "Just do me a favour okay? Just don't change your mind."

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

You do what you have to do to protect family. That's what Korsak said, filling Maura with an overwhelming feeling of love as she realized that she and Amelia had the kind of family she had always dreamed of. A family full of characters; of people who cared about them and would do whatever it takes to protect them, even if it meant going against everything they worked for.

It was over. Paddy left his message, killing Colin's murderer and ensuring that no one would mess with Maura and Amelia again. And while the Medical Examiner was more than relieved she was also filled with a new nervousness at the prospect of starting something with Jane.

"She sleeping?" Jane asked as Maura returned to the family room after putting Amelia to bed that night, the pair exhausted after finally solving their case.

"Like a baby," Maura nodded, taking a seat on the couch beside Jane, sitting closer than she normally would, smiling appreciatively as Jane placed a hand on her thigh. "So it's over."

"It's over," Jane replied, holding back a grin, as she purposely pretended not to understand what Maura was alluding to.

"I believe we agreed to talk when it was over," Maura said, looking nervous. "About yesterday…"

"Ah yes I believe we did agree to that," Jane nodded, turning to fully face the blonde. "And I've been thinking about that and I think we should talk," she said, as Maura sighed in relief. "I think we should talk over dinner. This weekend. Just you and me."

"Jane Rizzoli are you asking me on a date?" Maura raised an eyebrow.

"Yes Maura," Jane nodded with her typical Jane smirk that sent chills up Maura's spine. "Yes I am."


	10. The Start of Something More

**Ahh I'm so sorry this took me longer than usual! Last week was so busy! But good news I'm on vacation this week and should be able to write a bit more so I hope to make it up to you all!**

 **Thank you to everyone who has been reading and reviewing and favouriting and whatever! You all are so amazing!**

 **Enjoy! -J**

 **Chapter 10- The Start of Something More**

After asking Maura on a date, Jane found herself almost giddy with anticipation; an excitement fueled by the kisses they had shared in her apartment after Paddy had taken the Medical Examiner. Jane could practically feel herself buzzing with excitement the following day at work as she went about attempting to act normal, while sharing knowing smiles with Maura who appeared to be just as excited.

It wasn't until later that night, when Jane finally made it home with Chinese take-out in her hand that she realized the true implications of what she had done when she had asked Maura out. It wasn't that the Detective didn't want to date Maura; she definitely did, but it suddenly dawned on Jane just how different she and Maura were. It was with this realization that the brunette began to panic.

Maura was not from the same world as Jane. The pair could not have grown up with more different families or lifestyles, and it was with these thoughts that it occurred to Jane that she truly had no idea how to date someone like Maura. She couldn't just order Chinese or pick up a pizza as Maura probably expected more. Maura came from a life of wealth; of dinner parties and fancy restaurants, a life that Jane knew nothing about.

And though the pair had arranged for Angela to take care of Amelia Saturday night with the pretense of needing some adult time, Jane suddenly found herself hoping for a case in order to postpone the date to buy her more time.

"You look like you're thinking rather hard," Maura drew Jane from her thoughts late Thursday afternoon as she approached Jane's desk. "I have those files you asked for," she said placing a manila folder down in front of the brunette before pulling up a chair. "Are you okay? Do you want to talk about it?"

"Hm? What? Oh…oh yeah I'm fine," Jane shook her head, attempting to clear it in order to give Maura her full attention. "Sorry I'm fine. I was just…actually I was just thinking about Saturday," she admitted, hating the heat she could feel on her cheeks as she glanced around in order to make sure no one was listening.

Though Jane was more than proud of the fact that she was taking Dr. Isles on a date, the pair had agreed to keep things discreet until they were able to talk; deciding they wouldn't be filling anyone in on what was going on between them until they were able to define it themselves.

"I've been thinking about that quite a bit myself," Maura smiled a smile, which Jane found absolutely infectious; unable to hold back a grin of her own. "You know you still haven't told me what your plans are exactly, and while I appreciate the thought I really must admit I'm not really a fan of surprises."

"Oh well I…" Jane began, struggling to come up with some sort of lie before finally sighing in defeat. "Alright listen Maur," she bit her lip. "Honestly I've been wracking my brain all week about where to take you Saturday night and nothing seems like enough," she admitted quietly. "I mean I know the places your dates probably take you are all extravagant and fancy and I really wanna give you that too but…but that's just not me. So I've been trying to figure out what to do and how to impress you because I really want the night to be perfect but…"

"Jane," Maura interrupted, placing her hand over top of the brunette's in order to get her attention; Jane looking up into hazel eyes that shone with a smile. "You don't have to impress me," she told her. "I think it's incredibly sweet that you've put so much thought into this and that you're so worried about it but I don't need any of those things. I agreed to go on a date with you because I like you Jane. I like spending time with you and talking to you and I really liked kissing you," she practically whispered, making the hairs on Jane's arms stand up. "I will be happy just getting to spend the evening with you."

"Really?" Jane raised an eyebrow, scrutinizing the blonde.

"I can't lie remember?" Maura replied with a small smile that practically melted Jane's heart. "Stop worrying about what you think I want. What would you normally do on a date?"

"I don't know," Jane shrugged, feeling uncharacteristically shy. "I guess I just like the simple stuff. Dinner, movies….maybe takeout."

"Well that sounds good to me," Maura replied with a shrug of her own. "I mean we did agree we need to talk so maybe it would be better to stay in. It'll be quieter and private. We wouldn't have to worry about being interrupted."

"That's true," Jane agreed, still slightly unsure as she began massaging the scar on her hand nervously. "You'd really be okay with eating takeout at my apartment though? I mean I know you can't lie but I really want this night to be special Maur…I don't want it to be…I just want it to be special."

"It will be special Jane," Maura assured her, once again grabbing her hand in order to prevent her from irritating her scars. "It will be special because I'll be with you."

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-R-**

"Mommy where are you going?" Amelia asked Maura early Saturday evening, sitting on her mother's bed while the older blonde got ready for her date.

"We talked about this remember sweetie?" Maura replied, sticking her head out of her closet. "I'm going over to Jane's for a few hours but I'll be home later tonight."

"How come I can't go to Janie's with you?" Amelia then asked, tilting her head to the side with big eyes that normally got her, her way. "I want to see Janie."

"I know you do Honey, but unfortunately tonight you need to stay home with Angela," Maura said, moving to sit on the edge of the bed as she placed a hand on the little blonde's leg. "I know you love spending time with Jane and that she's your best friend, but Jane is Mommy's friend too and sometimes adults need to have adult time. I promise you'll get to see Jane soon. I'm sure she'll even come over and play with you tomorrow if you ask her nicely."

Sighing Amelia laid back on the bed, raising her eyes to the ceiling as she contemplated this in a rather dramatic fashion. Resisting the urge to roll her eyes or laugh, Maura simply waited for her daughter to say something. "Will Angela play dollies with me?" She eventually asked.

"I'm sure she will," Maura nodded with a smile.

"And you'll come home to kiss me goodnight?"

"I will come up to your room as soon as I'm home," Maura promised. "You might already be sleeping but I will make sure you get your kiss. Is that okay?"

"I guess so," Amelia nodded seriously, sitting back up before standing on the bed in order to wrap her little arms around her mother's neck. "I hope you have a fun time with Janie," she said as Maura returned the hug with a big smile on her face. "Janie makes you very happy," she then added, surprising her mother who had not anticipated the observation from her four year old.

"She does make me happy," Maura nodded, not ready to explain to her daughter just how happy the brunette detective made her. "Jane is a very good friend and I think we are incredibly lucky to have her in our lives. Don't you?" She asked, Amelia leaning back as she nodded her agreement rather enthusiastically. "I think you and I have been a lot happier since we moved here and I think Jane is responsible for quite a bit of that. It makes me very happy to see you so happy."

"I'm happy when you're happy too Mommy," Amelia grinned as Maura pulled her in for several kisses, which she placed all over the little blonde's face. "I love you Mommy."

"I love you too sweet girl," Maura replied as she brushed hair out of her daughter's face. "I love you too."

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

Maura was nervous as she approached Jane's door later that night. She was nervous despite the fact that she knew Jane; that she felt comfortable with Jane. She was nervous because tonight was the beginning of something new for Jane and Maura. Things changed the second that she had kissed Jane, and even though she didn't regret it for a second, Maura still feared that it would ruin the dynamic that the pair had. Jane was the best friend Maura had ever had, and she didn't want anything to change that. Jane was also an incredibly important part of her daughter's life, and she worried about ruining that as well. Yet despite all of the anxiety and worries, Maura still felt that somehow it was worth the risk.

Giving herself one last glance before knocking on Jane's apartment door, Maura hoped that Jane would appreciate her casual attire, having chosen to wear jeans with a blouse so as not to tip Angela off about what was really going on between her and Jane. Sighing, the honey blonde finally raised her hand and knocked, waiting only a few moments before Jane pulled open the door with a grin on her face, wearing a pair of dark jeans with a red top that instantly gave Maura butterflies.

"Hi," Maura smiled, her mouth suddenly dry as she struggled to find words. "Sorry if I'm late."

"Nah, you're right on time," Jane shook her head, placing a hand on Maura's lower back as she guided her into the apartment, which she had just spent the last hour cleaning. "I just ordered food so it should be here in like half an hour. You look great," she smiled as she helped the blonde out of her coat.

"Thank you," Maura replied, before turning around to face the brunette, who, thanks to the heels she was wearing, and Jane's bare feet, was her same height. "You do too. I…I love this colour on you," she admitted rather nervously, hoping she wasn't blushing as she reached out to touch the red material.

Feeling emboldened by their suddenly close proximity and the fact that Maura was obviously nervous, Jane decided to lean forward, putting a hand behind Maura's head as she pulled her in for a kiss, that was neither chaste nor heated. "Hi," she grinned, when she finally pulled away, glad to see when Maura visibly relaxed. "Sorry. I've just really been wanting to do that again all week," she said, giving the blonde one more quick peck before leaning their foreheads together. "You're nervous aren't you?" She asked quietly even though they were the only people in the room.

"Incredibly," Maura admitted with a smile. "But also excited. Very excited," she emphasized with a kiss. "What about you?"

"I'm the same. Definitely the same," Jane replied, as she reached down to intertwine her hands with Maura's. "Now come on," she said, pulling the Medical Examiner towards the living room area where she had set everything up for dinner at the coffee table including two candles flickering in the middle, with a single red rose laying on one of the plates. "This is for you," she said, picking up the flower and handing it to Maura.

"Thank you, it's beautiful" Maura smiled, allowing Jane to pull her down to sit on the ground in front of the table. "Did you know that red roses are typically given to show love and passion, as well as to show to people that you have great respect for or for someone who has shown great courage? The number of roses you give a person also has a meaning. One usually means…." Maura cut off her rambling when she looked up to find Jane watching her with an amused expression on her face. "Thank you," she blushed.

"You're welcome," Jane chuckled, rubbing circles on the back of Maura's hand in hopes of calming her nerves. "You know we shouldn't be this nervous. We're together all the time. It's just you and me like it always is and yet my stomach is in knots."

"So is mine," Maura replied, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth. "And while I agree we _shouldn't_ be nervous, our bodies are obviously reacting to the change in our relationship. I mean we've kissed. More than once," she said. "We've gone from being friends to…well…to whatever this is."

"This is a date," Jane pointed out, grinning when Maura rolled her eyes. "Sorry I just…maybe we should have that talk?"

"That would probably be a good idea," Maura nodded, knowing it would be better to discuss exactly what was happening between them before they let themselves get involved. "I don't really know where to start," she admitted.

"Well…we kissed," Jane said, figuring the beginning would be the best place to start. "Actually if we're getting technical I think you kissed me."

"Well you kissed me too," Maura pointed out, sighing when she realized how childish that sounded. "I kissed you," she nodded.

Not wanting to tease the blonde, Jane did her best not to laugh even though Maura looked absolutely adorable. "Well why did you kiss me?" She asked. "I mean don't get me wrong, I'm glad you did but…well…what changed?"

"I realized after Christmas that the things I was feeling for you were a little more than friendship," Maura admitted, choosing her words carefully. "It worried me because I've never had a friend like you before so I tried to ignore the feelings," she explained. "After Paddy…I was so scared. I know it was only a moment where I wasn't sure where Amelia was, but it was enough and I was completely panicked until I knew you had her. The fact that you….I went missing and your first thought was to protect my daughter," she said, looking up at Jane with hazel eyes that shone with unshed tears. "After that I just…I couldn't hold back anymore. I couldn't hide."

"I'm glad," Jane smiled, brushing Maura's hair behind her ear. "You know your Mother said something to me at Christmas about us lying to ourselves about just being friends," she told her. "I thought she was nuts but then…that weekend I stayed with Mia I don't know," she shrugged. "I was looking at her and all I could see was how much she was like you and it just hit me. Your Mom was right."

"You have been so good with Amelia," Maura sighed, grateful for Jane's hand, which still held tightly on to hers. "She absolutely adores you and that scares me," she admitted. "I'm worried about what would happen if this didn't work out. Amelia would be devastated if she weren't able to see you. I want this…you and me, more than anything, but I'm afraid of ruining your relationship with Amelia. I'm afraid of ruining our friendship."

"Hey, no, Maur…no," Jane said, placing a finger under Maura's chin in order to tilt her head up so they were looking into each other's eyes. "Listen to me arlight? I love Amelia," she said with complete conviction. "Nothing is ever going to change that. I swear to you no matter what happens between you and me I will _always_ be there for Amelia. And I will always be there for you too Maur. Your friendship means so much to me and I promise not to lose sight of that no matter what," she said, squeezing Maura's smaller hand in hers. "You'll always be my best friend first, but I really wanna make this work because I really think we can make this work and I think it could be incredible," she smiled. "And I really wanna be able to kiss you whenever I want."

"I think I would like that as well," Maura chuckled, emphasizing her point as she leant forward and pressed her lips to Jane's. "We would have to take this slow," she said when she pulled away. "I haven't been in a relationship in a long time and I...Amelia doesn't usually meet the people I go on dates with. This would be completely new for us and I want to be careful with it. I don't want to rush things."

"We can take it as slow or as fast as you want," Jane nodded, completely understanding. "And we can tell people whenever you're ready, but I think whenever we do decide we're ready for that, I would really like to tell Amelia first," she said. "I know this is a big deal for you Maur and I hope you understand that it's a really big deal for me too. You and Mia are…I care so much about you both. I wanna do this right."

"Okay," Maura replied softly, smiling as Jane broke out into a huge grin, both understanding that they were agreeing to give their relationship a shot.

"Okay," Jane said, still grinning as she pulled Maura into a kiss.

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

"You know this wasn't really what I was expecting when you asked me out on a date," Maura said later that night, the pair still sitting close together on the floor, leaning back against the couch with wine glasses in their hands. "The candles, the flower, the wine…it's very romantic. I never knew you had that side to you."

"Oh I can be plenty romantic," Jane replied confidently, despite the fact that she wasn't really sure if the statement was true. "Just you wait and see Maura Isles. There's plenty more of this to come."

"Well I look forward to that," Maura chuckled softly, taking a sip of her wine. "This really has been a wonderful evening you know. I don't think I could have asked for a better first date."

Their dinner had arrived shortly after they finished talking, the pair sitting down and enjoying the Chinese Jane had ordered them, while talking about anything and everything they could think of from their childhoods to past romantic partners. Having known each other for several months now, they were both surprised to find there were still plenty they didn't know each other as they continually asked questions back and forth throughout the evening.

Now feeling confident about where they stood with each other, the pair spent most of the evening holding hands or trailing fingers over exposed skin, even sharing the occasional kiss throughout the evening. Jane couldn't remember ever feeling so crushed out, while Maura felt like her stomach was doing constant somersaults.

"I couldn't agree more," Jane said, smiling as she ran her fingers through Maura's hair. "How have you been doing with everything anyways? With Paddy I mean. We haven't really talked about it much."

"Honestly? I'm not really sure," Maura shrugged. "I spent so much of my life wondering about my biological parents and then to find out this….it wasn't exactly what I imagined."

"I would guess not," Jane nodded understandingly. "I don't think any kid imagines their real parents will be some Irish Mob Boss."

"It's just all so confusing," Maura shook her head sadly. "I know he's a bad person and I know I should just hate him but….the pictures have me…a little confused I guess," she tried to explain, looking slightly ashamed of herself as she said it. "I mean obviously I know that nothing can ever come of this knowledge and I would _never_ allow him anywhere near Amelia it's just…I…"

"Hey I get it," Jane was quick to assure her, reaching out and squeezing Maura's hand. "You don't have to explain yourself. I totally get it," she smiled. "Do you think you'll ever tell Amelia about him?"

"I'm not sure," Maura shrugged, looking off at something behind Jane as she considered this. "I feel like there are so many things I will have to explain to Amelia when she gets older in regards to how I had her. I'm not sure I want to add to that by explaining that her grandfather is a criminal…and a killer."

"Yeah I guess that one would be a little difficult for any kid to understand," Jane nodded. "I mean you could always tell her when she's like 30," she joked. "Will you tell her about Vanessa? Or does she already know?"

"No," Maura shook her head, bringing her attention back to Jane. "She doesn't know anything about Vanessa and I have no intention of ever telling her."

"Really?" Jane replied sounding a little surprised. "Sorry I just thought…I assumed…I don't know what I thought."

"It's okay," Maura laughed softly, taking a sip of her wine. "I just don't want Amelia to ever feel like someone didn't want her. I don't want her to feel like Vanessa abandoned her because…well because I'm rather familiar with that feeling," she admitted, giving Jane a small smile as the brunette brushed her fingers through her hair, playing with a strand as she continued. "All Amelia ever needs to know is that I chose to have her and that I love her more than anything in the world. That's all that matters."

"You're amazing. Do you know that?" Jane asked, using the hand that was still in Maura's hair to grab the back of her head in order to pull her forward and into a kiss, which was short, but sweet. "You are such an incredible Mother and I just…I don't wanna sound sappy but I…I feel so lucky that you came into my life."

Feeling like perhaps her heart might burst right out of her chest, Maura could only smile, Jane's sweet words bringing tears to her eyes; feeling like she was the lucky one as she pulled Jane forward and into another kiss, which she immediately deepened. Thinking of only Jane and the feeling of her lips against hers, Maura lost herself, her head practically spinning as she gripped Jane's shirt.

It was several minutes before the pair finally pulled apart, both breathing heavily as they rested their foreheads together. "We're supposed to be taking it slow," Jane reminded them, though at the moment she felt like going slow was a terrible idea. "I'm not sure how I'm supposed to do that when you kiss me like that."

"Sorry," Maura blushed. "I just couldn't resist," she grinned, glancing down at her watch, surprised by how late it had gotten. "I really don't want to go, but I should go. I promised Amelia I would come kiss her goodnight," she said, brushing Jane's hair behind her ear. "Thank you for this. Tonight has been…absolutely perfect. I wish it didn't have to end."

"Me either," Jane agreed, taking Maura's hands in hers and pulling her up off the ground. "But you should get home to Mia. We'll have plenty of time for more of this," she said, walking the blonde to the door and grabbing her coat for her. "I'll call you tomorrow?"

"You better," Maura smiled, turning around to face the brunette, stepping forward in order to kiss her again, resisting the urge to deepen the kiss, knowing that if she started something now she would be unable to stop. "Goodnight Jane," she grinned when she pulled away, not missing the rather faraway look on the Detective's face.

Opening the door for Maura, Jane leaned against the doorframe, watching the blonde walk away until she disappeared around the corner, touching her fingers to her lips, which were still tingling. "Goodnight Maura."


	11. To Tell the Truth

**To be honest when I started this chapter I wasn't entirely sure where I was going with it, but I just kept writing and eventually ended up with this. I really hope you all will enjoy it! It's a bit of a filler chapter, and I have big plans for my next chapter, which I can't wait to start!**

 **Thanks to everyone who's reading! You all rock! -J**

 **Chapter 11- To Tell the Truth**

"We…we should stop," Maura said, biting back a groan as Jane kisses a particularly sensitive spot on her neck. "J-Jane we're….we're at work," she tried again before the brunette moved to place her lips over hers.

Standing in the corner of Maura's office, the pair couldn't really be seen by anyone walking by, a fact, which Jane decided to take advantage of as she travelled down to the Medical Examiner's office on her lunch, intent on enjoying some alone time with her girlfriend. It had been three weeks since Maura and Jane had decided to give a relationship a shot, the couple not yet sharing this news with anyone else as they decided to keep things to themselves for just a while longer.

And though they were doing their best to remain discreet, the couple had taken advantage of every opportunity they had to be together; having lunch together, spending time with Amelia, getting drinks after work and enjoying the occasional evening together, simply being together and sharing kisses. Jane didn't think she could ever tire of Maura, constantly finding herself wanting to be near the Doctor even if it was to simply to watch her work. For her part Maura did her best to remain professional at work but often found herself unable to resist the Detective once she got things started.

"Mmm Jane," Maura huffed, finally pulling herself away from the brunette, placing her arms between them since she was currently stuck between the wall and Jane. "We're at work," she repeated more firmly, though her breathing was still ragged. "We agreed we weren't going to do this here remember? We're trying _not_ to get caught. You can't kiss me like that here."

"If you don't want me to kiss you like that, you shouldn't wear dresses like _this,_ " Jane smirked, placing her hands on Maura's hips as she took in navy blue dress the blonde was wearing that fit her like a glove. "I don't know how you expect me to resist kissing you when you look like that."

"This is how I always look," Maura furrowed her brow. "And this dress is similar to most of the dresses I wear to work. I'm not sure how my attire forces you to kiss me when we should be working. Even if it is our lunch hour we're at our place of work and we agreed…."

"Okay, okay," Jane sighed, placing a kiss on Maura's forehead before taking a step back, reaching out to grab Maura's hand before pulling her towards the couch. "No making out at work. I got it," she rolled her eyes.

"We've already almost been caught by Frost once," Maura reminded the brunette. "Unless you're ready to tell everyone I think it would be best if we kept our making out to when we're at home or out on a date."

"Or we could always go make out in your car," Jane suggested with a grin that had Maura rolling her eyes. "You know maybe we should consider it. Telling people I mean."

"You would be okay with that?" Maura quirked her eyebrow.

"Are you kidding? I'm dating the Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth," Jane replied. "I'm ready to shout it from the rooftops," she smirked. "But we would have to tell Mia first. Do you think you're ready for that?"

Considering this for a moment, Maura thought about the last three weeks and how great things had been between her, Jane and Amelia. Would Amelia knowing that she and Jane were dating change that? Would the little girl understand? Would she be happy? "You know what? I think I am," Maura nodded, smiling at the look of delight on Jane's face.

"Okay then," Jane nodded just as both her and Maura's cell phones began to ring, both sighing as they simultaneously picked up their phones. "Rizzoli."

"Isles."

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

She was young. It was the first thing that Maura noticed as she and Jane approached the crime scene. The normally scientific and stoic Medical Examiner didn't see the bruises or the blood; her mind forgot to think about cause of death as she took in the sight of the young blonde, immediately determining that she couldn't be older than 15 or 16.

Though she was surrounded by death every day; though she had seen the worst of the worst in what people could do to each other, the fact that their victim was so young hit Maura hard. She immediately felt her whole body freeze in fear, trying to shake it off as she listened to what Jane and Frost were saying while attempting to focus on her breathing as her head felt like it was spinning. She couldn't fall apart. There was no time for that as they had a killer to catch, so Maura took a deep breath and did what she always did, mechanically reciting her findings to Jane, Frost and Korsak.

It wasn't until later, as the young girl lay on her autopsy table that Maura finally allowed herself to really look at the girl, still not knowing who she was as she prepared to begin cutting into her. Taking in the young face and the long blonde hair, Maura felt her heart clench, knowing someone must be looking for this girl; someone must be missing her.

"I'm sorry this happened to you sweet girl," Maura whispered, leaning down over the body even though she knew she couldn't be heard. "I need to find out who you are and who did this to you. Please help me honey. Please help me, help you," she said stroking her hand over the victim's head, not noticing when Jane came in, and froze in the doorway as she saw what the honey-blonde was doing.

"Hi," Jane greeted softly, not really wanting to interrupt the moment, but not wanting to be caught watching at the door either. "Sorry I just wanted to come see if you were getting started."

"Just about," Maura nodded, standing up straight, the slight blush on her cheeks indicating she knew Jane had seen her talking to the body. "Have you figured out who she is yet?"

"Can't find an I.D anywhere," Jane shook her head sadly. "Frost is going through missing person reports, but we'll have to run her prints, maybe if we're lucky something will come up, though I doubt she's in the system. Hopefully someone is looking for her," she said, watching Maura out of the corner of her eye, not missing the Doctor's unusual behaviour. "Hey, are you okay?"

"I'm…." Maura paused, knowing if she said she was fine she was likely to break out into hives. "She's just so young Jane. She's somebody's little girl. How could someone just…she's just so young."

"I know Maur," Jane nodded understandingly, wishing she could reach out for the blonde, but knowing it wasn't the time. "We're going to find who did this to her though. We're going to figure out who she is. We've just…we gotta keep our heads in this."

"I know," Maura replied, picking up her scalpel and taking a deep breath. "Will you…do you want to stay for this?" She asked, not wanting to be alone, but not wanting to admit it.

"Sure," Jane answered with a small smile, easily able to read the Medical Examiner. "I'll stay."

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

"You need to go home," Jane said when she walked into the morgue later that evening to find that Maura was still bent over the body of the young girl who they had determined to be 15 year old Alicia Moore, who had been missing for three weeks. The young girl's parents came to identify the body, an experience, which Jane always hated, but seemed even worse today as she and Maura stood and watched as the couple fell apart over their daughter's body. "It's late. There's nothing more we can do today. We'll start fresh in the morning. You're no good to us if you exhaust yourself. Come on I'll give you a ride."

"I think we should tell Amelia about us," Maura replied as if she hadn't truly heard any of what Jane had said. "I want to tell her. I'm ready."

"Alright," Jane nodded, wondering if perhaps Maura had forgotten that they had already decided that they were going to tell Amelia that morning. "We can tell her. As soon as the case is over we can sit down and have dinner and…"

"I want to tell her tonight," Maura interrupted. "You're taking me home, she'll still be up….she'll be waiting for me. Life is too short Jane. I don't want to keep this from her anymore. We can tell her tonight."

"Maur," Jane sighed, stepping forward and placing a hand on the blonde's arm, wanting to hold her hand but unable since she was still wearing surgical gloves. "Look I wanna tell Mia too okay. I really do. But I don't want you to make this decision because of the case. Let's just solve this thing and then talk about this okay?"

"It's not about the case," Maura shook her head, looking Jane in the eyes and willing her to understand. "I…it's not that Jane. Really it isn't," she repeated, begging the brunette to believe her; to hear her. "I want her to know Jane. I don't want to hide this. I'm ready. Please. Let's tell her tonight. _Please."_

Looking into Maura's eyes Jane recognized the desperation shining back at her, knowing there was no way she was going to be able to deny what her girlfriend was asking her. "Of course Maur. Of course," she nodded. "I'm ready to tell her if you're ready to tell her, but you know if we tell her tonight then we'll have to tell my mother in the morning because I highly doubt Mia will be able to keep it to herself. And once my Ma knows…"

"I'm ready," Maura was quick to reply, her heart beating fast, feeling oddly exhilarated. "God I'm ready Jane," she repeated as she leaned in for a kiss, forgetting her promise to keep things professional at work.

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

When they arrived at Maura's house it was to find the house quiet, Angela sitting in the family room with a book in her hand, explaining that she had put Amelia to bed ten minutes ago. Knowing that Amelia was likely to try and keep herself awake until she got to see her mother, Maura was anxious to get upstairs; grateful as Jane caught on as she quickly ushered Angela out of the house and towards the guesthouse, explaining that she just wanted to say goodnight to Amelia before she planned to leave.

Though she thought she would be nervous about the prospect of finally telling people about her relationship with Jane, Maura felt relief as she led Jane up the stairs, holding her hand tightly, smiling slightly as she felt the brunette give her hand a tight squeeze as if silently reminding Maura that she was with her. It wasn't until they stood in front of Amelia's room that Maura turned to Jane, giving her a soft kiss and releasing her hand before quietly opening up Amelia's bedroom door.

"Amelia? Are you awake sweetheart?" Maura called into the room softly, hoping the little blonde was still awake.

"Mommy?" Amelia called back, the obvious excitement in her voice indicating that she had not been sleeping. "You're home," she exclaimed, turning on her bedside lamp, lighting up the room with a big smile on her face, holding her arms out to her mother, her face brightening even more when she noticed Jane. "And Janie's here!"

"Oh I missed you sweet girl," Maura swept Amelia up into her arms, kissing the side of her head and pulling her as tightly as she could.

"Mommy too tight," Amelia said when it seemed like Maura wasn't going to let go. "Gotta hug Janie too."

"Oh well I'm so sorry," Maura pulled back, pretending to look scandalized as she felt the piece of her that felt broken at the morgue coming back together with her daughter in her arms. "I didn't mean to keep you from your Janie," she said, shuffling over and watching with a smile on her face as Jane wrapped her arms around the little blonde.

"I missed you Bug," Jane whispered into Amelia's hair, though Maura could still hear. "I missed you so much."

"You guys are so late," Amelia said, when she was finally released, leaning back against the headboard. "You missed dinner. You shoulda came home early."

"We're sorry for missing dinner sweetie, but we had to stay at work late today," Maura replied, stroking a hand over the four-year-old's head. "Someone needed our help so we couldn't leave. But we're here now. Just in time for bedtime kisses and Jane came special just to see you."

"That makes me _very_ happy!" Amelia beamed, wiggling under the covers in excitement. "But do I have to go to sleep? I wanna stay up!"

"It's still bedtime," Maura nodded, glancing at Jane to see that the brunette looked slightly nervous. "But there is something Jane and I wanted to talk to you about before you go to sleep."

"Okay!" Amelia replied happily, sitting up straight to show she was listening. "What?"

"Well," Maura took a deep breath as she gathered her thoughts, considering where to start. "Do you remember when we talked about families and how some families have a mommy and daddy, while some have two mommies or two daddies or…"

"Just a Mommy and Amelia like us," Amelia finished proudly, a big smile on her face. "Or just a Daddy," she added as an afterthought.

"Yes exactly, very good," Maura smiled, placing a hand on her daughter's leg which she could see wiggling under the blankets. "And do you remember what I told you about…couples?" She asked hesitantly. "About how some girls like boys and some girls like girls and some boys like boys."

"Mommy likes girl," Amelia nodded, still following. "But Gramma likes boys. She likes grampa."

"Yes, that's good…good," Maura replied, turning to Jane who seemed to be watching the interaction with amazement, impressed by the four-year-old's understanding, eventually turning to Maura and giving her an encouraging nod. "Well remember I told you that someday I might meet a woman and I might date her and if I did then we would talk about it. Well honey…Jane and I…well…I like Jane," she said, watching as Amelia's brow suddenly furrowed, giving her mother a confused look. "Jane and I went on a date a few weeks ago and we've decided to start a relationship. We're…Jane is my girlfriend."

With her breath held, Jane watched, as Amelia seemed to consider this; scrunching up her face as her eyes went from her mother to Jane, seeming unsure before finally settling her gaze on Jane. "You like Mommy Janie?" She asked, with big, wide eyes.

"I like her very much," Jane nodded, not missing Maura's smile out of the corner of her eye.

"Yous are girlfriends?" Amelia said, doing her best to understand.

"We are," Jane replied, considering her words carefully. "But we're also still friends. We care about each other very much."

"Are we still friends?" Amelia then asked, surprising Jane whose mouth immediately fell open.

"What? Yes! Honey, yes of course we're still friends," Jane was quick to assure the little blonde, moving so she could put an arm around her. "Oh baby we're still _best_ friends," she emphasized. "Nothing's gonna change that. Okay?"

"Okay," Amelia nodded, leaning her head against Jane's chest as she turned her attention towards Maura, who was watching this interaction with tears in her eyes. "Mommy. You happy?"

"I'm very happy honey," Maura nodded with watery eyes. "You and Jane make me very, very happy."

"I'm happy too," Amelia replied, her eyes suddenly heavy as she allowed herself to relax against Jane. "Love…Mommy….love….Jane," she whispered sleepily.

"We love you too sweet girl," Maura told her, leaning down and placing a kiss on the smaller blonde's head, helping Jane to lay her down.

"Sweet dreams little bug," Jane whispered, placing a kiss of her own on Amelia's cheek before allowing Maura to take her hand and lead her back out into the hallway, waiting until the door was closed before turning around to pull Maura into her arms. "Well that went well," she said, smiling as Maura tucked her head underneath her chin. "Are you okay?" She asked, when Maura seemed like she wasn't going to say anything.

"Stay with me tonight," Maura said, feeling Jane freeze against her in surprise, as they had yet to spend a night together. "Just…just to sleep," she clarified, the sadness she felt about the case creeping back up on her now that she was away from her daughter. "Please. I don't want to be alone. Just to sleep. Please?"

Kissing the top of Maura's head, Jane didn't reply, instead, releasing her hold on the blonde before taking her hand and leading them towards the bedroom.

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

Waking up with Maura in her arms, Jane felt a wholeness she hadn't felt in a long time as she pulled the honey-blonde tightly against her, burying her face in her hair as she allowed the smell of lavender to invade her senses. Maura had been restless the night before, their case obviously still in her head as she had a difficult time allowing herself to relax, comforted only by the feeling of Jane's arms around her. Wanting the Medical Examiner to get a little extra sleep, Jane carefully released her hold, kissing the back of Maura's head before quietly crawling out of bed, changing back into her work clothes before tip-toeing out of the room.

Wanting to do something nice for her girlfriend, Jane decided to make breakfast, peaking her head into Amelia's room to see that she was still sleeping before heading down to the kitchen. Knowing how much Maura hated instant coffee; Jane decided to start making eggs before attempting to work the robot Maura called a coffee maker, truly having no idea what she was doing. So lost in trying not to burn breakfast, while fighting with the coffee machine, Jane didn't hear the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs, nor did she hear anyone approaching until a pair of arms circled her waist, making her jump.

"It smells good in here," Maura said, placing a kiss against the brunette's shoulder. "Have you been up long?"

"About half an hour," Jane replied, turning around to face the blonde, wrapping her own arms around the shorter woman. "I didn't mean to wake you," she said, placing a kiss against Maura's forehead. "I was hoping you would get a little extra sleep."

"My alarm went off," Maura smiled, allowing her hands to drift under the hem of Jane's shirt, finding warm skin there. "Thank you though, that was sweet of you. _This_ is sweet of you," she said gesturing towards breakfast. "And thank you for staying last night. I…I really needed you next to me last night."

"My pleasure," Jane replied, leaning down and placing her lips against Maura's, smiling into the kiss as Maura pulled her tighter against her.

It was Maura who deepened the kiss, the pair moving slightly until Jane had the blonde pressed up against the counter, the couple completely lost in each other, not pulling apart until the sound of someone clearing their throat interrupted them. Knowing that sound anywhere, it was Jane who pushed away from Maura, gasping as she turned to the side door where Angela stood watching with a shocked look on her face.

"Ma!" Jane exclaimed, completely flustered. "I…we…ummm…oh God…Ma I can…I…."

"Angela," Maura's calm voice interrupted, placing a hand on the small of Jane's back. "We were going to speak to you this morning," she said. "I know this may come as a surprise and it's fairly new…we only just told Amelia last night and…"

"You two are seeing each other?" Angela asked, not letting Maura finish as she began walking towards the couple.

"Ma I swear we were gonna tell you we just…." Jane was cut off when her Mother threw her arms around her; pulling into the tightest hug she had ever experienced. "Ma! You're…what are…"

"I am _so_ happy," Angela gushed, rocking back and forth as she held onto her daughter. "You two! Oh it couldn't be more…and Amelia…oh I…" She finally let go, pulling away but resting her hands on Jane's shoulders. "I am so happy for you," she repeated before turning towards Maura, her eyes shining happily, before opening up her arms for the honey-blonde. "Maura!"

"I'm…we're glad you're pleased Angela," Maura said, trying not to laugh as she returned the older Rizzoli's hug.

"How could I not be?" Angela pulled back to look at her daughter's girlfriend. "You're wonderful; both you and Amelia. This is just so wonderful."

"Thanks Ma," Jane grinned just as her cell phone began ringing and Amelia came down the stairs. "Rizzoli," she answered the phone, moving into the family room so she could hear better while Amelia sleepily made her way over to her mother.

"Mommy is there breakfast?" Amelia asked, raising her arms, wanting to be picked up. "Mornin' Angela."

"Morning Sweetheart, let me get you some eggs," Angela replied, while Maura moved to sit on one of the kitchen stools, Amelia in her lap.

"Did you have a good sleep Honey?" Maura asked, placing a kiss against Amelia's head, loving the moments in the morning when her daughter was sleepy and cuddly.

"Mmm hmm," Amelia nodded, resting her head against Maura's chest. "Where's Janie?"

"Right here Bug," Jane called, placing her phone back in her belt as she returned to the kitchen, bending over to greet the little blonde with a kiss before standing up to look Maura in the eyes. "Frost found something. We've gotta go."

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

It was Frost who had uncovered the chat room that Alicia had been using on her laptop. It was Maura who discovered a paint particle in the young girl's hair that led them to the area where Alicia had been held, eventually leading them to their capture and killer. They solved the case, they gave Alicia's family the closure they needed, but a young girl was still dead.

"It doesn't seem fair does it?" Jane sighed, her hand playing with a strand of Amelia's hair as the little blonde slept with her head in Jane's lap, her legs draped over Maura. "She was just a kid. She had her whole life ahead of her and some bas…some jerk takes it all away. And for what? It doesn't even make sense."

"A killer's motive rarely makes sense," Maura reminded her, her hand rubbing up and down her daughter's leg as if reminding herself that the little girl was still there. "Carter was…deranged. He baited Alicia on the Internet and killed her simply because he could. There's no point trying to understand it. I'm not sure there's a point trying to understand any of it. This world can be…frightening," she continued, watching as Amelia slept on peacefully. "Sometimes I just wish I could keep her young and innocent forever. I hate that one day she's going to find out that the world isn't the happy, magical place that she thinks it is."

"Well we could always just wrap her up and keep her home till she's like 30," Jane suggested, making Maura laugh softly. "I hate the thought of her getting bigger though. She's so adorable and small and funny. Why can't she just stay this small? I don't know how you've done it these last four years."

"Trust me it wasn't easy," Maura chuckled. "Although I think it was a relief to make it past the diaper stage. I enjoy watching her grow though. I like watching her discover knew things and learn," she continued. "I don't think there's anything better."

Smiling, the pair fell into a comfortable silence, neither even thinking about moving Amelia, simply enjoying having her there between them.

"You know I could get used to nights like this," Jane eventually broke the silence, her hand still idly playing with Amelia's hair. "You, Me, Amelia. I could get used to this."

"Me too Jane," Maura smiled, her eyes drifting shut, feeling relaxed and content. "Me too.


	12. After the Gun Goes Bang: Part 1

**Alright so one of my favourite episodes of Rizzoli and Isles in "When the Gun Goes Bang, Bang, Bang." It's so intense and one of the reasons I really got hooked on the show. I recently rewatched it and I decided I really wanted to write it in. However, I've decided to do something a little different. I think we all know the episode well enough so I decided to simply start off at the beginning.**

 **This is going to be the first part of the aftermath and it's going to include some flashbacks of things that happen prior to the shooting at BPD. So flashbacks are in italics. I hope that it will be easy to follow!**

 **I will get Part 2 up as soon as I can!**

 **Thanks so much for reading! -J**

 **Chapter 12- After the Gun Goes Bang – Part 1**

The first thing Jane registered was the pain. The panic and desire to keep Frankie and Maura safe; to get someone inside to help them, was taken over by an overwhelming pain as the bullet went through her and into Bobby. She felt herself falling as Bobby's grip on her finally loosened, someone calling out her name as she hit the pavement, blood already seeping through her shirt.

The world around Jane started to get fuzzy, the sound of voices yelling all around her as she attempted to keep her eyes open, fighting the desire to pass out as she felt familiar hands close down on her wound, someone repeatedly calling her name as if in a chant. Doing her best to focus on the face in front of her rather than the pain that was taking over her body, brown eyes met hazel, a flash of honey-blonde hair catching her eye as she willed herself to get up; to embrace the woman in front of her, who had tears falling down her cheeks, wanting to assure her that it would be okay; that she would be okay.

But as she tried to lift her arms, as she tried to speak, it was as if her brain was no longer sending messages to her body, so focused on the pain as darkness began to cloud her vision. Her last thought before she lost consciousness being the woman still kneeling beside he; _Maura_.

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

 _"You're fidgeting," Maura pointed out, sitting in a booth beside Jane at the Dirty Robber two nights after telling Amelia and Angela about their relationship, waiting for Frost, Korsak and Frankie to join them. "I knew you were nervous."_

 _"I am not nervous," Jane immediately argued, before beginning to pick at the label on her beer bottle. "Of course I'm not nervous."_

 _"Could have fooled me," Maura raised an eyebrow, reaching out and stopping Jane from leaving shreds of paper all over the table. "Jane if you don't want to tell them tonight we don't have to. We can just have a drink like we planned and then go home. We can tell them another time."_

 _"Maur if we don't tell them now they'll hear it from my mother," Jane shook her head. "I had to beg her to let me tell Frankie. She's not going to be able to hold it in much longer. Plus I want them to know."_

 _"Are you sure?" Maura had to ask. "Because you don't really look like you want to tell them," she said, unable to miss the look of anxiety on the brunette's face._

 _"I'm sure," Jane sighed, looking up to find hazel eyes shining with disbelief. "Really Maur I'm sure," she repeated, squeezing the blonde's hand. "I admit I may be a little bit nervous but it's not because of you. I'm just really not used to sharing this kind of stuff with people, especially Frost and Korsak. I mean don't get me wrong, they're two of my best friends, but I don't normally introduce them to someone I'm dating unless we've been together for a while."_

 _"Well technically you're not introducing me to them, they already know me," Maura reminded her._

 _"I know, I know," Jane said, sitting back in her seat. "I don't know why I'm getting worked up about this really. They're going to be happy for us," she continued. "This relationship is just really important to me and part of me really just wants to keep it all to myself."_

 _"I understand," Maura nodded. "The last three weeks have been nice, just you and me getting to know each other better without other people watching us and asking us questions."_

 _"Exactly!" Jane was quick to agree._

 _"But there comes a time in every relationship where you have to let the people you care about in," Maura continued. "It's like you said; they're going to be happy for us, so there's really nothing to worry about."_

 _"What aren't you worrying about?" Frankie asked as he plopped down in the booth across from them, drink in hand, Frost not far behind while Korsak pulled a chair up to the end of the table, none of the men noticing Jane and Maura quickly pulling their hands apart. "Nice to see you guys started the drinks without us."_

 _"Yeah well you guys took forever," Jane replied, trying to relax despite the nervous feeling in her stomach. "I was beginning to think you guys were never gonna show up."_

 _"Hey some of us had paperwork to finish," Frost replied, taking a swig of his beer. "And obviously we were gonna show up, you two made it sound like not coming wasn't an option."_

 _"Yeah what's going on with you two?" Korsak asked. "You were pretty insistent about drinks tonight Jane. So what is it?"_

 _"Well," Maura began, glancing at Jane to see that the Detective was uncharacteristically pale, seemingly at a loss for words. "Jane and I asked you three here tonight because we had some news we wanted to share with you," she said rather officially, all three men listening with curious looks on their faces. "As you all know we've been spending a lot of time together lately and…"_

 _"We're dating," Jane blurted out, completely interrupting Maura's speech, Korsak, Frost and Frankie staring at her with their mouths wide open. "Maura's my girlfriend."_

 ** _RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI_**

The first thing Maura registered as she ran out onto the steps of BPD was the way Jane was pulling at Bobby's gun. It took the Medical Examiner only a few seconds to figure out what the brunette was doing, calling out her name, hoping to stop her, to reassure her that Frankie was safe now. It was in vain though as the sound of the gun rang out, Maura feeling like her feet were working on their own as she ran straight for Jane, not even feeling the pain as her knees hit the sidewalk and she clasped her hands down on the brunette's abdomen, immediately feeling blood soaking her palms.

"Jane, Jane, Jane, Jane," she kept repeating, tears streaming down her face as she willed her mind to remember her training; to help her do something besides panic.

It was Korsak who suddenly appeared beside her, saying something about an exit wound as he placed a hand under Jane, Maura unable to bring herself to do anything more, still fighting to stem the flow of blood underneath her hands.

"Am…ambulance…we…need…." Maura muttered, watching as Jane's eyes fluttered open and closed, her breathing not as strong as it should be. "Korsak we…we need…"

"They're on their way Maura," Korsak assured her. "They'll be here soon. Just hang in there Jane. They'll be here soon."

With her heart pounding in her ears, Maura could barely hear the approaching sirens, focusing on nothing besides Jane, who now lay unconscious, until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Ma'am we need you to…" The paramedic began, taking in the panic stricken look on the blonde's face.

"I'm a doctor," Maura shook her head. "I'm…I can't…I…."

"Maura, you need to let them do their job," Korsak gently suggested, not wanting to upset the medical examiner, who still had tears falling down her cheeks, looking like she may snap at any moment.

"I have pressure on the wound, it's a gunshot to the abdomen there may be…" Maura continued to recite robotically until Frost came over.

"Maura you need to let them help Jane," Frost said, carefully placing a hand on the blonde's shoulders, knowing that there was no way the Medical Examiner could help right now, her concern for Jane clouding her ability to act. "Maura it'll be okay," she said, carefully pulling her back as a paramedic replaced her hands with his own. "It'll be okay. Come on. We'll go to the hospital. She's gonna be okay."

With Frost's arm around her, Maura allowed herself to be guided away from Jane, watching the paramedics work as the world around her began to feel as if it were shifting; her eyesight blurring as she felt her stomach lurch.

"B-Barry," Maura clutched Frost's arm tightly, feeling her legs beginning to give out beneath her. "Jane."

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

 _One month. Maura couldn't remember the last time she was in a relationship that lasted a whole month. Actually that was a lie; it was Vanessa. Since the honey-blonde and her ex-fiance had broken up, Maura's love life consisted mostly of casual dating and the occasional hook-up, but nothing solid; nothing that lasted._

 _Things were different with Jane. In the month they had been together the couple spent nearly all their time together, whether it was alone or with Amelia or Jane's family, it didn't matter because they were truly happy simply being together. When they were apart Maura longed for Jane, missed her deeply; something she couldn't ever remember feeling when she was with Vanessa. Her relationship with Jane was deep and intense and it was filled with a passion that Maura had never experienced, a passion, which she was finding difficult to resist._

 _They had agreed to take things slow. They agreed they would date, and get to know each other. They would hold hands and kiss and simply allow themselves to be happy before they allowed themselves to engage in a sexual relationship; wanting to make sure they were both ready before taking the next step. But after one month, Maura wasn't sure how much longer she could wait._

 _Their family and friends all knew about their relationship. Everyone was genuinely happy for them, and they were happy together. So what were they waiting for? Maura wasn't sure she had ever fallen for someone as quickly as she had fallen for Jane and whenever they were together she longed to be with Jane; to feel her. But would it ruin things? Did Jane feel the same way? The honey-blonde tortured herself night after night wondering if perhaps she would be rushing things if she made any sort of suggestion to her girlfriend; her fears eventually cast aside when she realized that the brunette was on the same page._

 _"Let's go out tomorrow night," Jane suggested one Friday afternoon, visiting Maura's office. "I already talked to my Ma and she'll watch Mia as long as we need her to. I thought we could have dinner and then maybe have a drink at my place or something," she said, her eyes boring into Maura's, willing her to understand. "I mean I just thought we should do something special…one month and all…I know it's not a really big deal but…"_

 _"I'd love to," Maura interrupted, looking back at Jane with an intensity that demonstrated her understanding. "That sounds perfect."_

 _And so the next night Jane picked Maura up at the house, spending a few minutes with Amelia before ushering Maura out the door, neither woman able to keep their hands off each other as they found whatever reason they could to touch the other the entire way to the restaurant. Dinner was spent much the same way, sharing suggestive looks and reaching across the table while their legs were practically intertwined beneath it. It was as if time was barely passing by as they both buzzed with anticipation, unsure of how much longer they could simply sit at the table across from each other, before Maura was the one to finally lean over and whisper "take me home."_

 _As soon as they made it inside Jane's apartment the brunette had Maura pressed up against the door, both their hands roaming as their lips met in a feverish kiss. Their coats were thrown off as tongues met and Maura began pulling Jane's shirt out of her pants, while Jane's hands searched for the zipper on Maura's dress. It wasn't until Maura began working the buttons on Jane's shirt that the Detective pulled away._

 _"Are you sure?" She whispered, breathing hard as she rested her forehead against Maura's, not sure she could stop if she tried._

 _"Absolutely positive," Maura replied, brining their lips back together as Jane found her zipper, pulling it down before letting the blonde's dress fall to her feet._

 _As soon as the material hit the ground, Jane's hands found Maura's ass, moving to lift the blonde, who immediately wrapped her legs around her girlfriend's waist, allowing herself to be carried towards the bedroom. As soon as they made it to the bedroom, Jane easily threw the blonde down onto the bed, shrugging off her blouse and pulling off her own pants and tank top before moving to where Maura lay panting, watching with hazel eyes full of lust._

 _Laying down over Maura's body though, the fast and frenzied pace set in the entryway was suddenly gone as Jane leaned in for a kiss that was slow, deep and was full of much more than just lust._

 _"You're beautiful," Jane spoke softly, her hand trailing up and down Maura's side. "Absolutely gorgeous," she said, giving Maura a look that made the blonde blush._

 _"I want you," Maura replied, reaching up and tucking Jane's unruly hair behind her ear before grabbing her to bring her down into another kiss, their tongues immediately meeting, making out until air became an issue. "I need you."_

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

"Angela."

It was the first thing Maura uttered in the hospital waiting room, looking away from her blood-covered hands to Frost. They had driven behind the ambulance, Frost using his sirens to keep up while Korsak rode with the paramedics, keeping an eye on Jane. Maura didn't say a word the entire way, staring at her hands, which were shaking and allowing Frost to drag her inside once they had arrived, only to watch Jane get whisked away into surgery.

"S-someone has to get Angela," Maura said, her voice shaky and full of nerves. "She's with…she's watching Amelia."

"It's alright Maura I know," Frost nodded. "Korsak already went to get her. They'll be here soon."

"No," Maura was quick to reply, surprising Frost. "No she can't…I…I don't want Amelia here," she said, her breathing becoming slightly erratic as she felt herself beginning to panic. "I can't…please. She can't see me like this…she can't…not until we know…Jane….please Barry I…"

"Okay, okay," Frost intervened, bending down in front of the doctor. "Just take a deep breath Doc, it's alright we won't bring Amelia here. It's okay," he said, placing a hand on Maura's knee. "I'll call Korsak and I'll meet him at your house. I'll go take care of Amelia alright?"

"But…are you…what about…" Maura tried to argue, her breathing starting to even out again, though she still felt completely panicked.

"It's alright Doc," Frost was quick to assure her, knowing how much Maura needed to be there. "Korsak will call me if anything changes. You stay here. Will you be aright for a little while until he gets back with Angela?"

"Hm..well…y-yes," Maura nodded, taking a deep breath as she tried to calm herself down. "Yes. Thank you Barry."

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

 _"Mmm I hope it's always like this," Maura sighed as she lay in bed next to Jane, both still naked, their breathing finally returning to normal._

 _"Like what?" Jane raised an eyebrow turning her head to look at the blonde._

 _"Like this," Maura repeated. "You and me. I hope we always want each other like this. I hope we're always this good together; that you'll always want me the way you just did," she smirked._

 _"Oh trust me I'll always want you," Jane chuckled, leaning in for a kiss. "How could I not? You're amazing Maura Isles, in every way," she said, smiling suggestively. "And I mean every way."_

 _"So are you," Maura replied, rolling to lay on her side so she was facing Jane, the brunette immediately following suit so they now lay holding hands between them. "I don't ever want to leave this bed."_

 _"Well I'm all for that," Jane grinned. "I mean I would love to continue ravishing you but unfortunately we will have to leave the bed eventually. I mean you do have a daughter to get home to."_

 _"I know," Maura sighed, running her fingers through the brunette's curls. "If only we could slow time down, just for tonight."_

 _"Well I know you know that's not possible Dr. Isles," Jane said, earning a pinch in the side from Maura who then buried her face against the brunette's chest. Sighing, Jane wrapped her arms around the shorter woman, placing a kiss on the top of her head. "Don't worry Beautiful, we'll have plenty of time for many more nights just like this. We're only just starting. This is only the beginning for us. There's so much more ahead for us."_

 _"Promise?" Maura asked, placing a kiss against Jane's chest, basking in the feeling of lying in her girlfriend's arms._

 _"I promise."_

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

"Maura!" Angela called, as Korsak led her into the waiting room; the blonde looking up from where she still sat staring at her hands. "Oh Maura," she repeated, embracing the younger woman as soon as she stood up. "Are they okay? Have you heard anything? Please tell me my babies are okay."

"I…there hasn't been any news," Maura replied, clearing her throat and fighting to keep her emotions in check. "They're both still in surgery and they won't…they won't tell me anything because I'm not family. I'm sure someone will be out to tell us something as soon as there's news."

"Vince said you helped them," Angela said, still holding Maura tightly, not noticing how the blonde seemed to be tensed up in her arms. "That you worked on Frankie and you were the first one to get to Janie after. I can't...Thank God you were there. I don't even know what I would do if…thank God you were there."

"I d-did what I could," Maura replied softly, wishing the older woman would release her. "I don't know if…I did what I could."

"Of course you did honey," Angela replied, gasping as she finally pulled away, noticing Maura's blood covered clothes and hands for the first time. "Oh my God. Is that…that's."

"I'm sorry Angela I should have…" Maura began, cutting herself off as she looked up to find Angela staring at her with wide eyes full of worry. "I'm just going to go clean up," she said releasing herself from Angela's grasp and quickly hurrying down the hall towards the nearest bathroom.

Feeling herself beginning to panic, Maura leaned over the sink, doing her best to calm her breathing, eventually looking up into the mirror in front of her only to feel her stomach lurch, sending her straight into the closest stall where she immediately threw up. Emptying her stomach, Maura remained kneeling in front of the toilet for a few extra minutes, taking a few deep breaths in order to calm her stomach before standing up on shaky legs. Returning to the sink, the blonde rinsed out her mouth before beginning to scrub Jane's blood from her hands, barely noticing the tears that were now falling down her face as she watched the red water run down the drain. It wasn't until her hands were clean that Maura finally let out a great sob, using the sink to hold herself up.

"Please let her be okay," Maura cried to a God she didn't believe in. "Please…please don't take her from me."


	13. After The Gun Goes Bang: Part 2

**Before you all read this I just want to warn you that not everything will be solved this chapter. I think Jane shooting herself leaves others a lot to deal with, but I promise not to drag it out too long!**

 **I really hope you all will enjoy this! Thanks so much for reading! -J**

 **Chapter 13- After the Gun Goes Bang, Bang, Bang- Part 2**

 _She can feel Maura's hand on her back as Bobby grabs her arm to pull her with him; can feel as her girlfriend tries to grasp her arm, trying to keep her with her. Needing to ensure Frankie and Maura's safety she didn't fight, chancing one more glance at Maura, trying to convey her feelings with just one look, wanting her to know that it would be okay; wanting her to know that she would make sure she got home to Amelia._

 _It wasn't until they were outside, standing in front of a sea of police officers holding up their guns at them that she began to struggle against Bobby's grip._

 _"Shoot him," She screamed at Korsak and Frost, needing someone to get to her brother; needing someone to make sure that Maura was okay. "Frankie needs help…Maura…Just shoot him!"_

 _Watching as her fellow officers struggled to find a clear shot without taking her out she began to panic, knowing her brother didn't have much time, that he needed a hospital. Fighting with everything she had she began to realize that her options were limited. She needed someone to get her brother out of the morgue. She needed someone to make sure Maura made it home to her daughter. Looking at the officers around her she realized that she had to be the one to make all that possible._

 _Grabbing Bobby's gun hand Jane began to force his hand, not away from her but towards her stomach, seeing no other way out of the situation as she pointed the gun at herself, her whole arm shaking with the effort as she pulled the trigger, just as someone called her name. Bobby's grip on her finally loosened as the bullet travelled through her and into the dirty cop, both of them falling to the ground as she continued to hear her name being called, wishing she could get to the voice; willing herself to just get to the voice as pain pulsed throughout her body._

 _"Jane, Jane, Jane, Jane….no….Jane," she continued to hear, her eyesight coming in and out of focus making it impossible to identify the body in front of her, but knowing the voice; recognizing it with a longing in her heart._

 _"Maura."_

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

The first thing Maura registered as she woke up in Jane's hospital room was the pain in her neck from sleeping at such an odd angle, wishing she had taken that nurse up on her offer to find her a cot. Rubbing the back of her neck, the Doctor looked around the room sleepily, unsure what had woken her up as Angela had not returned from Frankie's room next door. Debating putting her head back down, unsure if she could really get back to sleep, a movement out of the corner of her eye caught her attention.

"Jane?" Maura whispered hopefully, swearing she saw Jane's hand move, reaching out and grasping onto her girlfriend. "Jane? Can you hear me?"

"M….Mau….Maur…." Jane mumbled, her eyes fluttering while her face scrunched up like she was in pain. "Maur…no…shoo...shoot him….just….shoot him," she continued to mumble, obviously caught in some sort of dream.

"Jane, honey it's okay," Maura soothed, running her hand over the brunette's hair. "Wake up Sweetie. It's okay. You're safe now."

"Maur…Maura," Jane's eyes flew open, her breathing heavy as her eyes quickly scanned the room, looking as if she was about to panic until her gaze fell on a pair of hazel eyes. "What…where….Frankie…."

"It's okay," Maura assured her, placing a hand on one of Jane's shoulders, encouraging her to lie back against the pillows as she attempted to sit up before grabbing her glass of water, offering her a sip. "It's okay; Frankie's okay. He's in the room next door. Your Mother is with him," she explained calmly, watching as Jane's breathing began to slow. "He woke up last night. He's going to be just fine."

"M-Mia," Jane then mumbled, her eyes looking around as if searching for the little blonde.

"Is at home with Barry," Maura replied, having talked to the four-year-old the previous evening, promising she would be home sometime in the morning, unable to bring herself to leave the hospital before Jane woke up; grateful for Korsak who had offered to go get her a change of clothes. "I didn't want her to come until we knew...I didn't want her to come here yesterday."

"I…I don't want her to see me like this," Jane said weakly, placing a hand over her abdomen where Maura knew the bullet had gone through. "I don't…want to scare her. I'm…I…"

"It's okay," Maura replied, squeezing Jane's arm. "It's alright Jane. I understand. It's alright," she assured her, her thumb rubbing small, soothing circles on her arm. "How are you feeling? Are you okay?"

"I feel…like I shot myself," Jane replied, not missing the way that Maura's face quickly fell, her hand leaving Jane's arm. "Maura I'm so sorry," she whispered, wanting to reach out and take the blonde's hand, but resisting since she was unsure how she would react. "I'm so sorry. I didn't….I just needed them to get to you and Frankie. I couldn't let…I didn't know what else to do Maur. I'm so sorry."

"I…" Maura paused feeling the fear she felt the previous day return to her body as her mind flashed back to watching Jane fall to the ground; to the feeling of blood seeping through her fingers. "I should go tell Angela you're awake," she said instead, suddenly getting to her feet, needing to create some space. "And I…I need to go check on Amelia. She was worried. I should be with her."

"Maura," Jane tried to reach out for the blonde, hating the fear she could see in her hazel eyes. "Maur please."

"I'll come back later," Maura said once she was at the door, hoping that Jane couldn't see her hands shaking. "As soon as I can. I promise," she said, not waiting for a reply before she was out the door.

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

Maura felt numb the entire drive home. She was happy Jane was awake; relieved to see her girlfriend's brown eyes open, to hear her voice again, and yet her first instinct had been to get away. Maura knew it was her fear, which caused her to bolt from the hospital and as guilty as she felt about it she could not bring herself to turn back and return to Jane's bedside.

This was why she worked with the dead. With the dead she didn't have to worry about feelings or insecurities. There was no need to fear what they would think and they didn't have any expectations. She knew she was being a coward walking away from Jane. She knew she was taking the easy way out by simply returning home but she saw no other way.

Getting to the house the Doctor quietly let herself in; unsure if Frost and Amelia would be awake yet, peaking into the kitchen to find her daughter sitting at the island eating a bowl of cereal while a very tired looking Frost leaned against the counter nursing a cup of coffee. Though she hadn't made a noise, Frost looked up, giving the blonde a small smile.

"Hey Doc," He greeted, causing Amelia to quickly spin around in her chair.

"Mommy!" Amelia called, jumping off the stool and immediately running into her Mother's arms where she was quickly lifted up so she could wrap her limbs around Maura. "Mommy I missed you so much."

"I missed you too Sweet girl," Maura replied, fighting back the tears she could feel stinging at her eyes as she held the four-year-old close. "Were you a good girl for Barry?"

"I was a very good girl!" Amelia nodded seriously, threading her fingers in her mother's hair. "Right Mr. Frosty?"

"You got that right Mia," Frost agreed, not missing the smirk on Maura's face at her daughter's nickname for him. "She was very well behaved. We had a good night," he said, not mentioning the fact that the little blonde had him up at 5:30am.

"Mommy where is Angela and Janie?" Amelia asked, leaning back to look at her Mother better, obviously concerned.

"Well Honey, Angela is visiting Frankie," Maura replied, leaving out the part about Frankie being in the hospital. "And Jane isn't able to come visit right now, which is why Barry stayed with you last night, but don't worry you'll get to see Jane again soon," she assured her. "Now how about you do me a favour and be a big girl and go upstairs and get your uniform on for school okay? Do you think you can do that?"

"Okay Mommy," Amelia nodded, giving the older blonde a kiss on the cheek before she was returned to the ground.

Waiting until he could hear Amelia's feet on the stairs, Frost made his way over to Maura, watching as the Doctor's expression went from happy to worried as soon as the little girl was out of sight. "How is she?" He asked, having received an update on Frankie the night before.

"She's awake," Maura replied, moving to take a seat at the island, suddenly feeling like her legs wouldn't hold her up anymore. "She's in pain obviously but she's okay. Mostly just worried about Frankie."

"Of course," Frost nodded, knowing how his partner was. "Did she say anything about what happened? I mean I know she was freaked out and it wasn't looking great with Bobby but…I mean what was she thinking?"

"She said she just wanted to make sure someone could get to me and Frankie," Maura shrugged. "She didn't know that Swat had already gotten to us. She didn't think she had any other choice," she practically recited sounding a bit robotic as she obviously tried to keep her emotions at bay.

"Hey, you okay?" Frost asked, reaching out and placing his hand over Maura's, seeing the sadness in the Doctor's eyes.

"Yes of course just…well…I'm not really sure," Maura admitted, unable to explain what she was currently feeling.

"That makes sense," Frost nodded. "Yesterday was nuts with everything that went down. It makes sense that you would be upset you know. But I hope you know I'm here for you Doc; whatever you need," he said, earning a small smile from Maura, who was fighting back tears. "Look Cavanaugh gave us a few days off after everything. I need to run home and grab some stuff and I'd really like to go see Jane and Frankie, but I'd be happy to come back and help out with Amelia later if you want to be with Jane. I mean I could pick her up from school and what not."

"Oh Barry I can't ask you to do that," Maura shook her head.

"You didn't ask I offered," Frost replied. "Come on Doc let me help you out, I'm happy to do it. Mia's a cool kid. Please?"

"That would be great Barry," Maura eventually relented, unable to argue with the smiling Detective. "Thank you."

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

"She hates me Frost," Jane told her partner three days later, still lying in her hospital bed with Frost by her side.

"Who? Maura?"

"Yeah Maura," Jane nodded. "Who else?"

"What do you mean she hates you Jane? How can you think that?" Frost asked, raising an eyebrow in disbelief. "Maura has been here with you every day. She only goes home to sleep, and that's just for Amelia's sake. Doesn't really seem like she hates you to me."

"She might be here physically but emotionally she's somewhere else completely," Jane sighed, pushing her hair out of her face in frustration, glad to finally be able to talk to someone about her strained relationship with Maura, who had been forced to leave the hospital to stop at work for a few hours. "She barely talks to me anymore, she flinches anytime I touch her and she's basically treating me like a patient. I completely screwed everything up."

"Aw come on Jane it can't be that bad," Frost tried to assure her even though he had noticed the Doctor's odd behaviour with everyone besides her daughter. "She's just trying to deal with everything. You gotta remember she had to watch you shoot yourself. She was the first one to get to you after; it was a lot," he explained. "She cares about you Jane…so much. Just give her some time."

"I just don't want this to be the end of us already Frost," Jane leaning her head back so she was looking up at the ceiling. "I wouldn't be able to handle it if that was all I ever got with her. I mean her and Mia they're…I…I need them in my life. She's gotta understand that I was just…."

"You were just what?" Frost asked when it seemed like Jane wasn't going to finish her sentence.

"I wasn't just worried about Frankie, Frost," Jane said, sounding slightly defeated. "I mean sure I needed to make sure someone got to him so that he could get help but I was worried about Maura too," she explained. "Maura is all Amelia has. I couldn't let anything happen to her. I _had_ to make sure that she got home safely…that she made it home to that little girl. That's what was important. She just needed to make it home."

Nodding, Frost understood what his partner meant. She was looking out for Amelia and Maura in the only way she knew how, but he also understood Maura's hesitation and fear in the whole thing as well. "Have you told Maura all that?"

"She won't listen," Jane shook her head sadly. "Anytime I bring it up she just changes the subject or finds a reason to leave the room. She won't hear any of it. It's like she'd rather just pretend it didn't even happen."

"Look Jane," Frost sighed, wanting to help both Jane and Maura through this time. "I've been around Maura these last few days and I think you just need to give her some more time to process this," he suggested. "She's still coming to see you every day; that's a good sign. Just…I don't know…let her come to you about it. I think that's the best thing you can do right now. She'll come around."

"I hope you're right Frost," Jane replied, looking her partner in the eyes. "Because I don't know what I would do if you aren't."

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

On the fifth day of Jane's hospital stay, Maura returned home late in the afternoon to the sound of Amelia running down the stairs calling for her excitedly. As the little blonde came into view Maura watched as the excitement instantly faded as Amelia's face fell and she immediately burst into tears, dropping to the floor.

Surprised by the outburst, Maura was frozen in place for a moment, not having seen her daughter throw a tantrum since she was 2. "Amelia, sweetheart, what is it?" Maura finally kicked into action, falling to her knees beside her daughter and immediately pulling the sobbing girl to her chest, waving Frost away when he rounded the corner to see what was going on. "Oh honey don't cry. What's wrong? What happened?"

"Janie…doesn't….love me….anymore," Amelia replied between sobs, her tears soaking into her Mother's sweater.

"What? Sweetie no! Why would you say that?" Maura asked rubbing her hand up and down her daughter's back trying to sooth her. "Of course Janie loves you. She does."

"Then where…is…she?" Amelia asked, leaning back to look at Maura, tears still running down her cheeks.

Biting her lip Maura knew she wouldn't be able to lie. For the last five days she had gotten away with explaining that Jane wasn't able to visit, but with Amelia now directly asking where Jane was she knew she could no longer withhold the truth from her little girl.

"Listen to me okay?" Maura said taking Amelia's chin in her hand and looking her in the eyes, making sure the little blonde was hearing her. "Jane got hurt at work. She's okay now but she's in the hospital, which is why she couldn't visit you. But she's really okay honey," she said, using her thumb to brush away a few tears. "She's okay and she misses you so much. She'll be home soon."

"I want to see her," Amelia said, pulling away from Maura and standing back up. "I wanna go to see her. If Janie's hurt she needs me Mommy."

"I know you want to see Janie sweet girl but I think it would be better if you waited until Jane was out of the hospital," Maura replied, watching as Amelia wiped at her own tears in frustration. "It will only be a few more days okay? Once she's home I'll take you to see her."

"No!" Amelia stomped her foot on the ground, surprising Maura who jumped back slightly. "I want to see her now," she said, the tears running down her cheeks seeming to have no end.

"Amelia…" Maura began to argue, watching as the four-year-old's face practically crumbled before her eyes.

"Please Mommy," she sobbed, once again wrapping her little arms around her neck. "P-p-please."

Hating seeing her daughter so sad, Maura's resolve began to fade, wanting to protect the little girl from having to see Jane so hurt, but unable to keep her from the one person whom she knew would be able to make her feel better. "Okay sweet girl, okay," Maura whispered, placing a kiss in Amelia's hair. "We'll go see Jane. It's okay baby. It's okay," she continued to coo; standing up with the little girl in her arms, holding her tightly. "I'll take you to Janie. It's okay."

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

Half an hour later Maura stood outside Jane's hospital room, taking a deep breath as she looked down at Amelia who stood in front of her with big, questioning eyes that were red-rimmed from crying. It wasn't until they were halfway to the hospital that Amelia's cried had finally subsided, reduced to mere sniffles as she listened to Maura explain how careful they needed to be when they saw Jane.

"Now remember what I told you okay? You need to be very careful with Jane," Maura reminded the little blonde. "She may not say it but she's in quite a bit of pain so we don't want to hurt her okay?"

"Okay Mommy," Amelia nodded obediently, reaching out for Maura's hand.

Pushing the door open, Maura stuck her head in, grateful to find that Jane was sitting up in bed reading a magazine, looking rather close to her normal self as her face lit up at the sight of her girlfriend.

"Hey! I didn't expect you back so soon," Jane said, her face falling only slightly when she noticed Amelia at Maura's side; the little girl looking nervous as she clung close to her mother. "M-Mia," she stuttered, fixing a big smile on her face. "Hi Sweetheart," she said carefully. "How you doing Bug? I've missed you."

"M-Mommy said you got hurt," Amelia practically whispered, still glued to Maura's side.

"I did," Jane nodded as Maura brought Amelia closer. "But I'm okay now," she assured her, hating that the blonde looked as nervous as she did on the day they met. "Come here. You wanna come see me?" She then asked, watching as Amelia nodded before tears began to rapidly fall down her face. "Oh Bug, don't cry," she said, wishing her gunshot wound wasn't preventing her from simply picking the little girl up. "Maur could you?" She gestured towards the bed.

Understanding, Maura lifted Amelia up onto the bed beside Jane, the four-year-old too afraid to make a move, as Jane wrapped her up in her arms. "It's okay Sweetheart. I'm okay," she soothed, grateful when little arms carefully wrapped themselves around her. "It's okay. Please don't cry."

"I'm sorry Jane," Maura finally spoke, as Amelia continued to cry into Jane's hospital gown. "I know you didn't want her to see you here but she was inconsolable. I didn't know what else to do…she needed to see you and I…"

"It's okay," Jane interrupted, shaking her head, as she rubbed Amelia's back. "I…I think I needed to see her too."

It was nearly ten minutes before Amelia's cries finally quieted down, Maura peeking over Jane's arm to see that the four-year-old's breathing had evened out and her eyes were closed.

"I think she's out cold," Jane chuckled, running her fingers through blonde locks.

"She hasn't been getting much sleep," Maura admitted, having shared her bed with her daughter for the last few nights. "Neither one of us has. She was worried because you weren't coming over…I wasn't sure how to explain it all to her."

"I'm sorry," Jane shook her head. "I shouldn't have asked you not to bring her," she sighed. "I was just worried it would scare her and I didn't think. I never imagined she would be so upset."

"It's okay," Maura assured her. "I thought keeping her from here was for the best as well. I guess we were both wrong," she shrugged, her eyes meeting Jane's for a brief moment before she quickly looked away, busying herself with playing with a loose strand on Jane's blanket. "Have you heard anything about when you might be released?"

"Doc says I should be good to go in a few days time as long as I promise to take it easy," Jane replied. "And she thinks it would be best if I stay with someone for the first little bit."

"Well that makes sense," Maura nodded in understanding. "You're likely to have a difficult time getting around for a while. You can stay with Me and Amelia."

"Are…are you sure about that?" Jane asked, raising an eyebrow in surprise.

"Of course I'm sure," Maura furrowed her brow. "Why wouldn't I be? It makes the most sense considering your Mother lives in my guesthouse and I would the best equipped to assist you with your medical needs," she continued. "Plus we're dating, so my house would be the obvious choice."

"Yeah but I thought you were still mad at me," Jane said, straight to the point, not quite understanding Maura's logic, though she immediately felt relieved to hear that they were still in fact a couple.

"I'm not mad at you Jane," Maura shook her head with a sigh, having told the brunette this several times over the past few days.

"Are you sure about that?" Jane asked. "Because seriously Maur, it's okay if you are. I mean you've been acting differently and if you want to talk about it…"

"I'm fine," Maura interrupted, the look on her face warning Jane that the conversation needed to be put to an end, as she was obviously not yet ready to talk about it.

Remembering what Frost told her, Jane sighed, deciding that maybe her partner was right, maybe the best thing she could do right now was give Maura time to process. Grateful that Maura was still at least willing to be in her presence, Jane figured it would be in her best interest to allow her girlfriend to be the one to care for her when she was released from the hospital, hoping that at some point during their time living together the Medical Examiner would eventually open up.

"It uh…it would be great if I could stay with you," Jane said, turning her head to place a kiss in Amelia's hair. "Thank you."

"Of course," Maura nodded, giving the brunette a small smile that didn't quite reach her eyes, watching as Jane got herself comfortable with Amelia still in her arms; brown eyes eventually drifting shut while Maura sat back in her chair, resigning herself to watching the two most important people in her life sleep for the night.


	14. Healing

**Hello!**

 **So I hope you all will be satisfied with this chapter! I think our ladies still have a bit of healing together both physically and emotionally, but I think this chapter leaves them in a much better place than they were. I've been writing a lot of angst these last couple chapters, so I'm really hoping to do something a little lighter with the next one and I promise there will be more Amelia!**

 **Thanks so much to everyone who continues to read! You guys are the best! -J**

 **Chapter 14- Healing**

"Ouch geez Ma just let me…"

"Jane let Barry help you."

"Mommy is Janie hurt?"

"Frost I swear to God…"

"Jane will you just put your arm around my shoulder so I can…"

"Jane quit being ridiculous and let us help you inside."

A week and a half after being rushed to the hospital, Jane had finally convinced her doctor that she was ready to be released, much to the brunette's delight and Maura's disappointment. Knowing how stubborn Jane could be, and that she was likely to not follow her Doctor's advice about taking it easy, Maura worried about her girlfriend getting out of the hospital; wishing to keep her where she was supervised for as long as possible. Unable to convince Jane though, Maura was forced to relent, taking a few weeks off work in order to stay home and take care of the healing Detective, whether she like it or not.

"Do you want to get set up on the couch or should we just bring you straight to bed?" Maura asked once they had finally gotten Jane through the front door, Frost still supporting much of the brunette's weight.

"Living room please," Jane huffed, sounding like she was in some pain. "I don't think I can stand spending another day in bed."

"Alright Frost will you help get her set up while I take her things upstairs?" Maura asked, Frost nodding his agreement, Amelia following close behind the pair, not wanting to be too far away from Jane at the moment. "Amelia honey remember what I told you. Just sit next to Jane and hold her hand," she reminded the little girl before running up the stairs to put Jane's things in her room.

It was a few minutes later before Maura returned downstairs, finding Frost and Angela in the kitchen already getting things together for lunch. Peaking her head into the family room, the Medical Examiner couldn't help but smile at the sight of Jane and Amelia curled up on the couch; a cartoon on the television, Jane already resting with her eyes closed while Amelia clutched the brunette's hand tightly to her chest. Satisfied that the pair were comfortable, Maura decided to join Frost and Angela in the kitchen.

"I think Jane was a lot more tired than she was willing to admit," Frost said as Maura took a seat next to him at the island. "Her eyes were closed the second I put her down. Is Mia okay in there with her?"

"Oh she'll be fine," Maura nodded. "I don't think we could convince her to let go of Jane if we tried. They've barely been apart since I brought her to see Jane at the hospital."

"They have quite the bond," Angela smiled, before glancing at the clock.

"I can finish up with lunch if you need to check on Frankie Angela," Maura told her, understanding the Mother's need to ensure that both of her children were okay as Frankie was currently resting in the guesthouse. "Jane needs to take her medication soon so someone will have to wake her to eat. She seems to be more pleasant when I'm the one to do that. We'll be fine here."

"Thank you Maura," Angela smiled gratefully, moving to give the blonde a kiss on the cheek before heading out to the guesthouse, Maura moving to the other side of the island to finish up making sandwiches.

"Do you have time for lunch Barry? Or do you need to get back to work?

"I should probably head back," Frost replied, looking at his watch. "Do you think you'll be alright here? I could come back later tonight if you want to help Jane up to bed."

"Somehow I don't think that would go over to well," Maura replied biting her lip, having not really considered how she was going to get her girlfriend upstairs to bed. "I'm sure we'll manage. Thank you though Barry. Let me know if you have any trouble with Doctor Pike. I know he isn't exactly the easiest person to work with but I need to be here for a while."

"Don't worry about it Doc, we can handle Pike, you just worry about Jane," Frost told her. "And call me if you need anything. Anytime! I can be here in no time."

"Thank you Barry," Maura smiled, deciding to walk the Detective to the front door. "Thank you for all your help today and these last few days. It….it means a lot to me."

"It was no problem at all Doc," Frost replied, reaching out and taking Maura's hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "That's what friends are for."

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

Jane hated being a patient, and though she had left the confines of the hospital, it seemed like she was still playing patient as Maura spent the day doing everything she could to take care of her. It wasn't that she didn't appreciate it, because she really did, but she despised having to rely on someone else to do everything for her. She was sick of not being able to get around and she couldn't stand the fact that she had basically lost control over her life.

The only refuge Jane found in the whole situation was Amelia who had basically glued herself to Jane's side since she had been brought to the hospital and had become the brunette's main form of entertainment. Though she was only four, Amelia was a constant source of stories and facts, the little blonde keeping up a constant dialogue when Jane was awake, while simply sitting by holding the Detective's hand when she was asleep. Jane knew it was silly relying on a four-year-old for comfort in her time of need, but with Maura still acting distant, Amelia was just the distraction that Jane needed.

The day had been spent of the couch watching movies with Amelia while Maura busied herself with making sure Jane took her medications at the right time, cleaning the house and cooking dinner. It was after dinner by the time Jane and Amelia were finally able to convince Maura to join them on the couch, an affair that was cut short when the blonde announced that it was time for Amelia's bath and then bed as she had to return to school in the morning. It had taken some convincing but Amelia eventually settled down in her own bed as Maura had reminded her that it would be difficult for her to share a bed with Jane, worried about the little girl accidently hurting the Detective in her sleep.

"Are you ready to head upstairs?" Maura asked when she returned to the family room 45 minutes after leaving with Amelia, finding Jane where she left her, looking half asleep. "Amelia's out cold. You need to take your last round of meds once we get you settled into bed."

"Oh well…" Jane glanced towards the stairs, biting her lip nervously. "You know I really don't mind sleeping on the couch," she said, knowing getting up the stairs wasn't going to be easy. "I mean I'm comfy here."

"You won't be if you sleep there all night," Maura said, knowing the brunette would wake up with a sore back and neck to go along with her injuries if she slept on the couch. "Plus I would feel better if you were sleeping nearby and I'm not willing to sleep on the chair or the floor," she smiled. "Come on. Don't be silly I'll help you upstairs."

Pressing her thumbs into the scars on her palms, Jane once again considered the stairs, obviously thinking as she glanced back at Maura with a groan. "Okay," she agreed reluctantly. "But if I cry on the way up you're not allowed to tell a soul. Got it?"

"Got it," Maura nodded, unable to hold back a smile, a sight, which made Jane's stomach swoon, having missed the blonde's genuine smile the last week. "Come on now. Up we go," Maura then said, holding out her hands for Jane to take, carefully pulling her up off the couch. "Just lean on me. We'll go nice and slow."

Understanding how difficult the stairs were going to be for the brunette, Maura offered as much support as she could, remaining silent at Jane's side as they slowly made their way up the stairs, where Maura eventually led Jane towards the master bedroom.

"I'm not staying in the guest room?" Jane asked, sounding slightly breathless as they made their way down the hallway.

"Of course not," Maura replied sounding confused. "Why would you stay in the guest room? I told you I want to stay close by."

"Oh right okay," Jane nodded finding happiness in the fact that at least Maura wasn't physically pulling away from her. "That sounds good," she said, grateful when they finally reached Maura's bed, the blonde carefully helping Jane get comfortable.

"Would you like to keep your sweatpants on or would you prefer I remove them?" Maura asked, standing at the side of the bed.

"Umm I think I'd be more comfortable without them," Jane replied, Maura nodding as she immediately started to remove the brunette's pants, never looking up to meet brown eyes. Feeling goose bumps spreading across her legs at Maura's touch, Jane suddenly wished her movement wasn't so limited, feeling a familiar fluttering in her stomach that begged her to reach out to the blonde.

"Alright well there you go," Maura said, taking a step back. "I'm just going to go slip into something more com…"

"Wait," Jane interrupted, quickly reaching out and grabbing Maura's hand, flinching slightly when she pulled at her wound. "Just stay with me for a minute," she said, pulling until Maura was sitting on the edge of the bed, watching her with a questioning look. "I miss you."

"How can you miss me?" Maura raised her eyebrow. "You see me every day. You've been here with me all day."

"But I miss you," Jane repeated, once again pulling at Maura's hand wanting to kiss her. Seeing what her girlfriend was doing, Maura tried to resist, afraid to hurt the brunette. "Maura…please?" Jane begged, with wide, puppy-dog eyes.

Rolling her eyes, but unable to resist any longer, Maura leant forward, meaning to share nothing but a short kiss, which Jane made impossible as she threaded her fingers into the blonde's hair as she deepened the kiss. It was a moan from deep within Jane's throat that finally pulled Maura away, resting her forehead against Jane's as she tried to catch her breath.

"I don't want to hurt you," Maura whispered, placing a kiss on the tip of Jane's nose, feeling tears stinging at her eyes that she couldn't quite explain. "I'm just…I'm going to go change," she said, quickly slipping off the bed and into the master bathroom, leaving Jane sitting in the bed, instantly missing her.

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

When Jane first opened her eyes, she wasn't quite sure what had woken her up. The room was still cloaked in darkness, and her pain pill hadn't yet worn off, feeling only a slight tingling in her abdomen. Letting her eyes once again drift closed, the brunette was almost back to sleep when a moan from beside her caused her eyes to shoot back open.

"No…no…J-Jane please…no don't…." Maura mumbled, her brow furrowed even though she was still fast asleep. "Don't take her…No…"

"Maur," Jane called, slowly sitting up and turning on the lamp before leaning over the blonde who was obviously having a nightmare. "Baby it's okay, it's just a dream. Wake up beautiful," she continued, leaning over as far as she could without causing herself too much pain.

"Jane no! Jane!" Maura shot up, nearly hitting the brunette whose reflexes kicked in fast enough to grab Maura by the shoulders, ignoring the pain now searing through her abdomen. Looking like she still wasn't sure where she was, Maura had tears streaming down her face as she struggled to get control of her breathing.

"Maur it's okay," Jane spoke calmly, waiting for the blonde to recognize where she was. "It's okay. You're okay Baby, it was just a dream."

"J-Jane?" Maura's hazel eyes found Jane's, the sadness there immediately breaking the brunette's heart.

"I'm right here Maur," Jane felt the need to reassure her. "I'm right here. It's okay."

"I…I was so scared," Maura sobbed, Jane instantly understanding the blonde was no longer talking about her dream as she pulled her to her as close as she could, careful not to agitate her wound.

"I know Maur, I know," Jane nodded, placing a kiss against the Medical Examiner's temple, the sound of her sobs bringing tears to Jane's own eyes. "I'm so sorry Maur. I never meant to hurt you like this. I'm so sorry Baby."

"You were…and then…and you…" Maura struggled to speak through her tears. "I didn't…I couldn't."

"I'm so sorry," Jane repeated, her own tears now streaming down her face, hating that she had caused the Doctor so much pain. "I didn't know what else to do Maur. I was scared and I didn't know what else to do," she cried. "I'm so sorry."

Overcome with sobs, Maura clung to Jane, still somewhere between awake and asleep, taking comfort in the feeling of Jane rubbing her back while occasionally placing kisses on her face. Both still exhausted, it wasn't long before Maura succumbed to sleep, Jane feeling the blonde go slack as she cried herself out. Placing a kiss on Maura's head, Jane kept her arms around the blonde, adjusting herself just a bit to get more comfortable before closing her eyes, knowing that she and Maura needed to talk tomorrow, whether the Doctor liked it or not.

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

When Jane woke the next morning it was to find the bed empty beside her, the sheets and pillow cold, as if Maura hadn't been there for a while. Groaning as she turned to the bedside clock, Jane noted that it was just after 9am, figuring her girlfriend had likely left to bring Amelia to school.

Needing to go to the bathroom, Jane carefully pulled herself out of bed, slowly dragging her feet towards the ensuite, hoping that Maura had left her pain pills by the sink. Feeling rather proud of herself about making it across the room by alone, Jane took her time in the bathroom, finding her pills and taking one before going about her business. Wanting to get back into bed before Maura returned, Jane made her way back into the bedroom, her focus on the floor as she took careful steps towards the bed.

"You shouldn't be out of bed by yourself," A voice startled Jane, making her jump, immediately clutching her stomach.

"Jesus Maura!" Jane exclaimed. "You scared the crap out of me."

"The doctor told you to take it easy, you should have waited for me to help you out of bed," Maura replied, ignoring what Jane said as she moved to take the brunette's arm, leading her back towards the bed. "What if you had hurt yourself?"

"Maur I had to pee, I didn't know when you'd be back," Jane whined, returning to her spot in the bed. "I just went to the bathroom and back and I'm fine. Okay?"

"Okay," Maura sighed, allowing Jane to pull her down next to her, sitting on the edge of the bed. "I'm sorry for leaving you. Amelia was being a little difficult getting off to school today so I had to take her and then she was upset with me for not letting her wake you. I was hoping you would get some extra sleep."

"Aw you could have let her wake me I wouldn't have minded," Jane replied, holding Maura's hand in hers. "I slept plenty," she added, looking up and searching for hazel eyes, which were doing their best to avoid her. "How are you doing this morning?"

"I'm fine," Maura was quick to reply, receiving a raised eyebrow in reply as Jane looked at her disbelievingly. "What?"

"Maur come on," Jane sighed, trying not to let her frustrations get the best of her. " _Talk_ to me. You're not fine. You're scared and upset and maybe a little angry and that's okay. It's okay. But you need to talk to me."

"I had a nightmare Jane," Maura shrugged. "That's all."

"What was it about?" Jane asked, unwilling to drop the subject.

"You know what it was about," Maura replied, pulling her hand away from Jane's, the brunette seeing the Medical Examiner's walls going up.

"Tell me about it."

"What? I don't…" Maura struggled, sounding exasperated. "I don't know what you want me to say Jane."

"Anything Maura," Jane replied, grabbing Maura's hand back and giving it a firm squeeze. "I just want you to talk to me. Hell you can even yell at me if you want, just as long as we talk about this!" She continued, not backing down. "Stop pulling away from me Maura, please! I know I messed up. I know I scared you and I know I made the wrong choice and I am so sorry, but please don't let it ruin us. Don't let it come between us like this, because I don't know how to survive like this and I don't want to lose you," she said, her voice softening, tears stinging at her eyes. "Please Maura. Please just talk to me."

"You shot yourself," Maura finally spoke, surprising Jane with her lack of anger, simply sounding defeated. "You shot yourself Jane and I just…I don't know what to do with that," she shook her head.

"I didn't know what else to do," Jane replied begging Maura to understand. "Frankie needed help and you were down in that morgue and I didn't know how they were going to get to you. I just…I just wanted to make sure they got to you and Frankie. I had to make sure," she explained. "There was no way anyone was going to get a shot off at Bobby so I did the only thing I could think of to end it. I just…I wasn't thinking about me Maur. All I could think about was you and Frankie and I just…I just acted. I had to. For Frankie and for you."

"For me?" Maura questioned. "I was fine Jane. I'm not sure how shooting yourself was supposed to help me," she said, a touch of anger finally present in her voice.

" I just had to make sure that you were safe Maura," Jane sighed. "I had to make sure that they got you out of there; that you…that you made it home to Mia. I was just thinking about Mia."

Watching Maura, Jane saw the look of sadness on the blonde's face suddenly change to anger, before quickly going blank, closing herself off, before shaking her head in frustration.

"Do you know what I see when I close my eyes at night?" Maura finally asked. "Do you know what I relive over and over again, other than you shooting yourself?" She asked, as Jane shook her head. "I go to sleep and I dream of us down in that basement. I dream of you begging me to save your brother, I feel the fear as if I'm there again. Fear of failing you, fear of losing you, fear of not being able to save Frankie and…and fear for Amelia…fear that…that I won't make it back to her," she said, a tear slipping down her cheek. "Fear that I'll have to explain to my four year old that her best friend is gone…that someone she loves so much has been taken away from us."

"Maura…"

"I'm not sure how you thought that shooting yourself was protecting us Jane," Maura shook her head, not letting the brunette interrupt. "We could have lost you. And...and then what? What are we supposed to do without you? How am I supposed to explain that to Amelia? She would be devastated," she continued to cry. "I would be…I don't know what I would do without you Jane. I don't know how to…I could have lost you."

"I'm so sorry," Jane apologized, pulling Maura into a hug as the blonde began shaking with sobs. "I am so sorry Maura. I…I made a mistake. I was scared and I didn't know what else to do. I never meant to hurt you. I never…I didn't want to…" She struggled, fighting back her own tears.

"I was just so scared," Maura cried, her face hidden in Jane's hair, her breath warm against the brunette's neck. "I'm…I'm still scared. I don't want to lose you."

"You won't," Jane was quick to assure her. "You won't lose me Maur, I promise. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. I promise. I'm here. I'm so sorry," she kept repeating herself, needing her girlfriend to hear her; needing her to believe her, suddenly filled with fear that she was going to lose the blonde. "Please Maura you have to understand," she eventually said, pulling back to look into hazel eyes, glassy with tears. "Please try and understand that I was just trying to protect you. I had to Maur. I just…I love you and Mia so much. I had to," she said, realizing what she said as surprise crossed across Maura's face.

"Y-you…you..w-….what?" Maura stuttered, her eyes wide, feeling like she must have heard Jane wrong.

"I…I love you," Jane repeated, her confidence coming back as she broke out in a wide smile. "I love you Maura Isles," she said, holding the blonde's hands tightly in hers. "I'm _in love_ with you."

"I…." Maura sat, speechless as the tears continued to stream down her face, struggling to get a hold of herself, as Jane continued to watch her, a grin still gracing her features. "I love you too."


	15. Ready

**So as promised I've decided to write a couple of fluffy chapters, wanting to lighten the mood a bit. I really want to see our ladies moving forward, and I want to write in some more Amelia (next chapter will be Amelia's birthday so expect lots of family time there!) Really hope you all will enjoy this!**

 **Thanks so much for reading! –J**

 **P.S The first part in italics is a flashback**

 **Chapter 15- Ready**

 _"I'm sorry you know," Jane told Maura, the pair lying in bed, both in just their underwear, simply enjoying the closeness of their legs tangled together despite the fact that they couldn't be intimate at the moment, both still in a blissful daze from having confessed their love for one another for the first time._

 _"You've already apologized Jane," Maura sighed, placing a kiss on Jane's bare shoulder. "I know you're sorry for shooting yourself. We need to try and move past this and…"_

 _"No, no," Jane interrupted before Maura got too far off, knowing how she could get off topic once she started talking. "I mean yeah obviously I'm sorry for that but that's not what I was apologizing for right now," she explained. "I meant that I'm sorry for what happened down in the morgue that day, with Frankie," she clarified. "I…I was really scared Maur. I was scared and I put a lot of pressure on you and I never meant to do that."_

 _"It's okay Jane," Maura shook her head, smiling as Jane's hand found hers, intertwining their fingers together. "I understand. It was…it was difficult but I understand that you were afraid for your brother. I'm not upset anymore. It's okay."_

 _"It's not though," Jane replied quietly, bringing Maura's hand up and placing a kiss on the back. "I was so wrapped up in Frankie that I didn't think about how afraid you must have been…how worried you must have been."_

 _Not knowing what to say, Maura remained silent for a moment, taking comfort in Jane's hand in hers while she thought back to being in the morgue with Jane and Frankie; Jane begging her to save her brother, the fear of not making it out alive._

 _"You know when the gunshot first started the first thing I thought about was Amelia," Maura finally spoke, her voice quiet and slightly shaky. "I just kept thinking I needed to get out of there. I needed to get home to my daughter, but I was scared," she explained. "When you and Frankie got there for a split second I thought everything would be okay, but then it wasn't. I just…I couldn't focus. I knew I needed to help Frankie but I couldn't keep my mind off Amelia and what would happen if I didn't make it home."_

 _"Maur…"_

 _"When I first got pregnant I never intended to do this alone," Maura continued despite Jane's efforts to interrupt, needing to talk about it. "When Vanessa left I didn't hesitate for a second about raising Amelia on my own; I always wanted a child and I was going to have that with or without her, but I never thought about what it would mean for my daughter, me being a single mother. Down in that basement…all I could think about was what was going to happen to Amelia if something happened to me," she said, feeling Jane squeeze her hand tighter. "I'm…I'm the only family that Amelia has. The idea of leaving her with my parents…that terrifies me more than anything. I don't even….I don't even know what would happen to my own daughter if…"_

 _"Maur, hey now," Jane finally interrupted, sitting up so she could look at Maura better. "Don't think like that. You're okay. Nothing's going to happen to you, you're not leaving Mia. Don't think like that."_

 _"But I have to think like that," Maura replied, also sitting up. "It's all I can think about since we got out of that basement because….because I'm scared Jane," she confessed. "I've realized that I need to be prepared; I need to make sure that Amelia will be cared for if I ever…well if something happened to me," she said, meeting Jane's eyes with a worried expression. "I've put a lot of thought into it Jane and I was just hoping that..." She took a deep breath. "Well I was hoping that_ _ **you**_ _would take Amelia if the need ever arose."_

 _"Me?" Jane repeated, her mouth opening and closing in surprise, reminding Maura of the fish she had seen on her last trip to the aquarium with Amelia._

 _"She loves you," Maura said, taking both Jane's hands in hers, grateful when brown eyes met hers. "She loves you so much and I know that you would take care of her. You're the only person that I would trust Jane. I…I know it's a lot to ask but do you think…is that something you would be willing to do? For me?"_

 _Still slightly stunned, Jane once again opened her mouth to speak before closing it again, reconsidering her words before she was finally able to speak. "I would be honoured," she finally replied, blinking back the tears that had filled her eyes, pulling Maura towards her so their foreheads were touching. "But_ _ **nothing**_ _is going to happen to you, you hear me? Nothing. Promise me."_

 _"Okay Jane, I promise," Maura smiled, knowing she couldn't truly promise the brunette that, but saying it anyways. "Now will you promise me something?" She asked._

 _"Anything," Jane nodded, kissing Maura's forehead._

 _"Don't ever shoot yourself again."_

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

"Isles," Maura rolled over in bed to answer her phone, Jane's arm still holding her down as the brunette groaned beside her. "Yes…okay….yes I'll be there soon," she said before hanging up, turning to place a kiss on her girlfriend's head. "I have to get up."

"No," Jane grunted, tightening her hold on the blonde, burying her face in Maura's hair. "Stay."

"Sorry gorgeous," Maura chuckled, placing another kiss in unruly curls. "They've got a body and I'm on call. Frost and Korsak need me," she said. "Do you think you can get Amelia off to school or should I ask Angela?"

"No I got it," Jane replied, rolling over with a yawn as she released her hold on the Doctor, watching as the blonde immediately got up and began collecting her things in order to take a quick shower.

It had been almost two months since Jane had shot herself and while she had been recovering quite well, she had yet to return to work, or her apartment. Despite the fact that she no longer required Maura's help, the couple wasn't ready to part yet, neither talking about it, but rather falling into a routine as Jane began helping with things around the house and with Amelia.

Needing to be out the door rather quickly, Maura headed straight for the bathroom to get ready, Jane knowing she had a little more time before needed to get Amelia up as she once again closed her eyes. Not expecting to fall completely back to sleep, Jane was surprised when Maura was once again whispering in her ear as she placed a kiss on her cheek.

"You leaving?" Jane asked sleepily, reaching up to grab the blonde's arm.

"Mmm hmm," Maura hummed her reply. "You have about half an hour before your alarm," she told her. "I'll call you on my lunch?"

"M'kay, tell the guys I said hey," Jane said before pulling her girlfriend down for a proper kiss. "Love you."

"I love you too," Maura replied, giving the brunette one last quick peck before heading out of the room.

Listening to the sound of Maura's shoes clicking down the hallway, Jane closed her eyes, easily able to tell when the blonde stopped at Amelia's room, obviously saying her goodbyes before her footsteps could be heard going down the stairs. Knowing she wasn't likely to get anymore sleep, the brunette let her eyes drift closed, snuggled up in bed as she listened, waiting for the tell-tale signs of Amelia approaching.

Hearing a door creak open, followed closely by small footsteps coming towards the master bedroom, Jane held back a smile as she kept her eyes closed, listening as Amelia made her way into the room.

"Janie?" Amelia whispered, her voice coming from somewhere near the door. "Janie? You awake?" She tried again, sounding closer, Jane eventually feeling small hands tugging at the blankets.

Finding it difficult to keep a straight face, Jane kept her eyes firmly closed, feeling Amelia pull herself up next to her before getting under the covers, her cold feet making the brunette flinch.

"Janie you're faking!" Amelia exclaimed having seen the Detective's movement, sitting up so she could place both her tiny hands on Jane's cheeks. "Janie stop pretendin'."

"Your feet are freezing you little munchkin," Jane said as she opened her eyes, making the little blonde giggle, a sound, which she would never tire of. "Good morning little bug," she then said, pulling Amelia's towards her and covering her face in kisses, eliciting more giggles.

"Morning Janie," Amelia replied, lying down with her head on Jane's shoulder. "Mommy said you're bringing me to school. Can we have waffles?"

"Hmmm waffles huh?" Jane said, pretending to think about this. "Well I suppose so but how about we have some fruit with them? How does that sound?"

"Mmmmm okay," Amelia replied with a big grin, giving Jane a quick kiss on the cheek before sitting up. "Let's go!"

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

"Janie?" Amelia called from the back seat of Jane's car, the little blonde swinging her feet back and forth from where she sat in her booster seat.

"Yeah Bug?" Jane asked, taking a quick glance in the rearview mirror to see Amelia watching her with her head tilted to the side, a trait she picked up from Maura when asking an important question.

"Do you live with me and Mommy now?" Amelia asked, Jane grateful for the fact that they had just stopped at a light, not expecting the question, a little more than surprised.

"Oh uh well…" Jane stuttered, not quite sure how to answer, suddenly wishing Maura was with them. "Well I'm living with you right now because your Mom was helping take care of me when I got hurt remember?" She reminded the four-year-old, knowing Maura had sat down with her daughter to talk about her moving in before she got out of the hospital.

"Are you still hurt Janie?" Amelia then asked, her voice full of worry.

"No, Sweetie I'm much better now," Jane was quick to assure her, knowing how worried Amelia was after she had gotten hurt, not wanting to scare the little blonde.

"Are you gonna go home?"

Feeling a little like she was being interrogated, Jane wasn't sure how to answer that question. Was she going to go home? After living with Maura and Amelia for almost two months the brunette had fallen into a rather comfortable routine, and she couldn't remember a time when she felt happier. Jane loved waking up next to Maura every morning. She loved the mornings when Amelia snuck in and cuddled up between her and Maura, something she would miss out on if she went home. The truth was, Jane hadn't thought about returning home in a long time. Sure she was still paying for her apartment, but save for returning to grab more clothes, she hadn't spent longer than 20 minutes in her apartment since she had been released from the hospital.

"Is that…do you want me to go back to my apartment?" Jane asked nervously, not feeling comfortable even referring to her previous residence as home anymore, grateful as she pulled into the school parking lot, enabling her to turn around to look at Amelia while they talked.

"I like when you live with us," Amelia shook her head, the serious look on her face reminding Jane so much of Maura, making her smile. "You always watch movies with me and have dance parties even when you're hurt and you read bed time stories with funny voices. Mommy's voices aren't very funny," she explained, making Jane laugh. "I like that you tuck me in at night and I like when you're there in the morning."

With a big grin on her face, Jane could feel her eyes stinging with tears, feeling overwhelmed by Amelia's affection, realizing that she didn't want to leave Maura's house for the same reasons that Amelia didn't want her to leave.

"Will you stay Janie?" Amelia asked, when it seemed like Jane wasn't going to say anything else, the little blonde having taken off her seatbelt, now standing in the back of the car, her hands on Jane's shoulder.

"I…uh…well I'm not sure yet honey," Jane replied carefully, not wanting to get Amelia's hopes up, but not wanting to disappoint her either. "That's something that your Mom and I will have to talk about but we'll see okay?" She said, watching as Amelia furrowed her eyebrows, obviously not satisfied. "Hey one second okay?" She then said, getting out of the front seat of the car and moving into the back, sitting down and closing the door before pulling Amelia onto her lap. "Listen to me okay? No matter what happens; no matter where I live, I love you and your Mother very much and I'm still going to be around all the time. I can still tuck you in before bed and I will have dance parties with you whenever you want. I promise."

"Okay," Amelia nodded resting her head against Jane's shoulder, hiding her face in dark curls. "But Janie?" She then said, tilting her head up and looking at Jane with big hazel eyes that seemed to twinkle just like her Mother's. "I think you should stay."

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

Jane wasn't sure when she would be ready to return to work. Though she was feeling much better then she had been she was still feeling some pain, and knew she still had some time before she would be back to her old self in order to get back to BPD. Standing in front of the precinct, Jane felt an odd nervousness she hadn't felt since her first day as a uniform; a nervousness, which had returned since the day she had shot herself out front, betrayed by someone who had sworn to uphold the same standards that she had when she had started out. She had been back to BPD since the incident, having to give her statement, and visiting Maura on the rare occasion, but it felt strange. Jane used to feel at home at work and now she was struggling, replaying the incident over and over again in her head; worried that she would never get back to normal.

Wanting to talk to Maura before Amelia bombarded her with questions about the talk she had, had with Jane, the Detective decided to stop by to visit Maura just before lunch, hoping the Medical Examiner wouldn't be too busy with whatever the new case was. Greeting the officer at the front desk, Jane headed straight down to the basement, heading for the examination room upon seeing Maura's office empty. Peaking in the door, the brunette couldn't help but smile, seeing her girlfriend in her element, hunched over a body, obviously in the middle of her autopsy.

"You know this may sound odd considering you're standing over a cut-open body, but you look beautiful," Jane said as she opened the door, startling Maura who looked up; her look of surprise quickly turning into a smile at the sight of her girlfriend. "Seriously, you in those scrubs it really does it for me," she continued, grinning as she approached the blonde, giving her a quick kiss, careful not to touch anything so as not to contaminate the body. "Hi."

"Hi," Maura smiled, her cheeks reddened slightly in embarrassment. "I wasn't expecting you today. How was your workout?" She asked, Jane going to physical therapy several times a week.

"Good," Jane smiled, popping up and sitting on the empty examination table so Maura could continue to work. "Exhausting obviously, but good. I feel pretty good…not great but I'm getting there."

"I'm glad to hear that," Maura nodded, jotting something down on her clipboard before moving back to the body on her table. "Did Amelia get off to school okay?"

"Yeah she was a piece of cake as always," Jane replied with a grin. "We had waffles for breakfast," she added, receiving a pointed look from Maura, who knew Jane meant frozen waffles. "Don't worry we had fruit too," she smirked as Maura simply rolled her eyes. "Anyways I actually stopped by because Mia and I had a pretty interesting talk on the way to school today."

"Oh? About what?" Maura asked, her focus still on work, though she was still listening to her girlfriend.

"Well Mia wanted to know if I was living with you guys now," Jane explained, watching as Maura's hand froze above the body, her scalpel in hand, her head slowly lifting to look Jane in the eyes.

"Oh," Maura once again said, unsure what to say, a million thoughts coursing through her mind. "Um well…what did you tell her?"

"I told her that I was staying with you while I was getting better," Jane replied with a shrug. "And that I wasn't entirely sure what would happen now that I'm getting better because you and I hadn't really talked about it yet," she explained. "I uh…I just didn't want her to blindside you later if she brought it up because well she's pretty adamant that I should stay."

"She is?" Maura asked, unable to hold back a smile, the relationship between Jane and Amelia making her happier than she ever thought possible.

"Apparently I have way better bedtime story voices than you and my dance parties are just way too much fun to live without," Jane told her, amusement in her voice, still watching Maura carefully, having a difficult time getting a read on what the honey-blonde was thinking. "Look Maur, I know it's way too early in our relationship to be talking about this…about moving in with each other…but I mean….we haven't exactly had the most typical start to a relationship," she shrugged. "We totally don't have to talk about this now but I think Amelia's kind of getting her hopes up about it and I don't wanna hurt her. I'm doing a lot better now, so I really don't need constant supervision anymore."

"You want to leave?" Maura said, finally breaking her silence, looking both surprised and hurt.

"I'm not saying that," Jane shook her head, as Maura finally took off her gloves, stepping away from the body she was working on, unable to focus on anything besides Jane. "I don't want to put any pressure on you or us," she continued. "I know we agreed to take things slow when we first started dating and this is all way faster than I think either one of us intended."

"Given the circumstances I think you moving in was necessary at the time," Maura said carefully.

"I completely agree," Jane nodded. "But circumstances have changed," she pointed out. "And if you wanted me to go back to my apartment then I…."

"I never said that," Maura quickly interrupted as Jane raised an eyebrow in question.

"Maur what are you…what are _we_ saying? Are we really ready for all this?" Jane questioned, knowing that officially moving in together was a huge step in their relationship, a step, which was coming far earlier than she ever anticipated.

"I'm not sure Jane," Maura admitted with a shrug. "I'm not sure if it's too soon, or if we're ready, but I do know that I love living with you," she said, smiles on both their faces. "I love waking up next to you every morning and lying down with you every night," she said, walking closer to the brunette, moving to stand between the taller woman's legs. "I love watching you with Amelia, and hearing you singing in the shower every morning. I love you Jane and that's all that matters to me. Maybe it is too soon. Maybe people will think we're crazy, but frankly I don't care because now that you've become a part of our home, I can't imagine it without you."

"You," Jane shook her head, struggling to find the right words, both surprised and overwhelmed by the blonde's words. "You are amazing you know that," she said, pulling the blonde in for a kiss. "I love you and honestly I feel the same way I just…I was afraid to say it," she admitted, smiling as Maura placed a kiss on her nose. "We're really going to do this? Because once you say yes you know you're stuck with me right? This is _really_ what you want? You're absolutely sure?"

"100% positive," Maura smiled, Jane wrapping her arms around her waist, pulling her tight. "We're doing this."


	16. Happy Birthday Baby

**I bring to you the happiest of chapters! Writing this brought me much joy and I hope you all will enjoy it! I have big dramatic plans for the next chapter (something you all have been asking me for), so enjoy the fluffiness while you still can!**

 **Thanks so much for reading! All the best! -J**

 **Chapter 16 – Happy Birthday Baby**

It took 2 full weekends to get Jane completely moved into Maura's house; their new home together. Maura had wanted to hire movers but Jane didn't like the idea of strangers handling her things, instead bribing Frankie and Frost to help, relying on them to do most of the heavy lifting.

Amelia had been thrilled when Maura and Jane had sat her down to explain that Jane would be staying with them permanently, the little blonde immediately launching herself at both her Mother and Jane before doing a little happy dance around the family room, which Jane eventually joined. Any worries that either woman had, had were quickly diminished with Amelia's joy and their friends and family's quick acceptance; no one the least bit surprise that Jane would not be returning to her apartment. Though Jane was hesitant about living in such close proximity to her Mother, she also knew that having Angela around was helpful for Maura and thus she didn't complain…much.

With just a couple more weeks before Jane would be returning to work, the brunette was spending her days unpacking while Amelia was at school and Maura was at work, usually spending her evenings looking for the things she unpacked as Maura moved them. Though the pair were different in a lot of ways, they found living together to come rather easy; both women exponentially happier than they had been in a long time.

"Amelia honey what would you like to do for your birthday this year?" Maura had asked her daughter one night after dinner, the family sitting in the living room; Amelia playing with her dolls on the floor, Jane watching the television, while Maura was reading one of her medical journals. "I was thinking you might want to have a party next weekend before Jane returns to work. Does that sound like something you might want to do?"

"Okay Mommy!" Amelia replied happily, getting up from the floor in order to sit between Jane and Maura. "Who will come to my party?"

"Who ever you want to come Bug," Jane was the one to reply, having talked to Maura about this earlier that day, excited to get to celebrate Amelia's fifth birthday with her. "You can invite anyone you want."

"That's right," Maura agreed with a nod, watching as Amelia was obviously thinking. "Who would you like to invite sweetheart?"

"Well," Amelia tapped her chin in thought. "You and Janie," she said first, making both women smile. "And Angela, Frankie, Korsak and Mr. Frostie," she then added with a big grin on her face.

"Okay, well that sounds good," Jane nodded, sharing a smile with Maura who was chuckling quietly. "And what about your friends from school? Wouldn't you like to invite some of them to your party?"

"Hmmm I guess so," Amelia shrugged. "Alyssa could come and Hannah and Emery would be a lot of fun," she said with a smile. "Is that okay?"

"That's definitely okay," Maura nodded, glad that the little girl had some friends that she wanted to invite over, something she and Jane had been trying to encourage for quite some time. "We can play some games and have cake and do whatever you like," she then said, knowing Jane was likely going to be in charge of the party events since she had very little experience with birthday parties that didn't consist of dinner with her parents' friends. "And perhaps your Grandmother will come if she's able to get away from work."

"Okay," Amelia nodded, while Jane barely hid an eye roll, doubting Constance Isles would bother to make an appearance. "Is my birthday next weekend Mommy?"

"Your birthday is next Friday," Maura smiled. "We'll have your party on Saturday, but Friday night we can do something just you, me and Jane. Whatever you want. Does that sound good?"

"That sounds great!" Amelia replied enthusiastically giving both Maura and Jane a hug before returning to the floor to play with her dolls.

"You know this may sound lame," Jane said quietly, shuffling closer to Maura on the couch. "But I am so excited for her birthday," she smiled, watching as Amelia busied herself with her toys, Maura reaching out and taking her hand with a smile. "I may have missed her last four birthdays, but I'm going to make sure this is one she'll always remember."

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-**

Jane felt like a little kid at Christmas the night before Amelia's birthday, coming home from a long case and excitedly helping Maura get presents wrapped and ready for the next day while Amelia was sleeping before spending most of the night tossing and turning, anxious for the next couple days with her favourite little blonde. Jane knew she was being just a little silly. She had spent Christmas with Amelia, and therefore had the opportunity to spoil the little girl, and yet this birthday seemed different; their relationship had changed. In taking things to the next step with Maura, Jane had evidently changed things with Amelia as well; the pair becoming even closer then they were, Jane realizing just how in love with the younger Isles she really was.

In was early when the Detective woke up the morning of Amelia's birthday, feeling a little like she hadn't slept at all, though she was immediately filled with excitement. Glancing at the clock on the nightstand, Jane knew she should let Maura sleep; knew it was far too early to start the day, and yet she simply couldn't resist.

"Maur…pst…Maura…" Jane whispered, leaning over the sleeping blonde, giving her a light poke in the side. "Maura."

"Hmmm Jane?" Maura groaned, squinting her eyes open to find Jane peering down at her, her face a lot closer than she expected. "W-what's…what's wrong?" She asked sleepily.

"It's morning," Jane replied, placing a soft kiss on the side of her girlfriend's mouth.

"Did I miss the alarm?" Maura asked, sounding slightly confused, obviously not yet fully awake. "What time is it?"

"Early," Jane replied guiltily. "The alarm hasn't gone off yet," she said, laying herself on top of the blonde, who simply grunted, still unsure why her girlfriend was waking her up.

"Jane what are you doing?" Maura practically whined, a sound, which sounded completely foreign coming from the Doctor. "Why are you up?"

"I couldn't sleep," Jane replied, sounding like a child. "I'm too excited," she added as she began placing kisses all over Maura's face before joining their lips together in a kiss, which Maura reciprocated for a short moment before pulling away emitting a noise that sounded somewhere between a laugh and a cry.

"Jane I'm so tired," Maura groaned, finally opening up her eyes to look the brunette in the eyes. "The last case was exhausting, and we got to sleep far later than I had hoped last night," she said. "Amelia's not even awake yet. I know you're excited but I was hoping we would sleep until the alarm Baby. Sleep depravation is just as bad for you as…"

"No, no googlemouth this morning," Jane interrupted before Maura could get into a long explanation about why they needed to get 8 hours of sleep a night or something along those lines. "I know you're tired Baby but there's no way I can get back to sleep. Can't we wake Mia early? Please? Just this once? It's her birthday! She only turns five once! Come on, Maur!"

"Jane she's going to be miserable at school if we wake her this early," Maura replied, not even knowing the actual time, but knowing it was too early to be starting their day. "And she will never even make it to movie night if she's over tired. Let's just give her another hour or so okay? Come on, why don't you close your eyes again?"

Sighing Jane rested her head on Maura's chest, tucking herself under the blonde's chin, her long legs extending way past the Medical Examiner's, who chuckled as her girlfriend got herself comfortable, obviously planning to go back to sleep on top of her.

"Are you comfortable?" Maura asked in amusement, wrapping her arms around Jane's middle, as she allowed her own eyes to drift shut, taking comfort in the weight on top of her.

"Very," Jane smiling, placing a kiss on Maura's shoulder, allowing the scent that was purely Maura calm her and lull her towards sleep. "I'm really happy I'm here Maur….with you…and Mia…you two make me so happy," she said rather dreamily as Maura began drawing circles on her back with her finger.

"You make us very happy too Jane," Maura replied, placing a kiss on the top of the brunette's head. "We both love you so much Beautiful. Sleep now love, Amelia will be ready to spend her birthday with you when you wake."

"I love you both Maur," Jane said, her voice betraying the fact that she was still rather tired. "Do you think Mia will like my present?"

"I think she's going to love your present," Maura laughed lightly, feeling the brunette's breathing beginning to even out, sleep taking over. "She'll absolutely love it."

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

Jane had been slightly disoriented when the alarm had finally gone off, waking up still lying half on top of Maura, who had woken up with a groan, kissing the top of the brunette's head before shoving her off of her with a laugh. Huffing, it took Jane a few moments to fully wake up, remembering talking to Maura earlier that morning before realizing she could finally wake Amelia up.

"Oh come on, let's get up," Jane practically jumped out of bed, immediately grabbing Maura's hand and trying to pull her up out of bed. "Come on Maur let's wake her! Please?"

"Okay, okay," Maura laughed, allowing Jane to get her out of bed, the Detective leading her by the hand, pulling her down the hallway and towards Amelia's bedroom.

Maura couldn't help but get excited as they approached her daughter's bed, Jane's enthusiasm contagious as they both watched the little girl sleep for a few moments before she leaned down over her daughter. "Amelia," she whispered, placing a kiss on the now five-year-old's cheek. "Wake up my Big Girl."

"Mommy?" Amelia rubbed her eyes sleepily, letting out a big yawn. "It's morning already?"

"It sure is," Jane was the one to reply, plopping down on the bed beside Amelia. "And do you remember what today is?"

Letting out a small gasp, Amelia suddenly sat up, throwing her arms up in the air about her head. "It's my birthday!" She exclaimed. "Mommy, Janie I'm five years old today!"

"You sure are," Maura laughed as she and Jane both wrapped their arms around the little girl, giving her kisses on both sides of her face. "Happy Birthday Baby."

"Happy Birthday Little Bug," Jane added happily, smiling as Amelia placed a kiss on her cheek before giving her Mother one as well.

"I'm one whole hand today," Amelia grinned, holding up 5 fingers with glee. "I'm a big girl now Mommy."

"You sure are," Maura smiled, despite the fact that she felt a little sad at the idea of her little girl growing up so quickly. "But you'll always be my Baby girl, even if you are five. Don't you forget that okay?" She said, pulling Amelia towards her and into a hug. "Oh I love you so much Honey. How about we go down and have some special birthday pancakes for breakfast?"

"Bunny Pancakes?" Amelia asked excitedly, loving when Angela made them for her.

"I can definitely make you some bunny pancakes," Jane replied, knowing how much she used to love her Mother's bunny pancakes when she was a little girl. "And you know what, I think if you're lucky you might even find some birthday presents downstairs."

"Presents?" Amelia perked up. "What are we waiting for? Let's go!" She said, jumping out of bed and grabbing both Jane and Maura's hands, before pulling them out of the room.

When they made it downstairs Amelia squealed with excitement, finding a stack of presents waiting for her on the kitchen island, one of which was a glass tank with a big red bow on it. Running towards the kitchen, Amelia climbed up one of the stools, immediately peering into the tank, gasping as she found a small tortoise inside.

"Mommy what's this?" Amelia asked, her voice full of wonder and amazement.

"Why don't you ask Jane?" Maura smiled, so glad to see her daughter obviously loved Jane's present, even though she knew she would. "That's her present for you."

"Janie you got me a turtle?" Amelia looked up at the brunette with big, hazel eyes. "He's for me?"

"He's yours," Jane nodded, smiling as she ran her hand over the little blonde's head. "And he's actually a tortoise," she said, glancing at Maura, who had, had to remind the Detective several times that she was buying Amelia a tortoise and not a turtle. "Turtles live in the water, but this little guy doesn't because he's a tortoise and they live on land like us."

"Wow, he's so cute," Amelia grinned, sticking her hand into the tank and carefully touching the shell of her new pet. "I love him! Thank you Janie!" She said, holding out her arms for a hug, which Jane was happy to give her. "Does he have a name?"

"Well he's your pet, so you get to name him," Jane told her before moving into the kitchen, wanting to get a start on breakfast, while Maura started making coffee.

"I have to name him all by myself?" Amelia asked, sounding nervous.

"Well we can help you if you want Sweetheart," Maura assured her. "But why don't you think about it for a while and we can talk about it later tonight? Okay? Why don't you open up your other presents, they're from me and Jane and there's one there from your Grandmother," she said, not daring to look at Jane, whose eyes she could feel on the back of her head. "She said she's very sorry but she won't be able to make it to your birthday party tomorrow. She'll call you later tonight."

"Okay," Amelia simply shrugged, not as bothered by her Grandmother's absence as her Mother obviously was, grabbing the present on the top of her little pile and beginning to pull off the wrapping paper, giggling in delight as she revealed a new doll that she had been asking for. "Oh thank you!" She said happily, before grabbing another gift. "I love being five!"

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

They had named the Tortoise Bass. Jane hardly paid attention as Maura had shared her name suggestion with Amelia, but she couldn't help but grin as the little blonde had clapped with delight, glad to have a name for her new friend. They made pizza and watched Beauty and the Beast, which had easily become Amelia's favourite. Bass had sat on the coffee table with them the whole night, Amelia occasionally talking to him, eventually moving down to sit next to the table with one arm around the tank. When the movie had ended they had a dance party. Maura had been the one to turn on the stereo, putting on Amelia's favouite CD, and pulling both Amelia and Jane up as they all started dancing around the family room, laughing the entire time.

It was late by the time they had finally settled Amelia into bed, reminding the five year old that she had a big day ahead of her and needed to get some sleep. Maura made it half-way through Amelia's favourite Curious George book before the little blonde passed out, both Jane and Maura placing kisses on her head before heading back down to the family room, deciding to cuddle up together on the couch for just a little longer.

"May I show you something?" Maura eventually asked after spending ten minutes simply sitting with Jane's arms wrapped around her.

"Sure," Jane nodded, letting Maura go so the blonde could get up, moving over to the bookshelf and grabbing something before returning to her spot on the couch, right back in her girlfriend's arms. "What's this?" Jane asked, gesturing towards what looked like a photo album in Maura's arms.

"This is my Amelia book," Maura smiled, opening it up to the first page, displaying two pictures, one of her and Amelia on the day she was born and one of tiny baby Amelia on her own. "Everything's in here. All the firsts and birthdays and special days Amelia and I have shared together," she explained, smiling as Jane gasped, grabbing the album from her hands so she could see better.

"Oh my goodness look at her she was so tiny," Jane practically gushed, a look of pure adoration on her face as she turned to the next page. "What a little cutie pie! Look at those cheeks! "

"She was very small when she was born," Maura smiled, laughing at her girlfriend's enthusiasm. "Barely 6 lbs. I remember being terrified I would somehow break her, even though I knew better. She was just so little; she still is for her age. I used to just hold her for hours, it was hard to put her down," she continued, watching as Jane continued through the pictures.

"How come you're just showing me this now?" Jane asked, smiling at a cake covered Amelia on her first birthday.

"I never really thought of it until now," Maura shrugged. "Watching you today, seeing how excited you were to celebrate Amelia's birthday with her just got me thinking. I thought you might enjoy seeing all of this."

"I do, thank you," Jane smiled, still flipping through the pages. "You know my Ma has an album just like this for me; one for Frankie and Tommy too. I think she took pictures of everything we did growing up. She must have it all with her somewhere in the guesthouse."

"Oh I would love to see that," Maura said, placing her hand on Jane's thigh, enjoying simply watching her reactions to each new picture that she encountered. "I wish I had memories like this to look back on. The only pictures of my childhood are those stuffy portraits that my Mother made me sit for every year. They're all so posed and formal. That's why I started this. I wanted to make sure that Amelia would always have happy memories to look back on, even if she might not remember them all."

"She's going to love having this when she grows up," Jane told her, reaching out and placing her hand over Maura's giving it a brief squeeze. "I wish I could have known her when she was this little," she then said, tracing her finger over a picture of an almost 3 year old Amelia. I bet she was a riot."

"She used to get into everything," Maura laughed, a faraway look on her face as she remembered her daughter as a toddler. "She had to know what everything was. She was always asking questions and saying the craziest things. There was never a dull moment," she said, watching as Jane's face fell for a quick moment; her look of joy momentarily replaced by a look for sadness before her smile quickly returned, though not quite as bright as before. "Are you okay?"

"Hm? Oh yeah," Jane replied, avoiding Maura's gaze.

"Jane," Maura said, refusing to simply drop the subject, using a finger to tip the brunette's chin up to meet her eyes.

"No sorry it's nothing," Jane shook her head, looking slightly embarrassed. "I just…I don't know," she sighed. "I just…I love her so much and sometimes it just…sometimes I wish I _was_ there you know?" She shrugged. "I forget that you two had this whole life without me and I hate that I missed out on so many things because she's such an important part of my life."

"She loves you too Jane," Maura replied with a small smile. "So much! And you're so important to her," she said, leaning in and placing a kiss on the brunette's cheek. "I wish you were there for all of this too. There were so many days where I really could have used someone like you in my life; nights that I know you would have made things so much better," she smiled. "But we can't focus on what you missed out on. We have to focus on everything you're going to get to be a part of looking forward, because you're in our lives now and we aren't giving you up anytime soon."

Smiling, Jane leaned in for a kiss, which was chaste, but sweet. "Thank you," she whispered, feeling nothing but love for the woman in front of her. "I love you."

"I love you too," Maura grinned, running her hand through the brunette's hair, before turning her attention back towards Amelia's album. "You haven't finished with this yet," she said, wanting Jane to see the newest additions to the book. "Keep going."

Turning the pages Jane continued on through Amelia's first four years, eventually turning to the last few full pages, which immediately brought a huge smile to her face as she found herself with Maura and Amelia staring back at her from several photos of their time together.

"I love you," Jane smiled, not caring that she was repeating herself as she turned to give Maura another kiss, this time much deeper than the last. "I love you so much."

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

Amelia was up first the next morning. It was early and in her excitement for her birthday party, the little girl had burst into her Mother's room, climbing up onto the bed and jumping about until both Maura and Jane were awake. The five year old's joy was contagious as the three girls busied themselves getting the house ready for the day, blowing up balloons and hanging streamers, making sure that everything was perfect.

It was mid-morning by the time Angela joined them, allowing Amelia to pull her around the house, showing her all the decorations and the new things she had gotten for her birthday, and introducing her to Bass before the elder Rizzoli excused herself to the kitchen to begin getting things ready for the party. Figuring she would be more help with Amelia than in the kitchen, Jane had volunteered to get the little blonde dressed and ready, promising to keep her distracted until her guests arrived while Maura and Angela worked in perfect harmony in the kitchen, sharing light conversation as they prepared all of Amelia's favourites.

It was when Amelia's three friends arrived, an hour before everyone else was set to arrive, as she watched the little girls dancing in the family room with Jane, Angela laughing at her side that Maura was hit with emotions she hadn't expected that day. Surrounded by the sights and sounds of her daughter's happiness Maura felt suddenly grateful that they had made the move to Boston. The Medical Examiner could hardly remember her life before Jane, the Rizzoli's and Frost and Korsak. These people, her family had wedged their way into her life so quickly, and fully that she couldn't remember what it had been like when it was just her and Amelia, when birthdays consisted of cake and presents and nothing else. They were a part of a family now. A family that was loud and often disruptive, but a family that loved them unconditionally, something she could feel every moment she spent with them.

As she watched Amelia throw her hands up in the air, shaking her hips and laughing with her friends, Maura felt nothing but happiness, realizing that her daughter felt that love too, and was growing because of it.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Jane startled Maura, coming up beside her and wrapping her arms around her waist, quietly whispering in her ear.

"She looks so happy," Maura smiled, not caring that Jane could see the tears shining in her eyes, not caring if she was being sappy or overly emotional. "I don't think I've ever seen her like this. She's so carefree, so full of joy."

"Well she's a kid on her birthday," Jane said, placing a kiss against the side of the blonde's head. "She should be carefree and happy. You should be too."

"I am," Maura smiled, turning fully in her girlfriend's arms so she could give her a proper kiss before taking her hands and pulling her back towards the family room. "Come on, let's dance."

So immersed in the fun, Maura hadn't even noticed when Frankie, Korsak and Frost had shown up, Frost and Frankie simply joining in the dancing while Korsak was happy to sit with Angela, both enjoying the noise. It was exhaustion that finally put an end to the dancing; dancers taking a seat one by one until it was only Jane and Amelia left, neither willing to give up before the other, Maura eventually suggesting they eat with the promise of games to come.

"So Mia how does it feel to be five?" Frankie asked as they all sat down with plates, Amelia and her friends huddled closely together.

"A lot of fun!" Amelia replied enthusiastically, making the adults in the room smile.

"What has been your favourite part?" Angela asked, enjoying seeing the little girl, who was normally so serious, really, truly enjoying herself.

"Hmmm," Amelia thought hard, biting her lip. "I don't think I can choose! Yesterday was lots of fun…and today has been lots of fun. I love ALL of it!"

"That's my girl," Jane winked, these words bringing her more happiness than she thought possible. "You should be enjoying every minute of it."

And she did. The little blonde looked overjoyed when the gathered group began to sing 'Happy Birthday', blowing out the candles with gusto. Then there had been gifts, each thoughtfully picked out by the giver, and carefully opened by Amelia, who had made a fuss over each one, including a science set from Frankie and Frost, who had been unsure what to get a five year old girl, and the entire Harry Potter series of books from Korsak, who understood how much the little girl enjoyed reading with her Mother and Jane.

It was an exhausting day, but one of the best Maura could ever remember having, a sentiment that she saw reflected in Amelia's eyes as she and Jane tucked the little girl in to bed that night, barely able to keep her eyes open anymore.

"Did you have fun today Little Girl?" Maura asked softly, placing a kiss on Amelia's forehead, feeling Jane's hand on her back.

"The most fun," Amelia replied sleepily, barely reaching up to thread a hand in Jane's hair as the brunette leaned in to give her bedtime kisses. "I wish every day was my birthday."


	17. The Past

**So a lot of you have been asking for something for a while now, and while I always planned on including it in my stories I was still toying with how I wanted to introduce this little bit of drama. I really hope you all will enjoy it and I just want to say that this chapter definitely won't be the last of this!**

 **With that, happy reading! -J**

 **Chapter 17- The Past**

The Monday after Amelia's birthday party life went back to normal in the Rizzoli-Isles household, the new normal that is. Jane returned to work, Angela took over full Amelia duties while the ladies were at work and the family made sure to spend as much time together as they could whenever they managed to get time off work.

For Jane, returning to work was like finding herself again, though it didn't take her long to realize that she had changed during her time away. With each day at work, her physical pain left over from the shooting became less and less, and her understanding of the 'new Jane' became greater and greater. Though she still approached her job with the same fierceness and bravery that she did before the shooting, she constantly had Maura and Amelia in the back of her mind, vowing to always make it home to them; home to where she was in love and where she was happy.

It's a Wednesday morning when Jane wakes to the feeling of feather light kisses on her bare stomach. At first she's unsure what has woken her, her eyes squinting open, still exhausted from the night before, searching the room until her eyes land on Maura who is kneeling between her legs, a mischievous grin on her face. Raising her eyebrow in question, Jane groaned when Maura resumed her kisses, her lips eventually moving downwards until they were between the brunette's legs.

"Maur…I'm…I don't think….oh God…" Jane moaned, her protests about being tired quickly forgotten as Maura's tongue drove her crazy, her hand falling to the back of the honey-blonde's head, her back arching off the bed.

It didn't take long before Jane's orgasm washed over her, her whole body shaking as Maura began to kiss her way back up the brunette's body, Jane's breathing still ragged when her girlfriend's lips covered hers, moaning as she tasted herself.

"Mmm good morning," Maura smiled when she finally pulled away, looking rather proud of herself.

"Good morning indeed," Jane replied, still trying to catch her breath, not even aware of her surroundings. "You….you are something else you know that," she hummed, her voice sounding both exhausted and satisfied. "I didn't think I could…after last night…I have no idea…You are amazing."

"Well I try," Maura chuckled, unable to resist kissing the brunette again, letting her hands wander up and down her girlfriend's side, sure she would never tire of the feeling of the brunette underneath her fingers. "You're not so bad yourself you know," she added between kisses, feeling Jane beginning to react, her senses coming back to her as her hands began rubbing up and down the blonde's back. "You know we have some time before Amelia will be up…"

Rolling so she was now on top, Jane smirked down at Maura, brining their lips back together just as two cell phones began to ring.

"You've got to be kidding me," Jane groaned, rolling off the blonde and onto her back, staring at the ceiling as she reached blindly for her phone, finding it and brining it to her ear just as Maura did the same.

"Rizzoli."

"Dr. Isles."

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

"You know you're rather grumpy considering how you started your morning," Maura said as Jane pulled the car up to their crime scene, the brunette putting the car in park and turning it off before they both moved to get out.

"Yeah well I wasn't quite finished with my morning," Jane huffed, moving around the car to Maura's side, holding out an arm in order to assist the Medical Examiner over the uneven ground. "For once I would just really appreciate if the murders could hold off until I've at least had my coffee," she continued to grumble as Maura clutched her arm, the pair making their way along the forest path towards where Korsak stood over the body of their victim. "What do we got?" She called as they approached.

"Jane Doe, looks to be in her early 20s, but I'll let the Doc be the judge of that," Korsak explained as Maura immediately crouched down next to the body, pulling things out of her medical bag. "Jogger found her about 45 minutes ago and called it in."

"People jog out here?" Jane asked, glancing around at the path, completely surrounded by woods. "Doesn't that seem a little odd? I mean it's kind of secluded."

"It's actually a pretty popular path," Korsak told her. "You get a lot of hikers and runners through here, the ones that don't like the city so much. Looks like our jogger was out early though, she beat the crowds; no one else was around when she found her. Frost is talking to her over there."

"Time of death can't be any more than a few hours, although I can't see an immediate cause at the moment," Maura said, standing back up to full height. "I'll know more once I perform the autopsy," she said, just as Frost began walking over with the jogger who found the body.

Not paying attention to the pair, Maura was surprised when a voice she hadn't heard in quite some time called out. "Maura? Maura Isles? Is that you?" The jogger called, Maura feeling the blood in her veins run cold as she froze, sure she must have lost all colour in her face as Jane watched her with a worried expression.

"Maur?" Jane put her hand on the blonde's arm, bringing her back to the present, though Maura felt like her head was spinning, panic starting to set in. "Maura? What is it?"

"Vanessa," Maura practically whispered, before turning around, knowing exactly who she was going to see standing next to Frost. "Vanessa."

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

She was tall. That was the first thing Jane registered when she had turned around to find her girlfriend's ex-fiancé striding towards them. She had red hair. That was the second thing Jane noticed; that and the fact that she was practically built like a model.

It wasn't until she felt a sharp squeeze to her arm that Jane finally turned her attention back to Maura, who had looked like she had seen a ghost; her skin pale, her hand shaking lightly against Jane's arm. Seeing the honey-blonde's panic, Jane kicked into action, making a lame excuse about needing to go before getting Maura out of there without so much as saying hello, wanting to save the Medical Examiner the awkwardness of seeing her ex for the first time with an audience.

Maura didn't say a word on the way back to the car, nor did she speak on the drive to BPD. The Doctor seemed to be in a state of shock, staring out the window, her dazed expression indicating that she wasn't really registering what she was seeing. For her part, Jane had no idea what to say, constantly glancing over at her girlfriend as if to ensure herself that she was still there. It wasn't until they had pulled up to BPD that the Detective sighed, unable to take the silence any longer.

"Maur?" She asked carefully, reaching out and placing a hand on the blonde's knee. "Maura? Are you…"

"What is she doing here?" Maura interrupted, turning towards Jane with a panic stricken look on her face. "She's…they moved…They were in Chicago or…what is she doing here?"

"I…I don't know Maur," Jane shook her head, wishing there was something she could do for her girlfriend. "I don't know. Are you okay?"

"I…no," Maura admitted, frustrated by the tears that filled her eyes; by the feeling in the pit of her stomach. "I don't ever want to see her again. I don't want her here…I don't…I can't…."

"I know Maur," Jane interrupted, taking Maura's hand in hers, offering as much support as she could, understanding just how much Vanessa had hurt the blonde. "It's okay. You don't have to see her. It'll be okay Maur. You're gonna be okay."

Looking up into brown eyes, Maura felt a wave of affection for the woman in front of her, unsure why the presence of her ex was bothering her so much, when she had an amazing woman in her life who loved her.

"You wanna take the day?" Jane asked carefully, seeing how much the M.E. was still struggling. "I can take you home? We can call Pike."

"No," Maura was quick to deny. "No I don't want him in here mucking things up," she said, taking a deep breath, trying to get back her resolve. "I'll be okay."

"Of course you will," Jane smiled, leaning forward and placing a kiss on the blonde's head. "And just in case you're not I'll be right upstairs all right? You call me and I'll be right down. Got it?"

"Got it," Maura nodded with a small smile. "Thank you," she then said, giving her girlfriend's hand a squeeze. "I love you."

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

Performing the autopsy on their Jane Doe, who they learned to be 23-year-old Emily Davis, had put Maura's mind at ease. With her slow, practiced routine of cutting into the body, Maura was able to put Vanessa out of her mind, focusing instead on her work, and finding a cause of death for Jane and the guys, wanting to help find this young woman's killer.

Finding what looked like an injection mark on the young woman's neck, Maura was waiting for the tox screen results to come back so she would have some answers for Jane. Knowing it would be at least another hour, the Medical Examiner had grabbed a sandwich from the café and brought it down to her office, not wanting to bother Jane, whom she knew was interviewing their victim's family.

With nothing to busy herself with besides eating, Maura did her best not to let her mind wander, finding it difficult, as memories of her time with Vanessa filled her head. Pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration, the blonde's head was down, not noticing anyone approaching her door; the sound of knocking eventually startling her as she looked up to find the last person she wanted to see standing in her doorway.

"What are you doing here?" Maura glowered, hating the fact that she could already feel her hands shaking.

"You took off pretty quickly earlier," Vanessa replied, letting herself into the office. "I haven't seen you in what? Five years? And you just took off without so much as a hello," she said making her way closer to the desk. "Those Detectives wouldn't tell me anything about you so I looked you up when I got home. Chief Medical Examiner," she said, looking around the office, not noticing as Maura typed off a text, her hands below the desk. "That's pretty impressive Maura."

"You shouldn't have come here," Maura replied, her tone stone cold, doing her best not to let the red head get to her. "You shouldn't be here. I don't…I'd like you to go."

"You look good Maura," Vanessa said, ignoring the blonde's words, as she turned to her with a flirtatious smirk, a smirk that used to drive Maura crazy. "And you're obviously doing well for yourself. You know I had no idea you were even back in Boston. We only moved back a couple of months ago. If I knew you were here I would have…"

"Maur what's going…" Jane rushed into the room, stopping dead in her tracks when she noticed Vanessa standing in front of Maura's desk, suddenly understanding the text she had received. "Oh I'm uh…I'm sorry I didn't realize you had someone here," she tried to cover up, not wanting the red head to know Maura had asked her to come down. "You were at the crime scene today weren't you? I don't think I got a chance to introduce myself, Detective Jane Rizzoli," she introduced herself, holding out her hand.

"Yes well you and Maura ran off pretty quickly," Vanessa replied, shaking Jane's hand. "Vanessa Cook."

"Cook?" Maura interrupted, furrowing her brow in confusion. "You're using your maiden name again?"

"Yes well I didn't think it was appropriate to keep Jack's name after he asked for a divorce," Vanessa shrugged, trying to sound nonchalant. "It's just me and Deacon now," she said, referring to her young son. "How is Amelia by the way? You did name her Amelia right? I remember how much you loved that name…"

Freezing, Maura felt completely numb, hating even hearing her daughter's name on this woman's lips, not wanting her to know anything about her. "You have no right to ask about her," she said, her voice low and warning, wishing that Jane was closer; silently willing her to move towards her.

"Aw come on Maura," Vanessa replied. "Don't be like that. You know I think about you two all the time. I'd love to meet her."

"That's not going to happen," Jane was the one to reply, moving around the desk to stand next to Maura, who was visibly shaking, looking both angry and afraid.

"Is that so?" Vanessa raised an eyebrow at the brunette. "And who are you to…oh," she said, watching as Jane placed a supportive hand on Maura's shoulder. "Of course. Well that's a shame," she said, looking genuinely disappointed.

"I think it's time you go," Jane suggested protectively, wanting this woman gone, not wanting her near Maura or even thinking about going near Amelia. "You need to go."

"Alright I'll go," Vanessa said, putting her hands up in surrender, though she was still watching Maura carefully. "You know Maura I really would love to catch up sometime," she said, the blonde looking up to meet her eyes, seeing the woman she had fallen for all those years ago. "You should look me up. I'll be around," she said before turning and heading out the door.

"Maur?" Jane knelt down in front of the Doctor once Vanessa was safely out of earshot, placing her hands on the blonde's knees. "Honey? Are you okay?"

"I'm….I…." Maura took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves; trying to slow the rapid beating in her chest. "Yeah…yes. Yes. I'm okay."

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

Maura was not okay. Though she knew the blonde couldn't lie, Jane could see the hurt and fear in her girlfriend's hazel eyes, which remained distant all through dinner that night. She didn't need to be a detective to see that Maura wasn't truly listening to Amelia's stories through their meal, and didn't miss the fact that the blonde's smile didn't quite reach her eyes when she looked at her little girl. Even though she knew Maura was struggling, Jane was surprised when the Doctor excused herself before their nighttime routines with Amelia, saying she needed to go take a shower, leaving Jane to read Amelia her story by herself.

"Janie?" Amelia whispered sleepily when they had reached the end of their chapter. "Is Mommy mad at me?"

"What? No!" Jane was quick to reply, putting her arm around the little girl. "No Honey. Why would you think that?"

"She looks sad today," Amelia said, ever observant. "And she didn't come for story time. She always comes for story time when she's here."

"You know what Bug? Mommy had a really long day today," Jane told her, running her hand over blonde hair. "I think she's just really tired, but she's gonna come in and give you your bedtime kisses soon okay?" She said, knowing that no matter what Maura would be sure to see her daughter before she went to bed.

"Okay," Amelia nodded, her eyes looking tired as she got herself comfortable. "I love you Janie."

"I love you too Bug. Sweet dreams," Jane replied, placing a kiss on the little blonde's forehead before tucking her in tight, turning on the nightlight before making her way out of the room.

Making her way towards the master bedroom, Jane expected to find Maura sitting in bed, surprised to find the ensuite door still closed, the shower no longer running. Confused, Jane moved closer to the door, putting her ear against it and hearing the sound of soft sobs coming from the other side.

"Maur?" Jane knocked softly, grateful to find the door unlocked as she let herself in, poking her head inside to find a sight that nearly broke her heart.

Dressed in Jane's flannel robe, Maura was sitting on the floor, leaning against the bathtub, tears running down her cheeks as her body shook with sobs. "Oh Maur…oh honey," Jane sighed, sitting down on the floor next to the blonde and immediately taking her into her arms.

"I-I'm sorry," Maura cried, as Jane pulled her head towards her chest, carefully running her fingers through blonde locks.

"Shhh it's okay," Jane soothed, kissing the top of Maura's head. "It's okay honey. It's okay."

Feeling Maura's tears soaking her shirt, Jane held the blonde tightly, wanting to offer her as much support as she could, hating seeing her girlfriend so hurt. Not really knowing what else to say, Jane decided the best thing she could do was wait the tears out, knowing that Maura would talk when she was able.

"Baby?" Jane finally broke the silence once it seemed like Maura's tears had finally subsided. "Maura…are you okay?"

"I…I don't…" Maura struggled to find the right words, pulling away from the brunette in order to wipe the tears from her face, looking into the brown eyes watching her with concern. "This is not because I still love her. You have to know that Jane. I promise you I don't…I can't even…"

"Maura it's okay," Jane interrupted, shaking her head as she took both the blonde's hands in hers. "I know that okay? I wasn't even worried about that at all," she assured her, knowing her girlfriend had left Vanessa in her past. "I am worried about you though. You wanna tell me what this is about? Well I mean I know it's about Vanessa, but what has you so upset beautiful? I hate seeing you like this."

Seeing nothing but love in her girlfriend's eyes, Maura brought Jane's hand up to her lips, placing a kiss on the back before resting her head against the brunette's shoulder.

"Seeing her here," Maura sighed, shaking her head in frustration. "It just brings back all of these old feelings; all of these things I felt after she left…things I felt my entire life really."

"And what would those feelings be?" Jane asked, releasing one of Maura's hands in order to run her fingers through blonde locks.

"Feeling like I'm just unlovable," Maura admitted, feeling Jane squeeze her hand tighter. "Growing up my parents were never around, never really interested in my life, and as you've seen that hasn't really changed much," she sniffed, needing to explain. "Vanessa and I were so happy. I really thought…I really thought she loved me. I thought I had finally found someone who really loved me but I was wrong. I was so so wrong," she said, a few more tears falling, as she struggled with the memory of what her ex had done to her. "After she left I was pregnant and alone, and I was a complete mess until I realized that I needed to pull myself together for Amelia. I feel like I'm finally in a good place. I'm happy and in love and I'm….I'm scared Jane," she admitted, closing her eyes against the tears.

"Scared of what?" Jane asked, hating the fact that Maura couldn't even look at her, eventually placing a finger under the blonde's chin in order to tilt her head up, meeting hazel eyes shiny with tears. "Scared of what Maura?" She repeated.

"I love you Jane," Maura replied as Jane used her thumb to wipe away her tears. "I love you more than I've ever loved anyone else. I am so happy with you, and Amelia is happy and loves you too and it scares me because…I…I don't want to lose you. I _can't_ lose you."

"Maura…" Jane sighed; learning her forehead against Maura's for a moment before placing a kiss there, then moving her kisses down to the blonde's cheeks, effectively kissing away her tears. "I love you," she whispered, hating how badly her girlfriend was hurting; wishing she could do something to the woman who caused this pain. "I love you so much Maur and I promise you I'm not going anywhere okay? I would never hurt you like that Maura. I need you to believe that Baby. I'm here," she continued to whisper softly, placing random kisses on the blonde's face. "I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. I love you."

Overcome with emotions, Maura placed her lips over Jane's, tears still falling from her eyes when she pulled away, hiding her face in brown curls as she hugged her girlfriend tight.

"You are not unlovable Maura," Jane said, running her hand up and down the Doctor's back. "Amelia loves you, my family loves you, _I_ love you; and I will spend every day proving that to you if I have to. You are _not_ unlovable."

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

After her conversation with Maura, Jane vowed to make sure that Maura would never feel unlovable again. The brunette poured everything she had into assuring Maura that she loved her and she wasn't going anywhere unless it was what the blonde wanted.

While she repeatedly insisted that she was doing fine, Maura was obviously still shaken from Vanessa's sudden appearance in Boston, busying herself with work as she hoped that her ex wouldn't make another surprise visit to BPD. Jane on the other hand was hoping to see the red head again, wanting to give the woman who had hurt Maura so badly a piece of her mind, an opportunity she decided to take when they finally solved the murder of Emily Davis.

Making her way up the walk to the modest suburban house, Jane felt slightly guilty, knowing Maura probably wouldn't approve of what she was about to do as she knocked on the red front door, hearing the sound of a small child yelling before running footsteps could be heard.

"Deacon Mommy will get it," Vanessa's voice called out, her footsteps moving closer to the door before opening it up, a look of surprise on her face when she recognized the Detective on the other side. "Detective Rizzoli," she said, trying to hide her surprise. "Deacon sweetie why don't you go play in the living room," she said, ushering the little red headed boy into the other room before turning her attention back to Jane. "What are you doing here?"

"Cute kid," Jane said, ignoring the question, looking up to meet blue eyes. "I just thought I'd stop by to let you know we found Emily Davis' killer. I thought you might want to know," she explained. "I hope you don't mind my partner gave me your address."

"Oh well that's good," Vanessa replied slowly, watching the brunette rather skeptically. "Though somehow I doubt that's the only reason you're here."

"You're very astute," Jane responded with a fake smile, which quickly turned serious. "You need to stay away from Maura," she then said, her tone warning. "You had your chance with her a long time ago and for whatever foolish reason you gave her up. That was your mistake. Maura's amazing and happy and you don't just get to come in here and try and mess that up just because your marriage failed," she said, her eyes locked on Vanessa's wanting to ensure that the other woman was hearing every word. "You stay away from her, and you stay away from Amelia. Got it?"

"Got it," Vanessa replied, looking rather shocked, waiting until Jane had turned and begun to walk away before speaking again. "You'll never be enough for her you know," she called out, Jane stopping mid stride before slowly turning back around. "You're right Maura is amazing, and maybe I did blow my chance but if you actually think she's going to settle for someone like you," she paused, shaking her head. "Well you must be fooling yourself."

"You don't know a thing about it," Jane replied, refusing to let the woman's words get to her, knowing how much Maura loved her. "And you know what? Maybe one day Maura will get tired of me, maybe one day she'll realize that I'm not what she wants but until then I'm not going anywhere because unlike you I would never give up a woman like Maura. I know how lucky I am to have her in my life and I'm sure as hell not going to give that up. I'm no fool," she said before turning back around, heading straight for her car, looking up only when she reached the vehicle to simply smile and wave. "Have a good night!"


	18. Tommy

**So before we get started I just want to let you all know that I haven't forgotten about the Vanessa drama. It will come up again, I just have some other things planned before that!**

 **This chapter is just a bit of a fluffy piece that I wanted to do mostly because I've got some angst coming up soon!**

 **Hope you all will enjoy! - J**

 **Chapter 18- Tommy**

Two weeks later Jane woke up to a weight across her stomach. Thinking it was Maura, Jane smiled, stretching her arms out above her head before squinting her eyes open, surprised to find Amelia using her stomach as a pillow; the five-year-old's legs spread out across her mother. Chuckling, Jane ran her hand over the little blonde's hair, immediately making Amelia stir. Turning her head towards Jane, hazel eyes barely opened, Amelia giving the brunette a tired smile, before turning and hiding her face against Jane's stomach.

"Hey little Bug," Jane laughed softly, her fingers running through Amelia's hair. "When did you get in here?" She asked, not remembering the young girl coming into her and Maura's room the night before.

"Don't know," Amelia mumbled, keeping her face hidden, obviously still tired. "Had a bad dream."

"Aw my poor little Monkey," Jane cooed, rubbing Amelia's back. "Hey here. Come up here," she then said, reaching to place her hands under the little girl's arms, lifting her and placing her on top of her chest, her head resting just under Jane's chin. "I love you little one."

"Love you too," Amelia replied, tangling her fingers in Jane's hair as the brunette placed a kiss on top of her head. "Janie are there Monsters?" She then asked, her eyes still closed, lying still on tops of Jane, comforted by the brunette's steady breathing.

"No honey, there are no such thing as monsters," Jane told her, running her hand up and down the five-year-old's back, feeling a little like she was telling a lie, considering the things she had seen people do to each other in her career. "Is that what your dream was about? Monsters?"

"In my closet," Amelia nodded against Jane's chest. "And I heard a noise so I ran here to Mommy."

"Aw honey, it was just a dream," Jane assured her, hugging her tightly. "There's nothing to be afraid of in your room, I promise," she said. "But tonight how about I check every inch of it before you go to sleep. Okay? Does that sound good?"

"Yes please," Amelia replied, getting heavier against Jane, obviously struggling to stay awake. "You gottta work today?"

"Only if we get called in," Jane said, grateful for the possibility of a day off, hoping not to be called in, having not had a proper day off in over a week, missing her time with Amelia and Maura. "Go back to sleep now sweetie. I'll be here when you wake up," she then said, placing another kiss atop the blonde's head, feeling Maura shift beside her.

Turning towards her girlfriend, Maura had a smile on her face, indicating that she had been awake, listening to Jane's conversation with Amelia. "Hi," Maura whispered, reaching up to give Jane a soft kiss.

"Hi yourself," Jane smiled, her arms still wrapped around Amelia. "Sleep well?"

"Once I got Amelia resettled," Maura nodded, smiling at her once again sleeping daughter. "You were out cold. It was difficult to convince her not to wake you, though she did insist on using you as her pillow."

"I didn't mind," Jane shrugged before moving her right arm, wrapping it around Maura's shoulder. "I wanna spend all day just like this," she sighed; a deep, content sounding sigh.

"We can't spend all day in bed," Maura chuckled, moving her hand to Amelia's hair, brushing her fingers through blonde locks.

"Why not?" Jane asked, receiving a raised eyebrow from the blonde. "Come on Maur; pajama day, just the three of us. We can watch movies down in the family room if you would prefer, but let's just have a lazy day. Come on. I miss my girls," she begged, sticking her lip out in a pout for good measure.

Unable to resist, Maura laughed, shaking her head. "Okay," she agreed. "I guess that doesn't sound so bad. Let's get a bit more sleep though first okay? I must say I'm rather comfortable."

"Me too," Jane nodded, placing a kiss on Maura's forehead. "So comfortable….so perfect."

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

Jane got her pajama day. An entire Sunday afternoon spent in a pile of pillows and blankets on the family room floor, watching movie after movie with Maura and Amelia, the couples' phones remaining, thankfully silent. Returning to work Monday morning, Jane didn't even complain that she had a pile of paperwork waiting for her on her desk, in such a blissful happiness, the Detective accepted her day of desk work, grateful to be able to return home at the end of the day where she knew her Mother would have an incredible dinner waiting.

Having only been working on paperwork herself, Maura managed to finish her work for the day at the same time as Jane, the couple meeting in the lobby before heading out to Maura's car, the blonde easily handing the keys over to Jane to drive. Though Jane knew Maura was still feeling some insecurities from her encounter with Vanessa a couple weeks before, Jane was pleased to see that the blonde had, for the most part, returned to her old self; loving the happiness she could see in the blonde's hazel eyes. Both excited for a family dinner, the couple drove home in relative silence, simply enjoying the time together as they held hands over the center console, Jane absentmindedly rubbing circles on the back of Maura's hand.

Arriving at their Beacon Hill home, the pair made their way into the house hand in hand, smiles on their faces, freezing on the spot only when they noticed a man sitting at the kitchen island with Amelia; the little girl laughing rather animatedly.

"What the…." Jane exclaimed, gaining the attention of the pair at the island, both of whom turned towards the sound, making Jane gasp as she realized who was currently sitting with Amelia. "Tommy? Oh…oh my God! Tommy!"

Practically running towards her youngest brother, Jane was immediately embraced in a big hug. "Hey Sis," Tommy greeted, holding his sister tightly.

"I…what are you… _why_ didn't you tell me you were getting out?" Jane finally said, pulling back from Tommy and playfully shoving him in the shoulder. "What the hel…heck!" She said, glancing at Amelia who had run over to greet her mother.

"Mommy, Tommy is Janie's brother," Amelia told her excitedly. "He just got here and he's gonna teach me chess!"

"Oh he is, is he?" Maura smiled, kissing her daughter's cheek before turning her attention towards the youngest Rizzoli, knowing she probably looked nervous.

"So you're the famous Maura huh?" Tommy said, the famous Rizzoli smirk on his face. "I've heard a lot about you in my letters from this one," he gestured towards Jane. "Mia here has also been praising both of you since I got here. Ma just ran over to the guesthouse to get a few things by the way. I hope you don't mind me keepin' an eye on Mia, Maura."

"Oh no that's fine, thank you Tommy," Maura smiled, putting Amelia back down on the floor before moving closer to her girlfriend's brother. "It's nice to finally meet you."

"You too," Tommy grinned. "It's nice to finally meet the woman who's been making my big sister so happy….well the woman and the little girl," he said, having heard all about Amelia from both Jane and Angela. "And I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was getting out Janie. I asked Ma to keep it to herself. I wanted to surprise you and Frankie. Where is he by the way? I thought he'd be over."

"Last I heard he was picking up a shift tonight," Jane shrugged. "He didn't know there was a Rizzoli reunion going on! Man it is good to see you little Brother. You look good," she then said, pulling him in for another hug, which was soon interrupted by some pulling at the bottom of her shirt. "Hey Little Bug, I'm sorry I forgot to get my Mia hugs," she said, lifting the little blonde up, the five-year-old immediately wrapping her arms around her neck. "Did you have a good day at school little one?"

"It was fun," Amelia nodded with a smile. "Janie, Tommy said he never saw you for a long time," she said, sitting on the brunette's hip, watching her with big, questioning eyes. "How come you never saw him? He's your brother like Frankie right?"

"He is," Jane nodded; sharing looks with both Maura and Tommy, not sure how to explain the fact that her brother had been in prison to the young girl. "But you know what Bug, Tommy has been away for a while and we haven't been able to see him," she said, smiling at her brother. "But I am so glad to have him back."

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

"Maura's hot," Tommy said later that night as Jane joined him on the couch, handing him a bottle of water before punching him in the arm, rolling her eyes. "Seriously, smokin'."

"Yeah, yeah," Jane shook her head with a laugh. "Sorry to disappoint you bud but she's taken.'

"I know," Tommy shrugged. "I'm just saying. She seems crazy smart too. I mean I didn't even really understand half of what she was sayin' at dinner."

Dinner had been a feast, Angela, excited by her son's return, preparing all her youngest child's favourite foods. Feeling slightly nervous by the new presence at the table, Maura was overly chatty, not quite knowing what kind of questions to ask the youngest Rizzoli and overcompensating by talking about herself. Amelia had really taken to Tommy, and had insisted on sitting next to him all through dinner and dragging him off to play as soon as they finished eating. It wasn't until Maura had announced that it was time for bath and bed that Jane was finally able to get some time alone with her brother, as Angela had retreated to the guesthouse.

"She's a genius," Jane nodded, smiling as she thought about how often she struggled to understand what her girlfriend was talking about. "I honestly don't think I've ever met anyone as smart as her, and it's hard to keep up most of the time. God only knows what she's doing with me."

"Well she loves you that much's for sure," Tommy said, having seen the way the blonde had looked at his sister all through dinner. "You two seem really happy. I'm really happy for you Janie," he added, receiving a big smile in reply. "And that kid. She's something else!"

"She's amazing," Jane grinned, shaking her head in amusement. "I'm pretty sure she's had me wrapped around her little finger since day one. She's such a doll. Looks like she's working her magic on you pretty fast too," she laughed, already able to tell that Tommy was getting attached.

"She's a cute kid," Tommy shrugged, the pair falling silent, both leaning back into the couch as they watched the TV for a few moments.

"So what's the plan little brother?" Jane finally asked breaking the silence, asking the question she'd been holding in since she got home. "I know you just got out, but you need a plan. I love you, and Maura and I are willing to help out but you know you can't stay here with Ma forever. Maura's already done enough for our family."

"Don't worry Janie, I'll be outta here as soon as I can," Tommy assured her. "I'm going job hunting tomorrow I swear. I'm gonna get my act together Janie I promise. You gotta believe me."

"I do Tommy, I do," Jane told him, reaching out and squeezing his hand. "You've got a second chance and I know you're not going to mess it up," she said, knowing neither she nor Frankie would let her brother screw up again. "I'm here for you. I hope you know that."

"I know Janie," Tommy nodded.

"Good," Jane smiled, throwing her arm over her brother's shoulder. "Man, it's good to have you back little brother," she then sighed. "Really good."

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

"You look happy," Maura said as Jane lay down next to her in bed later that night, the blonde having decided to read in bed while Jane enjoyed some time with her brother. "Did you have a nice talk with your brother?"

"Yeah, I really think he's gonna be okay," Jane replied, leaning back against her pillows, feeling both content and relaxed. "He's pretty set on getting his act together, which is good because there's no way in hell I'm letting him get himself in trouble again."

"I'm sure he's going to do well for himself," Maura nodded, knowing that Jane could be forceful when she needed to be, especially when she cared about something so deeply. "You know, you don't talk about him much, Tommy I mean," she then said, voicing something she had been thinking about most of the night. "I mean you told me he got himself in trouble, but you never really told me much else. You've barely ever brought him up since I've known you."

"Tommy used to be such a good kid," Jane said, rubbing the scars on her palm as she began to talk. "He used to follow me and Frankie around all the time. He always wanted to do whatever we did and what not," she explained. "Sometime when he was in high school he started hanging out with the wrong kids. He was always out getting into some kind of trouble and then he started drinking," she sighed, grateful when Maura reached over to pull her hands apart. "He ran a priest down at a crosswalk while he was drunk. That's why he got locked up. I don't talk about it much because…well I guess I've always kind of blamed myself."

"What? How could you blame yourself? That's ridiculous," Maura told her, massaging the scars on her hands, effectively soothing the brunette. "You didn't make Tommy do what he did Jane."

"No but I didn't stop him either," Jane shook her head. "He's my little brother. I should have been looking out for him. I should have got him help, made sure he stayed out of trouble. I should have done something."

"Jane there's nothing you could have done," Maura replied, hating to see her girlfriend beating herself up about something she couldn't have controlled. "You can't blame yourself for Tommy's mistakes. You're not his keeper. It's not your responsibility to keep tabs on him," she told her. "Don't beat yourself up about this. You're a good person, and you're an amazing sister, don't doubt that."

"Thanks," Jane smiled, leaning forward and capturing the blonde's lips in a kiss. "And thank you for being so great about all this…my family I mean. Letting my Mom live here, letting Tommy stay for a bit…it means a lot to me. I hope you know that."

"I love you Jane," Maura said, brushing brunette curls behind her girlfriend's ear. "I love your family. There's nothing I wouldn't do for any of you."

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

"Mommy?" Amelia cocked her head to the side, looking at her Mother who was engrossed in a Medical journal across the family room from the little girl.

Jane, who had a rough day at work, had retreated to Maura's yoga room where they had recently installed a punching bag, needing to blow off some steam while Maura and Amelia spent some time in the family room before bedtime.

"Yes sweetie?" Maura replied, not looking up from the article she was reading.

"Do you have brothers like Janie?" Amelia asked curiously, Maura finally looking up to find her daughter's face scrunched up as if she was thinking rather hard.

"No honey, I'm an only child," Maura told her, not entirely sure where this question was coming from. "I don't have any siblings like Janie. No brothers or sisters."

"How come?"

"Well because my parents didn't have any other kids," Maura replied, closing her article and moving to sit closer to her daughter, feeling like she was about to have an important conversation. "Grandma and Grandpa adopted me when I was just a baby, and they decided not to have any other kids, so it was just me growing up. That's why you don't have any Aunts or Uncles."

"What does adopted mean?" Amelia then asked, watching her Mother with wide, curious eyes, ever the inquisitive little girl.

"Adopted means that my Mother didn't give birth to me," Maura explained, knowing she needed to explain this in a way that her young daughter would understand. "The people who gave birth to me couldn't keep me so Grandma and Grandpa decided to instead since they didn't have any other children," she continued, silently wondering why exactly her parents had decided to adopt considering the amount of time they were unable to spend with her when she was young. "They didn't adopt any other children either so that's why I don't have any brothers like Jane does."

"Oh…okay," Amelia nodded, seeming to accept this explanation, turning her attention back to her dolls for a few minutes. Thinking that was the end of that, Maura had moved to get up, freezing when Amelia once again asked a question. "Will I ever have any brothers or sisters?"

"Oh um well…" Maura stumbled over her words, not expecting the conversation to turn this way, feeling immediately flustered. "Well I um…I suppose it's possible that you could have a brother or sister some day. But…well…I'm not really sure honey. For you to have a brother or sister I would have to have another baby, or perhaps adopt, and that's not really something I've really thought about enough. It's a really big decision."

"You don't want a Baby Mommy?" Amelia questioned, innocently, neither she nor Maura hearing Jane coming down the stairs.

"Well it's not that I don't want a Baby honey," Maura replied, moving to sit down on the floor with the five-year-old. "I would love to be able to give you a little brother or sister some day, but there are a lot of things to think about before that happens. It's a very big, important decision, do you understand?"

"I think so," Amelia nodded, biting her lip. "But I think you should have a baby Mommy. I want brothers like Janie."

"I'll keep that in mind," Maura laughed, pulling her daughter into her lap just as Jane made herself known, coming around the corner.

"Hey kiddo you almost ready for story time?" Jane asked, the smile on her face not revealing whether or not she had overheard Maura and Amelia's conversation, the older blonde looking rather worried. "Why don't you run up and get ready and I'll be there in a few minutes?" She asked, having promised she would read a chapter of Harry Potter with Amelia before bed.

"Okay!" Amelia replied, quickly jumping to her feet, forgetting all about her conversation with her Mother at the prospect of story time. "Mommy are you coming too?"

"I'll be right up sweetheart," Maura nodded, pulling the little blonde in for a kiss before letting her go, watching as she bounded out of the room; her footsteps heard running up the stairs.

Raising an eyebrow, Jane simply smirked at Maura, barely holding back her laughter as Maura quickly attempted to avoid her gaze. "So you want another baby huh?"

"Oh gosh Jane, you weren't supposed to hear that," Maura blushed, hiding her face in her hands as her cheeks burned with embarrassment.

"I wasn't?" Jane questioned, moving forward and kneeling down in front of her girlfriend. "Is there something you'd like to tell me? You planning on ditching me and having babies with someone else?"

"What? No! Of course not!" Maura quickly denied, before realizing that the brunette was teasing her. "I just meant that you weren't supposed to hear that right now," she huffed. "Amelia was just curious and well you know I can't lie. It's far to early for us to be talking about babies."

"Says who?" Jane asked, sounding slightly offended. "I'm pretty sure we can talk about whatever we want, whenever we want. Last time I checked we're the only people in this relationship…well besides Mia, but she already told you her feelings on the matter. It's okay to admit you want a baby Maur. I'm not going to run away."

"I just…it's just that…" Maura struggled to find the right words.

"It's okay Maur," Jane chuckled, pulling the blonde in for a hug. "If it makes you feel better I think another little Maura running around here sounds wonderful," she said, smiling as Maura hid her face in her neck, placing a small kiss against her throat. "I don't mean anytime soon. I mean I think we should keep doing what we're doing, enjoying life with you, me and Mia but I think one day another baby would be nice."

"Really?" Maura mumbled, still hiding her face but sounding surprised.

"Really," Jane nodded, pulling herself away in order to place a kiss on the blonde's forehead, giving her a reassuring smile. "But how about we table this conversation for a later day huh? Does that sound okay to you?"

"That sounds more than okay," Maura smiled, giving the brunette a kiss before pulling them both to their feet, knowing Amelia was likely to be getting impatient as they headed for the stairs. "But Jane?" She stopped before they reached the stairs, turning towards her girlfriend. "When I think about having another baby, I envisioned a little _you_ not me. I want a little Jane."


	19. Gone Daddy Gone

**So there are quite a few episodes that I really feel like need to be included in this story. They're big moments that affect Jane and Maura and I want to explore them because I enjoy including Amelia in these moments. This Chapter is one of those episodes, though I have changed some of the details. AND because I assume you all know these episodes I'm not including a lot of the details, more so the after of these events! I hope you all will enjoy this one! –J**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Rizzoli and Isles, and some of the details of this chapter come from the episode "Gone Daddy Gone".**

 **Chapter 19- Gone Daddy Gone**

It was the ice pick through the chest that left Maura's mind reeling. Finding Melissa Black tied to the post of the docks, with an ice pick through her chest, Maura felt like ice was running through her veins, immediately knowing what this could mean. Paddy Doyle killed his victims with an ice pick through the chest; it was his signature and Maura had to take a deep breath, trying her best to keep herself together, feeling Jane's hand on the small of her back, offering the only comfort she could.

"Maur?" Jane practically whispered, seeing the panic stricken look in the Doctor's eyes.

"It's Paddy," Maura replied, taking a step back from the body, resisting the urge to simply run away, not wanting to go down the biological father path again. "Ice pick to the chest it has to be…it's…I can't…I can't be a part of this case," she realized, knowing that if someone found out about her connection to Paddy it could ruin any chance they have at putting him away. "I have to call Pike. I can't be a part of this. I'm sorry," she said, walking away, needing to create some distance between her and Melissa Black's body; needing a moment to calm herself down, heading for the car.

Knowing she had work to do, Jane resisted the urge to immediately follow Maura, sticking around and talking things over with Korsak, before the older man finally told her to go find Maura, insisting that he would wait for Pike. Not needing to be told twice, Jane walked as fast as she could without running, heading for the car where she knew Maura would be waiting for her.

Seeing the blonde sitting in the car with her head in her hands, Jane felt her heart breaking, hating the fact that Maura was having to go through this again, knowing how difficult finding out about her biological father had been for the M.E. Rushing into the driver's side of the car, Jane immediately let herself in, startling Maura who hadn't noticed the Detective approaching.

"Oh…Jane," Maura jumped, placing her hand over her heart. "You startled me."

"I'm sorry Maur," Jane said, not caring who was watching as she pulled her girlfriend towards her over the centre console, needing to offer the blonde some form of comfort; needing her in her arms. "I am so sorry. Are you okay?"

Knowing Jane wasn't talking about the fact that she had scared her, Maura took a deep breath, not wanting to completely fall apart, feeling like her emotions were hanging on by a very thin thread. "I'm…" Maura began, the lie at the tip of her tongue, knowing she was likely going to get hives if she said she was fine. "I don't know how to do this," she said instead, shaking her head. "I just…I wish I could just forget about him. I wish I could go back to not knowing who my father was…who _I_ was."

"Maura who your biological father is has nothing to do with who you are," Jane said, brushing blonde curls out of her girlfriend's face. "That man is nothing more than a sperm donor and you are nothing like him. I know this is hard. I really have no idea how difficult this must be for you, but you cannot let Paddy Doyle get to you like this. You can't start questioning who you are because of that man."

Feeling tears stinging her eyes, Maura attempted a small smile, placing her hand on Jane's cheek, before leaning forward, giving her a chaste kiss. "I love you. And thank you," she said, a single tear escaping down her cheek. "He killed that girl didn't he? The ice pick…it has to be him right?"

"It looks that way, but you know we can't be sure without some sort of proof," Jane told her. "We don't know anything for sure Maur, but we're going to figure this out. We're gonna get him. We'll figure it out."

"I know you will Jane," Maura nodded, knowing that if anyone could bring Paddy Doyle down it was Jane. "I know you will."

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

"How's Maura?" Frost asked Jane later that day, his voice low, the pair standing in the autopsy room waiting for Pike to tell them something worthwhile.

"Pretty shaken up," Jane replied. "She really didn't want to go home but she can't be here right now. I'm pretty sure she'll go crazy trying to stay away from this case and you know how Pike gets on her nerves. She's taking the day to get her head on straight but I doubt I'll be able to convince her to take much more than that."

"Yeah well Doctor Isles isn't one to sit out on a case. Reminds me of someone else I know," Frost said with a smirk as Jane simply rolled her eyes in reply. "This all must be hard for her though. I mean finding out you're related to someone like Doyle…that could mess with a person."

"You don't have to tell me," Jane sighed, running her hand through her hair in frustration, suddenly wishing she could be at home with her girlfriend. "You know I knew the last time Paddy was around wouldn't be the last time we ran into him during a case…I mean he's Paddy Doyle, obviously he's going to intersect with our work every now and then, but I didn't think it would be this soon. Maura's been having such a hard time lately and this whole biological father thing really isn't helping things. I just…I don't even know what to do for her."

"Aw come on Jane I'm pretty sure you're already doing everything Maura needs you to," Frost replied, receiving a confused look from Jane, who obviously didn't understand what he meant. "You're there for her Jane. You're there for her all the time. Anyone can see how much you love her and Mia and I'm pretty sure that's all she needs from you," he explained, not missing the fact that his partner looked rather emotional. "You've just gotta keep being there for her like you've been doing. That's what she needs."

"Thanks Frost," Jane replied, pretending to turn around to check the time in order to take a deep breath and get her emotions back under control. "You know I don't know what I ever did without her," she then said, shaking her head, having a hard time even remembering life before Maura and Amelia were in it. "Seriously I…I have no idea what I would do without those two in my life. I mean life is just…it's so much better with Maura and Amelia."

"Well you've definitely been happier since they've come around…I mean the mood swings are a hell of a lot less," Frost grinned, earning a punch in the shoulder from the brunette. "You think this guy's ever going to have something for us?" He then asked, raising his voice as he nodded his head towards Pike. "I'm pretty sure Dr. Isles would have had something for us a long time ago!"

"Yes well unlike Dr. Isles I like to be exact, rushing only leads to mistakes, which ruins evidence," Dr. Pike replied, Jane rolling her eyes behind the older man's back, resisting the urge to simply slug him. "You'll get your answers in time Detectives. Science cannot be rushed."

"We better solve this one soon Jane because we need to get Dr. Isles back here," Frost said, once again lowering his voice.

"You don't have to tell me twice," Jane replied, glaring at the back of Pike's head. "I'm pretty sure if we don't solve this case soon we're gonna need Maura anyways because I don't think Pike can perform his own autopsy."

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

"Mommy I am _so_ happy you picked me up today!" Amelia said for what must have been the 5th time as she and her Mother made their way into the house after school that day. "I love when you pick me up from school! It's so much fun! I wish Janie was here too!"

"I know honey, but Janie had to stay at work," Maura said, leading the small blonde into the house and towards the kitchen. "Would you like a snack sweetheart?"

"Okay!" Amelia replied enthusiastically, climbing up on to one of the island stools as Maura wend to grab some fruit out of the refrigerator. "How come you're not at work still Mommy?"

"Well because I decided to let one of the other Doctors work this case instead of me," Maura told the five year old, knowing she was stretching the truth a little, but having no way to explain the actual situation to such a young child. "And I'm very glad that I did because I get to spend extra time with you," she added with a smile, handing her daughter a bowl of strawberries. "What would you like to do this afternoon? Do you have any work from school?"

"No," Amelia shook her head, then placing a finger on her chin as she thought about what she would like to do with her afternoon. "Is Tommy here?"

"He might be in the guesthouse," Maura replied sounding amused, knowing how much Amelia enjoyed Tommy's company, suspecting that the little girl might have a bit of a crush. "Why?"

" Tommy was gonna teach me Chess. Can we all play Mommy?" Amelia asked, giving her mother her best puppy dog eyes.

"Well I think I would enjoy that very much," Maura nodded with a smile. "Why don't you go out and see if he's here."

Excited, Amelia practically jumped from the stool, running for the side door and out into the courtyard in order to see if the youngest Rizzoli was out in the guesthouse. Listening carefully, Maura heard Amelia knocking, Tommy eventually answering with an enthusiastic greeting. Maura continued to listen as Amelia asked Tommy to come play chess, the pair eventually making their way towards the house.

"Mommy Tommy says we can play!" Amelia practically yelled, coming back into the house jumping up and down in excitement, running around the island and grabbing Maura's hand before pulling her towards the dinning room table where Maura had left her chess set for Tommy to use if she was away.

"That's wonderful honey," Maura smiled, allowing Amelia to pull her all the way to the table, sitting down and pulling the little blonde up onto her lap. "It's been a while since I've played a good game of chess. Thanks for joining us Tommy. Amelia has really been looking forward to this."

"So have I," Tommy grinned, giving Amelia a wink. "I haven't played in a while though so try not to hold it against me if I'm a little rusty. Janie and I used to play all the time," he explained, making the first move.

Taking a moment to explain what she was doing to Amelia, Maura made her move before turning her attention back to Tommy. "I didn't know Jane played."

"She taught me when I was a kid," Tommy nodded. "She's pretty good too. I'm surprised she never asked you to play. It used to be one of her favourite things to do."

"Well I guess I will just have to ask her about that," Maura smiled, before allowing herself to get into the game.

Taking their time to explain things to Amelia, Tommy and Maura really got into their game. Though she didn't entirely understand what was going on, Amelia did her best to follow along, enjoying watching the two playing, as they were both becoming rather competitive.

It was over an hour later, into their second game, when all of a sudden the front door to Maura's house burst open, startling both Tommy and Maura, Amelia screaming as she threw her arms around her mother's neck. Standing with Amelia in her arms, Maura watched as Tommy moved in front of her protectively, Maura feeling her stomach drop as she recognized Paddy Doyle standing in the doorway, another man supporting his weight, helping him into the house.

"What the hell man," Tommy exclaimed, Maura practically frozen behind him, feeling herself beginning to panic as she held Amelia tightly. "What's going on? What is this?"

"He needs help," the other man is the one to answer, his attention focused solely on Maura, a gun in his hand. "He needs a doctor."

Noticing blood on Paddy's shoulder, Maura realized that she was expected to treat the man, feeling Amelia shaking against her. "He needs a hospital," Maura replied, keeping her voice calm. "I'm not that kind of doctor. He needs to go to the hospital."

"Nope, no hospital," Paddy's henchman shook his head, pointing his gun towards Maura, who immediately moved Amelia to her hip, keeping the little girl's head down, not wanting her to see what was going on. "You need to do it. Come on," he said, gesturing for Maura to come over as he moved Paddy towards the couch. "Let's go," he shouted when Maura remained frozen to the spot.

"Amelia I need you to go to Tommy," Maura said, Amelia shaking her head as she clung to her Mother, tears now streaming down her face. "It's okay sweetie. Just go to Tommy. It's going to be okay," sharing a look with Tommy, silently begging him to help, Maura handed Amelia over, doing her best to ignore her daughter's cries as she moved to the couch. "How did this happen?" She asked, examining Paddy's wound.

"He got shot over some business," Paddy's guy was the one to reply, his attention on Tommy who was trying to console Amelia, Paddy moaning in pain as Maura continued her examination.

"Does this business have anything to do with Melissa Black?" Maura asked quietly, looking down at the man who was technically her father, feeling nothing but dislike.

"I don't kill women," Paddy replied weakly, closing his eyes in pain. "I didn't kill that girl."

The bullet seems to have broken your clavicle," Maura changed the subject, not really knowing what to believe. "I can bandage you up, but you really need to go to a hospital," she explained, leaning over and lowering her voice. "You're scaring my daughter. _Please_. You need to go."

"You look so much like your Mother," Paddy replied, sounding slightly out of it, staring up at her with eyes that looked much like her own. "She…she would like you."

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

As soon as Pike showed up to their latest crime scene; the crime scene where Paddy Doyle's right hand man had been found dead, stating that Dr. Isles had been unreachable, Jane knew that something was wrong. Without a word, Jane raced from the room; not stopping until she made it to her car, using her lights in order to get to Maura's as fast as she could. Running on pure adrenaline, Jane refused to allow herself to panic, even when she reached Maura's house to find the front door open, the sound of Amelia's cries reaching her ears as soon as she approached.

Drawing her gun, Jane was quiet as she made her way inside, sweeping the room with her eyes, breathing a sigh of relief as they landed on Tommy, Maura and Amelia, all three tied to the dining room chairs.

"Jane! Oh thank goodness," Maura exclaimed, tears in her eyes. "They're gone it's okay. Please just get Amelia, please Jane hurry," she begged, the five year old tied up behind her Mother, crying hard, Maura unable to calm her down from where she was sitting.

"Okay it's okay," Jane holstered her gun, kneeling down in front of Amelia, immediately setting to work on her ties. "It's okay baby, you're okay," she tried to soothe the young blonde, getting her hands loose, Amelia immediately launching herself into the Detective's arms.

"Janie…Janie…" Amelia cried, obviously traumatized by the night's events, clinging to Jane tightly.

"It's okay Baby, you're okay now, I'm here, it's okay," Jane continued to tell the little blonde, ignoring the fact that the five year old had obviously wet herself as she lifted her onto her hip so she could untie Maura. "Maura what the hell happened?"

"It was Paddy," Maura replied, unable to look at Tommy, having yet to explain her relation to the Mob boss. "One of his goons brought him in. He had been shot."

"He made Maura take care of him," Tommy cut in. "Guy had a gun and everything. He refused to leave Mia untied even though she was completely freaking out," he explained. "Why would they come here anyways? What's going on?"

Seeing Maura's panic, Jane knew the blonde didn't want to explain her birth father in front of her daughter. "It's the case we're working on," Jane replied, saving Maura from having to lie as she handed Amelia over to her girlfriend, continuing to rub the little girl's back, trying to calm her down. "Mia honey you need to breathe sweetie. Everything's okay now; just try and calm down honey."

"M-m-mommy," Amelia continued to cry, her arms completely wrapped around Maura's neck, her legs around the older blonde's middle.

"Deep breath baby, you're okay," Maura nodded, running her hands through the little girl's hair, tears stinging her own eyes, hating that Paddy had wormed his way into her home life, completely terrifying her daughter. "Those men are gone now Baby. It's okay. Mommy and Janie are here. You're okay."

"Are you alright?" Jane asked, leaning closer to Maura, not wanting her brother to overhear, feeling his eyes on them, watching closely.

"I'm…." Maura began, knowing lying would only cause her to break out in hives. "No Jane," she shook her head, her eyes stinging with tears as Amelia's tears continued to soak the shoulder of her shirt, her sobs loud and heartbreaking. "Nothing about this is okay."

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

"He didn't kill that girl," Jane says, later, the case over, the pair sitting up in bed, Amelia fast asleep between them, the only place the little girl will settle the past few nights.

"He doesn't kill women or children," Maura states, her voice monotone, her hand running through her daughter's hair. "He also doesn't kill people who don't deserve it," she states, thinking only of the people who had apparently deserved it, wondering why Paddy Doyle got to be the one to be the judge.

Watching her girlfriend's face Jane could see the struggle there; could almost read the blonde's mind as she continued to absentmindedly run her hand over Amelia's head. "You're nothing like him," she eventually says, her voice quiet, but firm, repeating her words from the day they had found Melissa Black. "That man has nothing to do with you."

"I…" Maura pauses, her voice breaking, obviously emotional. "I hate that he was here. I hate that he came into my home life this way. I _hate_ that he's hurt Amelia like this."

"Mia's gonna be okay Maur," Jane said, looking down at the sleeping girl, knowing she would eventually move on from the incident from the other night; would eventually return to her own bed. "She's a kid and she's strong. Sure she's scared right now, but she'll be okay. She'll get past it."

"She shouldn't have had to get past anything," Maura sighed, frustrated, angry, and upset. "She should never have even met Paddy Doyle. That man goes around just…doing what he does, ruining people's lives and he just gets away with it. It isn't fair. He shouldn't be able to run free the way he does. He shouldn't be allowed anywhere near my daughter."

"We'll get him eventually Maur," Jane replied, reaching out and taking the blonde's hand in hers, giving it a firm, reassuring squeeze. "It'll all catch up with him and we'll make something stick. We'll make sure he doesn't come anywhere near Mia ever again. I promise."

Giving her girlfriend a small smile, Maura began rubbing circles on the back of Jane's hand, leaning back against the headboard of the bed as she tried her best to allow her girlfriend's words to reassure her, knowing she needed to get past what had happened. "He said I look like my Mother," she eventually revealed, having not yet spoken to Jane about what Paddy had said to her when he was groggy from blood loss. "He said she would have like me."

"Of course she would have," Jane nodded, smiling. "Everyone likes you Maur. It's impossible not to like you."

"I wish…" Maura began, cutting herself off, not sure how to articulate what she was currently feeling about her birth mother. "I wonder about her a lot you know," she said instead, her eyes on her daughter, having a difficult time meeting Jane's eyes. "Knowing Paddy, I can't imagine what she must be like. I mean what kind of woman could love…I don't understand."

"I'm sure it's more complicated than that," Jane replied, knowing Maura didn't want to believe that her birth Mother could be anything like Paddy. "I'm sure she's not…I don't think…You're so _good_ Maur. You're the most amazing person that I know, in spite of Paddy…in spite of your parents…it…maybe that…maybe it's because of your mother…your birth mother," she said, watching Maura's face; watching as she continued to struggle. "It's okay to wonder Maura. It's okay to want to know about her."

"But I may never know," Maura shook her head. "He's never going to tell me," she said, referring to Paddy. "He won't tell me anything and he's the only person who knows. I could spend the rest of my life wondering and I'll probably never know."

"That might not be true," Jane replied, releasing Maura's hand in order to thread her fingers through blonde hair. "I know Paddy is…well whatever he is…but he cares about you Maur. I mean he had all those pictures. He's kept up with your life…with Mia…maybe he'll tell you."

"He could have told me already," Maura sighed, leaning her head towards Jane's fingers, allowing her eyes to close, feeling relaxed for the first time since they found Melissa Black's body. "He says it's safer for her. He's not going to tell me anything. He obviously cares about her still," she said, opening her eyes as she tilted her head towards the ceiling. "When did my life become like this?" She asked, shaking her head in frustration. "Birth parents that turn out to be Mob bosses. Kidnappings and being tied up in my own home. When did my life become such a soap opera?"

"I don't know Maur," Jane shook her head, hand still massaging blonde hair. "I don't know...but I'm here," she said, hoping Maura could hear how much she meant that in her voice; willing her to understand. "Whatever you need. I'm here. Always."


	20. The Best Laid Plans

**Doing my best to get some writing done this week since I have a busy couple days coming up! May not get another chapter up until next week some time, but I'll be writing whenever I can!**

 **Thanks so much to everyone who has been reading! I cannot even believe that we're already 20 chapters into this story, and what I cannot believe even more is that I already have over 400 reviews! You all have been WAY too good to me and I cannot thank you enough!**

 **I really hope you'll enjoy this chapter, and I hope you won't mind where I intend to go in the next one! Happy reading! -J**

 **Chapter 20- The Best Laid Plans**

"I want to do something special for Jane for her birthday," Maura told Frost one afternoon, Maura performing an autopsy on a young man, while Frost stood by waiting on the results, doing his best to keep his lunch down. "She's been so good to me and Amelia; especially lately. I need to do something for her."

The last two weeks had been difficult ones for Maura and Amelia. After the incident with Paddy and his goon, Amelia was terrified. After 5 nights of sleeping between Maura and Jane, Maura had insisted that it was time for the little blonde to return to her own room, only to be woken in the middle of the night to the sounds of her daughter's screams. Amelia's sleep had been plagued by nightmares and she had wet the bed on several occasions, but after 2 weeks things were beginning to return to normal, though the five year old had to be constantly reassured that no bad men were going to get in the house again.

For her part, Maura was coping as best as she could. The subject of her biological father was a difficult one for the genius to process, but she was taking it in stride. Knowing her girlfriend was struggling, Jane had taken to asking Maura about her feelings in regards to Paddy; becoming the sounding board that Maura needed in order to open up and deal with her struggles rather than bottling them up.

"I'm sure Jane would be happy with anything you did for her," Frost replied, his gaze on the ceiling rather than the man with his torso cut open on the table in front of Maura. "I mean in all the time I've known her, Jane hasn't really been one to make a big deal about her birthday, but I'm willing to bet she would be happy to spend it with you and Mia. Did you have anything in mind?"

"Not really," Maura shook her head, sounding disappointed. "I've never spent a birthday with Jane before. I don't want to get her anything she won't like and I really don't want to plan any sort of surprise that she's going to hate. I thought about asking Angela her opinion but that didn't seem like the best idea, so I came to you. Do you have any ideas?"

"Oh…uh…well…." Frost stuttered, doing his best to come up with some sort of answer. "I mean you went with the Red Sox tickets for Christmas so it's kind of hard to top that."

"That's exactly what I thought," Maura sighed, looking frustrated. "I knew I should have held off. This really isn't going to be easy."

"Dr. Isles you know you don't have to impress Jane right?" Frost said, finally looking up at the Medical Examiner. "I mean Jane loves you. She's completely crazy about you and I honestly have never seen her as happy as she's been with you. You could get the woman a peanut butter and fluff sandwich and she'd still be over the moon," he said, Maura raising her eyebrow in disbelief. "Seriously. All Jane is gonna want is to spend her birthday with you and Mia. Don't stress yourself out about it."

"She's just…she's so…" Maura shook her head, trying to find the right words. "She's so _good_ to us Barry," she finally managed to get out, putting her scalpel down, as she held on to the side of the autopsy table, feeling emotional. "She has been so good to me and she's absolutely amazing with Amelia. I just feel like I need to do something. I have to make it special. She's just so good to us."

Smiling Frost could see the love in Maura's eyes; could see just how much Jane means to the blonde. "That's Jane," he eventually said, still smiling. "I know she's all tough on the outside, but when Jane cares about someone she'll go to the ends of the earth for them if she needs to; and you and Mia? She loves you two more than anything," he grinned. "I think it's nice that you want to do something special for her. But trust me…she's gonna love it no matter what you do."

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

"Janie! Janie!" Amelia's voice called across the bullpen, the brunette looking up from her desk with a big smile on her face. "Janie I'm at your work!" The little blonde exclaimed, Jane standing up just in time to catch the five year old just as she launched herself at the Detective.

Though she had been down in Maura's office before, Amelia had only ever been upstairs to where Jane worked when Maura had been kidnapped, so when the brunette had suggested a visit with Angela, the little blonde had been beyond excited. Though she had mostly suggested the visit with a desire to see Amelia for longer than the hour before bedtime she had been managing lately, Jane also hoped that seeing the police officers working at the office would provide the five year old with some sense of comfort from the fear she had been dealing with recently.

"You're at my work, I'm so excited," Jane grinned, hugging Amelia tight loving the way the little girl always clung to her like a monkey. "Did you have a good day at school bug?"

"I had a GREAT day!" Amelia replied happily. "I got to tell all my friends about how I was going to come see you today where you work with all the other Detectives like Sherlock and the officers like Frankie," she explained, making Jane laugh as Angela finally caught up, reaching Jane's desk.

"Hey Ma, thanks for bringing her by. You gonna stick around?" Jane asked, moving Amelia to her hip.

"No I think I'll just head down to the café for a bit," Angela smiled, loving seeing her daughter with the little blonde. "You two enjoy your time together. Just bring her down when you're ready," she said, giving both Jane and Amelia a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks Ma," Jane smiled, watching as Angela headed back for the elevators before turning her attention towards Amelia who was watching her with a big smile on her face, obviously excited. "You wanna sit at my desk munchkin?" She then asked, Amelia nodding excitedly in reply.

"This is where you catch all the bad guys Janie?" Amelia asked, looking so small as she sat in Jane's chair, taking everything in with big, curious eyes.

"Well this is where I do my work so that I can catch the bad guys," Jane explained, kneeling down beside the blonde. "Me, Korsak and Frostie have to go through lots of information so that we can find the bad guys. Your Mom helps too. She helps a lot actually."

"And what happens to the bad guys?" Amelia then asked, her face serious, looking so much like her mother.

"Well they go to jail," Jane replied, leaving out that sometimes the bad guys ended up dead. "We lock them up and make sure they can't hurt anyone anymore."

"Did the bad men from our house go to jail Janie?" Amelia looked up at Jane, her hazel eyes full of worry.

Sighing, Jane wished she had a better answer for the five year old; wishing she could take away all her pain. "You know what Bug, I didn't get to put those bad guys in jail," she said, unable to lie, running a hand over blonde hair. "But I promise you, they're not going to come anywhere near you ever again."

"Hey there she is," Frost called, breaking up the little moment as he made his way into the bullpen, Amelia's head shooting up, a big smile on her face as she saw who it was. "There's our junior detective! Look what I've got for you kiddo," he said, revealing a plastic detective badge.

"Wow!" Amelia exclaimed, accepting the gift with a big smile on her face, obviously already forgetting about her conversation with Jane. "Look Janie! It's just like yours!"

"It sure is!" Jane grinned, giving Frost an appreciative wink. "You're just like a real Detective now."

"Well I'm not sure I approve of that," Maura came over from the elevators, no one noticing her approaching, her heels surprisingly quiet.

"Mommy!" Amelia jumped from her seat, running towards the older blonde and jumping straight into her arms. "Mommy I'm a Detective just like Janie!"

"Wow you must be the youngest Detective at BPD," Maura smiled, kissing her daughter's cheek before putting her back down on the ground. "Sorry Jane I didn't mean to interrupt your afternoon with Amelia but I've been meaning to tell you there's a parent's night at the school tomorrow night."

"Another one?" Jane raised an eyebrow, smiling as Amelia began following Frost around, attaching her badge to the belt loop of her pants. "Haven't you had like 2 already this year?"

"It's private school Jane," Maura replied, as if this was answer enough, realizing she needed to explain by the blank look on her girlfriend's face. "The school prides itself on keeping the parents informed, and they expect parent involvement. They host parent's night every couple months."

"Alright well I can make sure I get out early and watch the kid," Jane shrugged, trying to hold back her excitement, loving her nights alone with the little girl.

"Actually Amelia is supposed to attend," Maura shook her head. "The students put on shows for the parents and show them their work and what not."

"Oh okay," Jane nodded, trying not to sound too disappointed. "That works too. I'm sure I can find something to do to entertain myself for the night. No big deal."

"Well you could do that," Maura replied, biting her lip. "But I was hoping that you would come to the school with me and Amelia. I mean I know Amelia would be thrilled if you came," she said, smiling as she watched her daughter talking rather animatedly with Korsak. "You don't have to come if you don't want to," she then said as she returned her gaze to Jane. "But we would both really like it if you came."

"I…" Jane gaped, a little thrown off by the invitation, not entirely sure what to say. "Is that even allowed? I mean…am I allowed to come? It's parent's night and I'm…well I'm not a parent."

"Of course you are," Maura was quick to reply, not even giving it a second thought, freezing only when she realized what she said, nervous as she looked up to find Jane staring back at her with a surprised look on her face. "Amelia has told her teacher about you and most of the kids at school. Ms. Ricci said that Amelia talks about you all the time. She would want you to be there. You should be there," she said, reaching out and taking Jane's hand, hoping the brunette could feel just how important this was to her. "So what do you say?"

"I…I'll be there," Jane replied, breaking out in a grin as she gave Maura a quick kiss before running off towards Amelia, lifting the little girl up into her arms, eliciting an excited squeal from the five year old.

And as Maura stood at Jane's desk, watching the smile on her girlfriend's face, she realized that perhaps she had given Jane the perfect birthday present already.

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

"This place is insane," Jane exclaimed, wide-eyed and in awe as she walked the hallways of Amelia's school with Maura, the five-year-old between them, holding each of their hands. "How is this place even a school?"

"It's not just a grade school," Maura replied, allowing Amelia to lead the group towards her classroom. "The building also houses the middle and high school," she explained. "It's no bigger than any of the schools I went to growing up."

"Well of course not," Jane rolled her eyes, though she couldn't hide the smile on her face.

Though normally Maura would expect Jane to be reluctant to attend an event such as parent's night, the Doctor was pleased to find that her girlfriend was rather excited about gong to Amelia's school. Jane had tried to act cool, but Maura could see that the evening meant a lot to the brunette, who had been anxious to leave work as early as possible, not wanting to be late.

"Janie my classroom is over here!" Amelia practically shouted, pulling both Jane and her Mother towards the kindergarten room. "You will get to see my cubby and my art and all my work Janie! Mommy has seen it before but you haven't! It's so exciting!"

"It sure is bug," Jane laughed, struggling to keep up with the little girl tugging at her arm. "I'm _very_ excited, but you gotta slow down kiddo. Your classroom isn't going anywhere."

Reaching the classroom Amelia immediately squealed in delight as she caught sight of her current best friend Alyssa. "Mommy, Mommy can I go see Lyssa? Please Mommy? She's right there," she pointed excitedly at her friend who was currently playing with the classroom toys along with several of Amelia's other classmates.

"Sure Sweetie, you go for a few minutes while we say hello to Ms. Ricci, but then come find us so you can show us your work okay?" Maura replied, Amelia already releasing her hand.

"Okay Mommy!" Amelia nodded as she ran off towards the other kids, looking overly excited considering she had seen her friends only a few hours ago.

"Well apparently the excitement of having me here has worn off," Jane scoffed, Maura chuckling as she took her hand.

"Don't worry I'm still happy you're here," Maura grinned, catching Amelia's teacher's attention, pulling Jane in the direction of the twenty-something-year-old teacher. "Ms. Ricci it's nice to see you again."

"Always a pleasure Dr. Isles," Ms. Ricci smiled before turning her attention towards Jane. "And I assume you're the famous Jane?"

"Detective Jane Rizzoli," Jane held out a hand for the teacher to shake. "I'm not quite sure I'm famous though," she chuckled.

"Oh you're famous in this classroom," Ms. Ricci told her with a smile. "Amelia talks about you all the time. The students each have a 'sharing time' once a week and Amelia almost always talks about you during hers. She's told us all about you being a Detective and your dance parties," she explained, Jane's cheeks flaring red, though the smile on her face showed just how happy she was by this news. "You're apparently her best friend, though I must say she has made quite a few friends since our last visit Dr. Isles," Ms. Ricci returned her attention towards Maura. "She's made leaps and bounds with the other students in the last few months."

"I'm happy to hear that," Maura grinned, squeezing Jane's hand. "And I'm certain that Jane has a lot to do with that. She's really helped Amelia open up," she smiled at her girlfriend who did her best not to look embarrassed.

"Well you two help yourself to coffee and snacks, and don't forget to take a look through Amelia's work," Ms. Ricci instructed them. "Feel free to find me if you have any questions. There's a new art display the students just completed on the bulletin board over there," she pointed. "You should take a look."

"Thank you," Maura replied, before pulling Jane away from the teacher. "Come on let's go see what Amelia drew," she said, heading towards the display entitled 'My Family'.

Having spent so much time with Amelia, Jane would recognize the little blonde's art work anywhere, easily able to pick out Amelia's drawing in the centre of the group, smiling at the depiction of two blondes and a brunette, the smaller blonde standing between the two slightly bigger females.

"Our family," Maura smiled, thrilled by the fact that her daughter had included Jane in her picture without a prompt from anyone. "It's beautiful."

"It sure is," Jane smiled, just as Amelia noticed them looking at her picture, immediately running towards them.

"Mommy! Janie! Did you see my picture?" She called, throwing herself into Jane's arms, immediately getting lifted up onto the brunette's hip. "It's me and you and Mommy Janie! See! Do you like it?"

"I love it Bug!" Jane smiled, placing a kiss on the little blonde's cheek. "It's perfect! I can't wait till you can bring it home so we can hang it up. Right Maur?"

"We can hang it in the family room," Maura nodded, running her hand over her

daughter's hair. "We can even put it in a frame!"

"Awesome!" Amelia grinned, wiggling to be put down, running back towards her friends.

"What a kid," Jane smiled, taking Maura's hand back in hers as the couple made their way around the room, stopping to look at different things along the way. "I'm really glad you asked me to come tonight," Jane admitted some time later, her voice quiet, her eyes avoiding Maura's gaze.

"I'm glad you accepted the invitation," Maura replied, continuing to lead Jane around. "It's nice to finally have someone to do this with. Nice not to be on my own for a change, although I guess it's been a while since I've truly felt alone," she said, giving Jane's hand a firm squeeze, hoping the brunette got the message.

"You won't have to worry about feeling alone ever again if I can help it," Jane said, keeping her voice low, receiving Maura's message loud and clear. "I'll be with you for any of this. All of it if you'll have me," she smiled.

"I'll always have you," Maura replied, resisting the urge to lean in for a kiss, knowing she needed to change the subject as it had suddenly turned a little too serious for her daughter's classroom. "I've been thinking about your birthday," she decided to say.

"Oh yeah?" Jane raised an eyebrow, understanding the change of topic. "What about it?"

"Well I was wanting to do something special," Maura told her. "I was considering some sort of surprise but I didn't really think you would enjoy that so much," she said, receiving a nod of confirmation from the brunette. "So I thought maybe we could go away together instead; you, me and Amelia. Not right now obviously since we both have work and Amelia has school, but perhaps this summer? I know it's not exactly close to your birthday but I figured you wouldn't mind celebrating a little later? My family has a house on the beach in Maine. We could go for a week or two; just the three of us. Unless of course you would prefer to do something different or earlier or…"

"Maur," Jane interrupted with a laugh, watching as her girlfriend bit her lip nervously. "That sounds perfect. I don't mind that it's not close to my birthday at all. I actually prefer it that way, although I wouldn't say no to dinner with my Ma and brothers and Korsak and Frost on my actual birthday if you don't mind hosting. I'm sure Ma will cook."

"Of course!" Maura was quick to agree, her smile lighting up her hazel eyes. "Of course I'd love to host. That…that sounds absolutely perfect."

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

Jane couldn't remember the last time she felt so excited for a birthday before. Though her plans with her family and friends were small, she looked forward to spending her birthday with her beautiful girlfriend and Amelia, who had been working on Jane's present for days.

With their eventual trip to Maine still at the back of her mind, Jane was practically giddy with excitement, her constant good mood earning her jabs and teasing from her coworkers, who had never seen the Detective so cheery. The detective didn't think anything could ruin her happiness, didn't think anything could possibly ruin all the good she had going for her, until a call about a homicide at the local prison threw her for a giant loop.

Showing up at the prison, expecting a day like any other, Jane remained completely at ease until she encountered the one person she had hoped to never see again, the only person who could truly ruin her happiness; Charles Hoyt.


	21. Remember Me

**This week has been crazy busy! I'm on vacation but I have a million things to do and free time to write has been very little! I hope that you all will enjoy this chapter and how I've decided to incorporate this storyline into my story.**

 **As always flashbacks will appear in italics.**

 **I know some of you may be a little upset with how I've chosen to have this play out, but stay with me, I promise it will be worth it! -J**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Rizzoli and Isles, and some of the storylines and dialogue come from the episode in season 2 entitled "Remember Me".**

 **Chapter 21- Remember Me**

 _"You can't go anywhere near that prison again," Jane had warned Maura as soon as they had finally left, the brunette still shaking in both fear and anger. "We can't…you can't...I don't…"_

 _"Jane," Maura had tried to reason, needing her girlfriend to calm down, resisting the urge to reach out for her; knowing it would be the wrong move at the moment. "Jane it's okay. Just…"_

 _"He attacks couples Maura," Jane interrupted, shaking her head, her tone angry even though she didn't mean it to. "He attacks couples and he'll know we're…he probably already knows," she explains, not caring that she sounds desperate, panicked. "If he gets his hands on you he'll…I can't even…"_

 _"Jane he's sick," Maura shook her head, being careful not to sound overly argumentative, knowing how serious this was; understanding just how scared Jane truly was. "You saw him in there Jane. The man is dying. He's not going to hurt you anymore."_

 _"I'm not worried about me Maura," Jane replied, her eyes shining with tears, grateful that they had found a moment alone to talk. "Hoyt doesn't work alone, you know that," she reminded the blonde. "He could have another apprentice, he's done it before, and if he does…We can't risk it. Please Maura. Promise me. Please don't go back. Don't even go anywhere on your own right now. We need to be careful. Please Maur."_

 _"Okay," Maura sighed, reaching out and taking the brunette's hand in hers, lifting it up and giving it a kiss. "Okay Jane, I'll be careful. I promise. It's going to be okay. We'll be okay."_

 _Unable to speak at the moment, Jane instead leant forward, placing her forehead against Maura's, taking a few deep, calming breaths. "If anything were to happen to you…" She said, unable to even finish the sentence, not wanting to think about what Hoyt could do; what he would do, if given the chance. "He's not coming anywhere near you Maur. I won't let him. We can't lose you," she continued, as Maura moved her head in order to place a kiss on her forehead, and then her cheek. "Mia needs you…I need you. I won't let anything happen to you."_

 _"I know you won't Jane," Maura nodded, continuing to place kisses over the brunette's face, wanting her to feel her love. "I know you won't."_

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

"No…no don't! Don't touch her! Don't you touch her! Maur…Maura!"

"Jane! Janie! Janie wake up," Frankie shook at his sister's shoulder trying to wake her. "Janie come on! Wake up!"

Bolting upright, Jane is breathing hard as she takes in her surroundings, her eyes eventually focusing on her brother who is standing watching her with a worried look on his face. Doing her best to get control of her breathing Jane remained silent, doing her best to avoid her brother's eyes.

"You were dreaming," Frankie said, though it's unnecessary. "Are you alright?"

"I'm okay," Jane nods, though she is still shaking from the nightmare; still feels as if her heart is going to beat right out of her chest. "Sorry if I woke you."

"Nah don't worry about it," Frankie shook his head, taking a seat on the end of the couch, looking as if he wants to say so much, but unsure of how his sister would take it. "You wanna talk about it?" He asked instead, knowing what Jane was dreaming about.

"What's the point?" Jane countered, looking frustrated, as she lies back against the couch, placing her feet over her brother's legs. "It was just a nightmare. Just another fucking nightmare," she said, staring at the ceiling, wishing Frankie couldn't see the tears that were stinging her eyes. "They're never gonna stop."

"It's only been a few days Janie," Frankie replied, rubbing Jane's ankle, trying to offer some form of comfort. "What you went through with…No one expects you to just bounce back from that. Hoyt was…"

"I don't want to talk about this," Jane interrupted, sitting up, her face red with anger. "I'm sick of talking about Hoyt. That man has taken enough from me and I'm not letting him take anything else."

"Well it doesn't really seem that way to me," Frankie mumbled loud enough for Jane to hear, the brunette turning to her brother and glaring.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Jane demanded, her voice angry.

"Aw come on Janie," Frankie tilted his head, sighing. "Look I love you alright, and I'm here for you…whatever you need. I know I can't understand what happened with Hoyt, and I know you don't wanna talk about it, but it kinda seems like you're still letting him win to me," he said, receiving only a blank look from his sister. "How long are you gonna sleep on my couch?" He finally asked realizing Jane wasn't going to make this easy.

"I…" Jane began, almost immediately closing her mouth.

"You can stay here as long as you need Janie," Frankie sighed. "However long you need. But I…I really hate seeing you like this Jane. Maura loves you, and I know you love her too," he said, placing his hand on his sister's shoulder. "I know you said you just needed time but I'm worried. I really don't want to see you throw away something as amazing as Maura and Mia. You should at least talk to her Janie."

"I…" Jane tried again, feeling tears threatening to fall, her throat closing with emotions. "I don't know if I can," she shook her head, hiding her face in her hands.

"I think you need to try," Frankie said, giving Jane's shoulder a squeeze before standing from the couch, knowing the brunette would rather deal with this on her own. "You gotta at least try."

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

 _I never should have let Maura convince me to come here with me, was the first thought Jane had when Hoyt grabbed her by the throat and the guard revealed himself as Hoyt's latest apprentice. Her second thought was Amelia, seeing the little blonde on the back of her eyelids as she struggled against Hoyt's hold on her, panic taking over her entire body as she feared that she may never see Amelia again; that Maura may never see her daughter again, because of her._

 _With Hoyt holding the tazer to her neck, Jane did her best to ignore Maura's cries from across the room, willing Hoyt to keep his attention on her, wanting to keep the blonde safe. With her hands bound by zip ties, and Hoyt on top of her, there was very little the Detective could do, keeping him talking as long as she could as she willed someone to find them; someone to save them._

 _"I'm dying, and I want company," Hoyt told her, exchanging the tazer for a scalpel, his preferred weapon. "I think I'll take you and Dr. Isles with me," he said right before dragging the scalpel over Jane's neck, drawing blood and causing the brunette to cry out, Maura's own cries heard across the room; Jane grateful that she couldn't see her face._

 _It wasn't until Hoyt had Mason hold Jane down that the brunette began to fight against her capture as she realized where Hoyt was heading, wanting to keep the attention on herself and away from Maura. The blonde, who was sitting up on the bed across from them was crying softly, looking panicked as Hoyt made his way closer, tazer in hand._

 _"No! No! Don't you touch her!" Jane called, panic taking over. "Hoyt don't you touch her!" She continued to struggle against Mason, hearing the sound of electricity as Maura's body fell back against the bed, immobile. Hoyt moved to straddle the unmoving Doctor, pulling out his scalpel and dragging it over the blonde's neck, creating an identical wound to Jane's and ultimately sending the brunette into a blind rage. "No! Stop it!" She yelled, thinking only of Maura and Amelia as she head butted Mason, getting to the tazer in time to immobilize the guard._

 _Needing to protect Maura, Jane was seeing red as Hoyt turned his attention back to her, the brunette's body practically moving on it's own as she fought against Hoyt, eventually gaining the upper hand. "I win!" She said, raising the scalpel over Hoyt's body. "And you're going to hell alone," she snarled before stabbing him in the chest, practically collapsing in exhaustion as shots rang out, not truly knowing what was going on until Korsak's hands were on her shoulders, pulling her up and into his arms._

 _Allowing herself two loud, heart-wrenching sobs, Jane let Korsak comfort her for a moment before pulling away, stumbling towards where Frost was helping Maura sit up, the blonde still looking dazed, having not yet gained control of her body. "Maura," Jane cried, grateful when Frost moved, giving the couple some space after ensuring that Maura could sit up on her own. "Maura, Maura, Maura I'm so sorry," the brunette continued to cry with her head against the blonde's shoulder, neither woman moving. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."_

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

"Amelia come pick up your dolls please," Maura called to the five-year-old sitting at the dining room table.

"No!" Amelia yelled back, not moving from her seat, Maura freezing in place, not used to her daughter outwardly refusing her.

"Excuse me?" Maura scoffed, moving so she could see her daughter, the little blonde sitting at the table with paper and crayons spread out in front of her. "You get in the living room and clean up your mess right now young lady," she said, voice firm as she pointed towards the family room. "Get moving right now."

Slamming her crayon down on the table, Amelia stood from her seat, stomping towards the other room in order to pick up the dolls she had left strewn all over the floor. Sighing Maura pinched the bridge of her nose, taking a deep breath in order to calm herself down.

Five days. Five days since Maura and Jane had been attacked. Five days since Charles Hoyt was finally killed. Five days since Maura had seen Jane. Five days of a miserable five-year-old who wanted nothing but her Janie.

Watching as Amelia kicked one of her dolls across the room, Maura had to resist the urge to completely lash out, knowing her daughter was suffering just as she was. "Amelia enough," she said sternly. "Enough with the attitude. Just pick up your dolls."

"Don't got an attitude," Amelia mumbled grumpily as Maura rolled her eyes in frustration.

"Yes you most definitely do," Maura replied, watching as Amelia gathered her dolls into her arms. "And I think it's time to get ready for bed. Let's go upstairs. I'll be there in a minute."

Listening as Amelia stomped up the stairs, Maura decided to give them both a few minutes to calm down, moving to the dining room table in order to clean up the little girl's colouring from earlier. Gathering the crayons back into their box, the honey blonde froze when her eyes landed on the picture that Amelia had been drawing; a picture, which nearly broke the Doctor's heart. The drawing depicted two blonde figures with sad faces inside a house while a brunette figure stood on the far edge of the page, obviously outside the house. Not needing to be a genius to understand her daughter's drawing, tears stung Maura's eyes as she took the picture into shaking hands.

Her heart feeling heavy, Maura made her way up the stairs towards Amelia's room; finding the little blonde already in her bed, sitting up with her arms crossed over her chest. Knowing they needed to talk, Maura sat on the edge of the bed, taking another deep breath.

"I found your drawing," Maura said, placing the picture over Amelia's legs, the little blonde refusing to look up at her mother. "It seems awful sad," she then said, rubbing the little girl's leg over the blanket. "You seem like you're pretty sad too."

Raising her shoulders in a shrug, Amelia's hazel eyes shone with tears, though her face looked angry. "Talk to me sweet girl," Maura ran her hand over the little blonde's head. "It's okay to be sad. I'm sad too," she admitted.

"I miss Janie," Amelia replied, tears falling down her cheeks, her angry posture finally loosening as she allowed her mother to pull her into her arms. "I want Janie to come home Mommy. How come she d-doesn't c-come h-home?"

"I know sweetie, I know," Maura continued to stroke blonde hair, feeling tears stinging at her own eyes. "I'm so sorry Baby. I know you miss Janie. I miss her too."

"W-where is she?" Amelia asked, her head falling against Maura's chest, tears immediately soaking the older blonde's shirt.

"Janie is staying with her brother right now," Maura replied around a lump in her throat, doing her best not to cry. "Mommy and Janie had a pretty…scary day at work and Janie just needs some time to deal with that," she tried to explain, knowing Amelia was unlikely to really understand. "Janie just needs a little break."

"Is she gonna come back?" Amelia looked up with sad eyes.

"I…" Maura's voice got caught in her throat; unable to answer a question she didn't truly know the answer to. "I really hope so honey," she sighed, pulling her daughter close, laying them both down. "I hope so."

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

 _It had taken Maura quite some time before she had felt like she had returned to her body, feeling Jane holding her tightly, hearing her constantly apologizing, yet unable to reciprocate. It wasn't until she was at the hospital, alone in a private room, that she had regained complete control; a feeling of loneliness immediately filling her as she began to panic. Needing Jane, Maura had thrown back the covers of her bed, trying to get out of bed when Frost walked in._

 _"Dr. Isles I…hey, hey what are you doing?" Frost asked, quickly making his way over to the Doctor, as she was unsteady on her feet. "Doc you need to get back in bed."_

 _"I need Jane," Maura shook her head, her chest tightening, her breathing uneven. "I need to see Jane. Where's Jane?"_

 _"Okay, okay it's alright Doc, it's alright," Frost held Maura by the shoulders, carefully leading her back towards the bed. "Jane's alright, she's just getting checked over. She's sent me here to check on you. She'll be here soon okay? You need to stay in bed though," he told her, helping her back under the covers. "Jane will be here soon, I promise."_

 _"Oh…okay," Maura nodded absentmindedly, working on calming herself down, trying to get her breathing back to normal. "Where…Amelia is she…does she…"_

 _"She's at home with Angela," Frost assured her, placing a hand on her wrist. "It took a lot of convincing to keep Angela from coming here, but she's with Mia. She hasn't told her anything. Last I checked they were watching a movie. She's alright."_

 _"Good," Maura nodded. "That's good."_

 _Understanding that Maura was likely still in shock, Frost kept his hand wrapped around the Doctor's wrist, offering his silent support and comfort, as he didn't want to leave her alone. Listening as Maura got her breathing back under control, Frost thought that the blonde looked likely to fall asleep, the excitement of the past few hours completely wearing her out. It wasn't until the door to the room opened and Jane stepped inside that Maura even made a move._

 _"Jane!" Maura sat up straight, breathing a sigh of relief as the brunette immediately threw her arms around her. "Oh thank God. Jane. It's over Jane. It's over…thank…thank God."_

 _"I'm sorry Maur…I'm so sorry," Jane apologized against the blonde's shoulder, tears escaping down her cheeks, unable to hold them in any longer. "I'm so sorry."_

 _"It's over now," Maura shook her head, holding her girlfriend tightly, the couple now clutching each other as if they were afraid to let go. "It's over."_

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

"I need a favour," Maura told Angela the next morning in the kitchen, having spent the night in Amelia's bed with her, the pair crying themselves to sleep. "I need you to take Amelia to see her," she said, not meeting Angela's eyes, knowing she would understand who she meant. " _Please._ I need you to take her to her Angela. Please."

"Are you sure Maura?" Angela asked, handing the blonde a cup of coffee. "I'll do it. Of course I'll do it," she said. "But are you sure that's what you want? Maybe you should…"

"No," Maura was quick to shake her head. "No I…I can't. You should…she doesn't want…I can't," she struggled. "Amelia needs to see her though. She shouldn't have to suffer."

"Okay, Maura," Angela nodded, understanding, hating the fact that her daughter was being so stubborn; pushing away the best thing in her life. "I'll take her. Of course I will. I'll go help her get ready," she said, giving Maura's shoulder a squeeze before heading for the stairs in order to get Amelia.

Not wanting to get Amelia's hopes up in case Jane wasn't at Frankie's, Angela simply told the little blonde that they were going on an adventure as Maura had errands to run. Though Amelia wasn't overly enthusiastic she had followed along, saying a rather clingy goodbye to her Mother before allowing Angela to take her out to her car.

"Where are we going?" Amelia asked later, in the car, the pair almost at Frankie's apartment.

"We are going to see someone real special," Angela replied, smiling as she pulled up in front of Frankie's seeing Jane walking up the street in her running clothes. "And look, there she is," she said pointing towards the brunette, smiling as Amelia gasped.

With the car parked, Amelia immediately let herself out of her booster seat, throwing the car door open. "Janie!" Amelia shouted, Jane momentarily freezing in place, her mind catching up with her just in time to catch Amelia in her arms. "Janie! Janie I missed you!"

"Oh Bug I missed you too!" Jane replied, her arms tightening around the little blonde whose limbs were now wrapped around her, feeling tears instantly stinging at her eyes; feeling her Mother watching her from where she stood by the car. "I missed you so much Bug!"

"Where have you been Janie? Why didn't you come home?" Amelia asked placing a hand on each side of Jane's face. "When you comin' home?"

"Oh well…I…" Jane struggled to answer, briefly letting her eyes meet Angela's seeing nothing but disappointment reflected in the older Italian's eyes. "You know what Baby I just don't know yet," she admitted, hating the sadness that immediately filled the little girl's hazel eyes. "I'm so sorry honey. I just don't know."

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

 _It happened later, after they returned home, after the impromptu birthday party that Angela had decided to throw Jane. Though both Maura and Jane had been exhausted they had pulled themselves together for their friends and family; had put smiles on their faces in order to greet the five year old who was waiting anxiously for them._

 _It wasn't until later, when everyone had left that things had truly hit Jane; the entire day hitting her in a way that she hadn't expected. Having left Maura to finish putting Amelia to bed on her own, Jane had retreated to the master bedroom, immediately pulling out a bag and quickly throwing some of her things inside._

 _"What are you doing?" Maura asked, frozen in the doorway, watching as Jane threw an armful of clothes into her bag. "Where are you…why are you packing?"_

 _"I need to go stay with Frankie for a few days," Jane replied, not looking up, knowing if she looked into those hazel eyes, she would surely lose it. "I gotta…I need to go."_

 _"What do you mean you need to go?" Maura repeated, her emotions obvious in her voice. "Why would you…no! Jane no! Why would you go? Stop it," she made her way over to the brunette, grabbing her arm, trying to prevent her from packing any more. "Jane please. Why are you doing this?"_

 _"Because I have to," Jane looked up, her brown eyes not only full of sadness, but a fear that Maura had never seen there before. "Don't you see? Look at what happened today Maura. Look at what could have happened! I can't…I have to go."_

 _"No you don't," Maura argued, tears filled her eyes as she struggled to hold on to her girlfriend. "You don't Jane! Everything is fine! I'm fine, you're fine, Hoyt's gone! You don't have to go anywhere!"_

 _"Hoyt could have killed you Maura!" Jane yelled, startling the blonde whose hold on her arm loosened enough to allow the brunette to step away. "He could have killed you and it would have been because of me. He came after you because of me!" She continued, her eyes now also filled with tears, breathing hard. "He could have taken you away from Mia and it would have been all my fault."_

 _"But he didn't, you didn't let him," Maura countered, feeling panicked, as her girlfriend seemed to be slipping between her fingers. "Jane you didn't let him! I'm okay! I'm still here. We're both still here," she continued, tears now falling down her cheeks. "Please Jane. Please don't go."_

 _"I'm…I'm sorry," Jane shook her head, holding in the tears that were blurring her vision. "I have to," she practically whispered. "I have to. I'm sorry."_

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

Angela was setting them up. Maura knew it from the moment that the older Rizzoli had called her telling her that something had come up and she needed to go visit her cousin, forcing Jane to be the one to drive Amelia home. The couple hadn't seen each other in almost a week and Angela had obviously had enough; using Amelia to force their hands, a move that Maura should have seen coming from the moment she had asked her girlfriend's mother to take Amelia out for the day.

Hearing a car pull in the driveway later that night, Maura was on her feet in an instant, peaking out the front window to see Jane lifting an obviously sleeping Amelia out of the car. Since she had no free hands, Maura quickly made her way to the front door, opening it up and greeting Jane with a small, nervous smile.

"Thanks for bringing her home," Maura whispered, hoping her voice didn't sound too shaky.

"Thanks for letting me see her," Jane replied doing her best to smile, though she was clearly just as nervous as the blonde. "I uh…I really needed this today."

"Of course," Maura nodded, knowing how much Amelia had needed Jane as well. "Do you…would you like to put her to bed?" She asked, gesturing towards Amelia who was fast asleep, her head resting on Jane's shoulder.

"Uh yeah of course," Jane agreed, the look on her face indicating that she wasn't quite ready to give the small blonde up. "I'll bring her up," she nodded.

Following Jane up the stairs and towards Amelia's bedroom, Maura decided to hang back in the doorway, watching as Jane placed Amelia in her bed, tucking the covers up to her chin before leaning over to kiss her head.

"I love you little Bug," Jane whispered, the silence in the room making it easy for Maura to hear. "Sweet dreams Baby Girl."

Standing up and turning around, Jane took a deep breath as she made her way to where Maura still waited by the door. "I uh…" she struggled to speak with the blonde so near; the familiar smell of Maura's perfume invading her senses. "I should go," she whispered. "Thanks again."

Surprised by the very abrupt departure, it took Maura until Jane was at the stairs before she kicked into action. "Please don't go," she called, Jane freezing with one foot hovering over the top step. "Stay. Please. Stay and talk to me," she said, moving closer, her tone begging. "Please Jane. Don't go. Talk to me. _Come home._ "

"I…" Jane remained with her back towards Maura, her shoulders rising and falling with each breath she took. "I can't," she shook her head, her shoulders hunching, a tear slipping down her cheek, unseen by the blonde behind her. "I'm sorry. I just can't."


	22. Repair the Damage

**So I knew some of you would be upset with Jane, BUT I hope that you aren't too upset with me! Because OBVIOUSLY I wouldn't do anything that would disappoint you all for too long. For me I think Hoyt is Jane's true nightmare. He is the one who truly terrifies her, and the fact that he came so close to killing Maura because of her would be a difficult thing for her to deal with, especially with Amelia to think about. I know my version of Jane has been very open and understanding with Maura, but I think everyone has a limit, and this was Jane's. Everyone has faults and I wanted to be realistic with Jane's dealing with what happened!**

 **With that being said though, let's let our ladies work it out!**

 **Hope you all enjoy this one! Thanks so much for reading! -J**

 **Chapter 22- Repair the Damage**

Jane could be a fool sometimes, and she knew it. She was foolish for thinking that she could simply hide from Maura and Mia with no consequences. She was a fool for thinking that Maura would allow her to get away with walking away. She was a fool for believing that she could return to work like everything was normal.

Returning to work the following Monday after a mandatory week off Jane was immediately called to a scene. Still staying with Frankie, Jane headed off to the address she had been given on her own for the first time in a long time, feeling slightly nervous at the prospect of seeing Maura for the first time since she had brought Amelia home.

Knowing how important professionalism was to Maura, Jane had put on a brave face as she approached the scene, figuring she was the last to arrive as she made her way towards the group of gathered Detectives. It wasn't until she made it to the body that Jane truly realized just how much she had messed up.

"Ah look who's back," Frost was the first to greet Jane with his usual smile. "Good to have you back Jane."

"Even if you are late," Korsak added with a smirk, making Jane laugh.

"Sorry I got caught up in traffic," Jane shrugged. "Now what do we got?" She asked, taking a step forward only to freeze in place when she noticed it was not Maura kneeling down beside the body. "Pike? What are you…Where's Dr. Isles? I thought she would be returning today," she said, avoiding her partners' eyes, knowing that both Frost and Korsak had heard that she was staying with Frankie.

"Dr. Isles has requested some more time off after your little ordeal," Pike was the one to reply, standing to his full height. "Apparently she isn't quite as put together as she appears to be," he said, missing the glare that Jane was giving him. "I'm finished here. I'll have more for you once I perform the autopsy. Good day Detectives."

With that Pike was on his way leaving Jane staring at the ground while Frost and Korsak watched her carefully, neither knowing what to say.

"Dr. Isles didn't tell you she wasn't coming back today?" Korsak eventually asked, breaking the silence that had fallen over them, sounding a little nervous.

"No uh…we haven't exactly talked much this week," Jane shook her head, her cheeks reddening in embarrassment, shoving her hands in her pockets in order to hide the fact that she was shaking. "I'm…I gotta go…I'll uh meet you guys back at BPD," she mumbled, desperate to get away as she quickly made a beeline for her car, doing her best to control the panic that had taken over her body.

 _What did you do Jane Rizzoli,_ she thought to herself, slamming her hands against the steering wheel once she was in the car. _You've really done it now. You've really messed up._

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

Though she had wanted to go to Maura's as soon as she left the crime scene, Jane knew she needed to get her head into work, settling for trying Maura's phone in the car, the Medical Examiner not picking up. The Detective struggled to remain focused on the case all day, remaining at work only until Korsak had finally told her to go home, suggesting that she come in with a fresh pair of eyes the next day.

Jane knew Korsak could tell that her heart wasn't in it; suspected that he understood that her mind was on Maura, rather than the case, but for once, the brunette didn't care. A panic had taken over Jane's entire being and she knew she needed to do something; knew she needed to fix it fast.

With only Maura and Mia on her mind Jane drove towards Beacon Hill as fast as she could, needing to make sure that Maura was okay, needing to apologize and finally open up in order to get the Medical Examiner back to work. Not fully knowing what she was going to say Jane didn't notice that Maura's car wasn't in the driveway as she made her way to the front door, knocking frantically before finally pulling her key out and letting herself in.

"Maura? Mia? Maur are you here?" Jane called from the entryway, listening but not hearing a sound within the house. "Maura?"

"Janie?" It was Angela's voice that called back, the older Rizzoli entering the house through the side door. "Janie what are you doing here? What's all the yelling about?"

"Ma where's Maura?" Jane asked, knowing she sounded frantic, immediately seeing the worry in her Mother's eyes. "She didn't show up for work today. She asked for more time off! Have you seen her? Ma?"

"She's not here Janie," Angela shook her head with a sigh. "She left yesterday."

"What do you mean she left yesterday?" Jane looked incredulous. "Left for where? Why would she just leave? She has work! Mia has school. Ma where is she?"

"I don't know Janie," Angela replied, wishing she had a better answer for her daughter, but slightly disappointed that it had taken this long for the younger brunette to return home. "All she told me was that she was taking Amelia away for a few days. Said she needed to get away and to be honest I don't blame her," she shook her head. "You can't expect her to sit around here waiting for you to get your act together after everything you both went through. She's been a mess Janie. She needed a break."

"So she…she left," Jane dropped down onto one of the kitchen stools, no longer able to stand on her legs as the true weight of everything that had happened came crashing down. "She's…I…oh God…" She struggled, breathing hard as tears stung her eyes. "Oh Ma what am I…what do I do? I...I messed up and I need to…I have to fix this. What do I do?"

"Right now the only thing you can do is wait for her to come home," Angela replied, feeling bad as she watched Jane cover her face with her hands. "She gave you your space Janie and now she's taking some time for herself. You wait for her to get back and then you apologize to that woman because Janie," she said, placing a finger under her daughter's chin and forcing her to look up. "That woman and that little girl are the best thing that ever happened to you."

"I know they are Ma," Jane nodded, a tear slipping down her cheek. "I know they are. I was just…I was so scared," she admitted, sniffling quietly. "It could have ended so differently and Maura…Mia needs her."

"She needs you too Janie," Angela said, reaching out and taking Jane's hand in hers. "She needs both of you."

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

New York. It was the first place Maura thought of when she realized that she needed to get away. Amelia had never been to the city and if there was one thing that was bound to keep Maura's mind off Jane, it was shopping; a technique she used quite often when she was stressed or upset. And so, after informing Angela that she would be getting a few days off, Maura booked a flight, contacted Amelia's school and took off with her little girl.

It was cowardly; running away from her problems, but Boston without Jane was a difficult place for Maura to stay. Knowing that Jane was simply scared, Maura understood that her girlfriend simply needed time, but as each day passed, the medical examiner became more and more worried that Jane would not return, which led her to her decision to take some extra time away before returning to work.

"Mommy can we go there?" Amelia asked excitedly, pointing towards a Build-A-Bear Workshop store. "Please Mommy?"

Though Amelia had been reluctant to leave home at first, the five-year-old instantly became excited when Maura had told her about the toy stores they would be able to visit and the show she was planning on taking her to. Amelia was having a difficult time with Jane's absence, and Maura would do whatever it took to put a smile back on her daughter's face, even if she couldn't give her what would make her truly happy.

"Sure Sweetheart," Maura smiled, allowing the little blonde to pull her towards the store. "Do you know what you get to do here? You get to build yourself a teddy bear. You can pick any one you want and then we'll fill it up and you can pick it out a special outfit and everything."

"Wow," Amelia's eyes lit up as they walked into the store, overwhelmed by the amount of choices. "I can pick anything I want?"

"Of course," Maura nodded with a smile, bringing the little girl over to the various teddy bears. "You pick out anything you want honey. You'll have a nice companion when you're done."

Obviously contemplating her choice, Amelia took a few moments to browse the various stuffed animals, touching several different options before finally picking up a brown bear. "Mommy," she looked up at the older blonde. "Could I make a bear for Janie?"

Feeling her heart sink, Maura did her best to put a smile on her face, realizing that taking Amelia out of Boston wasn't going to make the little girl forget about her best friend. "You know what Honey I think Jane would like that very much," she smiled, holding out a hand for the little girl to take. "Come, let's see if we can find a Detective outfit for this little guy," she suggested, loving the smile that immediately lit up her daughter's face. "It's very nice of you to want to build Jane a teddy bear."

"Janie is sad," Amelia nodded, picking up the Sherlock outfit she found hanging up. "I think a Teddy will make her happy."

Biting her lip, Maura was unsure if she should use her five-year-old daughter to get information on Jane, needing to know something about the brunette since she was so unwilling to talk. " Janie is sad?" Maura eventually asked as they lined up to get their bear stuffed. "Did she say that?"

"No," Amelia shook her head, still holding on to her mother's hand. "But I can tell."

Running her hand over the little blonde's head, Maura decided to let the subject drop, allowing Amelia to get caught up in the excitement of building her bear, watching with a smile as Amelia did everything the sales lady asked her to do; taking quite some time to make a wish before placing the bear's heart inside. Once they were finished, the Mother-Daughter duo made their way to a station where they were able to dress the bear in the outfit Amelia had chosen.

"Mommy do you still love Janie?" Amelia suddenly asked when they reached the birth certificate stage of their build.

"What? Y-yes! Yes of course," Maura replied, practically falling onto one of the store's chairs. "Of course I still love Janie Sweetheart," she said, pulling Amelia up on to her lap, making sure she was looking her in the eyes. "I love Jane very much. Nothing is ever going to change that. I know that things are a little confusing right now, but I love Jane."

Nodding Amelia bit her lip, resting her head against her Mother's chest for a moment as she thought about this, neither caring about all the people around them. "Janie still loves you too," the little blonde eventually spoke, holding Jane's teddy bear close, her face hidden in Maura's hair. "She told me she loves you."

"I know she does," Maura smiled, kissing Amelia's head. "She loves both of us, and she'll come home," she practically whispered, relishing in the feeling of holding her daughter close for a moment before eventually pulling back, putting a smile on her face as she brushed blonde hair out of Amelia's face. "Now what do you say we give this guy a name," she gestured towards the teddy bear. "What do you think? What should this little guy's name be?"

"Hmmm…" Amelia gave it a few minutes of thought before she broke out into a big smile. "I know! Rizzoli!"

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

Three more days; it was a whole three days of no Maura in Boston, and for Jane it felt like an eternity. The Detective knew it was her own fault that Maura was gone; knew that she had pushed too hard, had forced her girlfriend to flee and now Jane was suffering because of it.

It wasn't until Angela called, casually informing Jane that Maura was on her way home that the brunette realized that it was time for her to act; time for her to beg for forgiveness if need be. Grateful to her Mother and the fact that Maura had felt the need to keep the older Rizzoli informed, Jane had excused herself from work early, quickly making her way to Maura's house where she sat outside the front door, waiting for the blonde to return.

Not being much of a planner, Jane wasn't entirely sure what she was going to say when Maura returned, but she spent the 30 minutes sitting on the front step going over everything in her head. As soon as Maura's car pulled in the driveway though, Jane realized it was all in vain, as every thought she had slipped out of her mind; her heart beating quickly as she watched Maura notice her from inside the car.

"Janie!" Amelia shouted, jumping out of the car, holding a teddy bear in her arms, immediately running towards Jane, who was quick to catch her and lift her up into her arms. "Janie! Me and Mommy went to New York! We did so many things! It was so fun! I missed you Janie!"

"I missed you too Bug," Jane smiled, kissing the side of the little blonde's head as she watched Maura slowly making her way out of the car, taking her time to gather her things while Jane and Amelia greeted each other. "I missed you too, but I'm glad you had a good time sweetheart."

"I had the _best_ time!" Amelia grinned pulling back to look at the brunette. "Mommy said I would love the Big Banana and she was right! It's awesome!"

"Big Banana?" Jane raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"She means Big Apple," Maura was the one to clarify, a small smile playing at her mouth as Jane laughed at the little girl's mistake.

"Oops," Amelia giggled. "That's what I meant," she shrugged, a big smile on her face as she suddenly thought of something. "Oh Janie look!" She held up the bear. "I made this for you! I got to stuff him and pick out his clothes and everything! His name is Rizzoli!"

"Oh wow," Jane couldn't help the big smile that lit up her face. "For me? That's so nice of you honey. And he's a detective! That's great," she continued, a big smile on her face, realizing just how much she had missed the little girl. "But are you sure you want me to have him? You don't want to keep him for yourself?"

"No Janie I made him for you," Amelia insisted, shaking her head. "He'll make you happy!"

"She has been very insistent that you get him," Maura added, finally making her way over with her bags, looking slightly nervous. "I take it Angela told you we were returning?"

"Yeah, but don't be upset with her," Jane told her. "She was just trying to help me out."

"Janie are you coming home?" Amelia asked before Maura could say anymore, looking up with wide, hopeful eyes. "Please?"

"Well I don't…"

"I promised Amelia we would order pizza," Maura interrupted before Jane could answer. "One last treat since it's too late to go get groceries for dinner," she explained. "Would you like to join us?"

"Oh uh yeah," Jane replied, unable to hide her surprise, but grateful for the invitation she was being given. "Yeah I'd…I'd love to."

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

Though there was a bit of awkwardness between Jane and Maura throughout dinner and afterwards, the pair put their feelings aside for Amelia, who was thrilled to have Jane at home and with her and her mother. The couple knew they needed to talk, but silently agreed to wait until later, when Amelia was in bed and they could converse without interruption; neither wanting to disappoint the little blonde.

Worried about how the night would end, Jane had decided to enjoy the evening with Amelia, unsure when the next time she would be able to see the five-year-old after her talk with Maura would be. After a long few days full of adventure though, Amelia proved to be exhausted, falling asleep leaning against Jane only an hour after dinner; Jane eventually volunteering to carry her up to bed.

"Can we talk?" Jane asked as soon as Amelia was tucked into bed, keeping her voice down as they still stood outside Amelia's bedroom door.

"Let's head downstairs," Maura nodded, gesturing for the brunette to go ahead, following close behind, allowing Jane to lead her into the family room where she immediately took a seat on the sofa. "Jane I…"

"Maur I'm…" Both women attempted to start at the same time, breaking the awkwardness that had fallen over them as they laughed lightly. "Maura I'm so sorry," Jane fell serious, her brown eyes full of regret. "I never should have…I…I ran," she shrugged. "I ran and I pushed you away when I should have been keeping you close and I'm so sorry. I was just…I'm…I…"

"You were scared," Maura finished for her, understanding the brunette's motives. "Hoyt scared you and I completely understand that. But I don't understand why you would push me away; why you wouldn't just talk to me."

"Because I didn't know how," Jane shook her head, tears filling her eyes. "Hoyt is…Hoyt _was_ my nightmare Maur. He was the one person that truly got to me. That man was determined to ruin me; to kill me, and he almost succeeded. He almost…he could have…"

"He didn't," Maura interrupted, shaking her head, getting up in order to move closer to Jane, sitting right beside her. "He didn't kill you Jane and he didn't kill me either. You didn't let him. You protected me," she repeated her words from the night Jane had left. "Jane I'm right here. I'm here because of you. You saved us."

"He could have killed you though Maura," Jane let a tear escape down her cheek, reaching up and running her thumb over the scar on Maura's neck; the scar that was identical to her own. "Hoyt tried to kill you because of _me_. He would have killed you to hurt me…to torture me before finally finishing me off. He would have taken us both away from Amelia and I…I don't know how to live with that Maur," she shook her head. "Amelia needs you. You're her mother and she needs you."

"But she needs you too Jane," Maura replied, unknowingly repeating Angela's words from a few days prior. "Amelia loves you so much and she misses you. I…I miss you."

Surprised, Jane looked up, her eyes wide and still full of tears, finding nothing but honesty shining in the hazel eyes looking back at her. "I never should have left the two of you," she sounded ashamed. "I promised that I would always be there for you and Mia and I just…I panicked. I was so scared and I didn't know how to deal with it. I'm so sorry Maur. I don't know how to even make it up to you," she shook her head. "I understand if you can't forgive me."

"You know," Maura reached out, taking Jane's hand in hers. "For five days I experienced a Boston without you and you know what I found?" She asked. "I can't be here without you Jane. I don't know _how_ to be here without you, which is why I went away…why I took Amelia away. We were lost without you Jane and I don't want to ever experience that again," she said, once again surprising the brunette who couldn't really understand how Maura could be so easy to forgive her. "Don't get me wrong Jane, I'm upset about what you did. It hurt that you left. It hurt that you walked away from Amelia like that, but I understand it as well. I know you were scared, and you felt like you had no other choice."

"I did have another choice though," Jane shook her head. "I could have talked to you about how I felt. I should have talked to you about it but…well…I'm a Rizzoli and sometimes we can be stubborn."

"Trust me I know," Maura smirked, reaching up and tucking the brunette's curls behind her ear. "We need to talk to each other when we're having problems. We need to be open and honest with each other," she said, laying out what she believed to be the terms of their relationship. "It's going to take some time for me to truly forgive you and to trust that this won't happen again."

"And I completely understand that," Jane nodded, relief filling her body as she realized that she had not lost Maura yet; that she was being given another chance. "And if you want me to stay with Frankie for a while…"

"What I want," Maura interrupted, a small smile on her face. "Is for you to come home," she squeezed the brunette's hand; asking, begging.

And this time, Jane wasn't going to make Maura ask again.

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

 **P.S There will be some serious making up to come! Maura may be quick to forgive, but Jane still has some work to do to earn her girl's trust...and she will!**


	23. Make it up to You

**So I'm beginning to realize that I can't please everyone with this story and the way I decide to do things, but that's okay. I'm still enjoying writing and I truly appreciate everyone who has taken the time to read.**

 **So I hope you all will enjoy this chapter! Thanks so much to everyone who has been reviewing! You all always brighten my day!**

 **Happy Reading! -J**

 **Chapter 23- Make it up to You**

Maura was too good to her. That was the first thought Jane had as she had been accepted back into her home with Maura; the blonde was simply too good, too kind, too forgiving. Jane felt extremely guilty, and thought that perhaps Maura was letting her off too easy, but Maura had explained that the only way they were going to solve their problems was together; which meant that Jane needed to come home.

Though Maura was hurt by what Jane had done, and worried about her daughter's feelings, she also loved Jane and knew that Jane loved her too; something she was not willing to give up on so easily. So while Maura had welcomed Jane home with open arms, she also reminded the brunette that they had things to work on; that she would not be willing to forgive Jane for something like this ever again.

For her part Jane swore to never walk out on Maura and Amelia again; vowed to stick around when things got tough, and make sure she was open with Maura about her feelings. The Detective knew she still had to get her head on straight in regards to what happened with Hoyt, but she also came to realize that the best way for her to do that was with Maura by her side; a fact, which had thrilled Amelia when she had woken up the next morning to find Jane back home.

A week after Jane had returned saw things returning to normal both at home and at work, and though Jane was making efforts to do better, she still felt like she had some serious making up to do when it came to her relationship with Maura.

"Alright Mia you gonna help me make your Ma a nice dinner tonight?" Jane asked on a rare night where she was able to make it home before Maura, who was staying late to finish an autopsy. "I think she'd really like a nice lasagna. You think that sounds good?"

"That sounds great!" Amelia replied enthusiastically, climbing up onto one for the kitchen stools. "I will help, but how come we gotta make Mommy a special dinner? Is it her birthday?"

"No it's not her birthday," Jane shook her head as she began pulling out whatever she would need to make lasagna. "I just thought your Mommy deserved a nice dinner since she's so good to us. Don't you agree?"

"Mommy is the best!" Amelia nodded seriously. "She packs the best lunches for school and she gets me lots of books."

"Yeah she's pretty awesome huh?" Jane smiled, giving the little blonde a wink. "And you know what? She's really good to me too! She helps me at work all the time and she always lets me watch sports even though she doesn't like them," she said, a smile on her face as Amelia listened carefully. "And you know what else? Your Mom always knows how to make me feel better when I'm sad or scared."

"Me too," Amelia agreed. "And she gives the best hugs and snuggles!"

"I couldn't agree more," Jane laughed, moving around the island in order to give the little blonde a kiss on the head, wrapping her arm around her shoulders. "Now come on, we've only got a couple hours before she gets home. Let's make the best dinner your Mom has ever had."

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

By the time she arrived home Maura was exhausted. Having spent the last few hours on her feet trying to find a cause of death for a person who seemed to have simply died for no apparent reason at all, the Medical Examiner was too tired to notice that the lights were dimmed as she walked in the house; half asleep as she passed the candles flickering in the entryway. It wasn't until the honey blonde placed her bag down on the floor that she finally looked up towards the dining room to find Jane and Amelia standing with smiles on their faces; Jane dressed in a simple black dress while Amelia wore a purple dress she had gotten in New York.

"What…Why…What…" Maura stuttered, her surprise making her tongue-tied as she took in the dining room table, which had dinner laid out, a centerpiece of candles lit up in the middle. "What's all this?"

"It's your special dinner Mommy!" Amelia was the one to reply, running over to Maura who immediately bent down in order to pick her up. "Do you think I look pretty?"

"You look beautiful Baby. You both do," Maura replied, looking up at Jane who was watching the two blondes with a smile on her face. "But why exactly do I get a special dinner?"

"Because you're you," Jane said, moving closer and greeting her girlfriend with a kiss. "And you deserve it."

"Yeah Mommy you deserve it!" Amelia parroted. "You're the best Mommy ever and me and Janie think you give the bestest hugs ever!"

"Oh do I?" Maura tried not to laugh, giving Jane a wink as she placed a kiss on Amelia's cheek. "Well I must say that you both give wonderful hugs as well," she smiled. "It smells amazing in here. What are we having?" She then asked, following Jane towards the dining room, Amelia still on her hip.

"We made lasagna and there's garlic bread and salad," Jane replied, pulling out a chair for Maura to sit down, holding out her arms to Amelia who allowed the brunette to lift her out of her mother's arms in order to place her in her own chair. "Amelia did most of the cooking," she smiled pouring Maura a glass of wine.

"Oh did she?" Maura grinned as Amelia giggled from her seat, allowing Jane to pour her a glass of milk. "I feel very underdressed with the two of you right now. Maybe I should just run upstairs and…"

"Don't be ridiculous," Jane waved her off as she made her way around the table to take her own seat. "You look beautiful. Just sit back and enjoy dinner," she said while serving Maura a piece of lasagna before passing the salad over to the blonde. "How was the rest of your day?"

"Oh well it was fine," Maura replied, her smile never leaving her face, still slightly speechless by her girlfriend's very sweet gesture. "Slightly exhausting but fine I suppose…it's definitely better now," she grinned. "This all looks great and it's very nice. Thank you."

"It was our pleasure," Jane winked. "Now come on let's all dig in before it gets cold."

"Yeah dig in Mommy! You're gonna love it!" Amelia added happily, taking a bite of her piece of garlic bread. "And after dinner Janie said we can all read a story together!"

"Well then I better get eating," Maura chuckled, running her hand over her daughter's head. "Because that sounds absolutely wonderful."

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

Dinner was a happy affair, and by the time the meal was over, Maura no longer felt the least bit tired; a new sense of energy brought on by the happiness that now overwhelmed her. Jane had volunteered to do all the cleanup as soon as they finished eating, sending Maura to the family room with Amelia and a glass of wine, giving the two blondes the opportunity to enjoy some time together; something, which Maura greatly appreciated since she hated the days when she got home late.

Amelia had also been happy to spend some time with her Mother, sharing a long and enthusiastic story about her day at school until Jane eventually joined them. Since Amelia was excited to have story time with her Mother and Jane, Maura suggested bath time early, the trio eventually gathering together in Amelia's bedroom where they all cuddled up together in the little blonde's bed.

"I think that's the last chapter for tonight sweetheart," Maura said later that night, closing up their latest chapter book, noticing Amelia struggling to keep her eyes open. "We can read some more tomorrow night."

"But I don't wanna go to sleep," Amelia whined between a yawn. "I want you to stay," she said, wrapping her arms around her Mother's middle, tucking her head under her arm. "Stay just a little longer."

"I think we can do that," Maura laughed lightly, knowing it wouldn't be long before Amelia succumbed to sleep, putting her arm around the five-year-old's shoulders, smiling as Jane snuggled up closer on Amelia's other side. "We'll just stay here with you for a little bit."

"Janie did we do a good job today?" Amelia asked, barely able to keep her eyes open, lulled by her Mother's fingers in her hair.

"I think we did a very good job," Jane smiled, running her thumb over the little girl's cheek. "Thanks for all your help kiddo. You're the best."

"We made you happy Mommy?" Amelia yawned, her head falling to Maura's chest.

"You made me very happy Baby," Maura replied, feeling Amelia's body getting heavier as she began to fall into sleep. "You and Jane make me happy every day," she said, meeting the brunette's eyes. "I'm incredibly lucky."

"Love…" Amelia mumbled before her light snores filled the room.

Both grinning, Jane and Maura moved silently in order to lay the little blonde down, tucking her in and giving her kisses before making their way out of the room, Jane immediately finding herself pinned against the hallway wall, Maura's lips on hers. Having not been intimate since before the incident with Hoyt, Jane was instantly lost in the kiss, her hands weaving themselves into Maura's hair, a moan escaping from the back of her throat.

Both women were breathless when Maura finally pulled away, the blonde gripping Jane's shirt tightly with both her hands.

"Wha…what was…what was that for?" Jane asked, trying to catch her breath.

"For tonight," Maura smiled, giving Jane a quick peck, resting their foreheads together. "And because I've missed you."

"Well I'm right here," Jane grinned, both still breathing heavily. "I'm here and I've missed you too."

"Well then," Maura grabbed Jane's hand. "I think we better do something about that," she grinned as she pulled the brunette towards their bedroom.

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

 _"No don't…don't you…don't touch her…don't you touch her….No…No…No Maur…Maura!"_

"Jane! Jane! Wake up! Jane!" Maura shook the still sleeping brunette, wanting to get her girlfriend out of the nightmare she was clearly having. "Jane honey wake up! It's just a dream Jane, wake up!"

"Maura!" Jane shot up, nearly knocking Maura over as her eyes searched the room in panic, her breathing hard.

"I'm right here. It's okay. I'm right here," Maura was quick to assure her, carefully placing her hands on the brunette's shoulders, not wanting to startle her, but needing to offer some sort of comfort. "It was just a dream Jane. I'm right here."

"You're…Hoyt…you…" Jane struggled to calm herself down, tears beginning to make their way down her face.

"No," Maura shook her head, placing her hands on Jane's cheeks, forcing the brunette to look her in the eyes. "No Hoyt is gone. It was just a dream baby. It was just a nightmare," she said, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend, feeling her heart break as Jane practically clung to her; tears hitting her bare shoulder. "It's okay Jane. It's okay. It's over. Hoyt can't hurt us now."

"But he already hurt us. He hurt us and then I made it worse," Jane continued to cry, her face hidden in Maura's hair. "I hurt you and I hurt Mia all because of Hoyt. All because I let that man get in my head and scare me. I'm sorry Maur. I'm so sorry."

"I know you are Jane," Maura replied, kissing the side of the brunette's head. "I know you're sorry love. I know."

"But you don't forgive me," Jane shook her head sadly, still not looking up. "You're angry with me and you don't trust me. I can tell. I can see it."

"Jane look at me," Maura replied, forcing the brunette to look up. "I'm not angry with you, and it's not that I don't trust you. I love you. I love you so much," she said, running her fingers through brown curls. "I understand why you ran Jane. I know you and I understand you, so I know why you left and I am working on truly forgiving you but you have to understand. I have Amelia to think about," she explained. "She was heartbroken Jane. She was completely devastated when you left and I…I don't know what I would do if you left for good. I don't know how I would explain it to her and that worries me."

"I'm so sorry," Jane hung her head in shame, hating that she had hurt her two favourite people so much.

"I know," Maura nodded. "Really I do. I just need to know that you're not going to do this every time things get hard. I was willing to work things out this time, but I won't do it again Jane," she said, her tone serious, needing the brunette to understand. "I _can't_ do it again. It's not fair to Amelia."

"It won't happen again Maur," Jane was quick to assure her, sounding slightly panicked. "I promise Maura. I promise! It won't happen again. I won't run away. I love you and Mia so much. I promise you I won't do it again. I…"

"Okay," Maura interrupted, running her hand up and down her girlfriend's arm, trying to calm her down. "I believe you Jane. I believe you," she said, slightly caught off guard when the brunette threw her arms around her, pulling her into a bone-crushing hug. "Oh…"

"I want to take you on a date," Jane said, kissing the blonde's shoulder. "A real, proper date," she looked up, tucking a stray hair behind Maura's ear. "Can I do that? Can I take you on a date?"

"Yes," Maura nodded with a smile. "Of course."

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

"Hey Bug I wanna talk to you," Jane entered Amelia's bedroom early the next morning, coming in just as the five-year-old finished getting dressed for school.

"Okay," Amelia nodded, jumping up to sit on her bed. "What you wanna talk about Janie? Are we gonna do something special for Mommy again?"

"No…well maybe, but not today," Jane smiled, taking a seat next to the little blonde, taking a deep breath as she prepared herself for what she wanted to say. "I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry that I went away for a little while…that I left you and your Mommy."

"When you went to Frankie's?" Amelia asked.

"Yes," Jane nodded. "I know that it made you sad that I left, and I never meant to hurt you. I love you so much and I hate that I made you sad," she said. "So I'm so so sorry and I hope that you'll be able to forgive me."

Watching as Amelia furrowed her eyebrows in thought, Jane could hear her heart beating against her chest, waiting as the little girl considered this for a moment. "How come you left Janie?" She eventually asked.

"Well…" Jane bit her lip. "I got scared," she admitted, Amelia's eyes widening in surprise.

" _You_ got scared?"

"I did," Jane nodded, running her hand over the blonde's head. "Something bad happened and it really scared me. I was worried about you and your Mom so I left because I thought that it would be better for you both, but I was wrong. I was so wrong Bug and I'm sorry that I hurt you," she continued. "I know that this is all probably hard for you to understand, but I hope you know how much I love you."

"I love you too Janie," Amelia replied, wrapping her arms around Jane's middle. "I'm glad your home. I'm not sad anymore," she said squeezing the brunette tightly. "And you don't have to be scared Janie. Me and Mommy are here for you."

"Thanks Bug," Jane smiled, kissing the top of Amelia's head, feeling nothing but love for the incredibly intelligent little blonde. "You're the best."

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

"You know this was not what I expected when you asked to take me on a date," Maura said the following Saturday night, sitting at a rather intimate table across from Jane at her favourite French restaurant. "I don't even understand how you got a table here so last minute. It's nearly impossible! Even I can't get in without using my Mother's name."

"I called in a favour," Jane shrugged like it was no big deal, hiding her grin behind her wine glass as she took a sip.

"You called in a fav….how could you possibly call in a favour like that?" Maura asked in disbelief. "This is the busiest place in the city and this is one of the best tables in the place. I don't understand it."

"And I'm not about to explain it," Jane grinned, giving the blonde a wink. "I've got some surprises up my sleeve Maura Isles and I'm not about to reveal my secrets so easily."

"You are impossible," Maura huffed, though she couldn't hold back a smile as she took a sip of her wine. "This has been absolutely wonderful. I don't know how we managed to get out of work so early today, but I'm so grateful. This night has been perfect."

"I couldn't agree more, although the night isn't over yet," Jane replied, reaching out and taking Maura's hand in hers.

"You mean there's more after this?" Maura asked sounding surprised. "Don't we need to get back to relieve your Mother? I don't want to make her watch Amelia all night, she's had her all day."

"Don't worry Frost was taking over for Ma," Jane told her. "He promised Mia they could have dinner tonight and watch whatever movies she wants. I don't think he's ever had a better Saturday night date," she grinned. "He'll be fine till we get back."

"Oh Amelia is probably in her glory," Maura chuckled, using her thumb to rub the back of Jane's hand. "She loves Barry. Though I'm not sure he knows what he's gotten himself into tonight. Any movies she wants? He'll be stuck watching Princesses all night."

"I know," Jane laughed, looking way too happy. "I wish I could see him watching those movies. And you know how Mia likes to sing along and dance. She's gonna make him dance too. It'll be great," she continued to laugh picturing her friend watching Disney movies all night long.

"Well it will likely be the last time he volunteers to babysit, I guess we better take advantage of it then," Maura smiled, raising her wine glass to the waiter, asking for another. "You know Amelia told me about your conversation the other morning. It was very sweet of you to apologize to her."

"Well I have to earn back both of your trust," Jane shrugged. "I wanna make sure you both know that I'm not going anywhere ever again. Not unless you want me to of course."

"Which will never happen," Maura shook her head, squeezing Jane's hand. "I'm not planning on letting you go Jane Rizzoli. I love you too much for that," she said, bringing Jane's hand up to her mouth and giving it a kiss. "So what is the plan for the rest of the night then?"

"Well…." Jane paused, grinning from ear to ear. "Because I'd really love to spend the rest of the night with you in my arms I thought that we'd go dancing."

"Like at a club?"

"Yeah…I mean I haven't gone out dancing in forever. I thought it might be fun," Jane replied. "Unless you don't want to. We can totally do something else if you hate the idea. I just thought…"

"Dancing sounds perfect," Maura interrupted with a laugh. "I don't think I could think of anything better."


	24. A Girl and her Frostie

**Just want to start by saying this is NOT a full chapter update. Because many of you requested it, and I was feeling incredibly loved after all the kind reviews I decided to do a little piece about Amelia and Frost's night together!**

 **I really hope you all will enjoy it!**

 **Happy reading! -J**

 **Chapter 24- A Girl and her Frostie**

Frost didn't truly know what he was agreeing to when he volunteered to babysit Amelia for Jane and Maura. The young Detective knew only that he wanted to help his friends have a much needed night to themselves, and that he loved Amelia, who was always such a fun, cute kid.

Arriving at the Rizzoli/Isles household, Frost relieved Angela of her Nanny duties for the night, Amelia greeting him with a big hug and an excited squeal. Though when they had first met, Amelia had been rather quiet and reserved she had since opened up to Frost and loved whenever he visited.

"Frostie I picked out all my favourite movies for us to watch," Amelia told Frost in excitement. "I wanna watch Beauty and the Beast first. It's my very favourite. Janie says that I'm just like Belle," she rambled, talking fast. "Do you know who Belle is?"

"Well I can't say that I do, but I can't wait to find out," Frost grinned, ruffling the little blonde's hair. "I brought you a real treat for dinner. Jane said it's one of your favourites but we can't tell your Mom that I brought it okay? You don't wanna get me and Jane in trouble," he said, revealing a McDonald's bag from behind his back. "Our secret okay?"

"I promise!" Amelia was fast to agree holding out her hands to accept her treat, jumping up and down. "Mommy never lets me have this! Only Janie does!"

"Trust me I know," Frost laughed. "How about we put your movie on and have a picnic in the family room? That way we don't make too much of a mess. How does that sound?"

"Yes!" Amelia shouted her reply, quickly leading Frost towards the family room, excited.

Settling in and starting their dinner after putting the movie on, Frost thought he was in for a rather easy night, even though he wasn't crazy about the movie choices. It wasn't until Amelia had finished eating that he realized just how wrong he was, as the little blonde was on her feet as soon as she ate her last chicken nugget.

Amelia had watched Beauty and the Beast several times since Jane had first shown it to her, and it was obvious as soon as Amelia began to sing along to the movie. Dancing around the family room, Amelia didn't seem to have a care in the world, not even noticing Frost who was laughing softly, loving seeing the little blonde acting so happy.

It wasn't until Amelia's favourite song came on that she ran to pull Frost up from the ground, begging him to dance with her. Deciding to be a good sport, and wanting to please Amelia, Frost decided to play along, allowing the young Isles to lead him around the room; the pair's hands linked together. As there were no other adults around, Frost let go of his self-consciousness, laughing along with Amelia, who couldn't be happier to have the young Detective dancing with her.

"Frostie can we play dollies?" Amelia asked when the movie was over. "I wanna play dollies and watch The Little Mermaid. Please? Pretty please?"

"Oh well…yeah okay," Frost agreed with a sigh, unable to resist the young girl's wide, begging eyes. "You go get your dolls and I'll put the movie in for you," he said, Amelia taking off towards her room before he even finished his sentence. "Playing dollies. Man Jane owes me big time," he muttered to himself while putting in the new DVD. "God I hope nobody finds out about this."

"Frostie I brought you Stephanie. She's one of my favourites," Amelia called as soon as she returned, handing Frost a doll with blonde hair and blue eyes before taking his hand in hers. "Come on. Let's sit on our picnic blanket and play. Stephanie and Ellie love The Little Mermaid!"

"Oh…good," Frost smiled, sitting down with the little girl, feeling slightly unsure of himself, having no idea how to 'play dolls'. "So uh what do I…how do…what do we do when we play dolls?" He finally asked, feeling a little silly.

"We pretend," Amelia answered like it was the simplest thing in the world. "Mommy says pretendin' is good for me. Our dollies are our babies. You have to hold them like this," she said, showing Frost the proper way to hold the doll, giving him an expectant look as she waited for him to follow. "You can be the Daddy and I will be Jane."

As it turned out being Jane consisted of a lot of allowing the babies to play and a lot of dancing, while being the Daddy meant doing whatever Jane asked of him. And while at first he felt uncomfortable, Frost eventually found himself enjoying this game, amused by the stories and scenarios that Amelia came up with.

"You know it's getting kind of late kiddo," Frost said, a little later, the movie almost over. "I think we need to start thinking about getting you to bed soon."

"But Mommy's not home yet," Amelia shook her head. "I gotta see Mommy and Jane before bed. I wanna stay up."

"Your Mom and Jane will come kiss you goodnight when they get home from their date," Frost replied. "But I'm betting it's already past your bedtime. Aren't you getting tired?"

"Not at all," Amelia looked very serious. "I wanna play some more. Please Frostie? Please?" She begged, sticking out her bottom lip in a pout.

"Okay one more game, but only for a little bit and then you gotta get to bed," Frost was quick to cave. "Deal?"

"Deal," Amelia nodded, shaking Frost's outstretched hand. "I know _just_ what I want to do!"

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

"You know we really should have tried to get home earlier," Maura laughed as she and Jane made their way to the front door of the house, exchanging kisses along the way, the couple unable to keep their hands off each other after several hours spent on the dance floor. "We're really going to owe Barry for this. He's been with Amelia for hours."

"Yeah, yeah I'll buy him a coffee on Monday," Jane replied, kissing Maura's neck, making the blonde moan as her hand searched for the doorknob behind her, eventually finding it, causing the couple to stumble through the front door.

Laughing the pair were surprised to find the family room empty, not a sound heard throughout the house.

"Hmm maybe Frost got tired and decided to crash in the guest room," Jane shrugged, finally releasing her hold on Maura's waist, instead joining their hands together. "Come on, let's go check on the little munchkin and get to bed because I cannot wait to get you in bed," she grinned, leaning in for a kiss before pulling the blonde up the stairs.

"Careful not to wake her," Maura whispered when they reached Amelia's bedroom door, knowing if they woke the little blonde, they would have to stay and the blonde wasn't sure she would survive that; the sexual tension between her and Jane at an all-time high.

Slowly and quietly opening up the door, Jane was the first to poke her head into Amelia'a room, quickly clapping a hand over her mouth to keep herself from laughing out loud at the sight she found inside.

"Oh my God," Jane whispered, pulling Maura into the room and towards Amelia's bed, where her nightlight revealed both she and Frost fast asleep, the little girl's head resting against Frost's chest, his arm draped around her. Though the sight would normally warm both Jane and Maura's hearts, it was Frost's attire that sent both women into a fit of silent giggles. "Is that glitter?" Jane snorted, hardly able to keep her voice low.

With a pink boa around his neck and a crown on his head Frost appeared to have let Amelia give him some sort of makeover as he also had glitter covering his cheeks and eyelids.

"Do you think we should wake him?" Maura asked still chuckling.

"I _think_ we should take a picture!" Jane laughed, pulling out her cell phone and immediately snapping a picture, the sound rousing Frost, who groaned as he squinted open his eyes.

"What…what the…" Frost's eyes widened as he realized Jane and Maura were in the room, remembering what he was wearing. "Oh man."

"You look good Buddy," Jane grinned. "You have a good time?"

"Great actually," Frost replied honestly, carefully moving the still sleeping Amelia and laying her down before crawling out of the bed. "Although your daughter is incredibly difficult to say no to," he turned to Maura.

"Trust me I know," Maura smiled, leaning over to kiss Amelia goodnight, leading Frost out into the hallway while Jane took her turn to say her goodnights. "Thank you so much for watching Amelia tonight Barry," she said as Frost handed the feather boa and crown over to her. "I'm willing to bet she had a great time with you."

"She's a great kid," Frost grinned. "And even though she just provided Jane with a huge amount of blackmail I had a good time."

"You bet she did," Jane laughed as she joined the pair, shutting Amelia's door. "The glitter's a real good look for you bud."

"Aw shut up," Frost rolled his eyes, giving the brunette a soft punch in the arm. "Alright I'm out of here. You ladies enjoy the rest of your evening.

"Thank you Barry," Maura called.

"Yeah thanks Frost," Jane added, Frost already halfway down the stairs as she turned to Maura. "I think this has seriously been the best night ever."

"You know I may have to agree," Maura smiled, taking a step closer to her girlfriend. "Though I think," she kissed the brunette's neck. "It's about to get even better."


	25. Sick Day and Reasons

**I cannot believe that Rizzoli and Isles only has one more episode left! Even though I was very late to the fandom I have truly grown to love the show and especially the characters! It will be sad to see them go, but at least they will live on here in our fanfiction world!**

 **I hope you all will enjoy this chapter! It's got a lot of sweetness and perhaps a surprise at the end! The next one should be a fun one!**

 **Happy reading! -J**

 **Chapter 25- Sick Day and Reasons**

It happened very quickly. It was a Tuesday night that Amelia went to bed feeling perfectly fine and perfectly happy. She had enjoyed a rather chatty dinner with her mother and Jane before convincing the women to play dolls with her, followed by story time before she was tucked into bed and drifted off to sleep.

Having had a long day at work Jane and Maura had decided to head to bed early, laying together and talking for a while before Maura was eventually the first to drift off, followed closely by Jane. Their peaceful slumber was short lived though as the sound of Amelia's cries woke them only a few hours later.

"Mommy! Janie! Mommy!" Amelia yelled out, both women jolting awake, slightly disoriented, but getting out of bed quickly and running towards Amelia's room.

Quickly turning on the light, neither woman knew what to expect, both gasping as they found Amelia leaning over the side of her bed, having been sick all over the floor.

"Oh honey," Maura rushed towards the bed, scooping the little girl into her arms and up out of the bed, rubbing her back soothingly. "It's okay sweetheart. It's okay."

"My tummy hurts," Amelia cried, laying her head on her Mother's shoulders, her forehead hot against the older blonde's skin. "I feel yucky."

"It's alright darling. Let's get you in the bathroom," Maura replied, worried the five year old would be sick again. "Jane I…"

"I got this," Jane gestured towards the mess on the floor. "Go ahead," she gestured, knowing that Amelia needed her Mother right now.

Hurrying towards the bathroom down the hall, Maura made it just in time; placing Amelia down in front of the toilet and opening the lid just before the little girl once again expelled the contents of her stomach. Pulling back blonde hair and rubbing her daughter's back, Maura felt her heart break as Amelia continued to cry.

"It's okay sweetheart, it's okay," Maura cooed, grabbing the hair tie off her wrist in order to pull the little girl's hair back. "You're okay. Just try and take a deep breath."

"M-Mom…Mommy," Amelia sobbed.

"I know Baby," Maura sighed, hating the fact that there was nothing she could do for her daughter. "It will be over soon darling," she said, desperately hoping that she was right.

It was nearly fifteen minutes later when Jane finally made her way to the bathroom, poking her head inside and frowning at the sight of Maura sitting on the floor holding Amelia tightly to her chest.

"I thought she might need some clean PJs," Jane said, holding up the nightgown she had picked out. "Everything's cleaned up in her room though we'll probably need to get the carpet steamed. I also grabbed a bucket for later. Do you need anything else?"

"There should be some Tylenol in the cupboard there," Maura pointed above the sink. "She's got a pretty high fever and it should help with her stomach ache," she said. "I'm going to get her in the bath quickly and then I'll settle down with her in the guestroom. There's no reason both of us should lose sleep tonight."

"Don't be ridiculous," Jane was quick to argue. "Bring her to our room. It's more comfortable and closer to the bathroom. We can take turns with her if she needs us, I don't mind," she said, giving the blonde a reassuring smile. "Here let me take her, I'll help you get her in the tub."

Allowing Jane to lift Amelia out of her arms, Maura watched as the brunette placed a kiss on the little blonde's forehead before placing her head on her shoulder, rubbing her back comfortingly.

"Janie?" Amelia asked tiredly, her eyes closed; too weak to even lift her head.

"It's me little Bug," Jane whispered as Maura began to run the bath water. "I'm sorry your not feeling well. Mommy and I are going to get you in the bath and give you some medicine that will make you feel better okay? You're gonna be okay baby."

"You know I'm really fine with sleeping down the hall," Maura said again as she began to peel Amelia's sweaty pajamas off her. "I would hate for you to get sick."

"Don't worry about me I've got a solid immune system," Jane shrugged, moving to place Amelia into the bath, keeping a hand on the little girl's back as she could barely keep herself up, already half asleep. "Now just let me help you alright?" She smirked.

"Okay," Maura chuckled, slightly surprised, and yet extremely touched by her girlfriend's insistence. "Th-thank you."

"Anytime," Jane gave her girlfriend a small smile, brown eyes locking with hazel. "Anything…seriously…anytime."

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

It had been a long night for everyone in the Isles/Rizzoli household. Jane and Maura had placed Amelia at the edge of their bed, Maura laying in the middle with Jane on her other side. The trio had only just fallen asleep when they were once again woken by the sounds of Amelia getting sick into the bucket beside the bed. It had been Jane who had gotten up to take Amelia into the ensuite, sitting on the cold tile floor with the little blonde while she got sick, only returning her to bed when the five year old had fallen back to sleep against her chest.

The rest of the night had continued in much the same way, Maura and Jane taking turns with Amelia, so that by the time their alarm went off the next morning neither woman had gotten much sleep. Groaning as she quickly turned off the alarm, Jane rolled over to find Maura rubbing her eyes sleepily before turning to check that Amelia was still fast asleep, as she carefully brushed a hand against the little girl's forehead.

"Is she still hot?" Jane asked quietly, not wanting to wake Amelia.

"She definitely still has a fever," Maura nodded, biting her lip nervously. "Perhaps I should stay home."

"I thought you had a trial to get ready for?" Jane raised an eyebrow, watching as Maura simply nodded. "Come on Maur you know you need to go in then. I'm sure my Ma can handle Mia. I mean she dealt with me and my brothers being sick all the time and trust me when I say we weren't exactly easy."

"I believe that," Maura chuckled softly, allowing her fingers to brush through her daughter's blonde locks. "Amelia gets so clingy when she's sick. It's not that I don't think that your Mother could handle it, but I'm worried that Amelia will be terribly upset if she wakes up and we're gone," she explained, still biting her lip, a sure sign that she was thinking hard. "I'm sure I can get some work done for the trial while she sleeps."

"Well you know that won't happen," Jane sighed, her eyes flicking over to the still sleeping five year old as she considered her own options. "Okay how about I stay home instead, at least for the morning? I'll call Cavanaugh and explain. My Ma will help out and then if I can get away after lunch I'll come in for the rest of the day," she suggested. "Does that work?"

"Jane you don't have to…"

"I know I don't," Jane interrupted before Maura could argue any further. "But you need to be at work today. That trial is important," she said. "Mia will be alright with me. Now come on. What do you say?"

"Well," Maura once again glanced from Amelia to Jane nervously, eventually sighing. "Okay," she nodded. "That sounds okay."

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

"I don't like that medicine," Amelia whined, hiding her face in Jane's t-shirt, her lips pursed shut.

"How can you not like it? It's cherry flavour! You love cherries," Jane tried to convince the little girl. "Come on Mia you need this," she sighed. "It will make you feel better."

Although she hadn't been sick again since she woke up, Amelia was still complaining of a stomachache, and her temperature was still higher than it should have been. The five-year-old was grumpy from lack of sleep and feeling off, and just like her Mother had said she would be, was extremely clingy; attaching herself to Jane as soon as she woke up that morning.

"Please Bug? Just take this little bit and I'll get you a Popsicle okay? Please?" Jane begged, Amelia lifting her head in order to look at Jane properly as if to check if she was being deceived.

"A banana Popsicle?" Amelia asked, furrowing her brow in much the same fashion as her Mother would.

"You got it," Jane nodded, breathing a sigh of relief, grateful that she wouldn't need to involve her Mother. "But only if you take this first."

Obediently opening up her mouth, Amelia finally accepted the spoonful of medicine that Jane offered her before immediately holding out her hand, silently asking for her treat. Laughing, Jane quickly made her way to the kitchen, grabbing a Popsicle from the freezer before returning to the couch where Amelia immediately grabbed her frozen treat before shuffling onto Jane's lap.

"Janie you gonna stay with me all day?" Amelia asked, leaning back against the brunette's chest.

"Actually kiddo I'm supposed to go to work this afternoon," Jane replied, circling her arms around the little girl's waist, sighing as she placed a kiss in blonde hair. "My Ma's gonna be here with you for the rest of the day though, and me and your Mom will get home as soon as we can. It'll only be a couple hours."

"I wish you would stay with me," Amelia sighed, looking up at Jane with wide eyes shining with tears. "I like when you're here Janie," she curled up, tucking her head under Jane's chin. "I feel better with you here. Don't go."

Feeling like her heart might break, Jane held Amelia tighter, knowing Maura would likely laugh at her inability to say no to the little girl. "How about we talk about this later," she said, unable to deny Amelia what she wanted, but not wanting to give in so easily. "How about for now we just watch a movie and rest okay? We'll worry about me leaving later," she said, giving the five year old another kiss. "For now I'm staying right here with you. Don't you worry."

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

Completely lost in her preparation for the trial that she was required to testify in, Maura was unable to check in with Jane throughout the day, only receiving a text from the brunette in the later hours of the morning letting her know that everything was going fine. Assuming that meant that Jane would be returning to work in the afternoon, it wasn't until the end of the work day that the Medical Examiner had ventured upstairs, surprised when Korsak had informed him that Jane had called saying she wouldn't be able to come in at all.

Worried, Maura had attempted to call Jane from the car, frustrated as the devise consistently went to voicemail, causing the blonde to press the gas a little harder, needing to get home. As soon as she had parked in the driveway Maura had rushed out of the car, not even bothering to grab her bag, as she practically ran inside, only slowing down when her eyes landed on Jane laid out on the couch; Amelia fast asleep on top of her.

"I thought you were coming in to work this afternoon," Maura raised an amused eyebrow, feeling her heartbeat beginning to slow down as she sat on the coffee table in front of Jane. "What happened? Is she okay?" She asked, brushing her hand over her daughter's head. "It feels like her fever has broken."

"She's feeling better, she's just catching up on sleep," Jane nodded, careful not to rouse the five year old, who was completely sprawled out on top of her. "I was going to go to work I just…well…I couldn't leave her," she sighed, feeling her cheeks reddening as Maura chuckled softly. "She just really didn't want me to go and she was crying and I couldn't…I had to stay."

"She can be quiet convincing," Maura nodded in understanding, still laughing quietly. "How long has she been like this?"

"A little over an hour," Jane replied, as Maura simply nodded, now understanding why the brunette had been unable to answer her phone calls. "I thought about moving her, but she seemed so comfy and well…I don't know," she ran her hand over the little girl's hair. "I guess I kind of liked being able to be here for her like this."

Smiling, Maura brushed some of Jane's hair out of her face, allowing her fingers to linger on the brunette's cheek. "You never cease to amaze me," she practically whispered, feeling nothing but love for the woman in front of her. "Amelia and I are incredibly lucky."

Reaching out for Maura's hand, Jane smiled, feeling like _she_ was the luckiest woman in the world at the moment. "Do you believe in fate?" She eventually asked, surprising the blonde, who had been watching her daughter sleep. "Like do you believe that everything happens for a reason?"

"Honestly?" Maura tilted her head. "I'm not really sure. I mean I'm a woman of science. I believe there's an explanation for everything but I think that it comes down to science, not fate or some higher plan," she said, ever the rational thinker. "Why do you ask?"

"I guess I've just been thinking a lot lately…about us," Jane replied, squeezing the blonde's hand in hers. "I mean I always think back to that first day when I met Mia down in the basement," she said, remembering the way the little girl was sneaking about looking for her Mother. "I mean I had every intention of introducing myself to you that day but meeting Mia first…I feel like it brought us together. I know it probably sounds crazy but I guess I always just felt like I don't know…like maybe it was fate…bringing me downstairs at that exact moment…bringing me to Mia…and to you," she smiled, looking up to find tears shimmering in Maura's eyes. "It's like we were meant to find our way to each other."

"Everything happens for a reason?" Maura questioned, smiling a watery smile as Jane simply nodded, shrugging her shoulders as best as she could without moving Amelia. "You know what? I think you might be right."

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

The next day things went back to normal for Maura and Jane. Since she was still rather drowsy, and hadn't gotten all her colour back yet, Maura had once again decided to keep Amelia home from school; spending over 30 minutes in the morning convincing the little blonde to stay with Angela as she and Jane needed to return to work.

Since Maura was needed in court for the day, it was only Jane's phone that went off before the duo were able to leave, the blonde giving the Detective a kiss and a silent goodbye before heading out the door, while Jane listened to dispatch giving her the details to their latest crime scene on her way to her own car. Knowing she was in for a long day, Jane silently wished for another day like the previous one; wishing she could once again stay in and spend her hours cuddling with Amelia rather than dealing with yet another gruesome murder. From the second the Detective reached the crime scene, finding Pike replacing Maura for the day, Jane knew she was in for a rough one, her head almost instantly beginning to throb as she met with Frost and Korsak in order to be debriefed.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were in court all day?" Jane asked, glancing at her watch when Maura entered the bullpen later that day, noticing that it wasn't even 4 yet. "Are they really done already?"

"Not quite, they've decided to pick back up tomorrow," Maura shook her head. "Although I won't be needed any longer. I've given my testimony. I just thought I would come in and make sure none of you have killed Pike yet. How are things here?"

"Slow," Jane rolled her eyes, reaching out and giving the blonde's hand a squeeze as she took a seat next to her desk. "I know you like to take your time with things and be precise and what not but you never take this long to get us answers," she huffed. "Think you can go down there and hurry the man up?"

"You know I can't do that," Maura laughed. "It wouldn't be right for me to step over another ME's toes, even if technically I am his boss," she smiled. "I can go down and offer my assistance if you think it would help though. Perhaps then you won't have to be here all night?"

"Really? You'd really do that?" Jane sighed in relief. "That would seriously be awesome, because at this rate we're all spending the night and I was really hoping to make it home tonight. Ma called, apparently Tommy is bringing a girl over to dinner tonight," she raised an eyebrow. "Her and her son. I guess it's pretty serious or something."

"Wow, when's the last time he brought a girl home?" Maura asked her curiosity piqued.

"Hell if I can remember," Jane shrugged. "All I know is I'm not going to miss this one. So let's go Maur. Time to be Dr. Isles!"

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

"Did you see his face when you walked in there? Seriously if looks could kill," Jane laughed as she and Maura walked towards the front door to their house later that night, the pair joining hands. "That man thinks he knows so much better than you! And when you corrected him about that thingy…whatever you called it…he was like fifty shades of red."

"Yes well Dr. Pike does seem to have a bit of an ego problem," Maura replied, unable to hold back a grin. "Luckily my presence seemed to move him on a bit, and at least I will be able to assist with the case as of tomorrow. Although you do know if something else comes up I will be forced to take it and leave you with Pike."

"Yes well let's pray that doesn't happen," Jane shook her head, reaching out to open the door, the sound of talking and laughter immediately filling her ears. "Hey guys we're home."

"Mommy! Janie!" Amelia immediately called out, running towards the front door, her arms wide open as she threw them around Maura who had bent down to greet her. "I missed you!"

"Oh we missed you too sweet girl," Maura smiled, kissing the little girl's temple as she lifted her up onto her hip.

"Looks like you're feeling better too," Jane added, kissing Amelia's cheek and running a hand down her back. "Did you have a good day Bug?"

"It was GREAT! I feel much better," Amelia replied, smiling wide before wiggling to get down, taking both Jane and her mother by the hand. "You gotta meet Nessa! She's real nice! Come on let's go. Angela saved you some pasta."

"Oh thank God," Jane sighed, having not eaten since the early afternoon, her stomach growling. "I am so hung…" Freezing mid-sentence, Jane quickly turned her attention to Maura who stood on Amelia's other side in much the same fashion, her mouth open in a look of shock as she took in the sight that greeted her at the dining room table.

Unable to fully grasp what was going on, Maura had no idea what to do or say, seeing the people around her speaking; their mouths moving, and yet not hearing a word as her mind was elsewhere, thinking about the conversation she had shared with Jane the previous day. Jane believed that things happened for a reason. She believed that they were all part of something bigger; some sort of plan. And while Maura had toyed with the idea that maybe Jane was right; that maybe fate had brought them together all those months ago, suddenly her mind was filled with doubts; unable to understand what possible reason there could be for the scene currently unfolding in front of her.

Feeling six sets of eyes on her, Maura could hear her heart beating loudly in her ears, panic beginning to take over as her eyes finally met a set across the room; sitting next to Tommy and staring back at her with an innocence that didn't belong there.

"Vanessa."


	26. Ours

**Maura is one of my favourite television characters ever. Maybe my actual favourite. I have never intended to make her seem weak. I think Maura is someone who is at times emotional (because of her family life, Hope, Doyle, Ian, etc.) but I think those emotions make her strong. I hope that I have been able to do her justice in this chapter.**

 **Thanks so much to everyone who has been reading! –J**

 **I will not be able to watch the finale until tomorrow, but I hope anyone who is watching enjoys it! It is a sad day in the Rizzoli and Isles fandom, but I know it will live on here in our little fanfiction community!**

 **Chapter 26- Ours**

"Vanessa," Maura couldn't believe what she was seeing, feeling as if her blood had turned to ice as her panic turned to anger.

"What are you doing here?" Jane asked at the same time, her voice betraying her own anger, unable to believe that this woman would show her face in Maura's house after the talk they had; that she would dare date her brother.

"Wait you guys know each other?" Tommy asked, looking from Jane and Maura to Vanessa, obviously confused. "How do you…"

"No!" Maura cut Tommy off with her shout, pointing a finger towards Vanessa, startling the rest of the room in the process. "No! You don't get to…I told you…No!" She repeated, lifting a rather scared looking Amelia into her arms.

"Mommy?" Amelia whispered, putting a hand on her Mother's cheek, receiving a small smile from the older blonde, who did her best to calm herself down for her daughter. "You mad Mommy?"

Kissing Amelia's forehead, Maura took a deep breath, refusing to have this conversation in front of the little girl. "Angela can you please take Amelia upstairs?" She asked calmly, looking to the eldest Rizzoli, who seemed to understand that she shouldn't argue. "Go with Angela sweetheart," she handed Amelia off, waiting until footsteps were heard on the stairs before she turned her attention back to Vanessa. "How dare you. How dare you come here after I told you to stay away from her. You had no right."

"What the hell is going on?" Tommy cut in, still having no idea what was happening.

"Listen T why don't you take the little guy outside," Jane gestured towards Vanessa's young son, thinking it probably wasn't a good idea for him to be there either. "I'll explain everything later okay? Please Tommy?"

Looking like he wanted to argue, Tommy watched his sister's face for a few moments before finally sighing. "Hey Deacon buddy let's go play outside for a while okay? Come on," he said, grateful that the little boy simply followed him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here Vanessa?" Maura once again asked the red head, sounding downright irritated.

"Maura please try to be rational," Vanessa rolled her eyes, irritating the Medical Examiner even more. "Tommy invited me to meet his Mother. I had no idea that…"

"Don't lie to me," Maura interrupted. "Don't you dare try to tell me you didn't know who Tommy was. You know Jane's last name. I know you're not that stupid," she practically snarled, surprising Jane, who had a rather proud look on her face. "Did you know that Jane and I wouldn't be here or was that just pure luck? I mean what exactly was your plan if we did show up? I can't even believe you. You have so much nerve."

"Honestly Maura don't you think you're overreacting just a little?" Vanessa sighed. "Tommy's a good guy. I…"

"You used him," Jane was the one to interrupt this time, unable to contain her own anger over the whole situation. "You used my brother. He talks about Amelia all the time. You used him to get to her."

"I didn't," Vanessa shook her head, though the blush covering her cheeks said otherwise. "Okay maybe I did a little," she confessed under Jane's glare. "But I didn't know who Tommy _was_ when I met him. I just thought he was cute. I didn't realize that he was related to _you_ until we went out. It just seemed like an added bonus," she shrugged, Jane hardly able to resist the urge to slap the smug look off her face. "Look I didn't tell Amelia who I was or anything okay? I don't know what the big deal is. I just wanted a chance to meet her. I wanted to meet our…"

"No!" Maura slammed her hand down on the table, making Vanessa jump. "She's not _our_ anything. She is _my_ daughter. _Mine_ ," she pointed to her own chest. "You had nothing to do with that little girl up there. Absolutely nothing. I gave birth to her on my own, I raised her on my own. She is _mine_ ," she continued, her eyes boring into the red head's, refusing to look away; refusing to back down. "She's my daughter. And I told you to stay away. You had absolutely no right."

"Maura…" Vanessa tried to speak, only to once again get cut off by the still angry blonde.

"You need to go," Maura shook her head. "Leave my home right now, and don't you dare come back. You stay away from my daughter," she said, making sure her ex was listening to her. "Now. Go."

Opening her mouth before obviously thinking better of it and closing it again, Vanessa pushed her chair back, standing up and gathering her things before silently making her way to the door, not even bothering to look back before leaving.

Turning towards Maura, Jane watched as the blonde attempted to calm her breathing, taking long, deep breaths, her hands braced on the table in front of her.

"Maur," Jane took a step closer, reaching out and placing her hand over her girlfriend's. "Are you okay?" She asked carefully, having never seen the blonde so angry.

"I…I think so," Maura nodded slowly. "I will be at least."

"You…that was…" Jane tried to find the right words, moving her hand to the ME's back. "That was amazing Maur. You did so good."

"I need to talk to Amelia," Maura finally looked up, all her anger gone, replaced by an obvious sadness. "I need to explain what just happened. I have to…I have to tell her."

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

Jane was impressed by how confident Maura seemed on their way upstairs to Amelia's bedroom. The honey-blonde still looked rather sad, and yet as they approached the door, she held her shoulders strong, pausing only to take a deep breath before letting herself into the room.

"Mommy!" Amelia exclaimed as soon as the door was open, jumping from her spot on the bed and running towards her Mother. "Mommy what happened? You mad Mommy?"

"Not anymore Sweetheart," Maura shook her head, surprised by the fact that most of her anger had dissipated as soon as Vanessa had left. "I'm sorry if I worried you downstairs. I was quite upset. I didn't mean to scare you."

"You mad because of Nessa Mommy?" Amelia asked innocently, not noticing the slight flinch that her mother gave at the sound of the nickname.

"Actually yes honey, Vanessa is the reason I was upset," Maura nodded, taking Amelia's hand and leading her over to the bed, wanting to sit down for the story she was about to tell.

"Ma maybe you and I should…" Jane began to say, still standing near the door, wanting to give Maura and Amelia some privacy.

"No Jane please stay," Maura interrupted, wanting the brunette there with her. "I think it would be best if Angela heard this as well. I'd rather she understood what just happened. Although I would appreciate if you let me get through the whole thing before you ask any questions Angela," she said, receiving a nod of understanding from the elder Rizzoli who took a seat on the chair in the corner.

Wanting to offer as much support as she could, Jane moved to sit as close as possible on Maura's other side, smiling when the blonde simply moved to grab her hand.

"I actually know Vanessa," Maura began after taking a deep breath. "I met her about 8 years ago and we were friends for quite some time before we decided to date."

"Like you and Janie?" Amelia asked, looking curious in the way that most kids were.

"Yes like me and Janie," Maura nodded, feeling the brunette squeezing her hand in support. "Vanessa and I were quite happy and we planned to be together forever," she explained, glancing at Angela, hoping she understood what she meant. "At the time I really loved Vanessa and I wanted to start a family with her, so we decided to have a baby."

"Me?" Amelia asked, smiling.

"Yes you," Maura smiled, tucking the little blonde's hair behind her ear. "I wanted to have a baby more than anything and I was thrilled when I got pregnant with you. I couldn't wait to be a Mother, but Vanessa realized that she wasn't ready for that anymore," she continued, hoping that she was doing the right thing by telling her daughter all of this. "Vanessa left when I was pregnant with you, and I was extremely hurt because of it, which is why I got angry when she came here today. I asked her to stay away and so I was surprised to see her here."

Watching as Amelia seemed to take this all in, Maura worried as the little girl furrowed her brow, obviously thinking hard. "Nessa didn't like me?" She eventually asked, looking slightly confused.

"What? No! No honey that's not it at all," Maura released Jane's hand in order to place both her hands on her daughter's shoulders. "Vanessa didn't even know you sweetheart, she just wasn't ready for the responsibility that came with having a baby. It had nothing to do with you Baby. You were the best baby and you are the best daughter that anyone could ever ask for," she assured her, running her fingers through the little girl's hair. "Do you understand why I was so upset when I saw her here?"

"I think so," Amelia nodded slowly. "I'm sorry that that happened to you Mommy. I'm sorry she made you sad."

"Thank you sweetheart," Maura smiled, leaning forward and placing a kiss on her daughter's forehead; her heart warmed by the caring nature of her little girl. "And I hope you know that even though Vanessa hurt me all that time ago, I'm still grateful for her. Would you like to know why?" She asked, waiting for the five year old to nod. "Because she helped me to see that I wanted to have you and _you_ are the best thing that ever happened to me."

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

"I didn't know Janie," Tommy blurted out as soon as Jane opened up the front door, early the next morning. "I swear to God Janie I didn't have a clue. If I had known I never would have…."

"Tommy relax," Jane interrupted, holding a hand up. "I know okay? I know you didn't know. It's okay."

"She told me everything last night," Tommy said as Jane let him into the house. "If I had known who she was. If I knew what she did I never would have brought her here."

"I know T," Jane nodded, leading her youngest brother into the kitchen, grabbing a mug and pouring him some coffee. "The whole thing was a mess, but it's not your fault. It's alright."

"I can't believe she'd use me to get to Mia like that," Tommy shook his head in frustration, plopping down onto one of the island stools. "I broke up with her as soon as she told me everything."

"I'm sorry," Maura sighed as she entered the kitchen without either of the Rizzoli's hearing. "I'm so sorry Tommy. I feel like this is all my fault," she said, a sad look on her face.

"Don't be ridiculous," Tommy replied, pulling out the stool beside him for Maura to sit down. "You have nothing to be sorry for. This was all Vanessa," he shook his head. "There's no way I'm gonna sit back while someone messes with Mia like that. I would never."

Smiling, Maura couldn't help the tears that were now stinging her eyes, completely touched by the youngest Rizzoli's reaction. "Amelia is incredibly lucky to have an uncle like you," she said, not missing the look of surprise on Tommy's face.

"Un-uncle? Really?" Tommy repeated, his surprise also evident in his voice.

"Well that's what you are aren't you? Maybe not officially, but you and Frankie have both taken on that roll in Amelia's life," Maura replied. "Plus Amelia absolutely adores you."

"Well I'm pretty fond of her myself," Tommy grinned before falling serious again. "Thanks Maura. That means a lot to me. And I hope you know I'm really sorry you had to go through all that yesterday because of me."

"It's okay Tommy," Maura shook her head, reaching out and putting a hand over his. "This is far from being your fault, and even though I hate that Vanessa came near Amelia, in a way I'm sort of glad that it happened."

"You are?" Jane raised an eyebrow from the other side of the island, slightly confused. "What do you mean? I thought you were upset."

"Oh I am," Maura nodded. "I didn't want Vanessa anywhere near Amelia, and I never wanted to have to explain all of that to Amelia while she was still so young. But I also think that it has finally given me the closure that I've always needed with her," she shrugged. "I feel different. I'm not really sure if that makes sense but I think I needed to be able to get everything off my chest with her. It felt rather good to tell her off like that."

"And you looked good doing it," Jane laughed, giving the blonde a wink. "I have to admit I was a little surprised to hear you talk like that. It was pretty impressive."

"Why thank you," Maura grinned proudly before glancing at the clock, suddenly realizing the time. "Oh goodness look at the time! We're going to be late! Amelia!" She shouted, willing to bet the little girl was still playing in her room. "Time to go Sweetie let's go! Come say hello to Uncle Tommy before we go!"

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

When Jane got a call from the guard at the front desk later that afternoon telling her she had a visitor she didn't know what to expect. Not anticipating a visitor, the Detective made her way down the elevator curiously; her curiosity only turning to anger when she spotted the red head waiting outside the café.

"You've got an awful lot of nerve showing up here," Jane practically growled as she approached Maura's ex. "I'm pretty certain Maura told you to stay away. Somehow I think she meant work too. What do you want?"

"Your brother broke up with me," Vanessa stated, pretending to be interested in something hanging on the bulletin board, only turning towards Jane when the brunette let out a snort.

"What did you expect? You thought he'd stick around after the shit you pulled?" Jane asked sounding incredulous. "My brother's not stupid Vanessa. He knows you used him. He's not just gonna sit back and let that happen, especially considering what you did with Mia."

"I told you both yesterday I didn't know who Tommy was when I met him," Vanessa shook her head. "It wasn't until we had went out that I realized that you were…Look I realize that I made a mistake yesterday but I just…" she paused, searching for the right words. "I wanted to meet her," she eventually shrugged. "Can you really blame me for that?"

"You gave your rights to that little girl up a long time ago," Jane replied, her voice angry. "The second you walked away from them you lost your chance to know her. You don't get to come back now," she shook her head. "Maura has worked incredibly hard to create the life she has for her daughter and yesterday you forced her to explain something she never wanted to explain to a five year old girl. You had no right to come to her house like that. You wanted to date my brother? Fine. Then you should have been honest with him in the first place, but you weren't. Now you've messed things up with him and Maura, and honestly I'm not really sure what you thought you were going to accomplish coming here to see me. What do you want huh? You think I was gonna talk to my brother? Convince him to take you back?" She asked, surprised when Vanessa simply shrugged in reply, looking like that was exactly what she had expected.

"Look I know you don't like me but…"

"Damn right," Jane interrupted before she could continue. "I warned you to stay away but you didn't listen and now you've ruined things for yourself and you'll have to live with that," she shook her head. "You know I have no idea what Maura ever saw in you," she scoffed. "Now I have to go," she said, turning on her heel and getting in the elevator, never looking back.

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

"I can't believe she actually came to see you," Maura said as she and Jane got into bed that night, having heard the story about Vanessa from her girlfriend on their way home. "I mean really what did she expect from you? I swear she was a lot more intelligent than that when I was with her."

"I guess she was desperate or something," Jane replied, leaning back against the headboard and turning towards the blonde. "Maybe she's just lost her mind? I mean I'm pretty sure if I wasn't with you anymore I'd lose my mind," she grinned, making Maura laugh. "Who really knows what she expected. We may never really find out."

"Unless she shows up again," Maura sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "I'm worried she's just going to keep doing this…keep showing up in my life."

"You know what I don't think she's going to show up again," Jane shook her head, reaching out and rubbing the blonde's shoulder. "I mean she sounded kind of defeated today. Maybe she's finally realizing that she lost her chance with you and Mia…and I guess Tommy now too."

Watching Maura's reaction Jane thought about Vanessa and all the regrets the red head probably had. Vanessa had given Maura up, something she could never imagine doing herself.

"I went to see Vanessa," Jane eventually said, waiting for hazel eyes to meet hers before continuing. "After the last time," she clarified. "I got her address from Frost and I went to talk to her…to warn her really."

"Warn her?" Maura raised an eyebrow.

"To stay away from you and Mia," Jane admitted, looking a little embarrassed. "I know I didn't really have any right or anything, but you were just so upset after seeing her and I hated seeing you like that. I was worried about you and I worried about Mia and I just…"

Maura's lips on hers cut off the rest of Jane's words, the blonde placing a hand behind her head in order to pull her closer. "You are amazing," Maura smiled when she eventually pulled away. "Thank you, for doing that. For loving me and Amelia the way that you do."

"You two mean the world to me," Jane replied, leaning her forehead against her girlfriend's, placing a kiss on the tip of the blonde's nose.

"You mean the world to us too," Maura smiled, pulling back so she could look into deep, brown eyes. "You know I was wrong about one thing yesterday," she said, Jane quirking an eyebrow in question. "I told Vanessa that Amelia was _my_ daughter and only mine, but that's not really true. She's not just my daughter anymore. Not really," she said, tucking brown curls behind her girlfriend's ears. "She's _ours._ "


	27. Honorary Rizzolis

**So last week was difficult. Not only was I working like crazy but I had a rather difficult week emotionally and just could not bring myself to write. When I did finally start this chapter I just really needed it to be happy so I will warn you now that this is an extremely fluffy chapter. I promise I've got most interesting stuff to come, I just really needed something light!**

 **I hope you all will enjoy!**

 **Thanks so much for reading! -J**

 **Chapter 27- Honorary Rizzolis**

Sundays. They had easily become Amelia's favourite day of the week. When her Mother and Jane would have the day off, and their phones remained silent, the little blonde would delight in the joy and family that Sundays brought because Sundays were not just ordinary days in the Rizzoli/Isles household anymore; they had become Rizzoli Sundays.

Rizzoli Sundays were a tradition that Angela had begun when her kids had moved out; something she originally had to beg and plead with her children to attend, until they eventually grew to look forward to the family time each week. When Angela had moved into Maura's Rizzoli Sunday had taken a brief pause, but as soon as Jane had told Maura about the tradition the blonde had insisted that they start back up, immediately volunteering the main house.

Since they often worked on the weekends, and were usually on call when they weren't, family dinners weren't always possible, but each week without fail Angela would cook a meal, ready to serve it to whoever would show up. The entire family's presence was rare lately, but when it happened it thrilled not only Angela, but also Amelia, who had grown to love each and every member of the Rizzoli family, as well as the extended members, that often included both Korsak and Frost.

"Mommy, why you up here?" Amelia called, marching into the master bedroom one Sunday afternoon in May, searching for her Mother. "It's Rizzoli Sunday Mommy! You gotta come downstairs! Rizzolis will be here soon!"

"Oh they will, will they?" Maura raised an eyebrow, chuckling at the sight of her daughter standing with her hand on her hip, looking very much like Jane at the moment. "Well I was just doing some cleaning darling. I will be down shortly. Why don't you go play with Janie for a while?"

"But I wanna play with you Mommy," Amelia sighed in exasperation. "I wanna play with you _and_ Janie. Please Mommy? Please? It's Rizzoli Sunday, Angela says that means family time," she begged, looking up at her Mother with wide, hazel eyes that she knew the older blonde couldn't resist. "

"Oh all right," Maura huffed, unable to deny the little blonde who immediately broke out into a wide grin. "Let's go then," she held out her hand for her daughter, smiling as she allowed the five year old to lead her down the stairs and towards the family room where Jane was sitting on the couch.

"Ahh good job Mia, I knew you'd get her," Jane grinned as she looked up to find the two Isles' headed towards her, holding up her hand for a high five from the little blonde. "Told you puppy dog eyes work every time," she winked, laughing as she noticed the shocked look on Maura's face.

"Oh so you put her up to this did you?" Maura raised an eyebrow, trying to look stern but failing to hide the amusement from her voice. "Any why, might I ask, did I need to come down here right away?"

"Because," Jane reached out, grabbing the blonde by the waist and pulling her down onto the couch beside her, placing a kiss on her cheek. "It's Sunday. Rizzoli Sunday actually and as an honorary Rizzoli your presence is required," she said, smiling as Amelia scrambled up onto Maura's lap, trying her best to get in between the two women.

"Janie am I and on…honor Rizzoli too?" Amelia asked excitedly looking up at the brunette, sitting on Maura's lap but draping her legs over Jane.

"You bet you are kiddo," Jane grinned, tickling the little girl's stomach. "And as my number one honorary Rizzoli," she winked at Maura. "You get to choose the games for this afternoon. Anything you want."

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

Amelia had decided on hide and go seek, followed by Candy Land and by the time that Frankie, Tommy, Frost and Korsak had shown up a dance party had ensued; Maura so wrapped up in her daughter's joy that she didn't even have time to feel self conscious. The house was full of people and laughter, the kind of atmosphere that Maura used to avoid, but now basked in.

"Mommy where are you going?" Amelia called when Maura had attempted to sneak away, needing to take a break. "We're dancing Mommy! Don't go!"

"Oh honey Mommy needs a break," Maura replied, her breathing slightly heavier than normal, having been dancing for more than 30 straight minutes. "Let me get a drink okay? I'll come back soon."

"But…" Amelia began to argue, interrupted when Tommy scooped her up, throwing her up over his shoulder, eliciting a very excited squeal.

"Come on kid I'll dance with you," Tommy said, placing the little blonde on his hip and dancing her around the room in his own sort of waltz, making the five year old giggle.

"He's so good with her," Maura smiled, taking a seat beside Korsak at the kitchen island where he was talking to Angela who was working on dinner. "I think the only person Amelia enjoys more than Tommy is Jane."

"Tommy has definitely found his partner in crime in Amelia," Angela nodded, handing Maura a glass of wine. "He adores her. He's such a natural with kids. He'll make a great father."

"Ma I can hear you!" Tommy called from the family room. "Take it easy on the grandchildren talk alright? I don't even have a girlfriend. Why don't you bug Frankie?"

"Hey keep me out of this," Frankie shouted from where he sat on the couch with Frost, trying to watch the TV around Tommy and Amelia who were still dancing. "Janie's the oldest anyways. She's the one you should be bugging Ma."

"Hey I brought her Mia," Jane pointed out, walking up behind Maura and putting her arms around her, placing a kiss on the blonde's cheek. "She's basically a grandkid at this point."

"Yes but I'm not sure you get credit for that one," Korsak was the one to reply. "I mean technically Maura brought Amelia into the world. Not you."

"Yeah but I'm dating Maura so technically I brought Mia to the family," Jane argued, sticking out her tongue childishly before, burying her face in Maura's hair, kissing her neck and not caring that her Mother and Korsak were watching.

"Yes well thank God for Maura," Angela rolled her eyes at her children. "I mean not only did she bring me a grandchild but she also tamed you," she said looking at Jane. "Plus she's a doctor! She's definitely my favourite child."

"Thank you Angela," Maura smiled, touched by the fact that the older woman considered her to be family.

"Um excuse me, what do you mean she tamed me?" Jane quickly turned towards her Mother as if she just realized what she had said. "I wasn't some wild animal Ma! I did not need to be tamed."

"Well I don't know about that," Frost said as he came over to get a beer out of the refrigerator. "I mean I don't know if tamed is the right word, but Maura has kind of calmed you down…okay maybe not calmed you down but…well…you are different."

"I am not!" Jane was quick to argue, ignoring Maura who was chuckling beside her, the blonde slipping her arm around her waist. "I'm the same as I've always been."

"No way," Frost laughed, shaking his head. "You're way neater than you used to be, you're never late anymore and you hardly ever swear."

"Which is a big accomplishment considering you curse like a sailor," Korsak added.

"See,' Angela pointed to her daughter. "She tamed you."

"Whatever," Jane rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest, obviously pouting.

"Aw don't worry Jane," Maura laughed, placing a kiss on the brunette's cheek. "There's nothing wrong with change. You changed me too," she smiled, turning Jane's head so they were looking each other in the eyes. "You changed me for the better. Definitely for the better."

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

"Angela that was fantastic," Maura said later that night, sitting back in her chair at the dinner table, her stomach full of copious amounts of the Italian woman's cooking. "You've really outdone yourself."

"Maura's right Ma, that was great," Jane agreed, hand on her stomach. "I'm stuffed."

"Me too," Amelia nodded from where she sat beside Jane, mirroring the brunette's pose. "So stuffed," she repeated, sounding so much like Jane that the entire table burst into laughter, Maura's mouth falling open in surprise.

"Oh..oh my. Wow she has definitely been spending too much time with you Janie," Angela said between laughter. "She sounded just like you right then," she could barely contain her laughter. " I'm glad you liked it Mia. I told you when we met I'd have you eating like an Italian. I never realized you'd be sounding like one too."

"Janie said I'm a Rizzoli too. An honour one. Right Janie?" Amelia sounded proud, a big smile on her face.

"You got that right kiddo," Jane grinned, ruffling the little girl's blonde hair. "Especially when you sound like that," she laughed, winking at Maura over Amelia's head.

"Just as long as she doesn't start cursing like you," Maura replied, trying to look stern.

"Janie you curse?" Amelia gasped turning towards the brunette. "Mommy says we should never use bad words. You'll get in big trouble. You gonna have a time-out Janie?"

"You know what when I use bad words I do get a time-out," Jane nodded, trying to keep her face serious, not wanting to encourage the five year old to start bad habits. "Your Mommy's right. But don't worry I've gotten much better. I don't use bad words anymore. Your Mommy helped me with that," she said with a slight grin.

"Yeah cause she tamed you," Frankie snorted, dodging the piece of bread that Jane threw towards his head. "Hey!"

"Don't you two start," Angela stood from her seat, pointing to her two older children before beginning to grab plates off the table.

"Oh Angela let me help you with that," Maura immediately stood in order to help.

"Yeah Ma let me help," Frankie also stood, grabbing the plates in front of him as well as Frost's and Tommy's.

"Suck up," Jane coughed into her hand, sticking her tongue out at her brother when he sent a glare her way, her arms automatically circling around Amelia's waist as the little blonde climbed up on to her lap. "Hey there little one," she placed a kiss on top of Amelia's head. "What are you up to Bug?"

"Can we go watch Doc?" Amelia asked, leaning her head against the brunette's chest. "With Tommy, Frostie and Korsak?"

"Oh well sure I'm sure the guys would love to watch Doc McStuffins," Jane held back a laugh, looking up at the almost horrified looks on all three of the men's faces. "Right guys?"

"Oh uh well…yeah!" Frost forced himself to sound enthusiastic. "Yeah we'd love to!"

Smiling, Amelia wrapped her arms around Jane's neck, waiting for the Detective to lift her up and carry her towards the family room. Maura, who was watching the interaction from where she stood at the kitchen sink couldn't help but smile as Jane led the three men towards the family room; all caving to her daughter's wishes without complaint.

"She's got us all whipped huh," Frankie broke Maura from her thoughts, nodding towards the group. "I mean I'm pretty sure I would do anything the kid asked me to do," he laughed. "We all would. You've got quite the little girl Maura."

"She is rather convincing," Maura smiled, turning towards her girlfriend's brother. "I'm afraid she uses it to her advantage too. She's just so taken with the whole family."

"Well the feeling is mutual," Frankie told her, a small smile. "We all love you and Mia," he said, surprising the blonde, whose eyes immediately burned with tears that she fought to hold back, touched by the fact that Jane's entire family had taken her and Amelia in as their own. "You're the best thing that ever happened to Janie. Do us a favour and don't let her go alright? Cuz I don't know what we'd all do without you."

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

"Janie?"

"Shhh," Jane kissed Amelia's head, carrying the five year old up the stairs towards her bedroom. "It's okay Sweetie. I'm just gonna bring you to bed," she whispered, rubbing her hand up the little girl's back. "Just sleep baby."

Careful not to rouse the little one, Jane brought Amelia straight to her room, grateful that Maura had been able to convince her to change into pajamas earlier in the night, placing her in her bed and tucking the covers up to her chin. "Night my Sweet girl," Jane kissed Amelia's forehead. "I love you."

"Love Janie…" Amelia replied sleepily, her eyes still closed. "Love…Rizzolis."

"They love you too," Jane whispered, chuckling as she turned on the nightlight before leaving the room, a smile on her face as she met Maura in the hallway.

"Is she still asleep?" Maura asked, having come up from where she was cleaning up the family room, their guests having left more than 20 minutes ago.

"She's in and out," Jane nodded, leaning up against the wall as she waited for Maura to kiss her daughter goodnight, still smiling when the blonde returned.

"What are you so happy about?" Maura laughed as Jane immediately pulled her into her arms, placing kisses all over her face. "Jane!" She continued to giggle, moving them so they wouldn't wake Amelia standing outside her room. "What has gotten into you?"

"I'm just happy," Jane replied, kissing the blonde's cheek before leaning back and tucking hair behind her ear. "You make me so happy; you and Mia. Days like today make me happy. I'm just…I'm really…"

"Happy?" Maura finished for her, a smile on her face. "I got that," she chuckled giving the brunette a rather chaste kiss, leading them towards the master bedroom. "I'm feeling a bit of that myself actually. Your family has…well they've really embraced Amelia and me. I know I've been here for a while now and we've been doing these dinners for quite some time but tonight…" she led Jane towards the bed, sitting them both down. "I must admit I was slightly overwhelmed by just how much your family has become _my_ family. Your Mother and your brothers…Frost and Korsak even; they've all become family. I've never really had that before. It's a bit of a strange feeling for me."

"Well you better get used to it," Jane smiled, giving Maura a kiss. "Because they love you; all of them. And trust me when I say they aren't going anywhere."

"Good because I'm not sure I would know how to survive without any of you anymore," Maura replied, pulling Jane so they were both lying down, tucking herself against her girlfriend's side. "I wish…" she began, cutting herself off, remaining silent as she began to play with the hem of Jane's shirt.

"You wish….what?" Jane pressed, feeling the emotions in her girlfriend's words, placing a kiss against her temple. "Tell me."

"I wish that I grew up with a family like yours," Maura sighed, closing her eyes against the emotions she was feeling as she felt Jane press another kiss against her head. "I wish that my own parents treated me the way your Mother does. I mean it just…it doesn't make any sense. I've known your Mother for less than a year and yet she has been here for me more than my parents have been…" she paused, feeling guilty about talking poorly about her parents. "Your entire family has a better relationship with Amelia than my parents do. They're her grandparents. They should want to have some sort of relationship with her. They should want to know her."

"They should want to know both of you," Jane replied, understanding that the blonde was making it about Amelia even though she was hurting for herself as well. "They should want to be in your life Maur. It's not fair. It's okay to be upset about it; it's okay to be angry."

"I'm not angry," Maura shook her head. "Not really. It just makes me sad," she shrugged. "I'm just afraid that they're going to miss out on Amelia's whole life the way that they missed out on mine. I don't want that for them or for Amelia."

"So then do something about it," Jane said, using the arm she had wrapped around the blonde to sit them both up, turning so they were facing each other. "Look from what I've seen of your Mother she isn't going to make any changes on her own. You need to push her Maur. Call her. Ask her to visit."

"She's in Rome," Maura began to argue, looking defeated.

"So call her anyways," Jane said brushing blonde waves out of her girlfriend's face. "The only thing you can do is try Maur and you never know," she smiled. "Maybe she'll surprise you.


	28. Mother

**So I assume you all will know where I'm going with this storyline in relation to the show. I really hope you like it! Next chapter will continue from this one, though I intend to do things different from the show!**

 **Thanks so much for reading!**

 **As always flashbacks are in italics!**

 **-J**

 **Chapter 28- Mother**

 _"Maura?" Constance Isles' voice could be heard on the other side of the phone, her daughter holding the object tightly, her hand shaking with nerves. "This is a surprise. Is everything okay?"_

 _"Hmm oh yes…yes everything's fine," Maura replied after a moment of silence, prompted by Jane poking her in the side as she passed her. "Everything is okay I just…well I thought I would call and see how you are. It's been a while since we've spoken."_

 _"Yes well I've been terribly busy," Constance replied, the noise in the background indicating that she was obviously doing something else. "Have you spoken to your father? He's in Tanzania."_

 _"Yes he mentioned that in his last email," Maura nodded despite the fact that her Mother couldn't actually see her, falling into an awkward silence, not knowing how to bring up what she really wanted to talk about._

 _"How's Amelia?" Constance eventually asked when the silence became too much._

 _"Great! She's great!" Maura answered, grateful that her Mother brought up Amelia; a topic she was comfortable with. "She's doing really well in school. She's made a lot of friends. I think she's actually quite sad that the school year is almost over."_

 _"She sounds like you as a child. You hated to be away from school," Constance replied, surprising Maura, who rarely heard her Mother speak of her childhood. "You had such a flare for learning. Although I can't say you enjoyed spending time with your peers."_

 _"Yes I was rather uncomfortable around the other children," Maura agreed, sounding sad. "Umm…" she cleared her throat, knowing she needed to bring up the real reason for her call. "Actually Mother there was a reason I called. I wanted to talk to you about something."_

 _"And what would that be?" Constance asked curiously._

 _"Well I was hoping…I'm...I wanted…" Maura struggled to find the right words, dropping her head into her hands, running her fingers through her hair in frustration; unsure why she was unable to talk to her own Mother._

 _"Maura whatever it is just tell me," Constance sighed. "I know we don't speak often but I'm your Mother Maura. You shouldn't be this nervous to talk to me."_

 _"That's the problem," Maura let out a deep breath. "I don't know how to talk to you and it's…it's not right Mother," she said, shaking her head. "You're my Mother and yet I don't know how to tell you that I want…that I wish that…I wish you were here more," she finally managed to reveal. "Every week I gather with Jane's family and they're so accepting, they're so…they love me and Amelia so openly and it just makes me wish…I want you to have a relationship with Amelia Mother. I know you weren't crazy about my decision to get pregnant when I did and I know you do your best to send gifts and drop by when you're here but she needs more than that…I need more than that. I just want to see you more. I want Amelia to see you more."_

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

"What time does your Mother's plane land?" Jane asked Maura, glancing at her watch as they walked into their newest crime scene, a factory that had been the scene of a fire the night before; a fireman killed during his attempts to put it out.

"She'll be here late this afternoon," Maura replied, pulling on her gloves, preparing to examine the body. "She's planning on meeting your Mother and Amelia at the house when she gets in. Then I was hoping that you would have dinner with us? I'd really like the three of us to sit down together."

"I thought the whole point of her visiting was so she could spend time with Mia," Jane furrowed her eyebrows. "Why aren't you bringing Mia to dinner?"

"My Mother has planned a day for her and Amelia on Saturday. She wants to take her to the museum," Maura explained bending down to examine the body, keeping her voice low so as not to be disrespectful. "I was hoping to be able to talk to my Mother without little ears around. But I could really use your support. Do you think you can make it?"

"I'm not sure Maur," Jane sighed, looking around at the crime scene, her eyes eventually running over the fallen firefighter in front of them. "I don't know if I'll be able to get out early tonight," she bent down, placing a hand on her girlfriend's knee giving it a quick squeeze before letting go. "I'll do my best though all right? I promise."

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

 _"Janie how come Gramma is coming to visit?" Amelia asked Jane a couple days after Maura's phone call; the pair in the car on the way home from school as Jane enjoyed a rare day off while Maura worked._

 _"She wants to come and see you and your Mom," Jane replied, glancing at the little blonde in her rearview mirror, noting the rather sad look on her face. "Don't you want to see your Grandma? She wants to spend some time with you. Doesn't that sound nice?"_

 _"I guess," Amelia shrugged, still looking like it was the last thing she wanted, Jane grateful for the fact that they were pulling into their street._

 _"What's wrong Bug?" Jane asked when she pulled into the driveway, shutting off the car and turning fully in her seat so she could look at the little girl. "Come on little girl. You can talk to me." She said when it seemed like she wasn't going to get a reply._

 _"Can we go inside?" Amelia asked in place of a reply, the look on her face immediately making Jane comply._

 _"Of course kiddo," Jane nodded, quickly gathering her things and getting out of the car, opening up the door to the back seat in order to let Amelia out._

 _Not quite sure what was going on with Amelia, Jane simply led the five year old inside, following her into the house and watching as she put her bag away before venturing into the family room, grabbing the dolls she had left there that morning. Knowing how Maura could be when she wasn't ready to deal with her feelings, Jane understood that Amelia was hiding something; she just wasn't sure how she should deal with it. Not knowing when Maura would be home, Jane decided she better talk to Amelia without her, hating the sadness that was obviously shining in the young girl's hazel eyes._

 _"Mia," Jane sat down on the couch, watching the little girl combing her doll's hair. "Hey Bug come over here," she patted the couch next to her, waiting only a few moments before Amelia obeyed, allowing Jane to pull her onto her lap. "What's going on Sweetheart? Tell me. Aren't you happy that your Grandma is coming to visit?"_

 _"Gramma makes Mommy sad," Amelia's answer surprised Jane who couldn't help but feel sad as the little blonde kept her head down, her face hidden._

 _"Hey," Jane said, lifting Amelia's chin so she could see her eyes; the eyes, which were so like her Mother's. "What do you mean Honey? Why would you say that?"_

 _"When Gramma comes Mommy always gets sad," Amelia repeated, amazing Jane with just how insightful she was at only five years old. "Gramma never stays long and Mommy doesn't like it. It makes her sad and then she cries," she continued to explain. "I don't like when Mommy is sad."_

 _"You know what? I don't like when she's sad either," Jane nodded, running her hand over the blonde's head, searching her mind for a way to make her feel better. "I know that sometimes your Mom isn't always happy when your Grandma is here, but I think that this visit is going to be different. You Mom really wants to spend more time with her Mom, and she wants you to as well," she explained. "I think your Grandma really deserves a second chance with you and your Mom. Do you think you can do that?"_

 _"What if Mommy gets sad again?" Amelia asked, obviously still worried._

 _"We will just have to make her happy again," Jane replied, kissing Amelia's forehead and giving her a small smile. "I know you know how to do that."_

 _"With lots of hugs and kisses?" Amelia finally smiled._

 _"Definitely," Jane laughed, pulling the blonde against her chest, hugging her tight. "Lots and lots of hugs and kisses."_

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

"What are you still doing here?" Jane asked as she entered the morgue later that day, finding Maura still standing over the body of the fireman from their crime scene that morning. "I thought you were leaving early? Your Mother should be here by now shouldn't she?"

"She landed over an hour ago," Maura nodded, her focus still on the body, not even looking up at her girlfriend. "I just have a few things to finish here before I go," she finally looked up. "Why did you come down if you didn't think I would be here?"

"Came to ask Susie a question," Jane shrugged, receiving a skeptical look from the blonde. "Okay and maybe I came to make sure you left. And it's a good thing considering you're still here. You've been over this body already Maur. Why are you still here?"

"I told you Jane, I had some things so go over," Maura replied, once again avoiding the brunette's eyes.

"You're gonna get hives Maura," Jane raised an eyebrow, moving to stand in front of the autopsy table, using a finger to lift the blonde's head. "You're stalling. Why? You asked your Mother here remember? I thought you were excited."

"I am excited," Maura was quick to reply, sighing as she watched Jane once again raise her eyebrow in disbelief. "I'm just nervous as well."

"Maura she's your Mother. What do you have to be nervous about?" Jane asked, hating the look of fear in her girlfriend's eyes. "Maura?"

"She's not like your Mother Jane," Maura shook her head, pulling off her gloves and stepping away from the body still on the table between them. "I've never asked my Mother to be a part of my life like this and I just…I don't really know what to expect. I know she's my Mother and it should be easy, but it's not. I don't know how to talk to her and I don't know how to share my life with her," she explained. "I want a relationship with her but I don't know how and I'm…it scares me," she shrugged. "I'm scared."

"It's okay to be scared Maur," Jane gave the blonde a small smile, walking around the table so she could wrap her arms around her girlfriend. "I think anyone in your situation would be a little scared. I completely get it," she reassured her. "But you can do this. You need to do this."

"You really can't come with me?" Maura asked, leaning her head against Jane's shoulder, her voice sounding small.

"I'm sorry love," Jane kissed Maura's forehead; glad she had thought to shut the door when she came in. "Dead fireman. They want this solved like yesterday. It's gonna be a long night," she said, running her fingers through blonde hair. "You can do this though Babe. I actually think it will be better this way. You and your Mom need this time together. You can do this Maura. You can do this."

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

 _"Mommy will you braid my hair today?" Amelia asked the morning of Constance's visit. "I want it to look pretty for when Gramma comes."_

 _"Of course Sweetheart. Come here," Maura replied, gesturing to the space in front of her on the couch; the pair getting ready for school and work. "Would you like one braid or two?"_

 _"What do you think Gramma will like better?" Amelia asked, looking up at her Mother innocently._

 _"I think that your Gramma will like your hair no matter what," Maura replied, running her hand over the little girl's head, hating the fact that her daughter was worried about such little things in regards to her Mother's visit. "I know that you don't see your Grandmother often but she loves you Honey. You don't have to worry about looking nice."_

 _"Okay," Amelia nodding, biting her lip in thought. "Two braids then."_

 _"Two braids it is," Maura smiled, placing a kiss on her daughter's head before getting to work, brushing out blonde locks._

 _"Mommy? How come you don't see your Mommy all the time like Janie does?" Amelia asked after several minutes of silence._

 _"Well because my Mother doesn't live here in Boston," Maura replied, continuing her work on the little girl's hair. "She lives very far away so it isn't easy for her to visit like it is for Angela."_

 _"Why does she live so far Mommy?" Amelia then asked, her voice sounding worried. "Are you gonna live far away from me?"_

 _"No Darling, I could never be away from you," Maura was quick to assure her, finishing up with her braids before pulling her daughter onto her lap. "I would never move away from you Baby," she wrapped her arms around the little girl, who immediately snuggled close. "I would miss you far too much."_

 _"I would miss you too Mommy. And Janie too," Amelia said, playing with her Mother's necklace. "Doesn't your Mommy miss you?"_

 _"Oh…well…" Maura was at a loss for how to answer the question, not quite sure that her Mother missed her the way that she would miss Amelia if they were ever apart. "I think my Mother does miss me…in her own way," she finally answered. "And I know that she misses you very much. My relationship with my Mother is just very…different. I know that's probably hard for you to understand," she said, kissing the top of the little blonde's head. "I just hope you know that your Grandmother really does love you Darling, even if you don't see her very often. She loves you. And she's going to try harder to see you. Okay?"_

 _"Okay," Amelia nodded, looking up at her Mother with big, hazel eyes. "I think she loves you too Mommy."_

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

When Maura had returned home she opened the front door to the sounds of her daughter's giggles coming from the family room. Peering into the room the Medical Examiner was surprised to find Constance cuddled up on the couch with Amelia, the pair so engrossed in a book that they didn't even hear her enter. Angela, who had seen Maura come in explained that the pair had been like that since Constance had arrived; a fact that thrilled Maura.

Maura was reluctant to break up the bonding moment that was taking place in her family room, instead retreating to the kitchen and watching from a distance until Amelia finally looked up and noticed her. The next hour was spent with the 3 Isles' spending time together talking and mostly listening to Amelia tell stories; an hour, which Maura never wanted to end. Since they had made dinner reservations though, Maura and Constance were forced to leave; saying their goodnights to Amelia with promises they would spend time together the next day.

Maura, who had felt at ease when Amelia was present, became nervous as she made her way to dinner with her Mother; making small talk as best she could on the drive before falling into an awkward silence as they took their seats at the restaurant. The blonde felt her anxiety returning full force, realizing she didn't know how to talk to her Mother on her own; didn't know how to share her life with the woman who technically raised her.

"Maura," Constance eventually sighed, the silence finally becoming too much. "I'm your Mother. I know things haven't always been easy between us, but let's just try and enjoy our time together okay? Can we do that?"

"Okay," Maura let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding, doing her best to relax. "We can do that."

And so they did. With the pressure off, the pair enjoyed their dinner, talking about anything and everything; Maura surprised by just how many questions her Mother asked, obviously wanting to know about not only her job, but also her relationship with Jane. Constance seemed very interested in her daughter's relationship with the BPD Detective, insisting that she wanted to spend some time with Jane while she was in the city; wanting to make a better impression than she had during their last meeting.

"I'm glad you enjoyed dinner," Maura said later that night as she and Constance left the restaurant, trying to hide her surprise when her Mother looped her arm through hers. "I had a nice time."

"It was wonderful," Constance agreed happily as they made their way down the sidewalk. "I wish we had done this more often. I wish I had taken more time to simply enjoy my time with you. I should have…"

"How about we go home and I make us some tea," Maura interrupted, understanding what her Mother was saying, but not wanting to go down that road again; enjoying the happiness that had fallen over them. "Jane should be home soon if she's not already. We can sit and talk for a while."

"That sounds wonderful," Constance replied with a smile, leading Maura out towards the street.

The Mother and Daughter were so engrossed in their newfound happiness that neither woman noticed the car coming towards them until the headlights were shining over them. With very little time to react, Maura found herself being pushed out of the way, disoriented as she hit the pavement barely even hearing the sounds of the car colliding with her Mother.


	29. Father

**So before I start I just want to put some worries to rest for you guys. I know how the show dealt with this particular incident, but things are different here. Remember that Paddy allowed Amelia to be tied up and terrified when he came to Maura's house. That's not something Maura is going to be quick to forgive. Obviously her feelings for Paddy are still complicated, but her biggest concern will always be Amelia.**

 **Hope you all will enjoy this! -J**

 **Chapter 29- Father**

Jane had never driven so fast in her life. As soon as the sounds of Maura's cries had come through the phone Jane had gotten in her car, hearing the word 'hospital' and feeling herself beginning to panic, not even registering where she was driving until she was there.

Not knowing where she was going, the Detective checked her phone, grateful that Maura had thought to text her as she got into the elevator and pressed the button for the correct floor. Every second spent in the elevator felt like torture, Jane shaking nervously, needing to see her girlfriend for herself to ensure that she was really okay.

As soon as the elevator doors opened Jane was out into the hospital hallways, her heart beating quickly as her eyes landed on her girlfriend, immediately running and throwing her arms around her; Maura sobs sounding in her ear.

"Are you okay?" Jane asked, doing her best to keep her emotions at bay, knowing the blonde needed her to be strong right now. "Are you hurt?"

"Surface cuts and abrasions," Maura replied, pulling out of the hug, tears still running down her cheeks. "I'm…I'm okay."

"And your Mom?"

"She's in surgery," Maura shook her head, more tears falling. "They wouldn't even let me in the ambulance with her," she explained, Jane listening closely, her hands over her heart. "He just…He came right at us. He just hit her and drove away," she cried. "She…she pushed me out of the way. She got hit because she…why would she…she pushed me out of the way."

"Come here," Jane said in place a reply, holding her arms out for Maura to fall into, rubbing the blonde's back as she continued to sob into her shoulder. "Shhhh it's alright. It's gonna be okay."

Still crying, Maura clung tightly to Jane, not letting go until she noticed her Mother's doctor approaching, reaching out and taking the brunette's hand in hers as she prepared herself for what she was about to hear.

Doing her best to offer as much comfort as possible, Jane couldn't even register what the doctor was saying, her attention only refocused when she watched the other woman walk away. "Oh my God," Maura sobbed as soon as the doctor was out of sight, Jane immediately wrapping her arms around her again. "Oh my God. What if she dies…what if she…she pushed me out of the way."

"Shhh it's okay," Jane rubbed a hand up and down her girlfriend's back. "She's not going to die. It's going to be okay. Your Mother's a strong woman. She'll be okay," she did her best to calm the blonde, placing a kiss against her temple. "What can I do? Where's Amelia? Do you want me to go get her?"

"No, no she's with Angela. She should stay there," Maura shook her head, taking a deep breath as she pulled away from the brunette, wiping tears off her face. "I don't want to bring her until we know….I don't want her here," she said as Jane nodded in understanding. "I need you to find who did this," she then said. "I need you to go and find the person that did this."

"Are you sure?" Jane asked even though she wasn't sure she could make herself stay; needing to find the person that nearly ran over the love of her life. "You don't want me to stay?"

"I do," Maura nodded, a single tear running down her cheek. "I do, but I need you to go. Go and do what you do best. Please Jane. Find the person who did this."

Nodding, Jane gave her girlfriend a kiss. "I love you Maura Isles," she whispered, giving the blonde's hand one last reassuring squeeze before heading back towards the elevator.

"I love you too Jane Rizzoli," Maura replied, too quiet for the brunette to hear, watching as she disappeared into the elevator. "Be safe."

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

 _It wasn't an accident. The car was coming for them. The car was trying to hit Maura and her Mother. No. They were trying to hit Maura._

"Jane…Jane…Rizzoli!" Frost had to shout in order to break the brunette Detective from her panic filled thoughts. "Are you okay?" He asked, reaching out and placing a hand on his partner's arm.

"Wha…I'm…Yeah…Yeah I'm fine," Jane shook her head, trying to regain her focus; needing to have her head in this. "I'm…I'm okay."

"You…you understand what this means right?" Frost asked, unsure if Jane was really registering what was happening, looking like she was going to be sick. "I mean if someone was going after Maura and her Mother on purpose it's unlikely that this has anything to do with Mrs. Isles," he continued as Jane stared at him, blank faced. "Considering how many cases Maura has had her hands in it could be anything. We'll have to start with this fire since it's the most recent but it could also be…"

"Paddy," Jane interrupted, her brain finally catching up with her. "This could be about Paddy. I…I need to get to Maura and…Mia. I need someone at…I gotta call…I…"

"Jane relax," Frost placed his hands on Jane's shoulders, trying to calm her down. "Relax okay. It'll be okay. I already sent Frankie to stay with your Ma and Mia. They'll be okay," he assured her. "I'll call a couple of uniforms to stay at the hospital while Maura and her Mother are there. We won't let anything happen to them alright? It'll be okay."

"Okay…yeah…okay," Jane nodded rather robotically. "It'll be okay," she repeated, taking a deep breath. "I need to go talk to her. I have to tell her…She could be in trouble."

"Go ahead," Frost nodded in understanding. "I'll take care of things here. You go ahead. Go get your girl."

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

To Maura it felt like forever before she was finally able to see her Mother. After a brief discussion with the Doctor and reassurance that her Mother would make a full recovery, the Medical Examiner had made her way to the room where Constance lay still unconscious. Seeing her normally strong Mother looking so helpless, Maura once again felt her eyes stinging with tears as she took a seat next to the bed, reaching out and taking her Mother's hand in hers.

"Please be okay," Maura whispered, her head bowed. "You saved my life and I…please just be okay."

Not really knowing what to say, Maura simply sat in silence for a while, holding her Mother's hand tightly as she hoped with everything she had that things would turn out okay. Eventually growing restless, the blonde began to fuss about the room, tiding up and ensuring her Mother was properly tucked in; so engrossed in her task that she didn't hear anyone enter the room, not even noticing anyone approaching until a hand was placed over her mouth.

Trying to scream, Maura struggled against the person who was holding her, feeling complete panic.

"Maura it's just me," Paddy Doyle's voice was quiet in her ear. "It's just me. Calm down. I'm going to remove my hand."

"What are you doing here?" Maura immediately demanded, taking a step away from the man who fathered her, closer to her Mother. "Why are you here?"

"I heard what happened," Paddy replied, remaining where he was standing. "I came to make sure you were okay…that you were both okay," he explained. "Your Mother is a good woman. I just wanted to check on you…after all this could be about me. I mean if someone found out about our relationship…"

"Please," Maura interrupted, her hand up. "Please don't say anymore. I'd rather not be reminded that you fathered me. I don't know how you could show up here acting concerned after the last time we saw each other," she said, her voice angry. "In case you've forgotten you allowed one of your little goons to tie up my five year old daughter while he held a _gun_."

"Maura I…"

"You have to the count of three to leave or I'll scream," Maura interrupted before Paddy could say anything else. "One…"

"I'll tell you who your Mother is," Paddy burst out, desperately trying anything in order to stay.

"My Mother…" Maura began, her words slow and deliberate. "Is lying right there," she pointed towards Constance. "And I do not like to be toyed with. Get. Out."

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

"I can't believe he showed up here after everything he put you through," Jane huffed, sitting next to Maura, their hands intertwined, the blonde having just told her girlfriend what had happened with her birth father. "I mean seriously. He tied your kid up and caused weeks worth of nightmares and he just thought you would greet him with open arms? That's ridiculous."

"He said he wanted to make sure we were okay," Maura had to resist the urge to roll her eyes. "Apparently he's the first person to find out every single thing that happens to me. He doesn't even seem to care that I'm still angry with him," she continued. "And then he tries to use my birth Mother as some sort of bargaining chip."

Watching her girlfriend's face carefully, Jane wondered how Maura was truly handling her current situation since the topic of her birth parents was something she had been struggling with for quite some time. "Do you want to know who your Mother is?" Jane eventually asked. "Your birth Mother."

"I…" Maura momentarily closed her mouth, obviously considering this. "Well I can't say I'm not curious," she sighed. "But part of me doesn't want to know because I can't imagine what kind of person could be with Paddy Doyle."

"Maybe he was different," Jane shrugged. "I mean I'm sure he wasn't always this way."

"It's hard to imagine," Maura shook her head, releasing Jane's hand as she covered her face, resting her elbows on her knees. "Gosh this is all such a mess. All of it is just…and…" She struggled to find the right words. "And all of this could be because of that man. My Mother could be lying here all because she adopted the wrong child; the wrong man's daughter."

"Hey no, don't say that," Jane rubbed Maura's back in comfort. "She adopted exactly the right kid. She loves you, and I'm willing to bet she won't regret a single thing she did today or 34 years ago," she said. "It's gonna be okay Maur. We're going to figure out who did this. I won't let anything else happen to you or your family. I promise."

Lifting her head from her hands, Maura gave Jane a small smile before leaning forward, giving the brunette a rather chaste kiss. "Thank you," she said when she pulled away. "I know all of this…my family…I know it's a lot to handle but…"

"I wouldn't trade any of it," Jane interrupted, running her fingers through blonde hair. "I love all of you and I wouldn't change a thing," she smiled. "It's going to be okay. I'm going to make sure of it and as for Paddy…well we're going to get him eventually."

"I know," Maura nodded, doing her best to smile though there was sadness in her eyes. "I'm just not sure how to feel about any of it."

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

"Mommy!" Amelia's voice called out as soon as Maura entered her house the next day, doing her best to hide her exhaustion as she put a smile on her face, bending down and opening up her arms for her daughter. "Mommy I missed you! What happened? Where were you?"

"I'm sorry darling," Maura kissed the side of Amelia's head, closing her eyes as she hugged her daughter tight. "Something happened last night and I had to stay with your Grandmother."

"Is Grandma okay?" Amelia asked, pulling back to look in her Mother's eyes.

"She is now," Maura nodded, running a hand over the little girl's head. "There was an accident and Grandma got hurt, but she's going to be okay. She'll just be a little sore for a while."

"Where is she? Is she coming back?" Amelia asked, a worried look on her face.

"She has to stay at the hospital for a little while honey," Maura replied, pulling the little girl into a hug, needing the comfort as much as she knew Amelia did. "I promise you I will take you to see her really soon but I need you to stay with Angela for a little while longer. Can you do that for me sweetheart?"

"I wanna stay with you," Amelia sounded teary, hugging her Mother tighter, not wanting to let go.

"I know honey. I want to stay with you too," Maura picked the five year old up, kissing her temple as she walked them into the kitchen, placing the little girl on one of the kitchen stools. "I would like nothing more than to stay here and curl up on the couch with you, and we'll do that soon," she said. "But I have to go back to work. I just wanted to come home and check on you first. Mommy really needed an Amelia hug."

"You can have another one," Amelia smiled, warming her Mother's heart as she opened up her arms and wrapped them around Maura's neck.

Sighing, Maura blinked back the tears that were threatening to fall, all the emotions of the last two days catching up with her, feeling a little more than overwhelmed.

Paddy Doyle was not the reason her Mother was hit by a car. After finding the actual vehicle Jane made a discovery that linked her Mother's hit and run with their factory fire, a fact, which filled Maura with a new sense of guilt; her Mother lying in a hospital bed all because of her job.

Figuring out that the driver of the car had also been present at their factory fire, Maura, Jane, Korsak and Frost realized that their hit and run driver was likely one of the other fire fighters that worked with their first victim. The team came up with a plan to draw him out, deciding to use Maura as bait, even though Jane hated the idea. Feeling slightly nervous, Maura had asked for a couple hours to run home before going through with the plan, wanting to see her daughter before she faced the man who had nearly killed her Mother; knowing that seeing the little blonde would give her the courage she needed.

"I love you so much little girl," Maura kissed Amelia's head, pulling back with a smile.

"I love you too Mommy," Amelia replied, looking serious. "Will you come home soon?"

"I will come home just as soon as I can," Maura nodded, tucking blond waves behind her daughter's ear. "I think you, Jane and I are due for a movie night. Don't you?"

"Yes!" Amelia threw her arms up in excitement. "I get to pick Mommy?"

"Sure sweetheart," Maura laughed, giving Amelia one last kiss. "Whatever you want."

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Jane asked Maura one last time, having just finished hiding the blonde's wire. "Because you don't have to you know. We can get this guy some other way. It's doesn't have to be like this."

"Yes it does," Maura sighed, understanding the brunette's worry, but wanting to help bring the man who hurt her Mother to justice. "I need to do this Jane. For my Mother," she gave the Detective's hand a brief squeeze. "It'll be okay. I can do this. And I know you'll have my back."

"We'll be right here the whole time," Jane nodded, reassuring the medical examiner for the 3rd time since they had arrived back at the factory. "You just get him to admit to what he did and we'll get you out of there."

"I know," Maura smiled, having heard the plan multiple times. "I trust you and the guys. It'll be fine. Try not to worry too much okay?"

"That's unlikely," Jane scoffed, resisting the urge to kiss her girlfriend, settling instead for resting their foreheads together. "I don't like this."

"So you've said," Maura replied, having watched Jane struggle since she had returned to the precinct. "You need to trust me to do this Jane."

"It's not that I don't trust you," Jane leaned back, shaking her head. "I know how strong you are Maura. And you're so smart. I know you can do this but…using you to draw out someone who tried to run you over…who tried to kill you…I just…I don't like it."

"I know," Maura nodded, tucking unruly curls behind Jane's ear. "But this is our best chance at catching him. It will be okay," she repeated, knowing the brunette needed this extra reassurance. "It'll be over soon. It'll be over and we can go home to our little girl."

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

It happened quickly; so quick that afterwards Maura wouldn't really be able to recite the exact sequence of events. One minute she was talking to Kevin about what he had done and next thing she knows he's pulling out a gun, the blonde dropping to the ground as soon as the sound of gunfire filled the room; surprised when she realized that Kevin had been shot.

Looking around, Maura discovered Paddy standing above them, a gun in his hand. Having no idea that Doyle had followed her there, Maura barely had time to think about what it meant before Korsak fired a shot at her birth Father. Letting out a gasp of surprise, Maura remained crouched on the ground, watching as Doyle immediately reacted to the shot, once again raising his gun.

"No!" Maura shouted, realizing where Doyle's gun was aimed. "Don't shoot!" She shouted, watching as Doyle hesitated a fraction of a second; just enough time for Jane to react, pulling her trigger.

It was as if everything was moving in slow motion, Maura watching as Jane's bullet hit Paddy in the chest, the force sending him backwards into the railing, which immediately broke sending the older man falling through the air until his body hit the ground.


	30. Family

**Remember people I promised that I wouldn't follow the show's lead on this storyline! I really didn't enjoy the fight that happened in season 3 and frankly I just don't even think it would make sense for my story!**

 **So I hope you will enjoy what I've done instead!**

 **Thank you to everyone who is still reading! You guys are the best. -J**

 **Chapter 30- Family  
**

"Maura! Maura!" Jane shouted, running after the blonde who was moving towards Doyle, her gun still drawn despite the fact that the mob boss was obviously unable to continue shooting. "Maura!"

"Oh God," Maura muttered, kneeling down next to Paddy, immediately moving to put pressure on the gun shot wound.

"Hope," Paddy mumbled, struggling to keep his eyes open. "H-hope."

"What? You hope what?" Maura leant closer just as Paddy lost consciousness, Jane finally approaching, immediately bending down next to Maura.

"Maura. Maur I'm so sorry…he was shooting and…." Jane rambled, not sure what to do. "Maura."

"I have to keep pressure on the wound," was Maura's only reply, her attention still focused on Paddy. "He needs a…he needs an ambulance."

"They're on the way," Korsak replied, holstering his gun as he and Frost came up behind them. "They're two minutes out."

"What was he even doing here?" Frost was the one to voice the question all three Detectives had been wondering about.

"He must still have someone watching Maura," Jane replied, staring at the blonde, who had yet to look up. "He knew about her and Constance. He's gotta be following her."

"He saved my life," Maura said, her voice low, sounding slightly panicked. "If he didn't shoot Kevin I may have...he saved my life."

"Maura we were right here," Jane tried to reason, hating even thinking that Maura could have been shot. "We would have…"

But what the Detectives would have done, Maura would not hear as the Paramedics arrived, immediately setting to work on Paddy, listening as Maura described his injuries, eventually moving out of the way so she could let them load her birth father onto a stretcher. Not knowing what to do, Jane simply stood back watching the scene, feeling slightly scared by her girlfriend's silence towards her. It wasn't until the paramedics began moving Paddy that Jane attempted to get closer to Maura.

"Maur, I'm so…."

"Don't be," Maura interrupted before Jane could complete her apology. "He was shooting at you," she grabbed the brunette's hand. "You did what you had to do. But I need…I have to go with him. Meet me at the hospital?"

"W-wha…yeah," Jane nodded, slightly surprised but nodding her acceptance. "Yeah. I'll be there. I'll be there as soon as I can."

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

Despite the fact that Maura had asked her to meet her at the hospital, Jane couldn't help feeling anxious when she finally managed to get away from the crime scene. Understanding his partner's feelings, Frost had stayed behind with Korsak, allowing Jane to drive to the hospital on her own, as she didn't enjoy discussing her feelings, especially when she was feeling scared.

"You shot your girlfriend's father," Jane whispered to herself, resisting the urge to rest her head against the steering wheel, not needing to get in an accident after the day she was already having. "You've really done it this time Rizzoli. Maura may not understand her feelings for the man, but he's still a blood relative."

Frustrated with herself, Jane drove slower than she normally would, feeling a rather persistent ache in her stomach at the thought of facing her girlfriend. The normally stoic Detective was almost shaking by the time she finally made it to the hospital, finding Maura in the waiting room, sitting with her head in her hands.

As if sensing the brunette's presence, Maura looked up as soon as Jane walked in, letting out a deep breath as she got to her feet. "Jane," the blonde sighed, grateful as her girlfriend wrapped her arms around her.

"How is he?" Jane asked, relieved that Maura hadn't pushed her away, but still rather nervous.

"He's in surgery," Maura replied, holding on to Jane tightly, wondering how she managed to play out this scene twice in the same week, first with her Mother and now with Doyle. "The doctor is supposed to inform me when it's over," she finally pulled back, taking Jane's hand instead. "I had to tell them he was my…they only give information to family. People will know now. If they didn't already…they'll know I'm…that he's my…"

"It doesn't matter," Jane interrupted, pulling Maura to sit down. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you. We'll keep you safe from Paddy's enemies," she assured the blonde, reaching up and tucking a loose curl behind her girlfriend's ear. "Plus Doyle will be in our custody now. He shot Kevin. He tried to shoot a police officer. We finally got him," she said, watching as Maura nodded absentmindedly, obviously still unsure about how she was supposed to feel. "Maura I'm…I never meant for this to happen. I didn't want to shoot him but he…and…he shot Kevin and he was aiming at…"

"I know Jane," Maura sighed, squeezing Jane's hand in hers. "I know you didn't want this. I know you're nervous," she said giving the brunette a small smile, easily able to read the brunette's anxiousness as it was written all over her face. "This is all just very confusing for me," she then admitted. "But the important part is you're okay. You're here and you're okay and we solved the case and I'm…I'm just really happy you're okay."

Seeing the look on Maura's face, Jane suddenly wished there was something she could do to fix this whole situation; some way that she could undo the last few days so that her girlfriend didn't have to struggle the way she was so obviously doing now. "You know I would never tell you it's gonna be okay when I don't know that it is," Jane eventually said, leaning forward and placing a kiss on the blonde's forehead. "But I promise you that I'm here for you Maur. I'm always here for you and Mia okay? We're gonna figure this all out and I'm gonna be here for you. For whatever you need alright? You just…I'm here."

"Thank you Jane," Maura nodded, placing her head on the brunette's shoulder. "I love you so much."

"I love you too Maur," Jane sighed a deep sigh of relief. "More than anything Beautiful."

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

"Maura? Maur?" Jane called when she returned home later that day, early evening falling over Boston. "Maura?"

"Janie, Janie," it was Amelia who called back, the little blonde running down the stairs, a worried look on her face, running straight into the brunette's arms. "Janie Mommy is sad."

"Mommy is…what do you mean?" Jane was immediately concerned, pulling back to look at the little girl's face. "Where is Mommy? What happened? Is she okay?" She asked even though she knew it was a bit ridiculous to be asking a five year old such things.

"Mommy's in bed," Amelia answered, clutching on to Jane as the Detective headed for the stairs. "She told Angela that she could go and then she was very sad Janie. I think she's cryin'."

"Okay Baby," Jane placed Amelia back onto the floor, kissing her forehead as she knelt down in front of her. "I need you to do me a big favour okay? I need you to go into your room and play like a good girl while I talk to Mommy okay? Can you do that Bug? Please?"

"Okay Janie," Amelia nodded as if understanding just how serious the situation was. "I'll be good Janie," she said, placing a kiss on the brunette's cheek before heading to her room.

Smiling, Jane stood back up, taking a deep breath before moving towards her and Maura's room, which was dark. "Maur?" Jane called, pushing the door open all the way, the light from the hallway casting a glow over the bed, where a person-sized lump indicated that Maura was indeed tucked under the covers. "Maur what happened? I went back to the hospital to get you and they said you left. No one knew why or what happened," she said, sitting down on the edge of the bed, placing a hand on the blonde's shoulder. "Your Mom obviously knew something but she wouldn't tell me. What's going on? I thought you were gonna stay till I came back. What happened?"

"I couldn't stay there," Maura replied, her eyes dry, yet her voice laced with sadness. "I couldn't…She…I had to leave," she stuttered, Jane hating the fact that the blonde was having such a hard time articulating her feelings lately. "I couldn't stay there."

"Okay," Jane nodded, running her hand over Maura's head, doing her best to sound understanding. "Did something happen?" She asked, watching as Maura avoided her eyes. "I'm here for you Maur. Talk to me."

"She knew who he was," Maura finally replied, her sadness turning suddenly to anger. "My Mother knew Paddy Doyle was my birth Father. She's known my entire life," she explained. "My parents have been lying to me for most of my life."

"I'm sure they were just trying to protect you," Jane tried to reason. "I mean I can't imagine it would be easy to tell your kid something like that."

"I'm not a child anymore," Maura shook her head, sitting up and turning on the lamp, revealing her rather disheveled look to her girlfriend. "I can understand not being able to explain this when I was younger but what about now? What about the last ten years? Why wouldn't they tell me when I decided to move back here with Amelia considering how potentially dangerous that move was? I just don't understand."

"I…" Jane tried to think of some reason that Maura's parents would continue to keep their daughter's true identity from her, but came up short. "I don't know. I'm sorry. You're right," she said, rubbing a hand over the blonde's knee. "They should have told you; especially when you moved back," she nodded. "Does your Mother know anything about who your biological Mother is?"

"No, she says she never met her," Maura shook her head. "But who really knows now," she sighed. "I just don't even know what to believe anymore. I don't know who to trust."

"You can trust me," Jane gave Maura a small smile, holding out a hand, her smile getting bigger when Maura placed her hand in hers.

"Did you figure out how Paddy knew we would be at that factory?" Maura asked, knowing Jane had likely been working on just that all day.

"We know it had to be an inside job," Jane replied. "But we haven't figured out who it was yet. We will though," she was quick to assure the Medical Examiner, squeezing her hand. "We're gonna figure it out, and we're gonna find what we need to put Paddy away for good. That is…that is what you want right? I mean I know it's not easy considering he's your…you share DNA but…"

"Paddy is nothing but a sperm donor to me," Maura interrupted, shaking her head. "As much as his concern in my life, and his protecting me the way he did complicates my feelings, I can't forget about the countless people he has killed, and I can't forget what he allowed to happen with Amelia," she continued. "Patrick Doyle is a murderer and he needs to be brought to justice."

"Okay," Jane nodded, relieved to hear her girlfriend wouldn't be angry with her if she managed to get Doyle locked away. "Okay. Then we'll get him."

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

It was the picture. It was the picture that one of Constance's students had created that hung near Maura's front entrance that led Jane to the answers she needed. Jane had found Paddy's little black book, officially cutting off his sources inside BPD and giving them the proof they needed to lock the Mob boss away.

Though Jane was ready to celebrate the fact that they were finally able to bring Paddy Doyle down, she knew she had more important things to deal with first; needing to give Maura the answers she so desperately wanted, despite the fact that she knew they would hurt her girlfriend even more. As soon as she had found 'Baby Maura Doyle's' grave, Jane knew she would need to tell Maura, as it finally explained how Paddy had managed to keep his daughter a secret for so many years. And though the Detective knew how difficult this would all be for her girlfriend, nothing could have prepared her for how heartbreaking it would be to watch the blonde completely fall apart in front of her own gravestone.

"Hey Maur, how are you doing?" Jane asked later that night when they returned home, finding the blonde cleaning herself up in the master bedroom. "Because I promised Mia we would be in there for story time in like ten minutes. And while I know she doesn't actually know how long ten minutes is, she's your daughter and there's no way she's going to bed without her story," she smiled, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend's waist and kissing her forehead. "You look better."

"I wish I could say I feel better," Maura dropped her head to Jane's shoulder, grateful when the brunette's fingers instantly wove their way into her hair. "At this point I'm not even sure how to feel," she sighed. "My birth Mother thinks I'm dead. My Mother lied to me about knowing my birth parents. Patrick Doyle is going to jail. It's all a little bit much to deal with."

"I know Baby," Jane nodded, kissing the blonde's temple. "But no one says you have to deal with it all today," she reminded her. "And you most definitely don't have to deal with it all alone. You've got me and Mia and my Ma and brothers, Frost and Korsak. You've got your Mom too. I know you're a little upset with her right now but she's still here Maur. I really think you should talk to her again. Give her the chance to explain."

"And when did you become such a Constance Isles advocate?" Maura asked, leaning back to look her girlfriend in the eyes.

"Hey no," Jane shook her head. "The only person I'm a supporter of is you. I just think your Mom has really made an effort. You asked her to come back into your life," she continued. "I just think it would be a shame to push her away now that all of this has come out. She's your family Maur."

"You and Mia are my family," Maura replied, placing a hand on Jane's cheek.

"Yes," Jane smiled. "But don't give up on your Mom just yet okay? I just really don't wanna see you regret it. And I mean she did just save your life."

"Okay," Maura nodded with a sigh. "But I think I may need a little time. I deserve that don't you think?"

"I think that sounds fair," Jane replied with a grin, knowing the blonde would likely go talk to her Mother the next day despite saying she needed time. "Now what do you say we go see that little girl down the hall? I think she's anxious for some cuddles from her Mommy."

"I think that sounds perfect," Maura smiled a smile that reached her eyes for the first time that day.

Holding out her hand for Maura to take, Jane led the blonde down the hall and towards Amelia's bedroom, opening up the door to find the five year old sitting in her bed playing with two of her favourite dolls. "That took forever!" Amelia sounded exasperated, dropping her dolls and giving her Mother and Jane a rather stern look. "I was waiting for story time!"

"Well we are very sorry little Missy," Jane laughed. "But we're here now," she said, pulling Maura towards the bed, the ladies taking a seat on each side of the little girl. "What do you think Bug? You think Mommy should read our chapter tonight?"

"Yeah!" Amelia replied enthusiastically, looking up at her Mother with a big smile. "But Janie does the voices."

"My voices still aren't good enough huh?" Maura chuckled, tickling her daughter's side.

"Your voices are good Mommy," Amelia replied seriously. "But Janie's are better," she said making both women laugh. "You're not sad anymore Mommy?"

"I'm feeling much better now sweetheart," Maura ran her hand over the little blonde's head, not wanting to say she wasn't sad at all as she would likely break out in hives. "Being here with you and Jane makes me much happier," she smiled.

"Because we give the best hugs?" Amelia asked seriously, looking at Jane who gave her a nod and a wink.

"You know that is part of the reason why," Maura nodded, wrapping her arms around the little girl. "You and Jane give wonderful hugs. And you both always make me laugh. I love you two very much."

"We love you too Mommy," Amelia wrapped her little arms around her Mother's waist. "Right Janie?" She looked back at the brunette.

"You got that right Baby girl," Jane kissed the top of Amelia's head, wrapping her arm around the two blondes, joining in on the little family hug. "We love you very much!"


	31. A Boston Experience

**Happiness. That basically sums up this chapter and I think it was necessary. Hope you all will agree!**

 **Enjoy! -J**

 **Chapter 31- A Boston Experience**

The sunlight shining through the crack in the bedroom drapes woke Jane early one Sunday in the beginning of June. The brunette, who had been sleeping with her arm wrapped around her girlfriend, carefully moved out from under the blonde, stretching out her limbs, which ached in reminder of the night she had spent with Maura. Smiling, Jane looked to her girlfriend, who peacefully slept on, the sun shining over her golden hair, only a thin sheet covering her still naked body.

Not knowing how she ever got so lucky as to have someone like Maura in her life, Jane grinned, unable to resist placing a kiss first on the blonde's forehead, followed by two more on each of her cheeks.

"Jane?" Maura mumbled sleepily, her eyes fluttering open. "Mmm good morning," she smiled as Jane placed a lingering kiss upon her lips.

"It's a very good morning," Jane smiled, her voice still raspy from sleep, making Maura shiver. "I'm pretty sure any morning I get to wake up like this is a great morning. Last night was amazing."

"I couldn't agree more," Maura nodded, wrapping her arms around Jane's neck and pulling her down into a kiss.

"You know you really shouldn't start something we can't finish," Jane laughed as she pulled away, still hovering over the blonde, leaning up on her elbows. "Mia will probably be up soon. It's a big day today you know."

"Oh trust me I'm aware," Maura chuckled, tucking Jane's hair behind her ear. "I've heard of nothing else all week. Amelia could not be more excited," she smiled. "And I'm fairly certain that you're looking forward to it just as much."

"I am, without a doubt," Jane grinned wide. "I just really want to share today with you and Mia. I mean I know it's not really your thing but I think Mia's gonna love it," she continued. "And I really think you'll have a good time. I mean it's gonna be a true Boston experience."

"You don't have to convince me Jane," Maura assured the brunette. "I told you I'm looking forward to spending the day with you and Amelia, especially doing something I've never done before. It will be fun," she smiled, leaning up for another quick kiss. "Now come on, what do you say we conserve some water before the little one wakes up and shower together?"

"I love the way you think Doctor Isles," Jane replied, rolling off the blonde and hopping out of bed. "I'll race you there."

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

Jane was downstairs helping Maura make pancakes when the sound of Amelia's feet on the stairs reached her ears. Excited about the day ahead, Jane turned her attention towards the stairs, breaking out into a big grin when Amelia was in sight; the little blonde dressed in her brand new Red Sox jersey that went down to her knees over a pair of black leggings, a baseball cap on her head.

"Janie, Janie it's game day," Amelia shouted, running around the kitchen island and into the brunette's arms, Jane immediately picking her up and placing her on the counter. "It's finally here! Do I look like a real Sox fan Janie?"

"You sure do Bug," Jane kissed the little girl's cheek. "You look great! And look I even got your Mom to dress for the event," she said, gesturing towards Maura, who like Jane, was sporting a Red Sox t-shirt with jeans, their caps sitting on the counter. "Don't you think she looks great?"

"You look real good Mommy," Amelia nodded seriously, while tangling her fingers through Jane's dark curls. "Are we going to the game now?"

"Not quite yet kiddo," Jane replied with a smile, knowing how anxious the five year old was for their day out, as she had been talking about it all week. "We're gonna have some pancakes first and then we'll head out before lunch. We're gonna have such a good time today Bug," she then said, lifting the little blonde onto her hip, moving around the island to place her on one of the stools there, placing a kiss on top of her head. "We're gonna have baseball park snacks, and we can get souvenirs and you'll get to see a real good game. You'll love it. I used to love going when I was a kid."

"Did you like to go when you were little too Mommy?" Amelia asked as Maura placed a plate with pancakes on it in front of her.

"Actually I never went to baseball games when I was younger sweetheart," Maura replied. "I spent most of my free times at museums or art galleries, so this will be a first for me as well."

"But hopefully not a last," Jane said as she sat down next to Amelia. "I mean as much as I'll love taking Frankie and Frost to a few games, I think I would really rather use my passes to spend time with you and Mia."

"I'd like that as well," Maura smiled, as all three began to dig in to their breakfast. "Amelia honey don't forget your fruit," she eventually said when she noticed the young blonde strategically avoiding the fruit her Mother had placed on her plate.

"I just want pancakes," Amelia replied with a pout. "Don't like fruit."

"You do so like fruit young lady," Maura resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "And if you want to eat junk food this afternoon then you better eat that fruit."

Sighing loudly, Amelia seemed to consider this for a moment before turning towards Jane. "Janie? Do I gotta?"

Surprised, since Amelia didn't often come to her in order to defy her Mother, Jane had to stop herself from letting her jaw fall open. "You know what Bug, your Mom's right," she eventually replied, knowing it was important that she and Maura maintained a united front when it came to Amelia. "We definitely need our fruit today. I'm eating mine. You eat yours okay? And then this afternoon I'll buy you a real good treat. Deal?"

"Okay," Amelia sighed again, out of other options. "Deal."

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

The crowd at Fenway Park immediately captivated Amelia, who had never been a part of such a large group event before. The five-year-old walked between Jane and Maura, holding each woman by the hand, as Jane led them towards the entrance, while Amelia took in her surroundings. Practically humming with excitement Amelia was swinging both women's arms back and forth, anxious to get inside and take in the day that Jane had been telling her about all week.

"Are you excited sweetheart?" Maura asked as they waited in line, looking down to see her daughter with a beaming smile on her face.

"We're really here Mommy," Amelia nodded happily, looking up at her Mother with a big smile on her face. "We're gonna have so much fun! There's lots of people Mommy! Are you having fun?"

"I sure am honey," Maura smiled, bending down to the little girl's level. "And you're right, there are a lot of people here. You be sure to stay close to Mommy and Janie okay? You hold our hands at all times."

"Okay Mommy," Amelia nodded seriously as Jane ran her hand over her head.

"Maur relax," Jane sighed as Maura stood back up. "We won't let her out of our sight, it's gonna be fine. Let the kid have some fun," she said, ignoring the pointed look that Maura was giving her in reply. "Now what do you want when we get inside Mia? Because I was thinking we could get a couple of hotdogs and a snow cone."

"Oh Jane I don't know if…" Maura tried to interrupt, biting her tongue when she saw the look on Jane's face.

"One day Maura," Jane reminded the blonde. "You promised you would forget about your crazy nutritional rules for one day remember? It's just one day so just relax all right? And start thinking about what you want too because I'm not letting you skip out on anything. True Boston experience remember?" She said before turning her attention back towards Amelia while Maura sighed, biting her lip in order to prevent herself from saying anything more.

"I've never had a hotdog before," Amelia replied, looking up at Jane with a look of adorable confusion on her face. "Or a snow cone. Will I like them?"

"How is that even pos…you know what never mind," Jane shook her head, laughing. "You're gonna love them Bug. You're gonna love everything about today. I promise," she grinned, once again running her hand over the little blonde's head.

It was another 30 minutes before the trio finally made it to their seats right behind home plate, Jane with a big grin on her face, loving that Maura had gotten her this gift, allowing her to enjoy one of her favourite pastimes as often as she wanted, in some pretty awesome seats.

"Wow," Amelia gasped quietly, allowing Maura to help her into her seat as she took in the sight of the baseball field in front of them. "We're really close Janie."

"That we are," Jane nodded, feeling a little in awe herself despite the fact that she had already been to a game in these seats with her Brother a couple weeks ago. "Best seats I've ever had," she handed Amelia her hotdog, having promised the five year old they would get snow cones later. "You'll be able to see everything from here kiddo. You get to see all the players up close. Way better than just watching on TV," she continued, smiling as she thought of all the games she and Amelia had enjoyed cuddled up together on the couch. "What do you think Maur? You ready to take in America's favourite pastime?"

"I spent part of last night reading up on all the rules and regulations to make sure that I would fully understand what was going on," Maura nodded seriously, almost missing the incredulous look on Jane's face. "What?" She asked innocently.

"You read up on…" Jane began, shaking her head as she cut herself off. "I don't even know why I'm surprised. When did you even have time for that?"

"While you and Amelia were playing in the yard yesterday," Maura shrugged, using a napkin to prevent Amelia from getting ketchup all over herself.

"Mommy this is yummy," Amelia grinned, her mouth full, having taken a bite of her hotdog. "You gotta have yours."

"Oh Honey I'm not sure," Maura bit her lip, looking at the hotdog that Jane had bought for her rather skeptically.

"Maur you promised," Jane reminded her. "It's one hotdog. It's not gonna kill you. Come on. Live a little."

"Oh all right," Maura sighed, taking a small bite of her hotdog, Jane and Amelia watching her expectantly. "Mmmm," she said, forcing a smile on her face as she swallowed.

Beaming Amelia continued to eat, watching the field, as the game was getting ready to begin. "You hate it don't you," Jane asked, leaning over Amelia, keeping her voice low, though her amusement was obvious in her voice.

"You owe me," Maura glared as Jane simply laughed. "Big time."

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

"That was the best day ever," Amelia called, running into the family room later that night, Maura and Jane following her inside, both looking rather tired. "I had so much fun! Baseball is awesome and the Red Sox are awesome and we won and I can't wait to go again," she rambled on, jumping up and down on the couch.

"Whoa slow down there little Bug," Jane chuckled, grabbing the little blonde around the waist and pulling her down onto the couch. "I'm glad you had a good time today, but let's take it down a little bit okay," she kissed Amelia's temple.

"I told you not to get her that Cotton Candy," Maura said as she sat next to Jane, placing a hand on Amelia's leg. "She has had way too much sugar today."

"No Mommy I didn't," Amelia shook her head, her eyes wide, making her look a little wild. "I just had a little bit. But it was so fun. Did you have fun Mommy?"

"Yes sweetie, I had a very good time," Maura laughed, leaning forward and giving the little girl a kiss. "What about you Jane? Did you have a good time today?"

"I had the best time," Jane smiled, stroking Amelia's hair as the five year old leaned against her chest. "I'm so glad I got to share that with both of you. And I don't think we could have asked for a better game. I mean seriously that was the best game I think I've ever been to."

"You were very enthusiastic," Maura nodded, smiling as she pictured Jane and Amelia jumping up from their seats, the brunette constantly shouting her feelings about the game while Amelia imitated her, not entirely sure what was going on. "You are very passionate about baseball."

"I just get into it," Jane shrugged, unable to hold back a smile. "I gotta admit I'm exhausted now though. What a long day. What about you Mia? You tired Bug? Mia?" She looked down only to find that Amelia had fallen asleep, her eyes closed and her breathing heavy, her head tucked under Jane's chin. "Well apparently the sugar coma has hit."

"We should get her up to bed," Maura chuckled, watching as Jane easily lifted Amelia up, carrying her towards the stairs. "You know Amelia had a great time today. I don't think she's going to stop talking about it for a long time," she said, keeping her voice low as the pair entered Amelia's room, Jane laying the little girl down while Maura pulled out a pair of pajamas. "And even though I'm not overly fond of the snack choices available at the park, I enjoyed today as well," she said, not missing Jane's grin out of the corner of her eye. "I like when we get to spend days together like this. Like a family."

"Me too," Jane smiled, leaning forward for a kiss before helping Maura move Amelia so they could change her into her PJs, the five year old never even stirring as she was eventually tucked into her bed. "It always amazes me just how deeply that kid can sleep," she said when they were back out in the hallway, watching as Maura took out her phone, looking at the screen with a rather annoyed look on her face. "Everything okay there?"

"Hmmm?" Maura looked up realizing that Jane had been watching her. "Oh yes, Amelia has always been a deep sleeper. I remember once night before we moved here I…"

"Maur," Jane interrupted, tilting her head. "What's going on? What's with the phone?"

"I just had a few missed phone calls," Maura shrugged, walking towards the master bedroom indicating that there was definitely more to the story.

"Okay well were they important? Do you need to call someone back?" Jane asked, sounding confused, plopping down on the bed as Maura busied herself in the closet, obviously trying to avoid Jane as she changed out of her clothes.

"No," Maura shook her head as she came back out into the room, sighing when Jane simply raised an eyebrow in disbelief, a look that Maura had learned to hate as it always forced the blonde to talk when she didn't want to. "It was just my Mother."

"Maura," Jane grabbed Maura's hand, pulling her down on the bed, lying them both down as she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's shoulders. "How long are you gonna ice your Mother out? A few weeks ago you were desperate to have her back in your life. She's trying to do just that but you keep pushing her away," she continued, kissing the side of Maura's head, letting her know that she was still there for her; that she loved her. "I know that you're upset with her Maur. I know that it's hard, and I really have no idea how you must feel about it, but she's your Mom and she loves you. You can't push her away forever."

"Why not?" Maura asked, sounding so unlike herself that it startled Jane. "She pushed me away for most of my life, why shouldn't I push her away now?"

"Because you're not her Maur," Jane's reply was simple, once again kissing the blonde's head. "You're not her and this bothers you; I know it does. You're hurting and I hate seeing you hurt," she continued. "You've gotta talk to her. You can't keep going like this. Please Maur."

Sighing, Maura wrapped her arms around Jane's waist, closing her eyes against the threat of tears. "Okay," she eventually agreed. "But tomorrow. Today has been amazing and I just want to bask in that for a little while longer. I just want to lie here in your arms. Is that okay?"

"That is more than okay," Jane smiled as Maura placed a kiss under her chin. "Sounds perfect to me."


	32. To Heal and To Hurt

**So I kind of wanted to include Maura's whole leg injury storyline, as I really enjoyed the episode where Jane is forced to cut Maura's leg open. I decided to just include it in the beginning of the chapter here though as a dream sequence, so I hope it makes sense. Also I really hope you'll understand the end of the chapter- the next one will start off right where we leave off here!**

 **Thank you to everyone who is still reading! –J**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Rizzoli and Isles…though I wish I did!** **J**

 **Chapter 32- To Heal and to Hurt**

 _"The blood supply to my lower leg has been compromised. I'll lose my leg unless..."_

 _"We get you to a hospital," Jane interrupted, her pure panic obvious in her voice._

 _"Unless you do a fasciotomy. I need something sharp," Maura ignored her girlfriend's obvious fear, searching her pockets for something that could be used to make an incision in her leg._

 _"Maur…Maura," Jane attempted to get the blonde's attention with little success, placing her hand on Maura's leg. "Maura I'm not…I can't…I'm not gonna cut your leg open. I can't do this," she held back tears as Maura explained what she needed to do. "Maura no. No I can't. I'm sorry."_

 _"Jane please," Maura begged. "I really like my leg Jane. I can't lose my leg. Please Jane I need you to do this. Please."_

 _Watching Maura with tears stinging her eyes, Jane did her best to remain calm, not sure that she could actually do what Maura was asking her, but knowing that Maura needed her._

 _"Jane please," Maura tried again, her eyes shining with tears of her own. "Please. You can do this. I'll be fine. You can do this."_

 _With no other options, Jane grabbed the piece of cell phone glass that Maura had asked her to use, pressing it to Maura's leg cutting in deep, only stopping when the blonde began to shout before passing out._

 _"Maura! Maura, wake up…Maura no! Maura…"_

"Jane…Jane honey wake up. Jane it's just a dream. Jane wake up…" Maura leant over the brunette shaking her shoulder until Jane finally woke with a gasp, bolting up and nearly knocking the blonde over in the process. "It's okay. You're okay," Maura tried to calm her girlfriend down, watching as Jane tried to get her bearings, her breathing ragged. "It was just a dream."

"It wasn't really though," Jane mumbled, rubbing her eyes as she tried to shake off the dream that had left her feeling as if she had been back in the woods. "It's like the nightmare that never ends. It wasn't bad enough that I had to live through it the first time but now I have to relive it every night too."

"Jane I'm okay," Maura said, sounding cautious. "You saved my leg and you got me out of there. It's over now. I'm okay. We're both okay."

"We…you…we almost weren't," Jane replied quietly, allowing Maura to pull her into her arms, lying them both down, the brunette shaking slightly. "You were…and…I…you don't understand," she eventually sighed. "You passed out and there was so much blood and…"

"Jane," Maura interrupted seeing the brunette once again starting to panic. "I know Honey. I know," she placed a kiss within brown curls. "I know it was frightening and I'm so sorry. I never wanted you to have to do that, but you did it Jane. You saved my leg. You saved us and got us back to Amelia," she continued, hating the shiver that ran through Jane's body. "It's okay Honey."

"It was my fault," Jane sounded sad, turning in the blonde's arms in order to face her. "If I hadn't picked that fight with you about talking to your Mom…if I had just let it be…if I had just understood where you were coming from then we wouldn't have gotten into that argument and I would have seen that car coming and…"

"Jane no," Maura once again interrupted, hating the anguish that her girlfriend was putting herself through. "It wasn't your fault," she tightened her hold on the brunette. "You were just worried about me and you were right. You were so right Jane and I should have listened to you in the first place, so _I'm_ sorry. I'm so sorry."

Nodding, Jane leaned up, giving Maura a rather chaste kiss. "I hate seeing you hurt. I hated seeing what not talking to your Mother was doing to you and I hated watching you pass out in pain the way you did. I just…I hate it."

"I know," Maura chuckled lightly, grateful when she felt Jane relax. "But I'm okay now. My leg barely hurts; I'll be good as new in no time and as for my Mother, we're working on it. I mean she'll be here tomorrow and we'll talk properly. We'll work it out okay?"

"Okay," Jane replied, kissing Maura under her chin. "I just…I just want you to be happy."

"I'm always happy when I'm with you," Maura smiled, allowed her eyes to drift closed, feeling Jane getting heavier in her arms. "Sleep now sweet girl. I'm here."

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

It had been three days since Maura and Jane had gotten in the accident. Three days since both women had feared they would never make it home to Amelia, considering themselves lucky that they had made it out alive and almost unscathed; Maura's leg heavily bandaged with a risk of infection.

Though it had been three days, for Jane it seemed like the couple was still trapped in those woods, her nightmares making everything fresh in her mind, forcing her to relive the trauma over and over again. For her part Maura seemed to be coping rather well, taking her doctor's advice to rest seriously and, with Jane's insistence, even making a phone call to her Mother to inform her about what had happened; Constance immediately insisting on coming to Boston.

"You know she probably won't come," Maura said the next day, sitting on the couch with her leg resting on the table in front of her. "I mean she's very busy. I'm sure something has come up and…"

"Maura will you relax," Jane interrupted, knowing Maura was trying to talk herself down so she wouldn't be disappointed. "Your Mom said she was coming so she'll be here okay? Just relax. Her flight was only due to land half an hour ago."

Sighing, Maura leaned back against the couch, biting her lip anxiously, still unsure about how she felt about her Mother coming to see her. "Mommy can we go to the park today?" Amelia interrupted Maura's inner turmoil.

"I'm sorry Sweetie," Maura shook her head. "Mommy can't take you to the park today, I need to rest my leg for a few more days," she explained. "Besides Grandma is coming to visit soon remember? We need to wait here for her."

"But I wanna play at the park," Amelia pouted, flopping down on the couch in disappointment.

"Hey kiddo how about this," Jane intervened, scooping Amelia up and placing her on her lap. "We need to stay here and say hello to Grandma because she is coming a very long way to see you again," she said. "But afterwards I will take you to the park so that Mommy and Grandma can spend some time together. Does that sound okay to you?"

"Okay!" Amelia was quick to agree, a big smile on her face. "I wish you could come too though Mommy," her mouth once again in a pout.

"Me too Honey," Maura smiled. "But I promise we'll go to the park as soon as my leg is all better. You and Jane will have a good time today without me."

"We sure will," Jane tickled Amelia's sides, making the little blonde squeal. "But we'll miss you very much," she added with a smile, leaning over to kiss Maura's cheek, just as the doorbell rang. "I guess I better get that," she said, patting Maura's good leg before lifting Amelia up onto her hip and heading for the front door. "Constance hi! It's nice to see you again."

"Hi Grandma!" Amelia beamed, waving to Constance. "Janie's gonna take me to the park today!"

"Well that sounds lovely," Constance smiled, though she looked rather nervous. "It's nice to see you again as well Detective."

"Please call me Jane," Jane replied, giving the older woman a reassuring smile. "Maura's in the family room. She's not really up to being on her feet much. Come on in."

"How's she doing?" Constance asked, her voice low, but laced with worry; something Jane wasn't used to hearing.

"Mommy hurt her leg," Amelia was the one to reply, Jane shaking her head in amusement.

"She's doing okay," Jane added. "The Doctor was actually pretty impressed with my incision, which is kind of crazy, but we're keeping an eye out for infection. She expects to heal well though."

"She's lucky to have you," Constance smiled just as they made their way into the family room where Maura was waiting on the couch, looking a little impatient. "Maura darling, I'm so glad you're alright," she greeted her daughter, immediately bending over in order to give the blonde a kiss on the cheek. "How are you feeling?"

"Well I've been better, but I'm okay," Maura smiled, not missing the relieved look on her Mother's face. "The pain is minimal as long as I stay off my feet. I should be fully recovered in no time," she explained. "You're looking much better than the last time I saw you."

"Yes I'm doing much better," Constance nodded, sitting down next to her daughter. "Back to my normal self I would say. Thank you for allowing me to visit again. I know how we left things last time wasn't…" she glanced at Amelia, thinking better of her words. "I was relieved that you allowed me to come."

"Well I thought it was about time we talked," Maura replied.

"Which is my cue to head out," Jane interrupted. "Mia and I are gonna head out to the park for a while so you two can catch up, but we were thinking of ordering in for dinner. We'd love if you'd join us," she told Constance.

"That sounds lovely, thank you Jane," Constance smiled a real, genuine smile. "You two enjoy your time at the park. We'll be just fine here," she placed a hand on Maura's knee, seeming to let out a sigh of relief when Maura placed her hand on hers.

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

"Janie?" Amelia called from the backseat of the car, the pair on their way to the park.

"Yes Mia?" Jane replied, a smile in her voice, knowing the little blonde often liked to have their most serious conversations when they were in the car together.

"What do Mommy and Gramma gotta talk about?" Amelia asked as her face screwed up in the face she always made when she didn't understand something.

"Well," Jane considered this for a moment, not entirely sure how to explain this. "Your Mommy and Grandma need to talk about Mommy's accident and some other things that happened the last time Grandma was here. They just need to spend some time together."

"Because Mommy was sad?" Amelia then asked, ever the observant young girl. "Is Mommy gonna be sad again?"

"You know what Bug, I don't think so," Jane shook her head, looking at the youngest Isles through the rearview mirror. "Mommy and Grandma are going to work really hard to make each other happy. They love each other very much but they've had their issues. I think that's all going to get better now. Okay?"

"Okay," Amelia's reply was easy, accepting Jane's explanation without question. "Can we get ice cream after the park?"

"Sure kid," Jane laughed at the fact that the five year old could change the topic so quickly. "But you can't tell your Mom."

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

"I didn't know who Patrick was when I first met him," Constance told Maura, the Mother and Daughter still sitting together on the couch, both ready to talk out what had happened. "He was a rather quiet student but he had a lot of promise. I had no idea about his father or the kinds of things his family was involved in," she explained. "It wasn't until his girlfriend got pregnant that he really opened up."

"Did he ever tell you about her?" Maura asked.

"All he told me was that if his Father found out about her he would have her killed," Constance shook her head. "That's how I found out exactly who Patrick was," she added. "All he wanted to do was protect you and your…your Mother. He never divulged exactly what he planned until one day he showed up to my classroom with you. I…well I wasn't going to just leave you so I took you in. I never heard from Patrick again, not until the hospital," she continued. "I know that I should have told you the truth about your adoption but…well how do you explain all of that to a young child?"

"I understand you not telling me the truth when I was a child Mother," Maura replied, doing her best to keep her tone calm. "But what about later? What about when I was an adult? Or when I had Amelia? What about when I moved back to Boston? Did you even consider the danger that Amelia and I would be in here if someone found out about my connection to Paddy?"

"You never asked about your birth parents," Constance shook her head, looking rightfully ashamed of herself. "You never asked and so I never offered any answers, which I realize was the wrong choice," she sighed. "After a while it became something that I didn't know how to tell you about. I never considered that you and Amelia could be in danger, I never knew that Patrick had kept track of you, but I assumed if he ever found out you were back in the city that he would protect you at all costs. It's all he ever cared about."

Sighing, Maura leaned her head back on the couch, looking up at the ceiling, not quite sure what to think.

"Maura, I'm sorry," Constance reached out, taking Maura's hand in hers. "I am so sorry, but please darling. Try and understand how difficult all of this was for me. There was no easy way to tell you about all of this and I'm sorry. I love you Maura. Please tell me you'll forgive me. Tell me I haven't lost you for good."

"Of course you haven't," Maura squeezed her Mother's hand. "Of course not," she repeated. "This has all been very difficult for me but I suppose I never considered how it must have been for you. I still really do want to repair our relationship Mother. I still want you to be in mine and Amelia's life."

"I still want that too," Constance was quick to reply. "You have no idea how relieved I am to hear you say that. Thank you Maura."

"You should thank Jane," Maura smiled, Constance raising an eyebrow in question. "I'm afraid I almost let my stubbornness prevent me from contacting you after the last time we spoke. She has been pushing me to contact you since then and we actually got in to a bit of an argument about it," she explained. "I was angry with her when we were in the car so I picked a fight about nothing, which was why she didn't see the car coming at us and I ended up like this," she gestured toward her leg. "It was after that, that I finally decided it was time to take Jane's advice."

"Well then I suppose I will have to thank her," Constance smiled, her hand remaining linked to her daughter's as they both leaned back on the couch. "You know I think you and Jane were truly meant for each other. I think she's been wonderful for you and Amelia."

"She has," Maura agreed happily, smiling as she thought of her girlfriend. "She's…well she's absolutely perfect."

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

"Amelia be careful," Jane called out from where she sat on a bench, watching Amelia running around on the park's play structure, chasing another little girl she had met when they arrived. "Slow down honey you don't want to fall."

"Okay," Amelia called back, though she didn't slow down.

Shaking her head in amusement Jane wondered if it was possible that she had rubbed off on Amelia that much already, as the little girl was much less cautious than Maura, reminding Jane of herself when she was a kid. Pulling out her cell phone, Jane checked to see if she had any messages, not surprised to find that Maura had text her, relieved to find that it was good news.

"Janie I wanna do the monkey bars," Amelia's shouts came from across the park just as Jane began to text Maura back.

"Okay Bug I'll be right there, just give me a minute," Jane replied, knowing the five year old still needed help getting across the monkey bars with her short arms. Typing out a quick reply to Maura, Jane was still focused on her phone when a shrill scream pierced the air causing the brunette to drop the device, looking up to find that she could not see Amelia.

Panicked, Jane moved fast, running towards the monkey bars, loud cries making her heart beat fast, her eyes eventually landing on Amelia, who lay on the ground under the bars, her arm at an odd angle as tears ran down her face.

"Mia honey, what happened? Are you okay?" Jane rushed to the little girl's side, flinching as she took in the obviously broken arm. "Mia Baby try to calm down."

"It's hurts, it hurts," Amelia sobbed, Jane doing her best to hold her still.

"I know Baby, I know, just try and hold still okay, it's okay," Jane did her best to comfort the little girl, suddenly wishing that Maura was there as she would be much better in this kind of situation. "I'm going to lift you baby, but don't move your arm okay? I need to take you to the hospital. Just try not to move."

"It hurts! Mama! It hurts!" Amelia continued to cry as Jane lifted her into her arms as carefully as possible without jarring her arm. "Mama…Mama…Mama."

"Shhh it's okay baby. It's okay," Jane soothed, already on the way to the car, running on nothing but adrenaline.

"Mama, Mama, Mama," was the only word that Amelia seemed able to utter as Jane quickly and carefully buckled her into the car, running around to the front of the car and starting the engine as she was hit with a sudden thought that made her heart once again beat fast; _Amelia doesn't call Maura Mama._


	33. Mama

**So I've been thinking a lot about this and I think that I'm nearly ready to wrap up this story. But worry not readers I definitely plan on making a sequel, I would just like to skip over a little bit of time and I think the best way to do that would be to end this story and begin another one! So there will likely be one or two more chapters depending on what I decide to do with the next one!**

 **For those of you who follow my Criminal Minds Series I have been also thinking about starting that back up! I'm not sure if I will be able to keep up with two stories but I'd like to give it a try!**

 **But for now please enjoy this chapter! I will warn you it is fluffier than fluff!**

 **Thanks so much to everyone who has been reading and reviewing! You all are the best! -J**

 **Chapter 33- Mama**

 _"Jane?" Maura answered her phone sounding slightly confused; surprised that the brunette was calling, since she was playing at the park with Amelia. "Is everything okay?"_

 _"Maur I need you to try and stay calm," Jane's worried voice came through the phone, immediately sending the blonde into panic mode. "I need you to get your Mom to bring you to the hospital."_

 _"Hosp….What happened?" Maura leant forward in her seat, feeling like all the blood in her veins just ran cold. "Is it Amelia? Is she okay?"_

 _"She's okay…mostly," Jane replied, not exactly helping Maura's panic. "She broke her arm…or well we're pretty sure it's broken...I mean it looks broken and I'm pretty sure she would tell you that it feels broken but the doctor is doing x-rays to be absolutely sure but…"_

 _"Jane," Maura interrupted, understanding that the brunette was rambling out of nervousness. "I'm coming okay. I will be there as soon as I can. Tell Amelia I will be right there."_

 _"O-okay," Jane sighed in relief, obviously needing her girlfriend there with her. "Maur I'm…yeah…okay."_

If she wasn't desperate to see her daughter and feeling completely panicked, Maura was sure she would find the whole scene comical. With her leg still rather sore, the Medical Examiner was hobbling through the hospital hallways, her Mother attempting to help, but having a difficult time keeping up as the younger Mother was on a mission to get to her daughter.

"Maura, Darling please try and slow down you're going to hurt yourself," Constance tried to reach out for Maura's arm. "Please you're going to…"

"Jane!" Maura called out, spotting the Detective at the end of the hall, pacing in front of one of the hospital rooms, the brunette immediately spinning on her heel towards the sound of Maura's voice.

"Maur!" Jane let out the breath she had been holding. "She's okay. She's in there with the nurse and she's doing okay, they're just waiting on your permission so they can treat her because I'm not her Mom and…"

"Jane it's okay," Maura grabbed a hold of the brunette's biceps, partially to get her to stop talking and partially to hold herself up as her leg was now throbbing. "It's okay. I'm here. What happened?"

"I'm so sorry," Jane shook her head, tears shining in her eyes. "Mia wanted to do the monkey bars and I told her I would be right there because I wanted to text you back but I guess she didn't wait and her arms don't really reach and they're so high up so she fell," she explained all in one breath. "That park has that weird squishy tarmac stuff underneath but apparently it doesn't exactly cushion your fall because her arm broke when it hit the ground and she was screaming and crying and I'm so sorry. I swear I was watching her Maur, but I thought she would wait and I only looked away for a second and…"

"Jane," Maura interrupted, placing her hands on the brunette's cheeks, forcing her to meet her eyes. "It was an accident. It's okay. It's okay. Let's go in there though okay? I need to see her."

Nodding, Jane led Maura and Constance into the room where Amelia still sat on the bed, the nurse sitting beside her, telling her a rather animated story in an attempt to make her laugh.

"Mommy!" Amelia shouted as soon as her eyes landed on her Mother, tears immediately filling her eyes, her arm held stiffly at her side with a splint, still needing a cast.

"It's okay Sweetheart, you're okay," Maura sat on the edge of her daughter's bed, placing a comfort kiss on her head. "You're okay."

"I have some paperwork for you to fill out and then we can get this one in a cast," the nurse said, standing from her seat. "I'll be right back."

"Mommy my arm hurts," Amelia continued to cry, leaning her head on her Mother's chest as the older blonde wrapped her arm around her.

"I know Baby but you'll feel better soon," Maura ran her hand over her daughter's head. "So you had a pretty bad fall huh?"

"I wanted to do the monkey bars," Amelia nodded. "Mama told me to wait but I didn't and then I fell," she explained, Maura's head shooting up to look at Jane who immediately looked at the floor, her cheeks turning red.

"Wait…who told you to wait?" Maura asked, a smile playing at her lips, a smile that Jane missed since she refused to look up.

"Mama," Amelia repeated like it was the most natural answer in the world. "Mama told me to wait Mommy. I was with Mama."

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

"Jane," Maura limped after her girlfriend out into the hall, leaving Amelia with Constance upon seeing that the brunette needed to talk. "Jane will you…" She was cut off as Jane turned on her heel, stopping abruptly to face her.

"Maura I am so sorry. I should have been watching her. I should have been closer so she wouldn't have fallen, and I swear to you I never asked her to call me that," Jane once again began to ramble. "When she fell she was just so upset and she kept saying 'Mama, Mama' and at first I thought she was crying for you but then I realized that she doesn't call you Mama and once we got here she kept saying it and I didn't know what to say and I can tell her not to if you want me to and…"

Whatever else Jane was going to say was lost as Maura cut her off with a kiss, seeing no other way to stop the brunette's rant. Stunned, when Maura pulled away, Jane simply stood with her mouth wide open, looking like she was searching for something to say.

"I love you," Maura finally spoke, smiling despite the fact that Jane still looked completely freaked out. "I love you so much," she repeated, stepping forward and taking Jane's hands in hers. "This was just an accident. Accidents happen, especially with kids…especially with our daughter," she added, watching as Jane's brown eyes flicked upwards, obviously still surprised about this despite the fact that Maura has referred to Amelia as such before. "She loves you Jane. She loves you because you love her. You are her Mama. It's okay. I'm not upset. You are her Mama."

"I just…I…oh God," Jane tried to talk; struggling as her eyes filled with tears, unable to contain her emotions any longer. "I just love her so much Maur. I love her and I love you I just…" she managed to get out, tears now falling freely down her face.

"Jane," Maura placed one hand on the brunette's cheeks, wiping away the tears there with her thumb, slightly surprised by just how emotional the normally stoic Detective had become. "We love you too," she whispered. "We love you so much Honey."

"I never thought I would be a…" Jane shook her head, tears still falling silently, Maura understanding what she was trying to say despite the fact that she was unable to finish her sentence. "I know you said she's ours…I know you said that was what you want but can I…am I...Can I really be her Mama? Is it really real?"

"Of course you can," Maura nodded, opening up her arms as Jane immediately fell into them, the brunette wrapping her arms tightly around her, partially to hold her up. "You were already her Mama Jane. You have been for a long time now," she whispered into dark curls. "It's real darling. This is very real."

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

Guilt was a heavy burden to carry and it had a special way of weighing you down, something, which Jane was experiencing as soon as she walked back into Amelia's hospital room to find the little girl's arm wrapped securely in a purple plaster cast. Though Maura had repeatedly assured her that Amelia was fine and it wasn't her fault that Amelia had hurt herself, Jane seemed unable to help the fact that she was overcome with not only guilt, but sadness as well.

For her part, Amelia, who had been given something to help with the pain, was groggy and clingy, immediately asking her Mama to carry her when they were dismissed from the hospital. Lifting Amelia up onto her hip, the brunette had tried to smile as the little girl wrapped her good arm around her neck while resting her head on her shoulder. Kissing the side of the five year old's head, Jane followed Maura, who was leaning on Constance, out of the room and out towards the exit, all grateful that the rather long day was coming to an end.

"Maura you should travel with Amelia and Jane, I can follow behind," Constance suggested since she had driven Maura, figuring Amelia could use someone to sit in the backseat with her. "I could even pick us up something to eat if you like? I imagine everyone must be pretty hungry by now."

"That would actually be wonderful Mother," Maura smiled, doing her best not to sound surprised. "Are you sure you don't mind."

"Don't be ridiculous it's not a problem at all," Constance replied as they reached Jane's car, opening up one side of the back seat to help Maura in while Jane got Amelia in on the other side. "I'll stop and get us something and I will meet you at the house," she kissed her daughter's cheek. "I will see you soon Amelia. Drive safely Jane."

"Thank you," Jane called, while Amelia replied with a sleepy sounding "Bye Gramma."

"Okay ladies, ready to get home?" Jane asked once she was buckled into the front seat, turning around to find Amelia now resting her head against Maura's shoulder, her eyes barely open.

"We most definitely are," Maura nodded, giving her girlfriend a small smile before kissing the top of her daughter's head.

The drive home was a silent one, Amelia dozing while Maura ran her fingers through the little girl's hair; Jane occasionally glancing in the mirror to check on both blondes. As soon as Jane parked the car in the driveway less than twenty minutes later, she was out of the car and around to lift an obviously sleeping Amelia out of her seat.

"I'll go put her down on the couch and come back to help you Maur," Jane told her girlfriend, careful to keep her voice low.

"Don't be ridiculous Jane I'm fine," Maura was quick to deny the brunette, stubbornly getting herself out of the car, slowly following the brunette who resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Do you think we should take her up to bed?" The blonde asked as soon as they both managed to make it inside.

"Stay with Mama," Amelia mumbled even though her eyes were still closed, tightening her hold on the Detective's neck.

"Apparently not," Jane chuckled, kissing the little blonde's temple before leading Maura towards the family room, helping Maura to sit down before lowering herself down onto the couch, resting Amelia against her chest. "Are you awake little girl?"

"Mmm little bit," Amelia replied, hiding her face in Jane's hair.

"How does your arm feel sweetheart?" Maura asked, shuffling over so she could sit closer to Jane, placing a hand on her daughter's back. "Does it hurt at all?"

"Not really," Amelia shook her head, turning so she was now facing her Mother. "I feel sleepy."

"The medicine will do that," Maura nodded.

"You can sleep now bug," Jane kissed Amelia's forehead. "Me and Mommy will be right here. "

"Yes, Me and Mama are right here," Maura smiled, leaning forward to kiss first Amelia and then Jane. "Sleep Sweet Girl."

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

An injured Amelia was a clingy Amelia, and like when the little girl had gotten sick with the flu, Jane didn't mind being the one Amelia attached herself to at all. The five year old had insisted on sleeping with Jane and Maura and the brunette had woken up the next morning to find Amelia still fast asleep, completely on top of her, her little head resting against her chest.

Smiling, Jane ran her fingers through Amelia's blonde hair, taking a moment to simply bask in the love she felt for the little girl. Now laying in silence, Jane had a moment to think about the day before on her own, her guilt once again settling itself in her stomach as she thought about the sound of Amelia's cries when she hit the ground.

 _I should have been paying more attention_ Jane thought to herself. _I'm supposed to be her Mama but look what I let happen. She's hurt because of me;_ she glanced at the cast that covered the little girl's arm. _How can I be her Mama when I can't even properly take care of her? How can Maura even trust me?_

"I'm sorry little girl," Jane whispered, placing a kiss atop Amelia's head.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Maura rolled over towards the brunette, startling her slightly, as she had thought that the blonde was still sleeping. "I don't blame you for what happened and neither does Amelia, so you need to stop feeling so guilty; it will eat you up."

Sighing, Jane continued to run her fingers through Amelia's hair as she carefully considered Maura's words. "I don't know how you do it," she eventually said, her voice still low, not wanting to wake Amelia.

"Do what?" Maura raised an eyebrow, placing a hand on the brunette's thigh.

"She's just…she's so little," Jane eventually replied, her voice sounding sad and slightly worried. "She's so little and the world is so big and there's just so many ways that she can get hurt," she explained. "How do you…I just I worry about her all the time and I feel terrible about what happened yesterday. I know it was an accident and I know you aren't mad but she's just so…and…I should have protected her. I should be able to protect her."

Smiling sadly, Maura understood what Jane meant, having dealt with this same feeling herself on more than one occasion. "You know when Amelia was first born I was terrified. The first few months of her life I was so scared that something would happen to her; that she would be hurt, or that I wouldn't be a good enough Mother to her," she explained, her eyes focused solely on Jane while the brunette's focus remained on Amelia. "I hardly ever put her down for fear that something would happen if I did and I spent all of my time trying to be the perfect parent but do you know what I realized?" She asked, barely noticing the small shake of Jane's head. "There's no such thing as the perfect parent. We all make mistakes Jane. Kids get sick and they get hurt, but you know what? They bounce back and no matter what, they still love you. They always love you."

"So you're saying I can't wrap her up in bubble wrap and keep her with me at all time?" Jane asked, a smile playing at the corner of her mouth, obviously trying to lighten the mood.

"I'm afraid not," Maura grinned, shuffling even closer to the brunette. "But somehow I think she'll be okay, just the same."

"Mommy?" Amelia suddenly stirred, turning her head towards the sound of her Mother's voice.

"Good morning Baby," Maura smiled. "Did you have a nice sleep on top of Mama?"

"Mama's warm," Amelia nodded, her head still tucked beneath Jane's chin, the brunette unable to hold back a smile at the little girl's words. "My arm hurts Mommy."

"Okay honey, we'll get you some aspirin," Maura nodded, while Jane rubbed Amelia's back, doing her best not to feel guilty. "It will help with the pain and then you can spend the whole day doing whatever you like. Does that sound okay?" She asked, glad that it was still Sunday, giving Amelia one more day to rest before returning to school.

"Can I spend the whole day with you and Mama? Can we make a fort in the living room and watch movies?" Amelia was quick to ask, easily forgetting her pain, as she got excited.

They were meant to go into work today. There wasn't an active case at the moment, but they were meant to go in and complete their paperwork, and yet as both women glanced at each other they instantly knew that wasn't going to happen.

"We sure can Bug," Jane smiled, hugging the little girl tight. "Anything you want."

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

Later that afternoon Jane and Amelia lay in a fort of pillows on the family room floor, Amelia's head resting on Jane's chest while a movie played on the TV. Maura, who had insisted that they eat something more nutritious than takeout, had retreated to the kitchen to put something together for dinner.

"Mama?" Amelia eventually broke the silence that had fallen over them; surprising Jane who was beginning to think the little girl had fallen asleep.

"Yeah Bug?" Jane replied, running her hand over the five year old's head.

"S'okay that I call you Mama now?" Amelia asked, making Jane freeze, having not expected the question.

"Wha…of…of course it is," Jane stuttered slightly, sitting up so she could see Amelia properly. "Of course it's okay that you call me Mama," she repeated more firmly. "It actually makes me very happy to hear you call me that."

"It does?" Amelia sounded surprised.

"Of course it does," Jane smiled. "I love hearing you call me Mama because…well…because I… well I love you honey and I want…I want to be your Mama and I want you to be my daughter."

"I want that too," Amelia grinned big, wrapping her arms around the brunette's neck, careful of her cast.

"Well what is going on over here?" Maura, who had just put dinner in the oven, asked, finding the pair still embraced. "Are we snuggling without me? Because you know I don't like to be left out of snuggling," she smiled, sitting down, laughing as Amelia wrapped her good arm around her neck.

"You can snuggle with us too Mommy," Amelia told her. "We are very happy."

"Oh you are?" Maura smiled. "And why is that?"

"Because Mama is Mama now," Amelia replied seriously, like it was the simplest thing in the world, Maura surprisingly understanding the little girl's logic. "We's happy about that because Mama loves me and I love Mama."

"And we love Mommy too," Jane added with a smile of her own. "Right Bug?"

"We love Mommy _very_ much," Amelia nodded.

"Well I'm glad to hear that because I love you both too," Maura chuckled as the trio lay back against the pillows. "You know, school will be over soon. I think it's about time we start planning that trip to the beach that we've been talking about."

"I wanna go to the beach!" Amelia nodded enthusiastically.

"Think we can swing a week off considering how much time we've spent off due to injuries this year?" Jane asked with a laugh.

"It may be difficult but I'm fairly certain we're both entitled to vacation time," Maura replied. "Plus I really can't imagine Cavanaugh denying you a vacation. He's the one always telling you, you work too much."

"Yeah well that's the job," Jane replied with a shrug. "I do think the beach sounds pretty perfect. Though I think we should wait until you can walk without a limp."

"Oh please I'm barely even limping today," Maura scoffed. "Although I would like to wait until later in Amelia's summer vacation. She's already enrolled in that book camp at the library so she can't miss any of that."

"Only you would send your kid to book camp," Jane rolled her eyes.

"I like book camp!" Amelia replied excitedly, even though she had never been to camp. "I love books! They're the best!"

"Exactly," Maura raised her eyebrow. "So shall I make a plan for August?"

"August sounds great," Jane nodded her agreement, Amelia's attention already back on the movie as she leaned into the brunette's side. "I can't wait."


	34. Summer Loving

**Well friends this is it! Final chapter of this story that turned out to be much bigger than I ever expected! I cannot even explain how happy each and every one of your reviews have made me. I never expected to get such a big reaction from this story and it has been overwhelming to be honest!**

 **So thank you all so much for sticking with me through this little adventure! I have already been brainstorming ideas for the sequel and I plan to start on it as soon as I can, while also starting my Criminal Minds series back up!**

 **So stay tuned! And enjoy this chapter! –J**

 **As always flashbacks are in italics.**

 **Chapter 34- Summer Loving**

"This place is insane," Jane blurted out as soon as they entered the Isles' beach house, dropping her bag in the rather large foyer. "When you said your family had a beach house you didn't mention it was a mansion," she shook her head, taking in the large family room, dining room and kitchen, all of which were visible from where they stood. "How often does your family even come here?"

"I haven't been here in quite some time, but I think my parents come a couple times a summer," Maura shrugged. "Plus they rent it out the rest of the time. It gets used," she said before turning towards Amelia who was also looking around curiously. "What do you think Honey? Do you think you'll enjoy living here for a week?"

"It's very nice Mommy," Amelia nodded, her eyes wide. "Can we go to the beach now?"

"We need to get settled in and have some lunch first Sweetie," Maura replied, pulling her bag further into the house. "We'll go down to the beach later this afternoon I promise," she said, glad they had arrived to blue skies and the sun shining. "Would you two like to see our rooms? They're upstairs. If I remember correctly there are bunk beds in your room Amelia."

"Cool!" Amelia ran for the stairs, her Mothers following behind with smiles on their faces, their hands linked together.

The family spent the next half hour exploring the house before bringing in the groceries they had brought inside, Jane and Maura deciding to make sandwiches as Amelia was still begging to go down to the beach.

"Eat your sandwich Bug, then we can go get changed and go down to the beach okay?" Jane told Amelia, placing a sandwich down on the table, having to physically turn the five year old in her seat so she was facing the table rather than the window, which faced the beach.

"Can we swim when we go?" Amelia asked before taking a big bite of her sandwich.

"We can but you have to stay with either me or Mommy," Jane nodded.

"Can we build a sandcastle?" She asked with a full mouth.

"Sure Babe," Jane chuckled. "Whatever you want."

"But only if you eat first," Maura added, joining the pair at the table, carrying a tray of vegetables. "And have some of these too."

"Do I have to?" Amelia whined, a pout on her face.

"Yes little missy you sure do," Maura nodded, placing a few carrot sticks on the little girl's face. "They're good for you."

Sighing Amelia placed her hand under her chin, now picking at her sandwich rather dramatically.

"Come on Bug eat your veggies and then tonight we'll get a real good treat okay?" Jane decided to bargain with the little girl, having noticed an ice cream shop not too far from the house on their way in.

"What kind of treat?" Amelia asked, watching Jane carefully, still not ready to make a deal.

"The cold kind," Jane replied with a small smirk, watching as Amelia's face lit up, immediately understanding what the brunette was referring to.

"Okay Mama!" Amelia finally agreed, picking up a carrot stick and taking a bite with a loud crunch.

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

 _"Ma what are you doing here so early?" Jane entered her kitchen the Monday morning after Amelia broke her arm, to find her Mother making a large breakfast. "And what's with all the food."_

 _"I just thought Amelia could use a hardy breakfast before school is all,' Angela shrugged as she continued scrambling eggs. "She had a tough weekend. How is she doing?"_

 _"She's fine Ma," Jane replied, going to get herself a cup of coffee. "She's a kid, they bounce back pretty well, but she's been kind of clingy. You might have a hard time getting her off to school today."_

 _"Well maybe she should stay home," Angela was quick to suggest. "I wouldn't mind keeping her for the day."_

 _"Maura doesn't want her to miss anymore school," Jane shook her head. "She's only got a couple weeks left, she'll be fine. So do me a favour and don't bring that up in front of her," she added quickly, hearing footsteps on the stairs. "Morning Bug."_

 _"Mornin' Mama," Amelia replied, still sounding sleepy, slowly making her way over to the brunette and lifting her arms to be picked up, missing the look of surprise on Angela's face._

 _"Wha…did she…was that…" Angela stuttered, unable to find the right words._

 _"Ma," Jane hugged Amelia to her chest, turning back towards her Mother, surprised to find her eyes shining with tears. "Ma…what are you…are you crying?"_

 _"You sad Angela?" Amelia was immediately concerned, holding her arms out for the older Rizzoli._

 _"No Honey I'm not sad at all," Angela took Amelia from Jane, smiling as the little blonde wrapped her arms around her neck as best as she could with her cast. "I'm just very happy is all. I never thought…and you all are…I'm just happy for Janie."_

 _"Aw Ma come on don't get all sappy," Jane whined stepping forward and wrapping her arms around both Angela and Amelia._

 _"She called you…you're a…I just never thought you would…" Angela couldn't seem to get the words right._

 _"I know Ma," Jane sighed, understanding what her Mother was trying to say, placing a kiss on her cheek. "I know. It makes me happy too," she grinned, kissing Amelia's head. "The happiest I've ever been actually."_

 _"Oh my Janie," Angela practically gushed, tears falling freely now. "A Mama! My Janie is a Mama!"_

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

"Mama…Mama…Mama!"

"Hm? What? Sorry," Jane shook her head trying to clear her thoughts. "Sorry Bug I didn't hear you. What's up?"

"Can I get some shells for our castle? I want it to look pretty," Amelia asked.

After finishing their lunch Jane and Maura had helped Amelia to get ready before all heading down to the beach. The trio enjoyed some time dipping their feet in the water before Amelia had practically begged to build a sandcastle.

"Sure Bug but stay close so me and Mommy can see you okay?"

"Okay Mama," Amelia nodded before running off in search of some shells.

"Where did you go just now?" Maura asked, sitting up, leaning on her elbows so she could see the brunette better. "You seemed kind of dazed."

"I was just thinking," Jane shrugged, turning towards Maura who gave her a pointed look, obviously waiting for her to elaborate. "I was thinking about the first time Amelia called me Mama in front of my Ma," she explained.

"Angela was rather emotional if I remember correctly," Maura smirked. "She caught me off guard when I came downstairs. I didn't think she was ever going to let me go."

"Yeah well she just found out that you made her daughter a Mother," Jane laughed. "You were basically a miracle worker in her mind," she said, watching as Amelia bent down to carefully study a shell.

"Well technically I had very little to do with making you a Mother," Maura replied, lying back down on her towel, hoping to get a tan. "I mean I may have given birth to Amelia but she considers you her Mama because of you Jane," she explained simply. "You have been nothing but incredible to her and she loves you. You became her Mama all on your own."

Touched, Jane simply smiled at the blonde before turning her attention back to Amelia who was still searching for shells not too far away. "Thanks Maur," she eventually said, her attention still focused on Amelia.

"For what?" Maura asked, turning her head towards the brunette, smiling at the way she was watching Amelia.

"Just for all of it," Jane shrugged. "For all of this."

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

 _"So your birthday is the week we're away," Jane let herself into Maura's office two weeks before their planned trip to Maine. "I know this whole trip was supposed to be a birthday present for me but I was thinking you might let me make you and Mia a nice dinner. We can get a cake or something since I'm not really a great baker and well I'd like to get you something and…"_

 _"How did you find out my birthday is that week?" Maura interrupted Jane, looking rather confused. "I don't remember telling you when my birthday was."_

 _"You didn't have to," Jane shrugged. "I saw that fake tombstone of yours remember? Plus your Mom told me," she explained. "Although now that you bring it up it is a little strange you never told me when your birthday is. I mean you knew when mine was."_

 _"Yes well I don't like to celebrate my birthday," Maura replied, refocusing her attention back on the files in front of her. "It's very nice that you want to do something for me but it really isn't necessary."_

 _"Wait what?" Jane was obviously surprised and more than a little confused. "What do you mean it isn't necessary? Of course it's necessary. It's your birthday; the first one I've ever been able to celebrate with you. We have to do something. I want to do something! Maura are you even listening to me?"_

 _"Jane," Maura sighed, once again looking up from her work. "Can we please talk about this later?"_

 _"I think I'd rather talk about it now," Jane replied, moving around Maura's desk and turning her towards her as she knelt down in front of her. "What's up?"_

 _"I told you I just don't enjoy celebrating my birthday," Maura shrugged, though the sadness in her eyes indicated that it was much more than that. "It's just…It has been a long time since I really did anything for my birthday."_

 _"How long?" Jane asked, knowing they were going to get to the root of the problem._

 _"Well…the last birthday party that I can remember having was when I was 10," Maura replied, averting her eyes from Jane's._

 _"10? But that's…That was….really?" Jane asked, unable to hide her surprise._

 _"When I was a child my parents always threw me parties with their friends," Maura began to explain, her eyes still focused on the ground. "My 10_ _th_ _birthday was the first time my Mother allowed me to invite some of my classmates from school. It was summer vacation so I sent out invitations to all their houses and well…I was an awkward kid," she shrugged her shoulders. "I didn't exactly fit in with the other kids my age and so…well…"_

 _"No one came," Jane finished for her seeing that the blonde was struggling. "None of the kids you invited showed up. Really?" She asked, saddened by the thought of little Maura having no one come to her birthday party._

 _"That was when I asked to go to boarding school," Maura nodded. "I wasn't exactly happy at home and I couldn't face returning to school after that. I guess I've always associated my birthday with that day," she explained. "I usually just ignore the day if I can."_

 _"Aw Maur I'm…I'm sorry," Jane felt terrible, placing a finger under the blonde's chin and forcing her to look at her; wiping away a lone tear that trickled down her cheek. "I'm sorry that happened to you. It's…kids are stupid," she shook her head. "But you know your birthday doesn't have to be a sad day. I would still really like to do something for you. Please? Let me make your birthday a good thing again?"_

 _Sighing, Maura seemed to consider this for a moment, looking into deep brown eyes that showed nothing but love. "Okay," she eventually nodded, giving the brunette a small smile. "Okay."_

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

From the moment Maura woke up the morning of her birthday Jane had made it all about her. Since Amelia was still sleeping, Jane had been able to give Maura a private birthday present before they eventually dragged themselves out of bed, Jane allowing Maura to go shower while she got Amelia up and went to prepare breakfast.

Amelia had been thrilled to celebrate her Mother's birthday, practically attacking Maura with hugs as soon as she came down for breakfast, before presenting the older blonde with a painting she had made especially for her. Maura had been both surprised and touched, promising that she would proudly display the piece of art in her office at work.

Jane, who had wanted the day to be perfect, had planned every minute of the day; surrounding Maura with all of her favourite things before eventually sending Amelia and Maura down to the beach to spend the late afternoon together while she got ready for dinner.

"Mommy is this your best birthday ever?" Amelia asked as she buried Maura's feet in the sand. "My last birthday was my very favourite. Is this yours?"

"You know what Sweetheart, I think it might be," Maura smiled, unable to remember the last time she felt so at peace on her birthday.

"Mama makes birthdays real fun huh?" Amelia continued, making a rather wise observation, bringing a grin to Maura's face.

"She sure does Honey," Maura nodded with a laugh, her little girl's attention still focused on the sand. "I think that's because she loves us very much."

"I think so too," Amelia replied seriously, looking up at her Mother. "Probably lots and lots."

Laughing, Maura glanced at her watch, seeing that it was nearly time to head back to the house, having been warned by Jane not to be late. "You know what Darling, it's time to head back. Mama will be waiting for us."

Excited, Amelia had quickly unburied Maura's feet before taking off towards the house, Maura laughing as she struggled to keep up, eventually grabbing the five year old by the waist and lifting her up into the air.

"Mommy no tickling," Amelia giggled uncontrollably as Maura tickled her sides, placing kisses all over her face at the same time. "Mommy! No!" Her loud laughs eventually bringing Jane to the sliding glass door, opening it up to let the two blondes inside.

"Ah you two are just in time," Jane greeted them with a smile, her grin widening as she noticed the look of shock on Maura's face.

"Mama you look pretty!" Amelia exclaimed as Maura placed her back on her feet, the older blonde struggling to put together a sentence.

Jane was dressed in a tight, black, halter-style dress that fell just above her knees; the material hugging her in all the right places.

"Thank you Bug," Jane smiled, bending down to give the little girl a kiss. "I put a dress out for you on your bed. Think you can go up and change on your own for me?"

"Okay Mama," Amelia nodded, placing a kiss on the brunette's cheek before taking off towards the room she was staying in.

"You look…you're…wow," Maura's mouth was dry, her eyes still taking in Jane in her dress.

"Why thank you," Jane grinned, looking smug. "Your dress is also waiting for you upstairs," she said, stepping forward and pulling the blonde in for a kiss. "I would love to help you put it on but I've got a couple more things to do to get ready for dinner. Think you can manage on your own?"

"I'll do my best," Maura smiled, giving Jane one last kiss before making her way towards their room, smiling as she entered to find her favourite purple dress laid out for her on the bed. Quickly taking off the sundress and bathing suit she was wearing, Maura pulled on the dress, surprised Jane had thought to pack it for her, but understanding that she had chosen this dress because it was a favourite dress of hers as well.

Making her way back downstairs, Maura smiled as she found Jane and Amelia waiting for her at the table, Amelia now wearing her own favourite purple dress; the table adorned with balloons, while a 'Happy Birthday Maura' sign hung on the wall above. "Jane, you didn't have to do all this," Maura smiled as Jane stood up and pulled a chair out for her to sit.

"Of course I did, it's your birthday," Jane kissed the top of her head before going to the kitchen to get the dinner she had prepared.

"Yeah Mommy it's your birthday," Amelia added happily, grinning as Maura placed a kiss on her nose. "Mama's got all your favourites."

"Oh really?" Maura turned to Jane who was carrying her favourite pasta dish over to the table. "You made all this?"

"My Ma wrote down all the instructions for me," Jane shrugged, placing the dish down and beginning to fill Maura's plate. "It's probably not as good as when she makes it but I think it looks pretty decent."

"It looks great," Maura nodded. "And it smells wonderful. I'm sure it's perfect," she smiled as Jane filled Amelia's plate before serving herself."

"There's also a vanilla cake for dessert, even though everyone knows chocolate is way better," Jane told her. "And I got a copy of that penguin documentary you love so much to watch tonight."

"Oh I love that one," Maura grinned. "You really planned this out didn't you?"

"I sure did," Jane replied proudly. "I told you I would make your birthday a good thing again. I want every detail to be perfect," she said, pulling a small gift bag out from under her chair and placing it on the table beside Maura. "Including this."

"Oh Jane I told you, you didn't have to get me anything," Maura placed her hand on Jane's. "Being here with you and Amelia is more than enough."

"I know what you said but I wanted to do this," Jane gestured towards the gift. "Don't worry it's nothing huge, so just open it okay?"

"Yeah Mommy open it," Amelia joined in, kneeling up on her chair so she could see better.

"Well okay," Maura sighed, taking the bag and pulling out the tissue paper, revealing a small box inside. Not knowing what to expect, Maura slowly opened up the box, instantly feeling like her heart might burst as she revealed the simple silver charm bracelet inside; a single number 10 charm hanging off it.

"I know I didn't know you when you were 10, but if you had invited me to your party I would have been there," Jane explained, looking slightly embarrassed. "I just thought maybe this could be a bit of a redo."

"That is…that's incredibly sweet," Maura replied emotionally, overwhelmed by the love she felt for Jane. "I wish I knew you then," she added quietly. "I could have used someone like you back then."

"Well I'm here now," Jane smiled, reaching out across the table and placing her hand over Maura's, the pair sharing a loving look. "What do you think Mia? Do you like Mommy's bracelet?"

"It's very pretty Mama," Amelia nodded. "You should put it on." Holding out her wrist for Jane, Maura smiled as the brunette clasped the bracelet on for her. "Looks good Mommy."

"Looks perfect," Maura agreed with a smile. "You know what?" She then looked to Jane. "I'm fairly this has been the best birthday I've ever had."

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

"I can't believe we have to go back tomorrow," Jane sighed, sitting back against the couch the last night of their vacation, Amelia already asleep with her head in her lap while Maura sat on her other side. "I wish we could just stay like this forever; just you, Mia and me. We wouldn't have to work; there'd be no Mothers or Brothers driving us crazy. It would be perfect."

"You would miss it though," Maura laughed. "I mean I doubt either one of us could really go very long without working. And as much as your Mother drives you crazy you would miss her. Plus Amelia would miss your family as well."

"True," Jane sighed again, resting her head against Maura's shoulder. "This week has just been so relaxing."

"It has been rather nice," Maura agreed, placing a kiss on top of the brunette's head. "I think we really needed the vacation and I know Amelia enjoyed it. She's been so happy all week."

"Yeah I think we may have finally beat out book camp as the highlight of her summer vacation," Jane laughed.

"Oh well I'm not sure about that," Maura chuckled along with her girlfriend. "She did really enjoy that. I mean she talked about it for weeks."

"Well then I guess we'll at least come in a close second," Jane joked, absentmindedly running her hand over Amelia's head. "You know if someone would have told me a year ago that I'd be vacationing with my girlfriend and daughter right now I never would have believed them," she said, lifting her head so she could look at Maura better. "I never thought I would find this; I never thought I would have a family of my own and then you and Mia walked into my life as if you were always supposed to find me."

"Sometimes I think we were," Maura nodded, leaning in to place a kiss on the brunette's lips. "You filled the hole in our family that I didn't even know existed and I will be forever grateful for that."

"I don't think I could love you and Mia more Maura," Jane smiled, resting her forehead against the blonde's. "I hope you know that. I hope you really understand just how much I love you two."

"We do," Maura nodded. "And we feel the same way."

"Good," Jane grinned. "Because all I want is to spend many, many more years of doing all of this with you both."


End file.
